


The Truth Retold

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence, Threesome - F/M/M, a lot of creative sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 93,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows Shepard just before she joins the Alliance and will continue through all three games into ME3. It involves a relationship between Shepard and Stuart Wallace(an original character of mine).</p><p>This is a re-telling of my story Universal Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Darby Shepard had learned a lot of things in the four years that she’d been living on the streets after leaving the orphanage at ten.  Nothing in life was free.  The library in central London was _always_ safe and warm.  Books were an escape that she could afford.  And everything that mattered to her could fit into a ratty old backpack.

Everything that mattered also happened to be _mostly_ stolen.

The bag was heavy because of the weather worn books at the bottom of it.  She’d salvaged them from the dumpster at the back of the library.  Torn and water stained copies of several Jane Austen novels, a few more recent novels and copy of The Hobbit that was missing three chapters in the middle.  The missing chapters plagued Darby the most.

_Fucking things._

_Who rips out chapters from a book?_

_Fucking heathens._

It also included her papers that she’d stolen from the orphanage office.  There were several changes of clothing, also stolen.  A few powers bars since she’d been exposed to Eezo the previous week, she’d been finding herself hungry all the damn time.  It was fucking hard to get the food that she needed when she lived on the streets.

She headed down one of the alleys on the Red Mile towards a bus stop so she could make her way to the library.  She noticed a group of street kids getting hand-outs from group of people in armor that she didn’t recognize.  She never turned down free food or clothes. 

“Oi.” She struggled against a massive arm that wrapped around her to lift her up and pull her into the shadows of a nearby building. “Put me fucking down.”

“Stop struggling.”

“Then put me down fucker.” Darby elbowed the man holding her and instantly started to rub her elbow. “What the fuck are you made out of… bricks?”

“Muscle.” He set her down but kept a firm hold on her arm. “Don’t go near those bastards down there.”

Her eyes immediately narrowed on the group that she’d been heading towards. “Fuck. I should’ve remembered, nothing in life is free.”

“Good lesson to learn, kid.” He looked her over and she twisted her head around to raise an eyebrow at him. “Do you have somewhere to go?”

“Sure.” Darby tried to pull her scrawny arm out of his grasp. “Let _go._ ”

“You have a name?”

“Yep.”

“Going to tell me what it is?”

“Nope. You have one?” She took a few steps back towards one of the lampposts. He followed her with his fingers still holding her tightly.  She got a better look at his uniform. “Fucking Alliance.”

“Commander Stuart Wallace.” He nodded his head to acknowledge her comment. “If I let you go will you stay the hell away from anyone who wears armor like that?”

“Sure. I don’t want to disappear like the kids last week did.”

“What kids?” His brown eyes looked intensely at her.

“We…They were hanging out by the soup kitchen when that Eezo truck crashed.  Some of the kids started glowing blue and shit a few days later.  Then these people in fancy armor showed up offering food and a place to stay.” Darby couldn’t believe that she hadn’t realized that the people today were wearing the same style uniform.  “Four of them disappeared.”

“Have you glowed blue?”

“ _No,”_ she lied.

“I’m not going to force you to tell me the truth or to come with me.  I can find a place for you to go.  The Alliance has academies for kids like you.” Wallace let go of her arm. “But I think you’d find a way to sneak out within an hour.”

“Who me?”

“Yes. You.” He shook his head with a laugh and then pulled a credit chit out of his pocket. “Look, I’m leaving London in a few days and I won’t be back.  Take this, it’s got a few hundred credits.  Get some clothes, food, whatever.  It’s the best I can do since I know you won’t let me do more.”

“How do you know?” Darby hesitated with her hand reaching out for the disc in his hand.

“I grew up on these streets.  My old man lived a few blocks from here, the bastard.” Wallace’s jaw clenched tightly for a moment.  “I had a good friend whose parents took me in when I was fifteen.  I know what it feels like.  If you ever fucking need help, find an Alliance post and ask for me.”

“I won’t.”

“I know.” He tossed the credit chit to her and then winked at her. “See you around, kid.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Here.”

Darby looked up from Ivanhoe to find Deloris Clemmens, the head librarian, holding out a bag to her. “What is it?”

“Lunch.”

“Lunch?”

The woman crouched down next to the beanbag that Darby was sitting. She plucked Ivanhoe out of her hand to set it aside.  The paper bag was then placed in her lap.

“You don’t have a place to go at night, do you?” Deloris asked.  “Most kids from the mile don’t spend their days reading in the quietest corner in my library.”

“I…” Darby clutched at the bag in her hands. “Books don’t have guns or dust.  They don’t demand _loyalty_ or fucking…uhm…sorry.”

“Books are safe?”

Darby shrugged indifferently.

“Keep reading then.” She stood back up. “Let me know if I can do anything for you and don’t get juice on the books.”

“Like I’d fucking do that?” Darby was affronted at the very idea.

_Books were fucking treasures._

_Treasures._

She even cherished the dirty and ripped ones in the bottom of her backpack.  One day, she’d have enough fucking credits to replace them.  She could use the chit that Wallace had given her but she preferred to keep that for food, one meal a day.  She’d also used it to buy a new coat, one that actually fit her and kept her warm.

Opening the bag, Darby found a carefully wrapped bacon and cheddar biscuit.  There was a small bottle of apple juice, a chocolate muffin and a little container of fruit.  It was the best thing that she’d eaten in ages.

_Bacon and cheddar sandwiches were the best fucking thing ever_

She ate with exaggerated care so there were no crumbs _anywhere_ in the library.  It was hallowed ground as far as she was concerned.  She threw everything but the reusable container away and returned that to the librarian.

The next few weeks played out almost exactly the same way.  Darby spent her days in the library, the librarian bringing her lunch on the days that she worked.  She tried to convince Darby to go to a shelter but she refused.  She’d seen what happened to young girls who went to those places.

_No fucking way in hell._

The Reds had so far left Darby alone.  She didn’t even appear to be on their radar actually.  It helped that she spent so much time out of the mile.  She only went back in the evenings and she’d gotten very skilled at hiding in the shadows and blending in. 

It changed one night before Christmas.  The library had closed earlier but Darby hadn’t wanted to go to the mile.  It was somehow more depressing to be on the streets alone at times like this.  She hung out on the steps outside of the building so she had a perfect view of Deloris as she was leaving.

Several teens came out of the nearby alley to surround the women.  Darby immediately hopped up and raced down the stairs to intervene.  She threw several punches, knocking two of the four teens out.  She’d learned out to fight early on.

“What the fuck are you doing bitch?”

The oldest looking one moved up in her face.  She kneed him in the groin and shoved her elbow into the one behind her.  A few more kicks and punches had all four gang members out for the count.  She turned her attention to the librarian who looked fine but shaken up.

“Don’t fucking walk around at night alone.  London isn’t always safe.” Darby started to walk away, not wanting to be there when the four on the ground woke up. 

“Wait.”

She glanced back at Deloris. “What?”

“Have Christmas dinner with me.” Deloris stepped around one of the teens to approach Darby. “No one should be out in the cold at this time of year.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Nothing in life is free.” Darby waved off her thanks and raced off.

Her mind was racing as she made her way through the various streets until she was back on the mile.  It was imperative that she find a safe, secluded spot to sleep tonight.  The Reds wouldn’t take kindly to having been interrupted like that.

She would definitely have their _attention_ now.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face Reference: Librarian: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75635548515


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Stuart? What the hell are we doing?”

Darby peeked her head out of her hiding spot on a fire escape landing.  It was two floors up and the broken ladder kept most people from trying to get up it.  She slept there on warmer nights and usually found it a safe place to read.  She glanced down and finally spotted three Alliance officers standing a few feet away on the street below.

“Shut it, Steven. How many times have I let you drag me all over the fucking place without complaint?”

That voice she recognized as the man that had given her the magically renewing credit chit.  She could never understand why he kept adding credits to the account.  He’d never once tried to track her down. She’d been careful to use it for essentials like food and new clothes.  She also used it to pay for schooling through the library’s extra-net education program.  She’d managed to get her high school diploma a few weeks ago.

The librarian would bring her food some days.  She gave her little odd jobs that helped Darby earn a few credits of her own.  Those she used to pay for nights at an extended stay hotel outside of the mile.  Sometimes, she earned enough to stay weeks at a time.  She liked those days the best.

“You drag us here every damn time that we’re in London together. What are you looking for?”  Steven pushed the mountain of a man beside him. “You don’t complain when I do it because I pay you in beer.”

“True enough.” Wallace glared at him. “There’s this kid that I tried to help a few years ago.  I keep hoping that I’ll run into her again.”

Darby bent down to pick up a tiny rock from the floor to throw at his head.  It bounced off of his right shoulder and caught the third man on the side of the head.  The three men spun around and finally spotted her.  Wallace seemed relieved and happy to see her.

“What are three fucking marines doing on the mile?” Darby reached down to toss her stuff into her backpack.  She made her way carefully down the broken ladder.  She was light enough to do it without breaking it further.  She hopped down the last little bit and brushed her ripped jeans off. “Were you looking for me?”

“You’re very small.”

Darby turned green eyes towards the man that Wallace had referred to as Steven.  “How much training did it fucking take for you to be able to make that sort of assessment?”

He barked out a sudden laugh and swatted Wallace on the back. “I see why you were chasing her.  I’m Captain Steven Hackett.  You know Wallace and the serious fellow over there is Commander David Anderson.  And who exactly are you?”

“Darby.” She shook the hand that he held out towards her. “Darby Shepard.”

“You little shit. You wouldn’t give me your name when we first met, but he just looks all pretty and suddenly you’re all talkative.” Wallace shoved Hackett who was still laughing. “How you doing, kid?”

“Fine.” Darby set her backpack on the ground for a moment. “Why are you slumming?”

“I’ve got new boots and needed to get them scuffed up.” Hackett answered for Wallace.

“Funny.” She glanced down to find that he was definitely _not_ wearing new boots. “You get paid by the joke?  If so, maybe I should keep a spot for you on the soup line tonight.  You clearly won’t be paying for your own food.”

“Soup line?” Anderson asked.

“There’s a church a few blocks from here that provides free meals.” Darby picked up her backpack by the wrong end causing everything that she owned to scatter in the alley. “Fuck.”

The three men crouched down beside her to help her gather everything up.  She fought back and angry cry when she realized that her copy of Jane Eyre was completely ruined.  It had fallen in a muddy puddle.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Yanking her things from the three men, Darby shoved it all back into her bag.  She tugged the strings tightly to close it then buckled the leather straps up.  Her fingers gripped the sides of the backpack as she stared at the book on the ground.

Wallace reached down to pick it up.  He frowned down at the clearly wrecked book.  He pulled open the back cover to see the _property of Central London Library._ “Stolen?”

“It was in the dumpster. I don’t fucking steal books…often,” Darby said sullenly.  She kicked at the ground before finally looking up to find Wallace looking at her expectantly. “I like to read.  I usually spend all day at the library. Sometimes they throw out old books.  I give them a home.”

“The books?”

“No the fucking librarians, of course the fucking books.” Darby rolled her eyes at him. “Idiot.”

The three men exchanged amused grins though Anderson appeared to disapprove of her language, or attitude, maybe both.  Hackett glanced down at the book.  He took it from Wallace and tapped his fingers against the soggy front page.

“Let’s go.” He gestured for her to join them.

“Where?” She asked without moving.

“To replace this book for you, and get you something to eat other than soup.” Hackett tossed the ruined book into a nearby trashcan. “I doubt you’ll let us find you somewhere safe to go but will you let me buy you food and a few new books?  I promise not to let Anderson lecture you.”

“Steven.” Anderson gave the other two men a stern glare. “We should turn her over to Children’s Services.”

Darby started to back away slowly only for Wallace to grab her by the arm. She struggled wildly against him and her biotics flared. “Let _me_ fucking go.”

“Easy, kid.” Hackett shot an annoyed look at Anderson. “We’re not turning you over to anyone. Ignore Anderson, he’s a buzz-kill, always has been.”

“I keep trying to get that fucking stick out of his ass, he just won’t let me.” Wallace scowled at the dour looking Anderson. “She’d break away from the idiots in CS in minutes.  Kid’s been on the streets too long for that.  Trust me on this, David. Of the two of us, I think I know what the fucking streets are like more than you do.”

“Stuart.”

Darby made a great show of staring down at her boots while the two men argued quietly with Anderson.  She glanced up when she heard someone walking away.  Anderson was heading back down the alley towards the exit.  She watched him for a moment and then turned back to the other two marines.

“I’ll just be…”

“I promised books and food.” Hackett stepped in front of her. “I keep my promises. I also promise that we’ll let you go afterwards without argument.”

Darby’s green eyes narrowed on the man.  In her experience, people didn’t generally keep their promises.  Words were the cheapest commodity on the streets.  She preferred actions but the draw of a brand new book was too great for her to resist.

The Alliance officers were true to their word though.  They bought her dinner and a couple of new books, including a replacement for the destroyed one.  Darby placed them carefully into her pack.  She wasn’t going to embarrass herself by doing something stupid like hugging the fucking things.

Before they would let her leave, Wallace insisted on getting her a few boxes of protein bars.   She argued against a few of the other supplies because how much did they honestly thing she could carry with her.  She did finally take the omni-tool that Hackett offered once he insisted that it was _used_.

_Fucking liar._

“Uhm. Wallace?” Darby held out her hand with the credit chit as they stepped out onto the street. “Do you want this back?”

Wallace reached out to close her fingers around it. He bent down so they were at eye level and kept his voice low. “I gave it to you to use.  You’re a biotic.  It messes with your appetite. It’s important that you eat enough.  You’re too damn thin.”

“But…”

“I’m not asking for a fucking thing in return, kid.  Just…don’t buy a fucking skycar.” He laughed when she punched him in the arm. “No fucking fear.  You really have no fear.  Would you contact me if I gave you an address?”

“No.” She grinned at Hackett. “Might contact him, he tells really bad jokes.”

“You’re nothing but a blonde fucking punk,” Wallace said with a laugh. “Stay away from the Reds.”

“Yea, yea. See you around fuckers.” Darby waved before ducking into a nearby alley.

* * *

_From: Commander Wallace_

_To: the Street Rat who should check her messages_

_Subj: Attempt #14_

_At some point, you’re going to check the extranet account that came with the fucking omni-tool right?_

_Stubborn little shit._

_Look, let me know if you’re ok, alright Blondie?_

_Wallace_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darby's Street Attire: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75600700823/darbys-street-attire-by-pixelatrix-me-featuring


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

At seventeen, Darby had spent the last year helping Deloris organize the library archives.  It was dusty and boring work.  On the upside, it meant that she’d been able to rent a room every night for the last three months.  She could put up with a lot of fucking shit for that.

She hadn’t needed to use Wallace’s credit chit in six months. She kept it like a security blanket though.  It was a comfort to know that she wouldn’t starve no matter what.  With her extensive painful experiences with hunger, she was wise enough not to take it for granted.

_Ever._

Hunger would all but eat her alive some nights when Darby was younger.  She hadn’t learned yet how to make the streets work for her.  The lessons had been learnt the hard way.  Working in the basement of the library was a walk in the park by comparison.

“Have you heard from your marines?”

Darby looked up from the stack of books that she was organizing to find Deloris in front of her. “Nope.”

“Not even a message?”

She gave the woman an indifferent shrug.

“Darby,” Deloris sighed.

“They don’t expect me to contact them.” Darby set aside a couple of the books and moved on to the next pile. “What the fuck would I say to them?”

“You might try hello or how about ‘thank you’?” The librarian gave her a knowing smile and turned back to her own work. “The Alliance would be a good career path for you.”

“I’d lose my fucking mind.”

_“Darby.”_

With another shrug, Darby continued placing the books in different piles.  Deloris didn’t approve of the ‘f-word.’ She had yet to actually manage to cure Darby of her ‘dreadful habit of using improper language.’  Her response was usually to grin and tell her not to fucking bother.

_Fuck it._

Fuck was in the dictionary so why shouldn’t she use it.  It was a perfectly _valid_ word.  And on occasion, it was the only one that accurately conveyed what she was trying to say.

The truth of the matter was that Darby didn’t like fucking owing anyone anything.  Wallace and Hackett had gone out of their way to help her, several times.  They’d never asked her for a thing in return.  She glanced down at the omni-tool on her wrist with a sigh.

_Fuck_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Fucking librarians._

_They’ve got a fucking nerve._

_Look. I’m still alive._

_And thanks._

_Fuck off._

_Darby_

* * *

“You know, we pay better.”

Darby paused on her way down the front steps of the library to glance back to find Jared Saunders, the leader of the Reds, sitting on the top step.  “Stay the hell away from me.”

“Now, now.” Jared got to his feet and walked casually towards her. “It’s just me, no ruffians to threaten you, for now.”

“What do you want Jared?”

 She’d met Saunders a _very_ long time ago.  She was still at the orphanage and he’d made quite an impression on her at seven years of age.   He was only a couple of years older than her.  He was ruthless and vicious.  He’d killed someone in front of her when she was thirteen though he probably didn’t know that she’d been hiding in the dumpster.

“I want to talk.” He reached out for her and she dodged backwards almost falling down the last few steps. “ _Just_ talk.”

“Right. Fuck you, Jared.” Darby kept a few feet separating them.  Her eyes checking for back-up.  He’d never come out of the mile on his own like this. No fucking way. “What could we possibly have to fucking discuss?”

“I know about your biotics.” His smile wasn’t comforting in the least. “I want a biotic in my little section of the Reds.  Most of them were rounded up by the people in uniform. No clue how you managed to avoid them.  But I _want_ your powers and I get what I want. We can do this the easy way or I’ll just offer a couple hundred credits to whoever manages to bring you in, alive of course.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t be difficult.” He lit a cigarette and took a few puffs. “You think these fucking books make you better than the rest of the street rats? They don’t.”

“Stay away from me, Jared.  I’m not a terrified little kid anymore. I like my life, and you aren’t fucking it up for me.  I’m not joining the gang, ever. Not interested, not now, not ever. Just like I wasn’t fucking interested last year.” She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and managed to dodge away from the idiot that tried to grab her from behind. “I mean it. Fuck off, all of you.”

Launching herself up over the nearby wall, Darby took off at full speed.  She had years of running from gangs, cops and whoever else she needed to run from.  She kept ahead of them.  She heard crack of a gun and a moment later a bullet hit a wall just next to her head.

Ducking from a second shot, Darby decided it was best to go _up_ instead of straight.  She ducked around a corner and found a ladder to climb up to the roof of one of the shops near the library.  She raced across it and leapt to the next one.

She skidded to a stop as she got to the edge of the next one.  It was too far of a jump.  She headed into the stairwell, taking the steps three at a time. She found an open door that led into an alley.  She eventually wound up outside one of the Alliance recruitment offices.  She stepped inside to catch her breath; the Reds wouldn’t try to touch her there.

Glancing around, Darby had to laugh when she spotted a _‘join now’_ poster with Hackett’s face on it.  A quiet cough drew her attention to the man sitting behind the desk. He raised an eyebrow at her and asked if she was looking to sign up.

“Not old enough,” she shrugged.

“So what brings you into my office?” He looked her over, noticing the large rip in her jeans and visible cut where she’d banged her leg against a wall. “Do you need help?”

“No.”

“Medi-gel?” He tossed her a packet of it. “It’ll help the bleeding.”

“Thanks.”

He wandered past her to the front door.  She watched as he stepped outside and looked around before returning. “They’re gone.”

“Yea.”

“Sure I can’t help?”

“Yea.” She tested out her leg to find that it was fine.  “Thanks.”

“Do you need a safe place to sleep tonight? There’s an Alliance shelter not far from here.” He hesitated to move out of the doorway to let her pass.

“I’ll think about it.”

“No, you probably won’t.” He finally stepped aside.

* * *

_From:  Commander Nitesh Singh_

_To: Admiral Hackett_

_Subj:  Wallace._

_Major Wallace asked me to keep an eye out for one of the street kids.  She ran into the recruitment office today.  I know Wallace is unreachable at the moment but he told me to follow up with you if I couldn’t reach him._

_She was being chased down by a group of ‘hunters’ from the Reds.  They’ve started sending them out to force recruitments.  The local police have tried cracking down on them without much success, at least on the Red Mile._

_In any event, she managed to avoid them but injured her leg.  She wouldn’t let me help other than medi-gel.  She wouldn’t let me get her to a shelter._

_Thought you’d want to know._

_Nitesh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face Reference for Jared Saunders: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75803491159


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I needed a transition to her boot camp chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Darby sank down into a chair outside of a pub in London.  It felt like every part of her body hurt.  Getting jumped by the Reds had been a more painful experience than she’d anticipated.  She wasn’t dead but if she didn’t come up with a plan that wouldn’t stay true for long.  They weren’t going to leave her alone.  They wanted a biotic in their gang, and she was an _easy_ target.

“Fuck me,” she groaned.

“Watch your language.”

She lifted her head up to glance briefly at a man in Alliance uniform who was sitting at one of the other tables outside of the bar. His face was shielded by a datapad. “Fuck you.”

“I’m not certain that would be legal or advisable.”

Darby stood up to sit at the man’s table.  She reached up to pull down the datapad. “Hackett.”

He watched as she pulled out a cigarette to light it. “What happened?”

“This is Wallace’s fucking fault.” She glared at him. “He had to go and show me that kids from the mile can get out of the fucking streets.”

“Fascinating.  Care to answer my question?” He took a sip of his beer and pushed her hand away when she reached for the glass.

“The Reds.” She brushed her scraggly, long blonde hair out of her face so he could get a better look at her black eye and busted lip.  She saw the confusion in his eyes. “It’s a local street gang.  I live on the Red Mile, their territory. They don’t like to be told _no_.”

“Street kids don’t usually mind joining gangs.” Hackett pointed out.

“Fuck you. How many street kids do you know?” She shot back at him.

“Two.”

“That doesn’t make you a fucking expert.” Darby took a puff of the cigarette.

“Have you thought about joining the Alliance?” Hackett waved away the smoke that she blew in his direction. “Free food, a warm place to sleep, a snazzy uniform and the chance at a future, does that sound at all interesting to you?”

“Buy me a pint and I’ll think harder about it.” She grinned only to wince a moment later when it pulled on the cut on her lip. “Fuckin’ hell.”

“I’m not giving you alcohol; it’ll stunt your growth.  I will however get you some medical attention and a meal.” Hackett took her cigarette and dropped it into his beer. “Are you coming?”

He led her to a nearby skycar.  It took thirty minutes before Darby was sitting on the counter in Hackett’s apartment.  She glanced around the room and realized that most of the stuff appeared to be Wallace’s. Maybe it wasn’t Hackett’s place. 

Gripping her chin carefully with his fingers, Hackett cleaned up the cuts on her face.  He applied medi-gel once that was finished. He carefully applied some kind of salve to the bruises along her jaw and neck. He stepped back when he was finished.  She watched as he eyes went from her ripped jeans to the ratty backpack on the kitchen floor.

“So…” Darby scratched the back of her head for a second. “I can’t go back to the fucking Mile. Would the Alliance really give a kid like me a chance?”

“Yes.”

“ _Really_?”

“They gave Wallace one,” he shrugged. “Tell you what. Come to Arcturus with me.  I’ll take you to the recruitment office there.  I’ll also help you get the gear that you’re going to need because ripped jeans and a falling apart bag are not going to cut it.”

“What about Wallace?”

“Oh…I’ll tell him eventually.” Hackett seemed to find that particularly amusing.

“What are you planning?”

“You’ll see.”

_Fucker._

She stared down at the healing cuts on her fingers.  The offer to join the Alliance was a good one.  She’d considered walking into a recruitment office several times since she’d turned eighteen.  She just wasn’t sure that she could handle the _structure_ and the yelling.  She’d seen enough marines to know that there would be yelling.

_She usually punched people who yelled at her._

She glanced up when a bottle of beer was pressed into her hands. She took a few swigs and then looked up to meet serious blue eyes watching her.  He reached back to pull open a drawer and yank out a book that he handed to her.

“A _condensed_ version of Alliance regs.” Hackett took a drink from his own bottle of beer. “Read it on the way to Arcturus. If you decide not to join, I’ll find a job for you that will keep you off of the streets and _away_ from the Reds.”

“And why the fuck would you do that?” Darby tapped her fingernails on the glass bottle. “I’m not sleeping with you.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Hackett shook his head with a laugh. “Do I look like I need to seduce a teenager? Desperation is _never_ a problem that I have.  I’m doing this because I like you, because I think you’ve got potential.  I also hate to see it wasted on the streets.”

“I’m not a fucking charity case.”

“Did I say you were?” Hackett took the empty bottle from her.

“Then what am I?” She stole his beer to finish it for him.

“A very elaborate prank.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter sort of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“You’re kinda scrawny for a recruit.”

Darby glanced up to find amused blue eyes looking at her from the seat beside her. “It’s all muscle and it glows blue when I want it to.”

“Biotic?”

“Yep,” she grinned.” So what are you in for?”

“My probation officer said it was this or jail.  This didn’t seem so fucking bad at the time.” He held his hand out to her. “Joseph Vaughan, call me Joe.”

“Darby Shepard.” She shook his hand. “So why do you have a fucking probation officer?”

“I like to acquire things.” Joe stared blandly down at his nails. “Lots of things, most of them aren’t mine.”

With a loud laugh, Darby elbowed him in the side and told him about a few of the things that she’d _acquired_ over the years on the streets.  It took ten minutes for the two to decide that they were _on their way_ to a beautiful friendship.  They were talking about their favorite beers when they noticed two men kissing across from them.

“Oi, lovebirds.” Darby leaned over to tap the darker of the two on the arm. “You better quit that before we get to the base or they’ll separate you.”

“You have a problem with it?” He glared at her and appeared ready to get to his feet.

“Me? Fuck no.  But it’s against the regs, and I figure it’s us against the bastards in charge.  I don’t want to see anyone getting tossed out for something like kissing.” Darby waved him back into his seat. “I’m Darby, this overly good-looking fucker is Joe.”

“Adam Davis.” He glanced over at his boyfriend, who was taller and looked like he was Japanese. “Charlie Nelson.”

“So Adam, where you from?”

“Davis. Just call me Davis,” he corrected. “We’re from New York.”

In the hour that it took to get to the base outside of Madrid, the recruits learned a lot about each other.  The only one who wasn’t interested in _chatting_ was Sam Edwards.  He came from a _long_ line of military men and women.  He seemed convinced that he was destined for _greatness_. He was _not_ going to get on with the rest of them who were fast becoming close friends.

For her part, Darby thought he was bound to have a mental breakdown at some point.  He was so fucking wound-up.  She’d seen people like him on the streets before.  They always snapped eventually, She just had to hope that she wasn’t anywhere near them when it happened.

The quiet woman in the far end of the shuttle was Angela Mori.  She was a medic, or that’s what she wanted to be.  She said her mother had been a healer in Tokyo and her father had served in the First Contact War.  She took the loud teasing and conversation in stride.

It wasn’t long before they were stumbling into the bright sunlight and _mud._ Since it hadn’t rained in days, Darby had a feeling that they sprayed it down _just_ for them.  _Fuckers._ Hackett had warned her about what bootcamp was like.  He’d told her the drill instructors would do their best to tear her down before building her back up.  He’d gone into great detail as if he wanted to make sure she was prepared for it.

‘Don’t hit anyone.’

He had repeated that several times.  He seemed most concerned about her ability to control her temper and her mouth.  She had shrugged it off but as her new boots sunk into the mud she had a feeling that he might’ve had a reason to be concerned.

“Listen up.” A tall woman with black hair that was tied into a tight bun under a blue cap stepped in from of them. “I’m Commander Bryant. That man over there is Sergeant Bayer.  We’re responsible for turning you worthless maggots into potential marines.”

“I don’t like our chances, either,” Bayer added. “You might be the worst looking group that I’ve seen.”

Darby kept her eyes focused on their boots to avoid them seeing the amusement in her eyes.  She’d known a lot of people like the two officers.  If this was supposed to scare her, it wasn’t going to work.  They ranted on and on before finally coming to what they clearly thought was the _pinnacle_ of their little day one speech.

“Let me introduce you maggots to The Wall.” Commander Bryant paced in front of the class.  She sounded to Darby like she was giving a _prepared_ speech. “The Major doesn’t have time for idiots or bullshit. You’d do well to remember that.”

Darby was still staring down at the mud when a pair of _large_ boots came into view.  She frowned down at them for a moment.  They looked _really_ familiar.  The shoes reminded her of something but she couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Eyes up, Maggot.”

Darby lifted her head to find herself staring at a uniformed chest so she looked up further and barely resisted the urge to laugh. _Fucking Wallace._ The Wall…The Major…was fucking Major Stuart Wallace.   From the tightly clenched jaw, it seemed that Hackett hadn’t bothered to tell Wallace either.

_‘A very elaborate prank.’_

She now understood what the fucker had been talking about.  She schooled her features to keep from grinning.  Her eyes were probably still dancing with amusement.  Hackett had wanted to help her, give her a chance and he’d obviously figured out that he could play a little joke on his buddy in the process.

“Something funny, maggot?” He leaned down in a way that she was certain was supposed to be intimidating.

“No, Sir.” She pressed her lips firmly together to keep from grinning at him. “Not a fucking thing.”

“Drop and give me twenty, maggot.” His eyes narrowed at her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out _his_ credit chit. “If I drop it, how can I give you twenty credits, Sir?”

“Put that fucking thing away. On the ground, forty push-ups in the mud, the lot of you.” Wallace barked at the recruit class. “ _Now._ ”

“That went well,” Darby whispered to Joe.

Wallace crouched down beside her. “You can stay out here all fucking day for all I care.  You’d do well to remember that you’re a fucking Alliance recruit.”

The rest of her class collapsed in the mud an hour later and were ordered to head to the barracks to stow their gear.  They were due in the range for assessment in an hour.  Darby stayed in the mud.  She wasn’t quitting the push-ups even if her arms were burning like they were on fucking fire.

“C’mon, Kid. Give it up, everyone else has,” Wallace said sharply.

“No, Sir.” She spat out the mud that had gotten into her mouth.

“Blondie.”

“Sir?” She frowned when a hand gripped her by the back of the uniform to yank her up to her feet. “I wasn’t finished.”

“Yes, you were. Hit the barracks.” Wallace’s face was stern but she caught the twinkle in his eyes. “You’ve got twenty minutes. Don’t be fucking late.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Kid?”

Darby froze and glanced back at him over her shoulder. “Yea?”

“I’m going to want a full fucking report on why you’ve got faded bruising all over the side of your face.” His brown eyes had hardened when he’d gotten a better look at it.

“Sir, _yes_ , Sir.” She gave in to the urge to grin at him.

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: You fucking bastard._

_You couldn’t warn me that the recruit that you were sending to me was Darby?_

_I’ve got half a mind to hop on a transport to Arcturus to beat your ass all the way across the damn station._

_Stuart_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: re: Not a bastard, my parents were married._

_And ruin the surprise? Never._

_Consider it revenge for that one time in Amsterdam, oh wait, Amsterdam was my fault._

_It’s payback for something._

_How’d she do?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: The kid._

_Aside from proving that she has absolutely no fear?_

_She did fine._

_You’re still a fucking bastard._

_And no I’m not going fucking soft, you bastard._

_Wallace_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face References:
> 
> Commander Elise Bryant - http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75803268476/4-05-kupueu  
> Sergeant Evert Bayer - http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75805237338
> 
> Angela Mori - http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75612860046/zodiacloveteam-anyone-watch-top-chef  
> Charlie Nelson - http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75612361801/mensfashionarchive-hideo-muraoka-by-wong-sim-in  
> Adam Davis - http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75612746873  
> Joe Vaughn - http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75551907153/by-bruce-weber-for-abercrombie-fitch-making-of  
> Sam Edwards - http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75612612243


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“I’m beginning to think that I should’ve chosen prison.” Joe slid the bucket of soapy water closer to Darby.  They were scrubbing the floor of one of the two bathrooms in the recruit barracks with toothbrushes. “All this because we got new tattoos. Aren’t marines supposed to be inked?”

“Fuckers.”

“It’s because we got caught sneaking back into the base.” Charlie shifted from his knees to sit with his back to one of the shower stall walls.

“We?” Davis flicked water at him.

“Fine. I got us in trouble.” Charlie glared when Joe threw his toothbrush at him. “I stumbled over the fence and made enough sound to ‘wake the fucking dead.’”

“Idiot.” Darby stood up slowly and stretched out her legs.  They’d been ordered to clean the damn bathrooms in all the barracks.  This was the _last one_. It had taken them all day, literally from six in the morning to ten at night to finish. “Anyone else feeling thirsty?”

“ _Darby_.” Angela shook her head slowly. “Whatever it is, no.”

Ignoring her, Darby turned to Joe to ask if he was up for a beer run.  They were _restricted_ to the base for the next three weeks as additional punishment.  The officers had a beverage cooler stocked with bottles of beer.  It would serve the bastards right if they helped themselves to them.

The instructors were currently in the middle of a meeting across the base so now was the perfect time for it.  Angela stayed at the barracks to provide _a distraction_ if anyone decided to check in on them.   Charlie was informed that he had to stay behind as well, for obvious reasons that included his inability to sneak _anywhere_ successfully.

The three of them strolled casually across the base towards the buildings that comprised the recruit and instructor mess halls.   They decided to break in through the back door so Davis was told to wait by the side of the building as a look-out.  Joe broke in and Darby snuck inside to steal five beers. 

She hesitated when she realized that there were only six beers total in the cooler.  She decided to take all six.  Davis wanted to race back but Darby forced him to take his time.  It would look weird if the three of them were _running_ away from the mess hall.

“Is that for Sam?” Angela asked when she noticed that there was one extra beer.

“No.” Darby glanced down at the bottle. “I’ve got plans for this one.”

Waiting for the lights out call, Darby retrieved the beer from its hiding place and snuck out of the barracks.  The officers had their own set of small apartments that were a short jog away. It didn’t take her long to find the right one.  She easily climbed into one of the open windows and set the bottle of beer beside Wallace’s bed.   

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Beer._

_Yesterday, we found all of the beers missing from the officers’ mess._

_I woke up this morning to find one full bottle of beer sitting on my nightstand._

_I do not remember ever having this much trouble with a recruit class.  _

_Stuart_

* * *

The instructors were all in bad moods that morning.  They rode the recruits particularly hard.  The kids were practically dead on their feet by the end of the day.  Deciding to push them further, Wallace ordered Bryant to take them through a six mile hike through one of the nearby trails.

He was sitting drinking his beer when he spotted the group trudging slowly back a few hours later.  He glowered at them as they went past him.  Darby simply raised a single eyebrow at him as she elbowed Vaughn and muttered something to him.

“Shepard,” Wallace growled. “Front and center.”

She jogged over to him and stood at attention with barely a hint of amusement in her eyes. “Sir?”

“How’s the tattoo?”

“Fine.”

Wallace set his bottle of beer to the side and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “What’d you get, Blondie?”

With a wry grin, Darby grabbed the edge of her muddy fatigues to lift up one side.  She pulled it up high enough that he could see the row of antique books that were now inked along her ribcage.  He leaned forward and recognized the titles as some of the older classics that she preferred.

“Still with the books?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“The first mail call was earlier.  Where were you?” Wallace asked.

“Who the fuck is going to send me mail?” Darby dropped the hem of her shirt back down and resumed her stance.

“You’ve got a couple of packages on your bunk.” Wallace glanced up in time to catch the brief glimmer of surprise that flashed across her face.  The kid kept her emotions on a tight rein most days.  He occasionally saw her letting loose with her recruit class but that was about it. “Dismissed, _Maggot._ ”

“Yes, Sir.” She hesitated for a moment as she stared at the bottle in his hand. “ _Enjoy_ your beer, _Sir._ ”

 _“Blondie._ ”

“Sir?”

“Don’t make it a habit.” He tried to glare at her but failed miserably when she grinned at him. “ _Dismissed._ ”

“You already said that, _Sir._ ” Darby’s grinned grew even wider before she raced away from him towards the barracks.

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Revenge._

_I will find a way to pay you back for inflicting that kid on me._

_I think she’s going to ruin my reputation for inducing recruits to tears._

_Bastard._

_Stuart_

* * *

There were two small boxes sitting on her bunk when Darby got there. She opted to shower and change into clean fatigues before looking at them.  She could only handle being covered in sweat and mud for so long.   With that taken care of, she sat on her bunk and tugged over the closest of the packages.

The return address on it was from the library in London with no name.  She used one of her finger nails to break through the seal to open it.  She found several new books and a box of home-made cookies from Deloris.  There was also a note reminding her _not_ to forget that she could continue her education via the extra-net.

She hadn’t actually forgotten.  She’d already started working on an advanced degree program that was condensed into a year.  If she could get through the material, she’d have a degree in literature when she was finished.  She’d thought about having it in something that might help her career in the Alliance but in the end, it would be more fun to indulge in her love of books.

Setting the box aside, Darby grabbed a couple of the cookies and then handed the box to Joe whose bunk was next to hers.  They all shared food with each other…except for Sam.  He generally refused to _mingle_ with the _riffraff._   They all shrugged it off and ignored him unless they were in training.

Grabbing the second box, Darby frowned when she realized that it was from Arcturus.  She didn’t know anyone on the station, aside from Admiral Hackett.  She opened the package and peered into it curiously.  She pulled out the note that rested on top of it. 

_It was from Hackett._

The note just indicated that it was a few things that he thought she might need or enjoy.  She munched on a cookie while sifting through what he’d sent to her.  She found a combat knife that she’d been eyeing in the requisitions office a few days ago.  There were a few military strategy books and underneath that she found a six-pack of beer.

_The instigating fucker._

She tossed out beers to her buddies and then glanced at the extra one.  She _could_ drink it herself but that seemed incredibly selfish.  She set the box aside and set her new knife in her locker with the rest of her gear.

Dodging around Charlie and Davis who were fighting over the last cookie, Darby walked between the bunks until she got to the last one in the far corner where Sam sat.  She held out the beer to him.

“It’s not _fucking_ poisoned.” Darby rolled her eyes when he simple stared at it. “Look, you don’t have to be such a prick to everyone.  It’s just a fucking beer.  I gave one to everyone. You’re part of the recruit class.”

“I _am_ not like you,” he sneered at her.

Resisting the urge to slam the bottle against his head, Darby set it down by his bunk and wandered back over to her own bed.  She stole the cookie that Charlie and Davis were still arguing about.   She figured it was her civic duty to resolve the lovebirds little squabble.  They weren’t as amused.

“He tossed the beer in the trash.” Joe sounded personally affronted by it.

“Surprise, surprise,” Darby shrugged.  She collapsed on her back to look at one of the books from Hackett. She set it aside to grab her omni-tool to send a thank you to both of him and Deloris. She glanced over to find Joe reading through one of her new books. “Oi, thief.”

“What?” He held up a chocolate and caramel candy bar. “I’ll trade you. Let me borrow this and you can have my last bar.”

“Give it.” She caught it when he tossed it over to her.

“Did you show him _both_ of your tattoos?” Joe asked.

“ _Fuck no._ ”

She'd gotten 'fight your demons'tattooed along the crease under her right breast.  She couldn't imagine a scenario at the moment where she could feasible show Wallace a tattoo there.  Then again, The Wall was _hot as fucking hell._ They'd been rating their instructors the day before.  The love birds argued for Sergeant Bayer.  Joe seemed turned between Bayer and Bryant while Angela was firm in her belief that Bayer was the hottest of the three instructors. 

Darby had refused to vote.  She'd gotten a glimps of Wallace showering after one of their hand to hand combat training sessions in the gym.  As far as she was concerned, there was no fucking competition.  

_None._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darby's Tattoos:
> 
> http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75742910993


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

For four weeks in a row, Darby hadn’t gotten any packages from London.  Deloris usually sent her a couple of books and other things at least once a week.  It wasn’t like her to not send anything, not even a letter.  The next time that she had access to the extra-net she decided to check the local news.

It was the fourth article that she found that provided the answer.

_Librarian killed in gang turf war._

“Darby?”

She jumped when Joe placed a hand on her shoulder.  “Not now.”

“Time for lunch.”

“ _Not_ now.”

He frowned down at her. “I’ll bring you something.”

* * *

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Deloris Clemmens._

_She’s a librarian in London.  She died a month ago and she didn’t have any family._

_I’m not fucking allowed off base for more than a day at a time but I’d really like to make sure that she’s got a marker at the cemetery.  Do you know anyone in the Alliance office in London that you could ask to check?_

_I’d ask Wallace but he’s not here and I don’t want to wait too long, they put dead street kids in unmarked graves. I don’t want that to happen to her. Would that happen to her?_

_I dunno. Just…can you fucking look into it, Sir?_

_Darby_

* * *

“ _Sir._ ”

Wallace looked up from his terminal to find a panting Vaughn standing in his office. He’d been off base for a week and had gotten back to find his office a mess. “Private?”

“It’s Darby, Sir. She’s…flipping the fuck out, Sir.” Vaughn looked like he wanted to drag Wallace out of his chair. “You have to talk her down before she hurts someone.”

He followed the young recruit across the base to the gym.  Darby stood in the middle of the boxing ring that they used for certain close combat training.  Her entire body shimmered in blue.  The other instructors looked slightly battered.  He had a feeling that they were trying desperately to get her under control.  She was gasping for air as if she were panicking.

_Fuck._

“Everyone out.” Wallace shouted before Bayer could lunge for Darby again. “That’s a fucking order, Sergeant. I want everyone but Shepard out of the fucking gym.  _Now._ ”

Once Wallace was alone in the room with her, he moved forward onto the mat.  He let his hands rest loosely at his side as he approached her.  He considered his options for a moment.  He didn’t want to hurt her or himself for that matter.

“Blondie?”

_Nothing._

“Private.”

_Still nothing._

When Wallace reached out for her, Darby’s biotics flared to send him stumbling backwards.  He caught himself and regained his footing.  It took four tries with varying results for him to get a hand on her to take her down.

She struggled violently underneath him. “Fuck. I’m so fucked. I can’t…I’m done.”

“You can learn to fucking control this, Blondie.” Wallace kept his knee firmly planted in her back to keep her still. “I outrank all of those bastards out there so they aren’t kicking you out of basic without my say so. I’ll teach you if you let me.”

Darby was silent for a while before finally nodding. “I’ll do it for you.”

“Me?”

“You saved my life in that alley years ago and never asked for a fucking thing in return,” she shrugged.  She took deep shuddering breaths until the blue started to fade from her body. “If you can help me control my fucking temper and the stupid biotics then I’ll do it. Deloris wanted me off the streets so I wouldn’t be yet another fucking thug from the mile.  I’ll do it for her too.”

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: re: Darby & London._

_I know, I know._

_And for once I actually agree with you but I can’t order you to take her to London to see the grave.  I don’t think she’d want an official record of the visit._

_Look, don’t the recruits get a three-day weekend at the end of the month?_

_Take a shuttle; I’ll meet you two there._

_Steven_

* * *

Darby stood in front of the small marble memorial that had been erected for Deloris Clemmens.  She crouched down to place a copy of Jane Eyre at the base.  It seemed more fitting than fucking flowers and less likely to make her sneeze.

“I knew that you’d be stupid enough to show up.” Jared Saunders leaned casually against a nearby tombstone.  He held a knife in one hand that he was flipping around. “Stupid bitch.  I stabbed her myself with this. Consider it a parting gift.”

“You fucking weak piece of shit.” She jumped up to her feet with her biotics already flaring.  She suddenly regretted her decision to wear ripped jeans and a t-shirt.  She didn’t even have a weapon on her.

“Can your blue powers stop a knife?” Jared pushed away from the crypt to start walking towards her.

“Can your knife stop a fucking bullet?” Wallace growled from behind the gang member.

Spinning around to confront the new threat, Jared took a sharp right hook to the jaw. He crumpled instantly to the ground.  Wallace took the knife out of his hand and then stepped over him.

“Fucker.” Darby spat at the unconscious man. “Serves you right for attacking me and killing Deloris.”

Wallace froze mid-conversation with Hackett who had joined them after calling in local authorities. “He’s the reason that your face was all fucking banged up?”

“Stuart.” Hackett placed a restraining hand on Wallace’s shoulder. “You should’ve shot the bastard while he was still armed.  You can’t do it now.”

“Fine. I won’t shoot him.” Wallace placed a well-aimed kick at Jared’s groin. 

They waited around the unconscious man until the police came to pick him up.  Hackett glared at Wallace when he _accidentally_ dropped the prisoner in the process of carrying him over to a waiting vehicle.  With that taken care of, they decided that it was time to head back to Madrid.   

“Idiot.” Darby headed into the shuttle with the two officers following her close behind.

“Maggot.” Wallace glared at her when he realized that she was talking about him. He sat across from her in the shuttle.

“Sorry, Sir.”  She decided to _correct_ herself. “You’re an idiot, _Sir._ ”

“Oh yes, Stuart.” Hackett winked at Darby and then laughed loud and long at Wallace. “I can see that you’ve gotten this recruit cowed like the rest of them.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Wallace moved over to loom up over Hackett who continued laughing at him. “I’d like to see you try it.  I’ve got the rest of the little bastards pissing themselves. She just laughs when she thinks the instructors can’t see her.”

“Idiots,” she muttered at the two arguing officers.

“Shepard.”

“Yes, Sir?” She turned her head to glance over at Hackett.

“Never change.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Wallace wandered into the Officer’s Mess to find it filled with very angry looking _officers._ He wandered over to Bayer to find him pointing to the cooler that they kept their beer in.  He opened it to find a single bottle of beer with a ribbon wrapped around the neck that had a paper tag with his name on it.

_Not again._

“Why do they always leave one beer for you?” Bryant seemed to find it completely hilarious. “You have to give them credit. They’ve never once gotten caught stealing and we never find the empty bottles.”

“I’m not giving them credit for a damn thing. I want my beer.” Bayer glared at Bryant first and then Wallace.

Wallace tossed the bottle in his hand to the man. “Have mine.”

He left the mess to find the ring leader of their little recruit class.  The beers had gone missing from the Officer’s Mess every Friday for the last month and a half.  They never caught them in the act.  The security cameras always seemed to magically _break_ for ten minutes, and it was never at the same damn time.

The fact that one was always left with his name on it told Wallace exactly who was responsible.   He made his way across the base to find Charlie and Davis standing side by side to block the door.   He snapped sharply at them until they finally exchanged a look and moved out of his way.   He was surprised to find Darby standing with her back to one of the bunks with Sam in her face, yelling at the top of his lungs.

“Wait,” Joe caught him by the arm and spoke quietly. “Sam needs to get this out before he loses it.  She’s got it under control.”

Wallace glared down at the hand on his arm and Joe immediately snatched it back.  He hesitated out of sight to listen in on the argument.  It wasn’t so much as an argument as Sam letting off steam.  He was going on and on about his parents being angry that he wasn’t _top of the class_.

He wasn’t because he wasn’t good enough.  Wallace thought perhaps part of his issue was simply stress. If he’d relax, he’d do much better in training.  Darby was apparently tired of getting yelled at.  She grabbed one of the bottles of beer that sat on her bunk and shoved it into Sam’s hand.

“Go fucking drink a beer and chill the fuck out. You aren’t the only one with problems.” She pushed him away from her and stepped out from between the bunks.  She froze when she spotted Wallace. “Sir.”

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t see that in exchange for you staying the fuck out of the Officer’s Mess for a month. Is that fucking clear?”

_“Yes, Sir.”_

“Edwards.” Wallace barked out at the young recruit. “If you need to channel your frustration, I recommend that you hit the gym.  Understood?”

“Yes, _Sir._ ”

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Samuel Edwards._

_Do you know his parents at all? I know his mother works for the President and his dad is a retired admiral._

_This kid is under so much fucking pressure that it’s unhealthy._

_Have you heard from David lately? Fucker’s been quiet for months._

_Stuart_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: re: Samuel Edwards._

_I haven’t heard a word from David.  He’s having marital issues._

_His father is a sullen SOB.  I served with him very briefly early on in my career.  I believe that he works on the board of some major corporation now. The entire family is well-connected.  The kind of connected that the poor kid’s probably had his entire life planned out for him._

_Is he not performing to expectations?  I can see retired Admiral Edwards being a bastard about something like that._

_How’s Shepard doing?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Shepard._

_Edwards is performing fine, just not at the top of the class. Shepard’s done remarkably well.  The entire class has actually.  There might be something to this ‘team fucking unity’ shit.  They pull together to help each other, even help Sam who treats them like their beneath him._

_Shepard’s a blonde punk who keeps stealing my fucking beer._

_Stuart_

* * *

“How the hell did they do it?” Bayer cornered him when he stepped into the officer’s mess a few days later.

“Do what?”  Wallace glanced down at the beer cooler that Bayer was gesturing to which was filled with empty bottles. “That little…”

He found Darby on her bunk with her nose buried in a book. The rest of the recruits were outside kicking around a football.  They had a few hours of downtime before night maneuvers.  He yanked the book out of her hands and sat on the bunk across from hers.

“Empty bottles?”

“You wanted them back.” She grinned at him.

“I thought I said to stay the fuck out of the mess for a month.” Wallace tapped her lightly on the head with the book which she promptly grabbed from him.

“No abusing books, fucker.” She glared at him. “I was just trying to return your beer to you.”

_“Blondie.”_

“Sam isn’t doing so well.” Darby sat up and swung her legs around.  She placed her book _carefully_ into her locker.

“We know.”

“Then fucking fix it.”

“Not really my job, kid.  He’s either going to make it or not.  We do our best.” Wallace wasn’t sure he could help a recruit like Edwards.  If he couldn’t handle family pressure and the Alliance, there wasn’t much that the instructors could do to help him learn how to. “It’s not like teaching you not to blow your fucking top every time you get pissed off.”

“Bastard.”

“ _Private.”_

 _“Bastard, Sir,_ ” she corrected.

“Get your gear together, Blondie.  We’re going for a little hike in the dark.” Wallace cuffed her on the back of the head.

“I glow in the dark.” Darby raised an arm that was shimmering with her biotics.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_“Joe!”_

Darby pushed her hair out of her eyes and tried to reach for him.  They were rappelling off of a cliff as part of a training exercise.  She’d gone over first and he’d followed on a separate line.  They were several feet from the top when they heard fighting up above. 

A moment later, Sam appeared over the edge to begin cutting their ropes.  He’d started with Joe.  Darby got a hold of the back of his shirt to try to hold him up.  She glanced up to find that Sam had moved over to hers.  She yelled for Wallace but got no reply so she used her biotics to blast him back out of view and away from her rope.

“Fuck.” She scrambled to get a better hold on Joe as he started slipping. “Fuck. I need you to hold on to me.”

“I can’t.” Joe couldn’t seem to swing himself around to grab on to her. “Let me go so you can get to the top.”

“Are you fucking…” Darby didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as he slipped completely out of her grasp. “ _JOE_.”

Darby raised both of her hands to create a biotic field to arrest his fall.  She managed to slowly lower him towards the ground.  Her biotics failed part way down and she had to lean away from the cliff to see him.  He lay crumpled in a heap on the ground.

“JOE. _Fucker_. You better be fucking alive down there. I am not going to another fucking cemetery, you bastard.” Darby yelled down at him before starting her climb up.  “You better be alive. _Fuck._ ”

She could already see marines rushing to check on him so she _had_ to get back up the cliff to make sure Wallace was alive.  It would take people longer to get up to the top of the cliff, she was closer. She was regretting the decision _not_ to wear climbing gloves as she reached up to start pulling herself up.

No one had mentioned that it was a lot harder to climb up a few feet than go down the entire fucking cliff.  She was exhausted when she got to the top.   Exhausted might have been an exaggeration but her hands were burning.  It didn’t help that Sam tackled her to the ground the minute that she was standing.

“Get the fuck off of me you idiot.” She launched him off of her with a combination of her biotics and a hard kick. 

Glancing around as she stood up, Darby spotted Wallace on the ground.  The other instructor was a few feet from him.  She started towards him only to have Sam lunge at her once more.  His knife caught her in the arm and Darby saw red, literally and figuratively.

She slammed her fist into his jaw and her knee into his groin.  Her weeks of hand-to-hand combat with Wallace to control her temper had paid off.  She had Sam subdued within seconds.  She grabbed one of the extra sets of climbing rope to tie him securely to a nearby tree trunk.

Racing back over to the two instructors, Darby checked first on Bryant to find that she was alive but unconscious.   She quickly moved on to check on Wallace.  Her fingers trembled and she couldn’t find his pulse.  She bent down with her ear near his lips to see if she could hear or feel him breathing.  She shot back up with a shout a moment later when he licked her ear.

“Fucker.”

“Help me up, Blondie.” He grabbed her arm and ended up dragging her down to the ground with him. “Fuck.”

“You are a fucking idiot, _Sir_. Like I could lift your fucking ass?” She shook her head with a laugh. 

It didn’t matter as moments later they were finally reached by several officers and medics.  Once Sam was secure, the medics moved on to check on Bryant and Wallace.  Darby shoved them off of her to head the long way down the hill to find out if Joe was alright.

She got to the MedBay only to discover that he’d been taken by medi-vac to a hospital in Madrid.  He was alive but something was wrong with his leg.  The doctor wouldn’t tell her anything further.  She grabbed medi-gel for the cut on her arm and headed towards the barracks. She ignored Charlie and Davis who looked worried as she threw herself down on her bunk and dragged her pillow over her head.

_Fuck the entire world._

The images of Joe falling from her grasp wouldn’t leave her head.  It was right there beside the one of Wallace looking all fucking dead.  She’d never really been prone to nightmares but she had a feeling that might change.  She wished that she’d saved a beer from Hackett’s last package… _all the fucking beers._

 _Just fuck it all_.

When Darby woke up, the barracks were empty and she appeared to have slept through an entire day.  She knew she’d all but drained her biotics to save Joe and stop Sam but she hadn’t thought it was _that_ bad.  She twisted around on her back with a groan.  Her arm still twinged a little and her head was pounding.

Reaching out blindly, Darby finally managed to retrieve one of her protein bars from the locker next to her bunk.  She chewed the tasteless thing while considering her options.  She could stay in bed and pretend that nothing had happened. Or get up to find out how Joe was doing.

The smell of bacon wafted over to her and made her decision for her.  Darby sat up and finally opened her eyes.  She found Wallace _and_ Hackett sitting on the bunk across from hers.  Wallace held out a bacon and cheddar sandwich to her.  He had a bottle of water in his other hand.

“How long have you fuckers been sitting there?” Darby couldn’t be bothered to worry about calling a Major and an Admiral fuckers.  Her head was pounding and she’d had a very long fucking night. “Joe?”

“Joseph is at a hospital in Madrid.  I’ll find a way to take you to see him later in the week.  He’s…his leg is likely damaged beyond complete repair.” Wallace reached out to take her hand. “You saved his life.  If he’d fallen all the way from that fucking height, he’d have done more than break his leg.”

“Fuck.” Darby yanked her hand away from his.  She stared down at the sandwich in her other hand.  Her appetite was gone suddenly. “I tried to…with my biotics…I think at some point he was too far out of range or something.  What about Sam?”

“He’s at the psyche ward of an Alliance hospital.  If you’re agreeable, we’ve decided to keep the details of what happened last night in a closed file.  Private Edwards will be Cat 6’d.  He’s likely to spend at least the next year or so under close observation,” Hackett answered.  “The downside to all of that would be that you don’t receive the commendations that you deserve.  You saved four lives last night.”

Since Darby didn’t give a fuck about _commendations_ , she told him that would be fine.  She was more interested in how Joe was doing.  She kicked Wallace in the shin when he smirked at her for it.  She insisted that he was simply her _best friend_.

Which was true.

“Best friends often sleep together.” Hackett gave Wallace a significant look that Darby didn’t miss.

 _How very, very fascinating._  

She knew what she was going to be dreaming about the next time that she had a _wet_ dream.  She took a bite out of her sandwich and listened as the two men explained what had happened after she went back to the barracks.   She tuned them out after a bit as she considered the fact that Joe was no longer capable of finishing up basic training.

“Joe and I tend to like the same men though he does like women too.  We’re _not_ fucking each other. Not _ever._ ” Darby was slightly grossed out by the idea.  Joe had become like a brother to her.  Aside from Sam, her little group of friends was the closest thing to family that she’d ever had.  “What happens to Joe now?”

“Private Edwards family have been informed of what happened.  I’m not sure if you’re aware of how _filthy_ rich they are.  They’ve settled several million credits on him.” Hackett took the bottle of water from Wallace to hand to her. “It’s enough that he can apparently pursue a career path that he was _more_ interested in.”

_Smuggling._

Darby leaned her head back and laughed which just made her headache worse but it was worth it.  Joe had wanted to _join_ his family business which involved legal and not so legal smuggling.  He couldn’t afford it though…until now. He had wanted his _own_ ship.

_Maybe he could smuggle beer to her._

“What _are_ you thinking about?” Wallace asked suspiciously.

“Beer.” Darby thought a half-truth would probably work best.

_“No.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Hospitals._

_We tried to sneak beer into you.  Sergeant Jackass caught Davis with it. Surprise, Surprise._

_Honestly._

_The idiot couldn’t sneak through anything even if his life depended on it._

_So we lost the beer, and our weekend time off.  I’m so tired of scrubbing floors.  I should’ve stayed on the streets cause seriously. The fuck?_

_Sam’s parents tried to take Wallace to court like it was his fault that their sun went all fucking off the rails._

_Darby_

* * *

Wallace stood at the back of the shooting range as he watched the recruit class practice their long-range shooting.  He frowned when he spotted Darby.  She’d been overly subdued since the events on top of the cliff. He thought she might be feeling guilty about Joe.  It wasn’t like she was _sharing_ with anyone what she was feeling.

_Closed fucking book._

Aside from a few attempts to sneak beer into the hospital, Darby hadn’t stepped a toe out of line once.  The entire group had managed to stay out of trouble for weeks.  He didn’t really think that it was much of an improvement.  He’d gotten used to their shenanigans.

“Sir?”

Wallace glanced to his left to find Private Angela Mori. “Mori?”

“Commander Bryant did the inspections on the barracks this morning, Sir.” Mori stood at parade rest but seemed very uneasy.  She usually had a much better poker face.

“And?”

“She threw out Darby’s food stash, Sir,” she answered hesitantly.

“What fucking food stash?” Wallace had a feeling that he already knew.  He had a lot of experience with living on the streets and not knowing where his next meal was going to come.  He might’ve helped Darby when he’d met her but she’d already had years of struggling with starving before that point. “Never mind, Mori. I’ll handle it.”

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Food._

_I’m sending a list of items that you_ _will be fucking sending to Blondie because I can’t._

_Mostly food._

_Don’t fucking say a word._

_Stuart_

* * *

A very large container sat on the center of Darby’s bunk.  It took up a fair amount of the bed.  Davis was practically bouncing on his feet wanting her to open it.  She elbowed him in the side and told Charlie to take his _Chihuahua_ out for a walk.

The note on top of the container indicated that it was a replacement for what fucking Bryant had thrown out.  It was unsigned but she recognized the address on the box itself.  It was from Hackett.

_How the fuck had he…_

_Major Fucking Wallace._

If Wallace had replaced the food himself, the other instructors would probably have taken that as countermanding their authority.  Admiral Hackett was another matter. He practically wrote the damn rules himself.

She tossed the note side and glanced into the box.  It was filled with all kinds of treats. Not a healthy food item in sight.  Grabbing a few candy bars, she tossed them to her buddies.  She slid it closer to her locker and began finding places to _hide_ the separate bags of snacks.   It was enough to keep her _satisfied_ for at least a month.

* * *

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Thanks._

_Thanks for the food._

_Tell the fucker who asked you to do it thanks as well._

_Darby_

* * *

The insistent tapping on his window finally brought Wallace out of a deep sleep.  He sat up and banged his knee against the nightstand as he stood up.  He muttered death threats to everyone that he could think of while limping over to the window.  He shoved the window up and received a small stone to the forehead for his trouble.

“ _Fuck.”_

 _“Blondie._ ” He growled at the whispered curse. “What the _fucking hell_ are you doing throwing stones at my fucking window at 0300?”

She hesitated for so long that he was about to yell at her again. “Davis got stuck on the fucking fence.”

“Am I dealing with fucking teenagers or potential fucking marines?” Wallace asked rhetorically.

“Both?”

“Fuck me.” Wallace leaned his forehead against the window frame for a moment. “Wait a fucking second; did you say he was stuck on a fence?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How? Why?”

“Davis is a fucking klutz.” Darby rolled her eyes.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do about it? Aside from tossing the lot of you in the brig for a night.” Wallace glared at her.

“Help me get him down for fuck’s sake.”

“You…are…”

“Incorrigible?”

“A fucking menace.” Wallace slammed the window shut and then headed outside to meet her. “You’re going to be scrubbing the fucking head until graduation.”

“Head.” Darby turned her head to the side to muffle her laughter against her arm.

“ _Blondie._ ”  

She walked beside him in relative silence which was probably wise since he felt like throttling someone.  His annoyance morphed quickly into amusement when he spotted Davis stuck on one of the high fences that surrounded the perimeter of the base.  He rubbed his forehead for a few seconds while not bothering to hide his laughter.

“We should just leave him the fuck up there. What self-respecting marine can’t get down from a fucking fence?” Wallace stared up at the eighteen year old with an amused grin. He caught Darby’s arm before she could elbow him. “I’ll help him get down and then you two are going to spend the rest of the _hours_ before dawn jogging around the base. Is that fucking clear?”

“Yes, _Sir._ ”

Four hours later, Wallace was sitting with a cup of coffee in one hand as he watched Darby and Davis doing push-ups.  The sun was just starting to come up and he was _tempted_ to have a little bit of mercy on them.   He still hadn’t discovered how the _maggot_ had gotten stuck on the fence. He’d tried to get it out of Blondie but she grinned and went back to push-ups.

“What’d they do now?” Sergeant Bayer wandered over to stand beside him.

“Prison break.”

“Seriously?” Bayer shook his head and laughed. “I’m going to miss the maggots when they graduate.”

“ _Me_ too.”

“How’s Vaughn?”

“Ask them, they were sneaking back in after going to visit the maggot.” Wallace gestured to the two recruits who were looking more exhausted by the minute. He knew Darby wouldn’t give up no matter what.  She kept sending concerned glances to Davis though. “Shepard, Davis.”

“Sir?”

“Get the fuck up out of the mud, Maggot.” Wallace barked at them.

“Yes, Sir.” Darby dragged Davis up with her and they stood _somewhat_ at attention. 

_“Dismissed.”_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Losing my fucking mind._

_I don’t think I could handle another month with this recruit class._

_They’re robbing me of my carefully forged hard-ass reputation._

_Little shits._

_Are you coming to the graduation next week?_

_Stuart_

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter day.
> 
> Thanks for being such awesome readers. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“So let me get this straight.  I came from Arcturus to observe Private Shepard’s graduation and she’s _not_ here.  Not only is she _not_ here, you don’t actually know where she is.” Hackett nudged Wallace with his elbow.  They were standing side by side looking out at the families that were arriving for the ceremony.  “Have you ever had a recruit _skip_ graduation?”

“No.”

“Aren’t you supposed to have them completely cowed and terrified at this point?” He couldn’t help needling his friend even more. 

“I will crush your fucking head,” Wallace growled.

“No, you won’t. I outrank you.” Hackett looked sternly down his nose at one of the passing junior officers.  He turned his attention back to Wallace. “Which pub do you think she’s at?”

“Why?”

“Shouldn’t we go find her?”

“I don’t need to fucking find her. I know exactly where she’s at.  She’s getting fucking plastered with _Joseph_ fucking _Vaughn_.” Wallace _let_ himself be dragged towards a waiting shuttle.

It took them an hour to find the right bar.  Darby was slouched in a chair besides Joe.  The table was filled with empty shot glasses and a few bottles as well.  Darby had her hand around a glass with her forehead resting against the table.

The two officers stood by the table for a good five minutes before Joe noticed them.  He said Darby’s name but she ignored him.  He nudged her lightly and then harder as she continued to refuse to lift her head up.  Finally, Joe reached over to grab her head and pull it off of the table.

“What the fuck is your….oh…fuck.” Darby blinked a few times as she spotted the two uniformed officers. She leaned over to Joe to whisper… _loudly._ “’s that Wallish?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.” She rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth. “Why’s he here with the other one, the one with the blue eyes?”

“No clue.” Joe appeared to be as _drunk_ as Darby. “Oi. Why’re you here?”

Hackett exchanged a glance with Wallace who was trying very hard to keep his _angry glare_ intact. “Shepard is supposed to be graduating from boot camp.”

“Who’s that?” Darby asked. “Oh wait, that’s me.”

“Yes.” Wallace dropped down into one of the empty seats around the table.  He grabbed the beer out of Darby’s hand. “You’ve had enough.”

“Fuck you, gimme that.” She knocked over several empty glasses in an attempt to get her drink back. “Fucking tall fuckity fucker. My fucking drink, didn’t even give me a fucking…why’s the room so blurry?”

Hackett decided to take a seat as well. He called the bartender over to order coffee for the table, lots of it.  Wallace added an order for bacon and cheddar sandwiches along with chips.  They needed to get Darby sobered up a little bit before they attempted to get her out of the bar.

“Joe?” Darby leaned her head against Vaughn’s shoulder. “Why’s the beer gone?  Make the tall one give it back.”

“Oi, Wall…person, give Darby her beer.” Joe slammed his empty glass on the table.

“How exactly does a biotic get this plastered?” Hackett took in the number of shots with a bemused smile.  It didn’t really seem like enough.

“This was round four.” Darby waved her hand around and knocked over another series of glasses. “Or five? I dunno.  Lost count. Joeeee.”

“Hmm?” Joe grunted.

“The tall fuckity kissed the blue eyed one. I’m telling you, they fucking did.” Darby’s stage whisper carried across the bar. “Might’ve just been a fucking dream. Oo bacon.”

Hackett had the barkeep remove _all_ of the glasses even the ones still filled with booze.   It was replaced with coffee and sandwiches.  The chips followed along with several glasses of water.  The two drunks stared at the food suspiciously.

“ _Eat._ ” Wallace slipped into drill instructor mode.

“You?” Darby retorted before poking at one of the sandwiches. She picked the biscuit top off of one of the sandwiches to throw it at Wallace. “Fuckity fucking fucker. Schtole my fucking beer. ‘s wrong.”

“Blondie.” Wallace plucked the food off of his uniform and set it back on the plate. “You are _very_ drunk. You need to be _less_ drunk so eat the bacon and drink the fucking coffee.”

“Loud fuckity.” She grabbed for the bottle of ketchup and struggled with the lid.  She shoved it at Hackett. “Open.”

He exchanged a longsuffering sigh with Wallace. “Open?”

“’s a magic word.” Joe waved a chip at Darby. “Please?”

“Not saying fucking please to the fuckity bastard.” Darby glared at the two officers. She pointed at Hackett. “Maybe that one, he doesn’t yell.”

“Great.” Wallace folded his arms across his chest and all but growled at Hackett. “Great, just fucking great.”

“Loud fuckity,” she repeated. “Ooo red stuff.”

With his shoulders shaking with helpless laughter, Hackett handed the open bottle to Darby who dumped _way_ too much ketchup on the plate of chips.  The two drunks ignored the coffee and focused on the food. They complained _loudly_ about the lack of beer on the table which Hackett and Wallace ignored.

“Sannich?” Darby held out a sandwich to Wallace. He raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s a pee…peace offering. Cause you’re a fuckity but I like you .”

“Good to know, eat your fucking sandwich.” Wallace accepted her offering but placed it back on the plate when she went back to eating. “Think we can sneak her into the barracks to sleep this off?”

“Can I have one?”

“No.” Darby pulled the plate closer to her and away from Hackett.

Three cups of coffee, two sandwiches and an hour later, Darby’s biotics had worked quickly to help her out of the alcoholic haze.   Joe was passed out with his face on the table while she stared slightly morosely into the mostly demolished plate of fries.

“Blondie?”

Her eyes lifted up to glance at him first and then over at Hackett. “How fucking screwed am I?”

“I don’t know.  How sober are you?” Wallace waited until she’d taken a few sips of coffee to respond.

“Too fucking sober.”

“Why did you skip your graduation?” Hackett asked. He’d been wondering about that all afternoon. 

“I hate fucking ceremonies…uh…Sir.” She seemed to suddenly be sober enough to remember that she was sitting with two commanding officers. “The others have family and friends who want to see them get their fucking whatever shit it is that you give us.  Who have I got? Besides, Joe was lonely. Lonely fucker.  We might’ve drunk my entire first paycheck.”

“Why?”

“”s what we do?” She slouched down further in her chair with a groan. “More beer.  I’m too drunk to be sober.”

“No more fucking beer, today.” Wallace shoved Hackett’s shoulder when he started to laugh again.

“Did I really…” Darby covered her face with her hands and groaned _loudly_. “Did I actually…”

“Suggest that I’d locked fucking lips with Admiral Hackett?” Wallace finished for her mercilessly. “Yep.”

“Fuck.” She reached up to pull her black beanie down until the hat covered the top half of her face.  Wallace stood up so he could lean over the table to yank it off of her head. “Fucker.”

He glanced over at the sleeping Joe and then back to Darby. “I’m more interested in why exactly you’re fucking dreaming about the two of us.”

Darby shook her head slowly. “Fuck that. I don’t have to tell you a fucking thing, _Sir._  Not sober in any case.”

_“Blondie.”_

“The next time I’m drunk, ask me, I might tell you about the dream. I might tell you why I’ve had it…I might even tell you the chances that I’d like to _reenact_ every _interesting_ moment of it.” She stood up slowly and stretched out her arms over her head.  She grabbed the cane that rested next to Joe’s chair and nudged him with it. “I think it’s time to get this fucker back to his hotel room.  I’ll see you two at the base.”

“Shepard.”

Darby’s green eyes flickered over to Hackett. “Sir?”

“This conversation isn’t over.” Hackett tapped his fingers against the top of the table.

Wallace elbowed him in the side. “I think it needs to wait a year or two.”

“You know what comes to those who fucking wait?” Darby helped Joe up out of the chair and shoved his cane in his hand.  Her eyes were sharp and clear when she met Wallace’s gaze. “Not a fucking thing.  Have a good afternoon, _Admiral, Major._ I’m sure you can take care of the bill for us.”

“That little…” Wallace leaned back in his chair and laughed until he fell on the floor. “Fucking little punk.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Tough Shit._

_I don’t care that you’re exhausted from spending six months in extensive biotics combat training.  It’s your fucking birthday which gives us a great excuse to get completely plastered and other people will pay for all your drinks and by extension, mine._

_Meet us at that pub in Madrid._

_And yes, I invited Wallace and Bayer._

_Don’t say it. Just don’t. I can’t help who the object of my lustful dreams is._

_Joe_

_P.S. I’m bringing you a present in the form of an old friend of mine. He’s hot. You’ll like him._

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Hopeless._

_Good luck with that._

_Darby_

* * *

The six months since boot camp had been exhausting.  Darby hadn’t seen _any_ of her friends.  She’d only kept up with them via the extra-net.  She’d been _fucking sequestered_ off planet the entire damn time learning how to ‘more effectively use her biotics’ in close combat scenarios.

_What the fuck did they think assault rifles were for?_

_Fucking biotics._

She was being transferred to Houston for additional training in a couple of weeks.  Her trainers seemed to think that she would excel as a vanguard.   She really didn’t care as long as they let her shoot things.  It was a lot more satisfying.

The pub in Madrid was empty aside from the familiar faces when she stepped into it a week later.  She’d opted to _not_ wear her uniform; she _never_ wore the damn thing.  She’d gone for ripped black jeans, a black t-shirt with _fuck you_ on it and her trusty black boots.  She’d let her long blonde hair hang loose and pulled on a black beanie to keep it out of her face.

“Go look in the men’s room.” Charlie whispered in her ear the _minute_ that she stepped up to their table.

_The fuck?_

Walking down the hall past the bar towards the restrooms, Darby could swear that she was hearing the muffled sounds of… _something_.  She eased the door open a crack to peek inside.  _Holy fucking hell_. She let the door close as she made her way back to the table with a stunned look on her face.

“Right?” Charlie yanked her down into the chair next to him and shoved a beer into her hand. “Shocked the hell out of me too.”

_“Blondie!”_

She was jerked up out of her seat into a hug by Wallace who she swatted on the arm. “Put me down, fucker.”

“Sir, Darby, don’t forget the _sir._ ” Angela slid into her chair.

“Right, sorry. _Sir_ Fucker.” Darby laughed when he dropped her. “Idiot.”

“Where’s Joe?” Angela twisted around to look for him.

“Busy.” Charlie choked on his beer.

“Very,” Darby agreed.  She held out a beer to Wallace who dragged a chair from another table over to sit next to her. “How’s the new group of maggots?”

“Worthless,” he grimaced.

“Awww. Do you miss us?” Darby grinned at him.

Wallace’s response was lost when she noticed Sergeant Bayer stepping over.  He was followed a moment later by Joe.  He leaned heavily on his cane and looked _thoroughly_ kissed.  He glared at her and Charlie when they made kissy faces at him.

“You smug fucker.” Darby whispered in Joe’s ear when he leaned across her to grab a beer. She dodged his cane when he swung it at her. “You’re lucky that I’m the only one who caught you with him.  Is he a good kisser?”

Joe winked at her and refused to respond further.  The conversation turned to their current assignments and Joe’s _new ship_. He had used almost all of the credits that he’d gotten to take over the ship from one of his uncles who was retiring.  He had enough to afford fuel and a crew and everything else.  Their two former drill instructors pretended to be temporarily deaf while Joe went on about his new _career_ path. 

“Oi, where’s this birthday present?” Darby punched Joe lightly in the arm.

“Over there.” Joe pointed to the tall, dark and handsome man who was walking towards them.  “Oscar Rios, meet Darby Shepard and a bunch of other people who you won’t be kissing in five minutes.”

Darby resisted the urge to dump her beer on Joe and focused on two very important things.  First, Oscar Rios was _very_ fucking handsome and smelled really good when he bent down to kiss her cheek as a greeting.  He also had really thick dark hair that she wanted to run her fingers through to drag him into a more _satisfying_ kind of kiss.

The second more important thing was that Wallace had broken the bottle in his hand when Oscar had _innocently_ touched his lips to her cheek.  He’d literally crushed the glass and Bayer was dragging him over to the bar for medi-gel.  She punched Joe again when he started to laugh.

_Fucker._

Things didn’t really escalate until an hour into the party.  Darby was nicely buzzed but certainly not drunk and trying to ignore Joe’s repeated attempts to shove her into the _very_ attractive Oscar’s arms.  Not that she was opposed to making out with the man.  The angry glares from Wallace were certainly amusing and instead of deterring her goaded her on.

“Look, I brought you someone hot to kiss.” Joe used his cane on her back to push her towards his friend Oscar.  “Go forth and kiss. It’s your birthday.”

“ _Joe_.” Angela tossed a peanut at him. “She just met…nevermind.”

Her argument was completely wasted since Oscar had decided to get a little _more_ acquainted with Darby’s lips. They ended up moving away from the table and into one of the darker corners of the room to continue _getting_ to know each other.  A stray hand was inching its way into her shirt when someone grabbed her by the back of the shirt and dragged her out of the bar.

It was cool for an early April night and she regretted not grabbing a hoodie.  She glared up at Wallace as he pulled her around the corner.  She kicked him hard on the shin until he let her go.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem?”  She crossed her arms and leaned against a nearby skycar. “Since when do you have an issue with me kissing…anyone?”

“You…”

“Oi, Darby.” Joe stood on the sidewalk in front of the bar with his cane in hand. “Want to see my ship?”

She frowned up at Wallace and then nodded at Joe. “See you later, _Sir._ ”

_“Blondie.”_

“Bite me.” Darby flipped him off and caught up to Joe. “You’re a fucking asshole.”

“What?” Joe gave her an innocent grin. “Look, something is going to have to shock that idiot back there into action. I thought Oscar might do it.”

“Fucker.”

“Happy Fucking Birthday.” Joe brought his cane up to block her half-hearted punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oscar: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/76530834821


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have a second chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Angela_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Sam._

_His parents sent me a message.  He’s apparently not doing so well at the home that they placed him in.  I went to see him but they wouldn’t let me._

_They wanted me to tell them what happened that day on the cliff. I tried explaining that I wasn’t there.  It was just the five of you up there._

_Thought you’d want a heads up._

_Have you heard from Joe?_

_Angela_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Sam._

_His parents are asking questions again._

_Why can’t they let it go? It’s not my fucking fault or your fucking fault that he went fucking off the bend._

_Darby_

* * *

It was another six months and another exhausting training program.  Darby felt like she’d been shuffled from one form of torturous boot camp to the next in the last year or so since she’d _graduated_ from _fucking_ boot camp.  She was enjoying a week of shore-leave before heading to Houston for even more training.

The end goal was to earn a spot on one of the special operations teams.  Darby had talked at length with Commander Anderson about it.  He was friends with the Major in charge of Team Beta.  They were looking for a biotic and with the level of her power.  She would be a good fit.

She had to manage to complete an extensive number of training courses first.  She’d been out drinking with Charlie and Davis.  Joe was in the Terminus Systems doing something that he promised to tell her later. Angela was in New York completing her medical training. 

Charlie had just finished him his own training on Luna.  Davis on the other hand had been assigned to the base in Madrid.  He was convinced that he was being punished by someone for something.  She’d hopped on the transport with Charlie at the last minute to join him in visiting his _other half_.

_Cute fucking lovebirds._

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Houston._

_Chances of you being able to give me a ride at the end of the week?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Houston._

_Chances are good._

_I am not your personal taxi service._

_Are you in Madrid? Have you been to the base? How’s Bayer? Is he kissing anyone? Don’t laugh. Stop fucking laughing, you cruel and evil bitch or I won’t tell you the rumor that I heard about Wallace the other day._

_Joe_

* * *

_From:Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Houston._

_I am in Madrid. I have not seen him kissing anyone.  Would I fucking laugh at you? Yes, yes I would and I am. You’ll survive._

_What rumor?_

_I’ll trade you a rumor for a little Bayer tidbit. I saw him at the bar tonight when I was drinking with Charlie and Davis.  He was alone and he asked about you. _

_What’s the fucking rumor?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Rumors._

_Did he really?_

_Please don’t toy with my fragile emotions. You’re fucking toying with me, aren’t you?_

_I totally made up the rumor to annoy me. Please don’t break me when you see me._

_Joe_

_P.S. Oscar says hi._

* * *

After spending the evening drinking in Madrid, Darby had decided it was safer to crash at Wallace’s apartment.  She sat in a beanbag chair in the corner of the living room. Her buzz had worn off an hour ago so she’d decided to read until he came home.  She was on chapter three of Persuasion when the front door slid open and two men stumbled inside.

She watched with growing interest as Wallace fell back on his couch and pulled Hackett down on top of him.  The two men were kissing hot and heavy.  Wallace had a hand firmly on the back of Hackett’s neck and twisted them around so he was on top.

It would probably have been wise to announce her presence sooner but it was hard to turn away from the two of them.   Darby wasn’t entirely certain that she wanted them to stop as Wallace ripped off the dark grey button-up shirt that Hackett had on.  This was _so_ much more entertaining than the written word.  When hands started drifting _below_ belts, she decided it was probably time to interrupt them.

“Don’t mind me. I’m always up for a good _fucking_ show.” Darby dropped her book on the floor and grinned when two heads swiveled slowly in her direction. “Hi. I have lube if you need it.”

“ _Blondie_.” Wallace dropped his forehead down on Hackett’s with a groan.

“What? Don’t look at me like that fucker. I’m not the one manhandling Admiral fucking Hackett with one hand down his pants.” Darby ducked when Wallace threw a shoe at her. “Oi. Fucker. Fine, fine. I’ll see myself out.”

 _“Darby Shepard._ ”

She froze in the process of standing with her book in hand at the sharp order from Hackett. “Even shirtless the man has _presence_.”

“Sit your ass down.” Hackett pushed Wallace off of him and reached for his shirt. “What are you doing here?”

“I was _reading._ ” She held up the Jane Austen novel in her hand. “It’s what _civilized_ fucking people do for entertainment.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Tokyo?” Wallace wandered into the kitchen and came back out with three bottles of beer.  He handed one to Darby.

“Tokyo? No. Houston.” She threw the bottle cap at his head. “I had a week of shore-leave.  Davis and Charlie invited me down. I got drunk and here I am. What’re you doing?”

“ _Darby._ ”

She gave him an innocent grin. “Did he go soft on you, _Admiral_?”

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Have mercy._

_Come fucking pick me up early._

_There is absolutely nothing fucking worse than watching your crush kiss…your other fucking crush._

_Kill me fucking now._

_I swear to god if you don’t come pick me up early that I’m going to tell Bayer something embarrassing. It’ll take a minute to think of it but I’ll do it._

_Darby_

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_Is she avoiding you too?_

_I’ve seen her maybe twice in the last year._

_She crashes on my couch when she’s drunk but she’s gone in the morning before I wake up.  It’s fucking weird.   Team Beta has been on that covert op for the last six months._

_I don’t fucking get it.  For three years, I see or at least hear from the punk at last once a month and then nothing._

_Stuart_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_She can’t avoid me for much longer._

_My ship is giving Team Beta a lift from their current mission._

_Want me to ask why she doesn’t like you anymore?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_Fucking bastard._

_Stuart_

* * *

Team Beta had spent the last four months on a grueling mission on a small uncolonized planet on the outskirts of where the Alliance usually went.  They’d been hunting down a group of mercenaries that were targeting small colonies.  The entire unit was _more_ than ready for a break.  They hadn’t had a real shore-leave in closer to a year.

The fact that Hackett’s ship was the one that was giving them a ride was _slightly_ inconvenient for her.  She’d done her best to avoid him and Wallace for a while now.  Joe was still teasing her about it.  ‘You can’t avoid a fucking admiral and major forever.’

_Fucking idiot._

She could give it a damn good try though.  The temptations were too difficult to ignore when she was around either of them.  Their weird open relationship didn’t give her any indication on whether she’d be welcome in either of their beds.  And she had no intention of humiliating herself.

 _Ever_.

The simplest solution had been to stay the fuck away from them.  It wasn’t so easy to accomplish when she was _on_ Hackett’s ship.  He had tried to ask her about Wallace when she’d been in the crew mess but she’d ducked into the women’s bathroom to avoid him.

_Smooth, Darby, very fucking smooth._

The ship was on its way through a system when an emergency hail from Akuze reached them.  Hackett decide to divert their course to check it out. Team Beta was the _natural_ choice to investigate something like that on a small human colony.

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_You definitely did something but whatever it is, I did it to because she’s ignoring me._

_This all happened after she wandered drunk into your bedroom when we were…you weren’t alone. _

_We need to talk to her about it._

_And by we, I mean you._

_Steven_

* * *

“Where the fuck is everyone?” Darby muttered to herself as she looked into yet another empty building.  She made her way over to their squad leader. “How the fuck does an SOS get sent from an abandoned planet?”

He shrugged in response and led them further into the colony.  They finally decided to set up camp outside in a small clearing since the shuttles weren’t due to pick them up until the morning.  The whole thing felt _wrong_ to Darby.

Three in the morning and she still couldn’t sleep.  She pulled on her armor and holstered her weapons.  It was stupid and fucking pointless but she retraced her steps to the cluster of prefab homes that made up the main part of the colony.  Her mind wouldn’t let her rest.  Her instincts were usually spot on and they told her that this felt off.

With a laugh at herself, Darby remembered what she’d read in a book from a series that was written in the twenty-first or second century.  It was something about ‘constant vigilance.’ She wandered through the ghost town when a strange rumbling echoed in the distance.

_What the fuck?_

Pulling her shotgun out, Darby quietly made her way down the trail to the campsite.  Her sense of ‘something’s fucked up’ only increased as gunshots rang out in the night.  The sound of her squad mates was drowned out by a terrible screeching that filled the night air.

_Fuck._

It would’ve been easy to panic and race in blind.  Darby told herself to stop and take a deep breath.  She had learned to think through shit like this.  It wouldn’t help anyone if she walked straight into a bullet.

It didn’t stop her from tumbling head first into a massive crater when she stepped off of the trail.  The damn thing hadn’t been there an hour ago.  Her hand went out blindly to find leverage and slid across something that was wet and soft. 

Flicking on the light on her shotgun, Darby swung it around to find that the crater was filled with mangled bodies.  Her own hand was covered in blood.  She scrambled backwards away from the corpses to get out of the hole.

_Fuck._

_Oh. Fuck._

Running on a slightly twisted ankle was impossible; Darby forced herself to fight through the pain when the rumbling started again.  She heard the screeching sound again which was followed by a loud crash.  She risked a glance over her shoulder only to see the shadow of a mako flying towards her.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_“Fuck,”_ Darby groaned.

The mako had spun through the air over her.  Darby had tried to hit the ground but the damn thing caught her in the side of the head as it went by.  She was guessing about it since she’d been knocked out.  She’d woken up to find herself next to the damn thing which had gotten lodged into the ground.

A quick glance down at her omni-tool told her that she’d been out for a couple of hours.  There was still an hour left before the shuttle from the ship would arrive.  There was no sign of whatever had attacked nor were there any signs of life from her unit.  She sent a message to Hackett and sank back on the ground.

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Darby._

_Something happened on Akuze._

_I’m heading down now to find her…and the rest of the squad.  Her message indicated that bodybags were needed._

_Meet me on Arcturus? I’m going to take the survivors there._

_Steven_

* * *

From the look that his XO was giving him, Hackett hadn’t been expected to head planet-side with them.  He didn’t think that he could’ve handled waiting on the damn ship.  He wanted to know why he couldn’t reach any of the rest of Team Beta. Darby’s message hadn’t been _clear_ and she’d gone silent as well.

Their shuttle landed on the opposite side of the colony from where they’d intended to meet Team Beta.  If they’d been attacked, it seemed wiser to _not_ retrace their _exact_ steps. It took them thirty minutes to find the camp site. It had been completely destroyed. Dead bodies and debris were spread across the area along with strange craters and some sort of green gunk on the ground. 

“Thresher Maw.”

Hackett glanced over at the worried whisper from his XO.  He ordered them to get the bodies to a safer location.  He didn’t want to risk another attack from a maw.  It was hard to tell but a short count told him that _several_ members of Team Beta were missing.

_And where the hell was Darby?_

He made his way over to a crashed Mako that he’d spotted in the distance.  He started walking faster when he spotted the marine that was sprawled on her back beside it.  She didn’t appear to be conscious when he reached her.

“Shepard?” Hackett crouched next to her. “Darby?”

“Shh. No loud fuckity.” Darby had tossed her helmet at some point.  She clutched her head in her hands. “Tell Wallace that my head isn’t harder than a Mako. It fucking broke me.”

“Hold on, Darby.” Hackett waved over two of the medics to get a stretcher to carry her.  He didn’t want to risk causing more injury by carrying her in his arms.

* * *

_From:  Angela_

_To: Joe; Charlie; Davis_

_Subj: Darby._

_She was on Akuze.  She was the only survivor._

_She’s at Washington Memorial on Arcturus with a serious concussion and a busted ankle.  Her entire squad is gone._

_I’m hanging around the hospital for a little bit but since I’m not part of her medical team, I can’t get in to see her.  I’ll keep you updated._

_Hackett’s sitting with her. I think Wallace is on his way._

_Angela_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Angela_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_How bad of a damn concussion?_

_Joe_

* * *

“How is she?”

Wallace looked up from where he’d been sitting by Darby’s bed. “Fuck if I know.”

He had arrived from Madrid and gone straight to the hospital.  Hackett had been anxiously watching for signs that Darby was waking up. He looked like he hadn’t showered in a while so Wallace told him to get some food, shower and a change of clothes.

“She’s really fucking quiet.” Wallace took the coffee that Hackett handed to him. “It’s not fucking normal.  Did she say anything on Akuze?”

“She said to tell you that her head wasn’t as hard as a Mako.” Hackett stepped over to the door to catch the attention of one of the passing nurses.  He asked for an updated on Darby’s condition and stepped back into the room to wait. “She seemed a little out of it.”

“Head injuries will do that.” Wallace watched as Hackett stood by the bed to look down at her. “We might have to change our fucking rules if this keeps up.”

“You just realized this?”

“Bastard.”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter day, Happy Valentine's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Beer.”

Wallace sat up and reached over to smack Hackett on the shoulder.  They’d been dozing in chairs in Darby’s hospital room while they waited for her to wake up.  He glanced up to find her shielding her eyes from the bright overhead lights.  Hackett immediately headed out of the room to find her doctor.

“What was that Blondie?”

“Fucking beer,” she groaned. “What the fuck happened?”

“You ran head first into a Mako.” Wallace stood up slowly to walk over to the bed.  His muscles had tightened up with the long hours spent sitting in a chair that was too fucking small for his frame.  “What do you remember?”

“I remember that you’re a fucking fuckity fucker, _Sir_.” She glared up at him then covered her eyes again. “Fucking bright lights.  I didn’t run head first into a Mako, something threw it at me. What the hell was it?”

“You always add ‘sir’ like you think that’s going to fucking make whatever the hell you said less _insubordinate.”_ Wallace was relieved that she seemed to have all of her memories.  He was concerned at her sensitive to light and loud sounds.  She winced every time his voice rose above a certain level. 

“You didn’t answer my fucking question, _Sir._ ” She eased herself up with his help so she was sitting up.

“Someone led your squad into a thresher maw nest.  We have _no fucking idea_ who or why.” Wallace covered her clenched fist with his hand. “Easy, kid.  No fucking flaring biotics when you have a concussion.”

“Am I…did anyone else make it?”

“No.”

“Fuck.”

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Hospitals._

_Break me out._

_I hate fucking hospitals. I am so fucking bored._

_I fucking risked my career to sneak beer into you at the hospital in Madrid. The least that you could do is return the favor._

_I am so bored._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Boredom._

_I tried._

_Angela tried._

_Charlie and Davis tried, color me not surprised when they fucking failed._

_You have a very large ‘wall’ that is standing between you and your freedom._

_Joe_

* * *

“Fucker.” Darby threw an empty cup at Wallace who caught it easily and set it aside. “Stop fucking chasing my friends away. I’m bored.”

“You’re supposed to fucking rest.” He dodged the pillow that she tossed at him. “ _Blondie._ ”

“I am not eating another hospital meal. They’re fucking worse than the protein bars that I had to eat in training.” Darby decided that enough was enough.  She used her biotics to freeze Wallace in motion. 

Easing out of bed, Darby found the bag with her clothes and pulled on a pair of jeans and hoodie since she couldn’t sneak _out_ of the hospital in pajamas.   She draped her pajama top over Wallace’s head and continued out the door.   She walked straight into Hackett who raised an amused eyebrow at her.

“Going somewhere?” He glanced over her shoulder into the room to see Wallace. “Nice coat stand.”

“I’m checking myself out of the fucking hospital before I lose my fucking mind… _Sir._ ” She tried to push past him unsuccessfully. 

“How about a compromise?”

“Like what?”

“You agree to continue on with the bed rest until the doctor declares that you are fit for duty and I’ll find a way to convince the doctors that you’ll do better _outside_ of the hospital.”  He gave her a hard look that told her that it was this or staying in the fucking hospital.

_Fucker._

“Where?” She asked sullenly.

“I have a very large apartment that will fit both you and Wallace.” He held a hand up when she started to protest. “I also have bacon, beer and a very large vid-screen.”

“Fucker.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Fine.”

“Fucking little punk.” Wallace stormed out of the room with her pajama top in his hand. “I am not…Steven.”

“No, you’re Wallace.” She brought her hand up to run her fingers over her forehead. “I’ll buy you a beer later and make up for it.”

“Punk.”

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Fuck my life._

_I am now stuck in an apartment that also contains Hackett and Wallace._

_You can come visit me next week apparently._

_How have I gone from avoiding the fuckers to this?  My head hurts and not from the damn concussion. Do you think if I grabbed them both and kissed them that I could feasible blame it on being hit in the head by a mako?_

_The fucking concussion should be useful for something, right?_

_Fuck me._

_Darby_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Darby sat on the arm of the couch in the living room.  She faced the kitchen in order to watch Wallace making bacon and cheddar sandwiches for dinner.  She was supposed to be taking it easy.  Three days in to taking it easy and she was bored out of her skull.

_Bored._

_Boreeeed._

_So very fucking bored._

‘ _Brain injuries are a delicate matter._ ’

Fucking medics.

“Wallace.”

“Don’t fucking whine.” He waved a piece of bacon at her. “Whine and I eat the bacon myself.”

“You are a cruel fuckity fucker.” She flipped him off and then shifted down so she was on her back on the couch.  She massaged her scalp _gently_.  She raised her arm to flip her middle finger at him one more time when he called her name. “Silence.”

“Blondie? You ok?”

She groaned in response.  The headaches came and went.  This one had returned like a fucking mako to the head.  She groaned again at her own bad joke.

“Wallace.”

“Yes?”

“It’s just a headache,” she shrugged it off.

“You were…” Wallace walked over to lean over the back of the couch. “It’s not simply a fucking headache.”

“Awww. Is your _feeling_ upset?” She couldn’t take the look of concern in his eyes.  She placed her hand over his face to push him away.   She got up to go back to the safety of her _borrowed_ room.

“Darby?”  He caught the hem of her t-shirt to stop her. “What’s wrong?  It’s not the headache. You’ve been avoiding me for almost a year now, and Hackett as well. Why?”

She covered her face with her hands for a few minutes.  It wasn’t fair for the fucker to bring this up when she was not up to her usual strength. She needed more space between them to keep from saying something that she’d regret.

“C’mon, Blondie. You usually fucking talk to me about everything.” His fingers wrapped around her wrists to pull them way from her face. “Spill it.”

“ _Fine._ ”

_Five minutes of silence._

_“Darby._ ”

_Fuck._

She’d spent years watching the fucker kiss other people.  She was tired of it.   _Except for Hackett._ He could kiss Hackett any time in front of her if they’d let her join in. She just couldn’t figure either of them out.

After Darby had watched them that one time, she had kept her distance from both of them.  The upside to being a member of a spec ops team was that she could use covert ops as an excuse to avoid them.  She hadn’t known had to deal with it.

 _Fuckers_.

“C’mon, kid.  Come talk to me.” Wallace sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

“I’m not a fucking kid.” Darby threw her bottle of water at his head but he ducked in time to miss it. She slammed her fist into Wallace chest when he came around the couch towards her. “I am _not_ …for fuck’s sake.”

“Blondie?” Wallace looked at her in confusion.

“I’m really fucking tired of watching you kiss other people…though, I don’t mind Hackett.  I could watch that all fucking day.” She’d been thinking about pretty much nothing else since she’d been stuck to bed or a couch for the last week.  “Fucking idiot.”

She was half-way towards the room that was hers when Wallace caught up to her.  He dodged the fist that she let swing at him and caught her in his arms. His hands pinned her own against her side as he held her gently.

“What the fuck is your problem?” He leaned in close enough until he was way too close for her comfort. 

“You…don’t…” Darby dropped her head back and his hand came up to stop it from hitting the wall. “I want you to fucking kiss me.”

“You…” Wallace canted his head to the side as a slow grin spread across his face. “You’re serious.  I thought…never mind. How very fucking interesting.”

“Fuck you.”

“Uh uh uh.” He shook his head at her. “Not yet. Not until you’re _cleared_ for duty.”

“Fucker.” She lifted her knee up to nudge his groin. “I bet Hackett would kiss me.”

Wallace’s mouth snapped shut so quickly that his teeth clicked together.  He leaned in until his lips were an inch away from hers. “He might. He probably will actually.”

“Oh?”

“Me _fucking_ first.” Wallace lips were surprisingly gently when they moved against hers. “Me fucking first.”

The fucker refused to do anything other than that single kiss.  He told her to rest on the couch while he finished making dinner.  Hackett arrived not long after to find Darby complaining about the fact that his couch was a lot more comfortable than Wallace’s in Madrid.  She did consider that it might be because she was usually drunk when she passed out on it.

“Why is she always drunk on your couch?” Hackett glanced over at Wallace who was still in the kitchen.

“I gave her the security code so she has somewhere safe to go when she’s too fucking drunk to see straight,” Wallace answered. He turned his attention back to whatever it was that he was doing. “I found her sleeping off a night of drinking on a park bench once in Madrid right after basic.  Took her home, gave her the fucking code, and made her promise not to sleep on a fucking bench again.”

“Going soft on me, Stuart?”

“Soft,” Darby snickered. “He said you went soft.”

“That’s enough from you.” Wallace tried to scowl but ended up grinning at her.

“Oi, Hackett.”

“Yes, oh damaged one?” Hackett sat on the edge of the couch.

“He doesn’t go soft.” Darby gave him the most _innocent_ of grins.

Hackett stood up _very_ slowly and turned towards his _old_ friend who was casually looking at his fingernails. “You didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

 _“Stuart.”_ Hackett glared at him. “You could’ve told me, hell, you could’ve shared.”

“Maybe.”

“I can still hear you, stupid fuckers.” Darby sat up to glare over at the two men. “And yes, he did.  Well not quite, it was just a kiss. Why? Jealous?”

Hackett came back to perch on the edge of the couch. “Of you or him?”

“Both.”

“Yes.”

“I’m not a teenager anymore.” She pulled her legs up to rest her chin on her knees.

Wallace frowned at her. “What the fuck are you going on about? We know you aren’t a teenager.”

“He told me once that he didn’t need to seduce teenagers.” Darby seemed to be having trouble focusing on either of them. “I think it’s time for pain meds again.”

“Why?”

“Two fucking gorgeous men are standing here, and I’ve got more than a good chance to sleep with both of them at the same fucking time.  I need to be healed for that shit.” Darby leaned back against the couch cushion. “Hop to it fucker. I’m going to need my strength.”

“ _Darby_.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Going somewhere?” Hackett stood in the hall blocking Darby’s escape.

“Breakfast at the Bluebird Café with my recruit class.” Darby let her gaze wander down the bare flesh that she could see through his partially open bath robe. “Going soft, Admiral?”

“Not if you keep staring like that.” His fingers slid into the belt loops on her jeans to tug her over. “So about last night.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re not doing anything until the doctor clears you for duty but…” Hackett brought one hand up to run the back of his fingers along her jaw to her chin.  He gripped it between his thumb and forefinger as he bent down to kiss her slowly and _fucking_ thoroughly. He left no doubts to what his intentions were. “I might’ve been second but second might just be best.”

“Lying fucking bastard,” Wallace yelled out from the nearby bedroom. “C’mere Blondie, I’ll kiss it better.”

“Idiots.”

Leaving the two fuckers to argue about who was the better kisser, Darby headed out of Hackett’s apartment.  The weird domesticity of the situation was fucking confusing.  She had a feeling that part of that was simply the fact that she wasn’t fully recovered.

She walked slowly to the café.  Joe was the only one there when she arrived.  She sank down into the seat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder with a tired groan.  She belatedly realized that walking might have been a bad idea.

“So have you fucked them yet?” Joe yelped when she dug her elbow into his side. “Are we really starting the morning by abusing the disabled?  So how hard _did_ you hit your head?”

Her mood darkened as his joke drew her back to Akuze.  The last few nights had been filled with restless sleep, even with the pain meds that made her drowsy.  She could still hear the echoes of the screams of her squad.  She had tossed and turned quite a bit.

“Darby?”

“Fuck.” She felt dizzy and overwrought all of a sudden. “I don’t think I should’ve gotten out of bed so fucking soon.”

Joe reached up to awkwardly pat her shoulder. “Don’t faint. I can’t carry you.”

“Idiot.” She laughed sharply, probably too sharply. “Be nice or I won’t tell you who I’ve kissed in the last twenty-four hours.”

“Kissing? There was kissing?”

“There was.” She sat up slowly with a sigh. “My whole fucking unit is gone. I had their blood on my hands. I could’ve…maybe I should’ve…”

“Stop it.” Joe shook his head emphatically and rested his hand on her back as she leaned forward. “That’s bullshit.  You had to survive.”

“Why?”

“I’d be lonely without you.” Joe eased his plate towards her. “”Besides, if you hadn’t, you wouldn’t have the chance to see _The Wall_ naked.”

“Joe.”

“Oh right, you’ve already…”He broke off with a grunt when she elbowed him again. “I miss Evert.”

“Really?” Darby glanced at him in surprise.  His relationship with Sergeant Bayer hadn’t been a serious one that she was aware off. The two men had screwed around off and on for a few years. “The sex or ?”

“I’m a crippled smuggler.” Joe glanced up as Angela, Davis and Charlie walked into the café. “He can’t _be_ with me.”

“Did he say that or are you assuming?” Darby waved off the careful hugs that the three tried to give her.  “If you’re assuming, then you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Bite me.”

“You might be diseased.” She grinned at him.

There wasn’t time to press him on the subject further as their food arrived.  Darby enjoyed her breakfast and the light conversation.  Angela had probably lectured them to not talk about Akuze.  She’d needed the boost of seeing her buddies.  Her energy however started to flag halfway through the meal.

“You ok?” Angela watched her with what looked like growing concern.

“Tired.” Darby’s headache was starting to return.  She slouched down in her chair until her head rested on the back of it.  Her stomach was starting to turn as well. She closed her eyes to will the pain, nausea and dizziness away. “Fuck.”

“Ok,” Angela said definitively. “We’re taking you back to the Admiral’s.  You need rest.”

“Yes, Mom,” Darby joked half-heartedly.

The five of them made their way to a nearby skycar terminal. Angela didn’t want to risk Darby walking.  Joe promised to message her later as Charlie hopped into the driver’s seat.  She refused to let Davis drive her anywhere.

They talked about his new assignment to Paris.  He also nervously mentioned that he was starting to think about _ring_ shopping for Davis.  It was so incredibly sweet that Darby immediately wanted to puke violently all over his perfectly crisp uniform.

While Davis was a klutz and almost always wearing something wrinkled, Charlie liked _everything_ in its perfect place.  If her head hadn’t been spinning, Darby would’ve taken the chance to tease him about it.  She stayed silent which only seemed to increase his concern.

“I’m fine. Go be disgustingly adorable with your messier half.” Darby waved at him and then made her way into Hackett’s apartment.

She decided the guest room was too far away so she crawled onto the couch.  Stretch out on her side, she pulled a blanket over her head to block out the light.  It was eased off of her a few minutes later. 

“Hi.” She turned on her back to look up at a worried Hackett. She grumped at him when he wouldn’t let her cover her eyes again. “’S fucking bright.”

“Ahh.” Hackett moved away to adjust the lights and also retrieved her pain meds from the kitchen. “You missed your morning dose.”

She shrugged indifferently but took the two pills from him. “Thanks.”

“I’ve never seen you fake a smile before. “Hackett touched the tip of his forefinger to the corner of her mouth. “Do you want to talk about Akuze if that’s what’s bothering you?”

“ _No._ ” She flicked the finger away from her mouth. “Did you two idiots decide who was the better kisser?”

“Of course.” Hackett bent forward until his lips grazed hers. “You are.”

“You are too fucking smooth for your own good.” She rolled her eyes before lightly biting his bottom lip. “Fucking tired.”

“Hang on one fucking minute.”

Darby tilted her head to the side to find Wallace stepping out of the kitchen to bend over the back of the couch. “What?”

His hand went around the back of her head to gently ease her up to meet his lips. “If that bastard gets two kisses, I want two as well.”

_“Idiots.”_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Your shiny ship._

_Think you’ll have time to take me to Akuze?_

_I want to leave something as a memorial to my squad but if I try to do it officially I’ll have to deal with fucking reporters and shit._

_Darby_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Joe had _very_ reluctantly agreed to stay by the shuttle while Darby made her way to the site of the massacre.  She tossed the flowers in her hand aside as soon as she was out of sight.  Her unit wouldn’t give a fucking damn about floral arrangements.  She hadn’t come to place a wreath of roses.

_She’d initially come for fucking revenge._

There was still a thresher maw and it needed to die.  Her sense of self-preservation had kicked in as she walked to remind her that she could barely manage to walk a couple of miles without a headache at the moment.  She wasn’t up to taking down a massive acid spitting worm.

Her anger filled her to the point that her entire body vibrated with it.  She let her biotics flare wildly even though her head started to pound.  The rage seemed to grow the closer her steps brought her to the site of the massacre.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Darby collapsed on her knees to pound her fists into the ground.  Her biotics increased the strength of her punches.  She finally sat back on her heels when her knuckles were bloody and her voice hoarse.  She swiped at what she thought was sweat on her face to find that her nose was bleeding.

_Well fuck._

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: The Blonde One._

_She’s not at your apartment or the hospital or the café._

_Have you seen her?_

_Stuart_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Angela_

_Subj: Akuze._

_I know you said it was a bad idea._

_You might’ve been right._

_How the hell do I control a fucking out of control biotic?_

_Joe_

_P.S. And don’t tell me to message The Wall.  I’d like my head to stay attached to my body._

* * *

_From: Angela_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Akuze._

_It was a bad idea._

_And you don’t control her.  You try to remind her that she can control herself._

_Message The Wall. He’s the one who taught her how to channel the anger in the first place. He might be able to help her now._

_Or wait until she exhausts herself and have someone on your crew carry her back to the ship._

_Wallace is going to rip your head off when he finds out that you took her to Akuze whether you message him now or later._

_Angela_

* * *

The blood on Darby’s face and knuckles had dried by the time that she got herself to the point that she could stand up.  Her body shook as pain roared through her head.  She’d probably aggravated her head injury or at the very least exhausted her biotics a little.

_Fuck._

_Wallace was going to be pissed when he found out._

Her first steps were hesitant and she ended up leaning against the mako that was still embedded into the hill.  The twenty minute hike back to Joe took her over an hour.  She didn’t want to admit to him that stubborn pride kept her moving.  She could’ve messaged him but _screw it._   Her boot caught on a large rock and her knees hit the dirt _again._

“Need a hand?”

“Fuck,” Darby muttered.  She canted her head to the side to find a familiar pair of warm brown eyes watching her. “Wallace.”

“You should’ve fucking told me.” He bent down to lift her easily up into his arms.  He carried her like she weighed nothing at all.  “There’s still a fucking thresher maw out there.”

“No fucking shit,” she struggled in his grasp to get down. “Put me down.”

“No.” He went past Joe and Hackett towards a waiting Alliance shuttle. “Joseph, the next time that Blondie decides to try to fucking kill herself via thresher maw, say _no_.”

“Yea, yea.” Joe started to limp towards his own shuttle.”

“Thanks a lot, coward.” Darby flipped him off over Wallace’s shoulder.

“I’ll message you later.” Her traitor of a best friend grinned at her and then disappeared in his shuttle.

“Fucker.” Darby found herself being set gently down on a seat.

The two men were annoyingly silent.  Hackett gently cleaned up the blood on her face and knuckles.  He applied medi-gel to her hands while Wallace paced angrily behind him.  He frowned but grit his teeth to keep from saying whatever it is that he wanted to say.

“Ok, Ok. Out with it. The silent treatment is fucking torture,” she complained.  She’d waited until they were back at Hackett’s apartment after a thorough check-up by her doctor. “Say something for fuck’s sake.”

“Did we miss the fine print in the doctor’s order to rest that allowed for hunting a thresher maw?” Hackett paced in front of the couch that she was sitting on.  Wallace stood on the other side of it.

“Yep.” She leaned her head back against the cushion. “It was right after the part where I was cleared for more than fucking kissing.”

“ _Blondie.”_

“I’m fine. I had demons to fucking exorcise and I did it in a way that worked for me.” She tilted her head so she could glare up at him.

“What’s lesson number fucking one from boot camp?” Wallace snapped at her.

“Never steal an officer’s last beer?” She grinned at him. “Fine, fine. Always have someone on your six, Joe was there.”

“Blondie.” Wallace went into the kitchen and returned with her daily pill dosage that she’d missed.  “Joseph _is_ not back-up.”

“I’m not fucking apologizing.” Darby twisted around so she could stretch out on the couch.

“You realize that we _both_ out rank you, right?” Hackett laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him. He glanced up at Wallace. “This is your fault.”

“My fault?”

“You’re supposed to terrify respect into the recruits.” Hackett gestured towards the unimpressed Darby.

“He tried. I kept stealing his beer.” Darby reached up to flick Wallace’s hand. “I want a fucking kiss and a nap.”

“From whom?” Hackett’s eyes twinkled when they met hers.

“I’ll tell you after the fucking nap.” She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep immediately.

“Nice try.” Hackett spoke against her ear. “Maybe I’ll kiss Stuart and you can _watch_.”

Darby caught him by the collar to hold him close. “Watching isn’t exactly a fucking deterrent.”

“I do believe that she’s a perverted little voyeur.” Wallace bent across the back of the couch so he could grab Hackett by the back of the neck.  He yanked him up so he was leaning across her.  She had a great view of their lips crashing together.

With the two fuckers literally kissing _over_ her, Darby let her hands wander inside Hackett’s shirt.  The hem had gaped open as his body curved forward to give her a great view of his abdomen.  Her fingers explored the line of gray hairs that she found there.  She followed the line until it reached the top of his dress pants.  His hand came up to capture hers when she tried to delve inside.

“Now, now. You’re supposed to be resting.” Hackett winked at her as he pushed away from Wallace.  He grabbed the nearby blanket to cover her. “We’ll be in _the bedroom_ and don’t worry; we’ll keep the noise down.  I know just how to keep the mouthy bastard quiet.”

“Fuckers.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

With Hackett and Wallace _occupied_ , Darby refused to grant them the satisfaction of knowing that she really fucking wanted to be in the room to at least watch them.  She tried to nap but her bod was too sore even with the pain meds to let her drop off.  It wasn’t late enough in the day for exhaustion to take over.

_Bath time._

It wasn’t until Darby had eased herself into the hot and sudsy water that she remembered that she wasn’t supposed to _use_ the bath while she had a severe concussion.  The risk of getting dizzy or passing could lead to silly little things like fucking drowning.  She muttered curses to herself as she considered her options.

The water was too fucking hot as well.  It was making her feel a little woozier than she wanted.  She was starting to worry that if she got to her feet…she might not be able to stay on them. 

_Fuck._

“ _Wallace._ ”

She decided that sacrificing her pride would be better than fucking drowning.  His footsteps raced past the bathroom.  She laughed when they slid to a stop and then started back towards her.  The door opened to reveal a messy haired Wallace in dark grey boxers.

“Blondie?”

“My head is spinning like a fucking top,” she admitted sullenly.

Somehow, the fucker managed to only laugh at her once.  He helped her rinse off and then dried her with a soft forest green towel.  He wrapped a second, dry towel around her and carried her into _their_ bedroom where he deposited her next to Hackett who was reading while listening to the evening ANN report.

“Wrong fucking room.” Darby found herself squashed between her two crushes.  Wallace had retrieved the novel that she’d been reading from the living room and joined them on the bed. “Wallace?”

“Just read your fucking book.” He shifted down on the bed to rest his head against her thigh as he watched the news.

She couldn’t resist letting her fingers brush through his thick brown hair.  He huffed at her when she pulled on a couple of grey hairs.  Her brain wouldn’t let her concentrate on the words of the book in her hand.  She’d read the damn thing at least twenty times already, if not more. 

Setting her book aside, Darby decided that it was time to satisfy her curiosity.  She glanced over at Hackett to pull the book out of his hand.  She peeked at the cover to find that he’d been reading a biography of various former presidents that went back to the nineteenth century.  She set it on top of her own novel and insisted that he _explain_ how the two fuckers’ relationship worked.

The explanation took a long while and Wallace started to snore before Hackett had really even begun to talk.  He must’ve enjoyed the head massage.  She grinned down at him and then turned her full attention to Hackett.

It seemed that the two men had very few rules about their _open_ relationship.  They didn’t screw other men, only each other.  They didn’t generally sleep with the same women.  Hackett described it as being seriously unserious about each other.

_What the fuck did that even mean?_

_More importantly…_

“If you don’t screw the same women, why the fuck am I here?” Darby forced her fingers to relax before she accidently ripped some of Wallace’s hair out.

Hackett was silent for a while as he traced lines on the side of her leg.  “We’ve always been drawn to you, though for a long time it wasn’t about wanting you in our bed.  But since you seemed to be interested, we couldn’t seem to resist the idea.”

“You forgot that we fucking care about her too.” Wallace added without opening his eyes.

“Shut up the adults are talking.” Darby did tug on his hair and then flicked him when he bit her thigh.  She somewhat belatedly remembered that she was only wearing a towel that wasn’t covering much if anything past her upper thighs. “Your lips could move a little higher and to the left.”

“Nope. Sorry, Blondie. Doctor’s orders,” Wallace reminded her.

“Fuck the doctor.” Darby pulled the towel off of her and chucked it across the room. “Better yet, fuck me.”

There was a long silence in which both men seemed to be struggling to keep their libidos under control.  Hackett reached down to ease the blanket up over her.  Wallace kissed her thigh and then arranged it so he was once against resting his cheek against her leg.  The short scruff on his skin tickled her leg a little.

“What the fuck are you doing?” She stared in confusion at the man who appeared to be going back to sleep with an arm thrown across her.

“He hogs the bed,” Hackett warned.  He reached over her to pick up his book.

“Am I…” Darby felt confused and out of her depth.  “It’s your…fuck.”

“You make a much nicer pillow than that hairy fucker does.” Wallace lifted up his arm to blindly block Hackett’s arm. “Abusive bastard.”

Hackett had been watching Darby’s face closely though. “Do you never spend the night with the men that you’ve been with?”

“No,” she said sharply.

“Ever?”

“Never.” She found it hard to meet his eyes so she picked up her book to stare at the cover. “I sleep in my own bunk or on Wallace’s couch.”

“Why?”

“None of them were fucking worth it,” she shrugged.  She traced the title of her novel with her fingertip. “I’m not in the habit of having anything beyond a one night stand. I don’t date.  I don’t _trust_ anyone…really.  I mean…I trust you two and my buddies. I don’t do fucking sleepovers.”

“Blondie?”

“ _What?_ ”

“You’re sleeping in our fucking bed tonight.” Wallace’s arm tightened over her legs. “Deal with it.”

“Idiot.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_Warm._

_Why was she so damn warm?_

Darby woke up with a very strange sensation that she hadn’t ever felt.  She was _fucking snuggled_ between Wallace and Hackett.  The two men were sound asleep.  Wallace’s arm was draped haphazardly across her so that his hand could rest on Hackett’s side.  Her head had been tucked carefully against the crook of Hackett’s neck. 

_They were all fucking naked as well._

She couldn’t recall ever _willingly_ waking up in bed with another person.  With her back to Wallace, she studied the relaxed face in front of her.  She clenched her fingers to keep from reaching up to trace the scar line that ran along his cheek.

_Fuck._

_What the hell was she doing?_

“You think too fucking loudly.” Wallace bit the back of her shoulder by way of reprimand.  He yawned loudly and then licked the sore spot on her skin. “Mornin’, Blondie.”

“Fucker.” She would’ve struggled out of his grasp but she didn’t want to wake Hackett.  Wallace bit down on her neck this time.  She shifted forward in surprise and her leg bumped against a very warm, semi-hard cock that had apparently decided to come out to say _hello._ “Fuck this.”

“Blondie?” Wallace lifted his head up from where he’d been acquainting his mouth with most of her back and neck that he could reach.

She ignored the fucker behind her and twisted her body to allow her arms equal amounts of movement.  It took a second before both of her hands were firmly wrapped around hardening cocks.  She let her fingers map them out. 

Her fingers explored every inch of the impressively large cock behind her.  It certainly _fit_ with the rest of Wallace’s oversized fucking body.  Hackett wasn’t nearly as long but his cock was almost as wide.  He might’ve been wider.  She’d have to _look_ a little closer.  They were both bigger than the men that she’d been with in the past.

_How the fuck would…they…concussion be fucking damned._

She wasn’t going back to active duty without having both of them. Not a fucking chance in hell.  A gravelly moan told her that Wallace was definitely enjoying the gentle glide of her fingers along his shaft.  It required a surprising amount of concentration to mirror what she was doing with both men with an equal amount of pressure.

Her thumb skimmed around the sensitive heads causing an immediate thrust up from both of them.  Darby laughed at the groans of complaint when she moved her fingers back down.  She stroked them with a casual slide.

It wasn’t until his hips were moving up of their own accord that Hackett started to really wake up.  His eyes took a moment to clear and then they were hyper-focused on Darby.  He looked like he was about to stop her so she twisted her fingers around to stroke them harder and faster.

“The docs…” Wallace started half-heartedly.

“The doctors can fuck the hell off as far as I am concerned.” Darby twisted around on her back to look up at them. “Be fucking gentle. What can it hurt?”

“Famous last words.” Hackett bent over to capture one of her nipples between his lips. “I’m not risking your health.”

“Fucker.”

“Stuart.”

Darby watched suspiciously as the two men exchange a glance that seemed to communicate something.  She was about to ask them about it when they turned to look down at her. Her eyes narrowed as slow grins spread across their faces.

Wallace scooted up on the bed so he could lean against the headboard.  He beckoned her with one finger.  She got up to crawl towards him and his fingers reached out to grasp long strands of her hair.  He guided her towards his lap as she hovered over him on her hands and knees.  His other hand held his cock to rub it against her lips.

“Got it all fucking hard. Let’s see what you can do with it, Blondie.” Wallace teased her mouth with it again.

Her tongue snaked out to return the favor with a tantalizing lick that barely grazed him.  She stroked him with her hand as her eyes followed Hackett’s movement on the bed.  He pushed her legs apart for better access as he slid underneath her.

Holding his hand up to stop her, Wallace twisted his body around.  He took Hackett’s cock into his mouth while Darby did the same to his.   Hackett’s hands gripped her hips so he could get his mouth on her pussy.

They were surprisingly gentle in their ministrations.  They appeared to want to make sure that everyone was satisfied without causing any further injuries to Darby.  She certainly wasn’t going to complain since Hackett had a talented tongue.

She couldn’t keep her body still as he licked her with great expertise. It made focusing on the cock in front of her a little difficult. From the constant muffled groans, Wallace didn’t seem to notice.  He lifted up off of the mattress to try to get more of his cock into her mouth.

Her fingers tugged lightly on Wallace’s balls.  She delved further down to rub along the sensitive skin behind them.  The extra sensation was too much for him.  He jerked suddenly up and then filled her mouth.  She had to swallow quickly and even then some slipped out.  He moaned appreciatively when she licked him clean.

Her gaze shifted from his cock to watch as Wallace deep-throated Hackett’s.  The sounds that he made were fucking pornographic. Her own orgasm came as almost a surprise moments later. Hackett had sunk his teeth into her clit as he drove three fingers up inside her pussy.  It sent her trembling into a powerful climax that left her almost collapsed on top of him.

She collapsed on her back to avoid suffocating the man and also so she could watch with avid interest as Hackett gripped Wallace by the hair.  He rolled him on his back and started to fuck his mouth with a steady rhythm.  It was better than any fucking vid that she’d ever seen.  And considering Joe’s collection, she’d seen a lot.

“Holy fuck,” She muttered when Hackett pushed his cock all the way in and came in Wallace’s throat.  She decided that she could deal with the weird fucking cuddling shit if it ended with screwing around.  “I need a fucking drink and a cigarette.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Darby had showered quickly and changed into clean jeans and a t-shirt.  Joe was meeting her for breakfast the Bluebird again.  She still wasn’t sure how to process that she’d slept with two officers that morning.  She had neglected to mention that she was going out for breakfast and waited until they were both showering together to leave.

Coffee would help clear her head.

_She fucking hoped._

“You _had_ sex.” Joe sat down in the chair across from her and leaned his cane against the empty chair between them. “You had _good_ sex.”

“And you know this how?”

“You’ve got a fucking massive hickie on the side of your neck.” He waited until their coffee and food had been brought over. “And you look happy.”

“Happy?”

“Yes, normal people smile in a less menacing way than you usually do.” He dodged her arm when she tried to smack him.

“Fucker.”

She avoided his fork while stealing a piece of his bacon to add to her sandwich.  The thought that Wallace made a much better version of her favorite bacon and cheddar biscuit was something that she pushed stubbornly out of her mind.  She _didn’t_ need to focus on either of those two fuckers before she’d finished her coffee.

“How good was it?” Joe was a relentless fucker.

Darby paused with a massive bite of biscuit to shrug and grin widely at him.  He grimaced at her mouthful of food and swatted her with his cane.  They were _mildly_ scolded by the café owner when they started throwing potato chunks at each other across the table.

He continued to harass her about her bed partners until she brought up Bayer.  Her eyes narrowed at the sudden silence from him.  She poked and prodded but he still wouldn’t tell her anything.

Deciding it was pointless to continue bugging him, Darby moved on to the latest e-mail that she’d received from Angela about her _crush_.  She was currently assigned as the medic to Captain Anderson’s ship.  She’d met a Lieutenant Amy Daniels who was _adorable_ and _intelligent_.

The _adorable_ and _intelligent_ Amy was apparently a redhead with _brilliant_ green eyes.  Joe had bribed one of his friends who worked on the ship in requisitions to get a vid of the two women awkwardly flirting with each other.  Blackmail material was always useful.

She was about to forward the vid to Charlie and Davis when movement outside the café caught her eye.  She busted out laughing when she spotted Wallace striding towards the door to the restaurant while Hackett clearly tried to pull him back.  She glanced over at Joe who was trying desperately to control his own amusement.

“Don’t worry; I’ll protect you from the Wall.” Darby teased him.

“Follow my lead.” Joe nudged her elbow and then twisted his body around so his back was to the door. “Scale of one to ten.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Darby leaned over to whisper harshly.

“Kisses.” Joe raised his voice so it carried to the two men walking towards their table. “Rate ‘em.”

“Ahh.” Darby made a show of thinking seriously about it while ignoring the glares from the men standing by the table. “I give them a six…maaaybe a seven.”

“That low?” Joe’s lips twitched as he tried not to laugh.

“Not enough tongue.” She scratched her jaw. “Maybe it was too much fucking tongue?”

“You can _never_ have enough tongue.” Joe glanced up at the officers. “Admiral, Major. We didn’t see you standing there.”

“A fucking six?” Wallace plopped down into the empty chair next to Darby with an angry sigh. “A six?”

“You know what they say about people who eavesdrop, Major?” She asked innocently.

“They drag little biotic punks out of restaurants and spank them?” He gripped the back of her chair and slid it closer to him. He bent over so he could whisper in her ear. “Maybe you’d like that a little too much, Blondie?”

“Not a fucking chance.” She flicked him on the neck and focused on finishing her breakfast. She grinned at Hackett. “Fucker.”

“Six?”

“Meh. Maybe a five?” Darby fiddled absently with the potatoes on her plate.

“We’ll be _right_ back.” Wallace stood up and gripped the back of Darby’s shirt.  He pulled her out of the chair to carry her through the restaurant into the unisex bathroom by the emergency exit. He dragged her inside only to be followed by Hackett who closed the door. “Five?”

Darby leaned against the wall with a smug grin on her face. “So easy. So _very_ fucking easy to get a rise out of you.”

Wallace slid his hands around her hips to grip her firmly by the ass. He lifted her up and crushed her between his body and the wall. “I’ll have to change your fucking mind.”

He held her with one arm while his other hand tangled in her hair after he’d loosed it from its loose ponytail. His lips crushed against hers and his tongue forced its way into her mouth.  He licked and teased her until she was definitely rethinking the five.  He wrenched back away from her and then used his clasp to twist her head around.

“Now it’s his fucking turn.” He guided her forward until her lips connected with Hackett’s.

“That was a _really_ long bathroom break,” Joe said casually when they reappeared at the table ten minutes later. “I ate your bacon.”

“Fucker.” Darby dragged her fingers that were _not_ fucking trembling through her hair to straighten it back out. “Ten.”

“Really?”

“Oh fucking yes.” She frowned down at her empty plate.  She punched Joe on the arm. “You ate my bacon.”

“Did they suck your one brain cell out?” Joe winked at her and then waved over the server to order more food for the table.

* * *

_From: Major Alexander Trevors_

_To: Lieutenant Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Vila Militar._

_You are expected to arrive in two weeks for your N1 training since you’ll be released to active duty by then._

_You are not expected to do well given your general disregard for authority. Your reputation precedes you._

_Try not to embarrass the Alliance._

_Trevors_

* * *

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: Major Trevors_

_Is there a reason that the man dislikes me without having met me?_

_Also, who the fuck thought N-school would be a good idea?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: re: Major Asswipe Trevors._

_Avoid the bastard if you can._

_He’s the older brother to Sam Edwards’ mom._

_Fucking asshole._

_If he gives you any trouble, let me or Hackett know.  Trouble outside of the norm. I’m not interfering if he calls you a maggot and makes you run fucking laps or something._

_You’re a text book case for N-school, Blondie. You’ll be fine._

_Wallace_

_P.S. Stop messaging me when we’re in the same fucking room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy Daniels Face Reference: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/77196337613/just-redhair-dalila-by-salvitti-photographer
> 
> Major Trevors Face Reference: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/77178289048/flawless-greys-anatomy-people-kevin-mckidd


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Angela_

_To: Darby; Joe_

_Subj: I will hunt you down and rip your toenails off._

_I can’t believe you actually…yes I can._

_It’s a good thing that I love you guys._

_Amy is fine. You can all meet her in person at our next reunion at the pub in Madrid. And if you embarrass me, more than the norm, I will follow through with my threat._

_Juvenile idiots._

_Angela_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Charlie; Davis_

_Subj: re: Kisses._

_Yes, I did._

_No, I didn’t._

_Yes, I did._

_They definitely were._

_Darby_

* * *

Pacing in front of her open bags, Darby was tempted to fling everything haphazardly inside and call it a day. She’d received a hazard bonus for Akuze which she’d immediately used to purchase new gear, clothes and a better kit bag. Hers was ratty from years of use. It was now all spread across the bed in Hackett’s spare room waiting for her to put it away.

It all seemed rather fucking pointless at the moment. Darby spun around to fall backwards on the bed on the pile of clothes. She stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts drifted to the men that she could hear in the living room. They were talking about Wallace having to leave for Madrid in the morning. The next recruit class was arriving and he had to be there to terrify them.

She refused to admit that she would miss either of them when life returned to normal. It had been nice for the few weeks of her recovery to pretend that she had a ‘home’ to go to with actual people in it that cared about her. One more thing that she should _never_ fucking admit to.

“Interesting packing technique.” Hackett stood in the doorway with two cups of coffee. He held one out to her as she sat up. “Can I help?”

“You just want to touch my undies.” She grinned at him before taking a sip of coffee. It had taken him literally a day to figure out how she liked her coffee. It was always perfect when he made it. “Fucking pervert.”

“This was in my closet the last time that I saw it.” Hackett lifted up a dark blue Alliance sweatshirt. He folded it and placed it into her bag. “You’ve been hiding in here all day.”

“I do not fucking hide,” she grumbled. She watched him pluck a camouflage hoodie from the mass of _stuff_ on the bed. He held it up to her body to demonstrate the massive size of it. “I nicked it from Wallace.”

Hackett casually folded it as well to place it on top of the sweatshirt. He continued _packing_ for her until he’d crated an empty spot to sit on. “I’ve known you for close to seven years now, Darby. You’re definitely hiding so why don’t you tell me about it?”

“Fuck you.” Her voice lacked any bite to it as she focused on her coffee.

“It’s certainly on the agenda for late.” Hackett reached behind her to pick up a pair of black bikini briefs. “Very nice.”

“Perfect.”

“We want more than a quick fuck, Darby.” Wallace stepped into the room and leaned back against the wall by the door.

“And?” She wasn’t sure what exactly that meant. “And I’m not giving the fucking hoodie back.”

“Huh?” Wallace asked in confusion while Hackett laughed.

“We’ve fucked around twice that is not a fucking relationship. Well, technically it is a ‘fucking relationship.’ You know what I mean.” Darby stood up to start randomly and rather agitatedly tossing things into her bags.

“Blondie.”

“I don’t understand what you fucking want from me.” She clutched at the socks in her hands. “You two are basically fuck buddies who only fuck other women, though not generally at the same time together. It’s fun but I’m not a fucking novelty for you to play with.”

“You don’t _do_ relationships,” Wallace reminded her.

“Neither do you,” she shot back.

Hackett eased the socks out from between her fingers. “We have a relationship that _works_ for us and we’d like to _work_ you into it.”

“How?”

“We’ll play it by fucking ear and see what makes the three of us happy.” Wallace moved across the room to wrap his arms around her.

“Is this…what the fuck is this then?” Darby’s _vast_ relationship experience consisted mostly of one or two night-stands. She cared about her friendships though, those were important to her. Hackett and Wallace had always fallen into that category. She didn’t want to risk a friendship over stupid shit like miscommunication or something. “And you fucking hog the blankets.”

“I do not.” Wallace bent his head down to bite her shoulder through her t-shirt.

“You both hog the damn blankets.” Hackett glared at the two of them. “And if you _ever_ wake me up at four in the morning by knocking me out of my own damn bed because you’re fighting over the damn blanket…”

“You’ll what?” Wallace raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll think of something.”

Darby rolled her eyes at the two of them and set her coffee aside so she could finish packing. They watched her in silence while she worked on it. She was about to ask them to make themselves fucking useful when her omni-tool beeped.

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Rio._

_Do you need a ride?_

_I have to head to Earth anyway to pick up some…’cargo.’_

_I looked into Trevors a bit. There’s something off about him._

_Watch yourself in Rio, eh?_

_Joe_

* * *

“Where’s Darby?” Hackett slid the casserole that he’d put together into the oven and looked over at Wallace who was nursing a bottle of beer. He shrugged in response. “How can you not know? It’s a small damn apartment and she’s kina hard to miss.”

“I was in the shower.” Darby sauntered into the kitchen wearing _nothing_ but one of Hackett’s crisp white long-sleeved dress shirts and his _favorite_ blue Alliance hat. He heard Wallace clear his throat as they both took in the way that fabric clung to her breasts and how the hem hit just right at the tops of her thighs. “The open-mouthed look is not _all_ that fucking attractive.”

Hackett closed his mouth and walked casually across to her. He took the collar of _his_ shirt in his fingers to drag her over the rest of the way until her bare legs bumped against the front his jeans. “You can’t keep the hat.”

“Fucker,” she sighed dramatically. She tossed the hat behind her and her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. It was still a little damp from the shower. She brought her leg up to wrap around his leg. It brought her body flush against his. “How long does that thing have to do whatever the fuck it’s doing in the oven?”

“Long enough.” Hackett walked her back until she ran into Wallace. He gripped her by her hips to lift her up so her legs could wrap around Hackett’s waist. “We should make Wallace’s _last_ night on Arcturus memorable.”

“Memorable? Like you burning dinner?” Darby laughed when Hackett flicked her nipple through _his_ shirt. He gripped the front of the shirt firmly. “Don’t rip it; I plan on nicking it as well.”

“Little biotic thief,” he teased.

Hackett bent down to lick and then suck on her hardened nipple through the cotton fabric. He flicked both of them and then leaned back a little to start unbuttoning the shirt. Wallace pressed her forward so that Hackett could slide the shirt off of her. He threw it over the back of the nearby couch.

They’d fooled around quite a bit over the last few days but Darby had only been medically cleared as of the morning _officially._ Hackett had insisted that they wait until that to do anything even close to vigorous. He wasn’t sure that either he or Wallace could’ve waited much longer though.

He slid his free hand along the underside of her thigh until he could delve between her legs. His fingers grazed against her freshly trimmed pussy which explained why she’d taken so damn long in the shower. He nudged just the tip of his forefinger into her to find that she’d clearly been thinking about something along these lines. Her body was wet…and _ready._

“Lube?” Hackett glanced over her shoulder at Wallace.

He wanted her _more_ than ready for what the two men had in mind. Wallace reached back into the nearby drawer to pull out the lube that they’d shoved into it a few days ago. They’d learned a long time ago to keep some handy in every room of their apartments. It saved time.

“Perverted fuckers,” she laughed. Her laugh caught in her throat when he shoved a second and then third finger into her.

“I prefer to think of it as being fucking prepared.” Wallace growled against her ear. His tongue began to skim along the soft skin behind it while Hackett continued to _prepare_ her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and then darkened with lust as Hackett lubed up a couple of his fingers and slid them past her pussy. Wallace used his hold on her waist to lift to up a little higher to give Hackett better access to _everything._ He could hear the dirty things that the other man was whispering into Darby’s ear as he continued to stretch and prepare her.

She almost wriggled out of Wallace’s iron grasp as Hackett’s ministrations continued. He kissed his way up her body when he felt she was finally _ready._ He had Wallace twist her around so he could guide her down onto Wallace’s cock. It would be easier for her to take them both this way first.

She fucked herself on Wallace’s cock for a few minutes as Hackett drove several fingers into her ass. He waited until she was lost in the moments before her first orgasm of the evening to withdraw the fingers and start to ease his own shaft into the still somewhat tight ring. He watched as her nails raked up Wallace’s arms. Her breathing came in hard pants and the slowly building pressure from the two men.

He took his time until his chest was finally flush against her back and his cock sunk deeply into her. They stayed impossibly motionless until Darby started to rock between them. She kissed Wallace hungrily as her movements increased.

Hackett decided to take that as a sign that she had adjusted to their _girths._ He kept one hand on her hip and his other hand tangled in her hair as he started to drive into her.   His thrusts combined with her rocking movement caused her to ease off and on the two cocks in her.  

“Fuck this shouldn’t be legal,” she moaned.

Wallace twisted them around so Hackett was against the wall. He gave them both a wicked smirk and started a bruising pace. Darby was firmly pinned between them. She alternated between both of their mouths, long and messy kisses that muffled her whimpered groans.

“F _uck.”_

The timer on the oven dinged at the exact moment that they came together. Darby glanced over at the stove and then back at Hackett. She muttered something about dinner being served and then dropped her forehead against Wallace’s shoulder.

“You get the casserole out of the oven and I’ll lick her fucking clean.” Wallace carried her over to the couch. “It has to cool off before we eat it anyway.”

“Perverted fuckers,” Darby reiterated for the umpteenth time. “I need a fucking minute and a shower.”

“That’s what the licking is for.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Wallace and Hackett stepped into his apartment. They’d planned on watching the game at his place. Hackett carried the beers while Wallace had two boxes of pizza. They paused in the living room at the sleeping figure on the couch.

Setting the pizza on the coffee table, Wallace walked over to flick the calf of the sleeping woman. Darby shot up off of the couch and crashed to the floor when her foot caught on a cushion. She stayed on the floor on her back with one arm covering her eyes.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Her words were _very_ slurred.

“Been drinking, Blondie?”

“Maybe.” She moved her arm to glare at them. “S’ Joe’s fault, or Oscar’s. They kept buying me fucking shots.”

“What have I told you about drinking on duty, Shepard?” Hackett nudged her foot with his boot.

She raised her hand up to flip him off. “Dunno. Nothing actually. I wasn’t on duty.”

“What were you celebrating?” Wallace asked. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Darby so drunk. They’d have to revisit the whole _Oscar_ fucking thing later when she was sober.

“Failure.”

“What?”

“I fucking failed my N1 course.” She sat up slowly and struggled back on to the couch.

“S’ok, Blondie. You can take it again,” Wallace encouraged.

“No.” She sank back into the couch and closed her eyes. He had a feeling that the room was probably spinning for her. “Not fucking going anywhere near the Vila ever fucking again.”

Wallace exchanged a concerned look with Hackett. “Why not?”

“Fuck you. Fuck the Alliance. Fuck everyone. Oh…fuck.” Darby covered her mouth and bolted for the nearby bathroom.

They followed Darby down the hall into the bathroom. Hackett bent down to pull her hair back out of her face to keep it clear. Wallace stepped over to the sink to fill a glass with water and wet a washcloth for when she was finished.

“Remind me to fucking break Joe’s other leg.” Darby collapsed on the floor against the edge of the tub after flushing the toilet. “Fuck.”

Wallace handed the water and cloth to Hackett since he was already on the floor beside Darby. “We’re going to have a little conversation about fucking Oscar.”

Darby shoved the half-empty glass of water at Hackett which ended up spilling all over him. “Jelly…Jel..jealous?”

“You were kissing the bastard the last fucking time that you saw him.” Wallace lowered his voice when she winced at his tone.

“’s a open relation thing. Fuckity fucking fuckers.” Darby batted her hands at Hackett when he tried to wipe her face. “Stop you fuckity. Wet bad.”

“What do you mean open relationship?” Hackett asked.

“You two fuckity fuckers.” She waved her hand wildly and smacked him in the chest. She leaned forward to kiss the spot that she’d hit. “All better.”

Hackett rubbed his forehead and tried again. “What about us to fuckity fuckers?”

“’s open relationship. You said…your fucking rules.” Darby paused for a yawn. “Tired.”

Wallace held his hand up to stop Hackett from pushing her. He crouched down to lift her up off of the floor to carry her into the bedroom. She struggled a little with him but finally let him get her out of her clothes and under the covers. She curled up in on herself and dragged one of the extra pillows over her head.

“I’m sending Bayer to the Villa for a few months.” Hackett was waiting in the living room with two glasses of scotch. He offered one to Wallace. “There’s something going on with Trevors. I’ve heard rumors of issues with the N-1 courses that he’s in charge of. Nothing concrete, nothing official.”

“I’ll message Joseph. He might’ve gotten something out of her when she was drinking.” He took a drink and tapped his finger on the rim of the glass. “Darby doesn’t give up on anything. What the fuck would she be so…against going back?”

* * *

 

_From: Wallace_

_To: Vaughn._

_Subj: Darby_

_Joseph,_

_When you’re done puking your guts out and have suffered through a much deserved fucking hangover, can you tell me if Darby mentioned anything about a Major Trevors or what happened during her N1 course?_

_Wallace_

* * *

 

The following morning, Wallace hadn’t managed to actually get much sleep. He left Hackett and Darby in bed. She was still curled up in the exact position that she’d been in when she collapsed drunkenly on the bed hours ago. Hackett had drawn her into his arms at some point. Wallace pulled on a pair of black boxers and a t-shirt to head into the kitchen.

Flicking on his coffee maker, Wallace paused to check his message. Bayer was apparently already looking into Trevors. Joseph had contacted him a week ago after receiving a weird message from Darby that didn’t make much sense. The _smuggler_ hadn’t responded to Wallace’s message yet. He probably wasn’t conscious at the moment.

Assessing the contents of his fridge, Wallace found that he was glad he’d done his grocery shopping earlier in the week. He tried to always keep a fresh supply of bacon and cheddar. It was the only thing that Darby was guaranteed to want to eat when she visited. Given her inebriated state last night, she’d probably want several sandwiches once the hangover was gone.

He was on his second cup of coffee when Darby stumbled groggily into the living room. She dragged herself onto one of the barstools that set by the island in the kitchen and buried her head in her hands with a pain groan. She flipped him off when he said good morning.

“Here, a guaranteed cure,” he said softly. He set a glass of his ‘special hangover cure’ in front of her. “Drink, it’ll help.”

Darby sniffed it suspiciously and then pinched her nose to chug the drink down. “Fuckin’ hell.”

“Give it a few minutes.” Wallace headed back over to the stove to start on breakfast for the three of them. Hackett would likely want a full breakfast and coffee. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were having problems with Trevors?”

“What problem?” Her green eyes met his for a brief moment. “Who said I had a problem?”

“Blondie.” He pieced together a sandwich for both of them.

“If anyone asks, I did not wake up to find myself being fucking cuddle by Admiral Fucking Hackett.” Darby took a huge bite out of the sandwich that he’d handed to her. She moaned rather graphically as she chewed. “How the…yours always taste so much better.”

He leaned his hip against the counter while they ate in silence. “Tell me about Trevors.”

“Why?”

“Because Hackett and I fucking give a damn about what happens to you.” Wallace had spent most of the night with his mind going over all the terrible fucking scenarios of what could’ve happened in Rio. “We cared long before either of us even _thought_ about you in a sexual manner. I _need_ to fucking know.”

Darby bit into her sandwich again and chewed slowly as she thought about it. “I had to fucking fail.”

“Why the fuck would you _have_ to fail?”

“Trevors threatened to go after…people.” Her voice dropped to a whisper suddenly and he strained to hear her. “Fucking asshole.”

“What _people_?” Hackett wandered into the kitchen. He’d already dressed in navy blue trousers and a white, red and blue striped button-up shirt. He’d neglected to put on shoes though. Wallace grinned down at his bare feet. He frowned when the bastard stole half of his sandwich though. They both turned back to Darby. “Who did he threaten?”

“ _Every-fucking-one_.” She shoved the plate away angrily. “Everyone that fucking matters to me.”

“Why?”

“Why the fuck do you think?” Darby shifted her gaze from Hackett to Wallace. “ _Sam._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hackett's Style Reference: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/77329735893


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

It took a few days for Hackett to organize a trap for Trevors. Anderson would serve as a ‘guest instructor’ at the Villa for a few months. Bayer had already met with Joe who had found a few things on the Major in a _not_ so legal manner. It wasn’t enough but it was a start.

The last few days had been spent mostly with the two men trying to convince Darby that she had to retake the course. She hadn’t seen the point and had rather emphatically said no. She had two weeks of shore-leave so they appeared to believe that they had plenty of time to change her mind.

“No.” Darby glanced up at Hackett over the edge of the book that she was reading. He’d been watching her read for the last twenty minutes.

“I haven’t…”

“ _No_ ,” she interrupted. She turned her attention back to Jane Eyre.

Hackett lifted her legs so he could sit on the couch. He pulled a cushion into his lap and spun her around. She leaned against the pillow. The novel in her hand was suddenly plucked up by him. She laughed when he asked about it.

“It should be fucking familiar, you bought it in London.” Darby reached up to turn the pages until he could see his contact information in the inside cover. He’d written it there before giving it to her.

“You kept it.” He ran his finger along the spine of the book.

“It’s a book.” Darby rolled her eyes at him and then snatched the book back. “Of course I kept it. Idiot.”

“Check her pocket, she still has the fucking credit chit that I gave her.” Wallace stepped out of the kitchen with three beers. He handed one to Hackett and a second one to Darby. “Listen, Blondie, ole’ blue eyes is tip-toeing around this. You’ve got to go back to fucking Rio.”

“Smooth, Stuart, very smooth,” Hackett sighed.

“I said fucking no.” Darby buried her nose in the novel. She took a swig of her beer and swatted Wallace on the head with the book when he tried to get her attention by stealing it. “ _Wallace_.”

“Since when do you give the fuck up on anything?” He shook his head at her and stormed out of the room.

“I fucking hate it when the fucker is right.” Darby spoke several minutes later after finishing her beer.

“I vote that we punish the muscled bastard.” Hackett grinned wickedly at her. “I have very, very _sturdy_ handcuffs.”

“You’re an evil fucker.” Darby slowly closed Jane Eyre and set it on the coffee table. “I _like_ the way that you fucking think.”

Hackett pulled her back down on the couch when she started to stand up. “We have a plan for Trevors but it requires that you have the guts to face him down again. You’ll have to go through the N-1 course and do so damn well that he won’t have an excuse.”

There was a long silence while Darby thought over what he’d said. She hated to be pushed on anything once she felt that she’d already made up her mind. Stubbornness was definitely something that the three of them had in common. She was tired of talking about it though.

The two men had over the past few days had several conversations with her about Trevors. The subject of _their_ relationship had also come up a few times. Or at least, the _idea_ of a _real_ relationship had been discussed. She’d accused them of fucking wanting it simply because they didn’t want to see her kissing other men.

_She’d been right._

Neither Hackett nor Wallace had been overly enthused at admitting it. She told them to come up with a better reason for her to break her usual rule over _never_ getting attached to her fuck buddies. Granted, she was already fucking emotionally involved with the two of them, more than she wanted to acknowledge.

“What did Trevors actually show you as evidence that he could do what he threatened?” Hackett asked curiously.

Her eyes flickered up to meet his and then down to the empty bottle in her hand. She tapped her fingernail against the rim of it. “I was hoping that you wouldn’t fucking ask me that question.”

“Why?”

“He…it was about Wallace.” She picked absently at the label on the beer. “He had a vid of Wallace in London with me. It was faked but a damn good one. I couldn’t even tell, the only reason that I knew it wasn’t real was that I knew we’d never _done_ it…at that point. I looked about fourteen in the vid. Do you know what would fucking happen if that come out? He’d be fucking crucified.”

“That damn bastard. I’ll kill him.” Hackett seemed to immediately see red. “We can’t let him get away with this. You’re a dirty fighter. Why the fuck aren’t you fighting?”

Darby set the bottle in her hand aside as she plucked at a stray thread from the hole on her jeans. “Fuck. I…”

Jumping to her feet suddenly, Darby stormed over to the nearby terminal. She slid into the seat and stared at the blank screen for a moment. He was right. She knew how to deal with men like Trevors. She muttered curses under her breath as she started to type furiously.

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_I’m a fucking idiot._

_I’ve been trying to handle this like an Alliance Marine instead of like the fucking street rat that I am. Fuckers like Trevors need to be handled like thugs._

_Trevors threatened me and Wallace, not to mention our entire recruit class. I’m not letting him get away with that. He had a fake vid that I need to get from him. I’d bet my paycheck that Jared Saunders created it for him._

_Have anyone in London that’s skilled enough to help us make sure that every fucking copy is deleted and destroyed permanently?_

_The fuckers need to pay for this._

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Jared Saunders._

_Welcome back._

_I’ll get on it._

_When are you heading to Rio? I’ll meet you at a pub near the hotel that I’m staying at. We should go over a few things before you step foot on the Villa._

_Bayer’s here with me. He’s very distracting and very hot._

_He won’t kiss me. If I get all the vids, you have to find a way to get him to kiss me again._

_Joe_

* * *

After a few more messages to some of her own contacts, Darby glanced up to find that Hackett had left the room. She wandered down the hall to check out the rooms. She finally found him in the main bedroom where he was in the process of handcuffing a very naked Wallace to the pull-up bar that was set in the closet door frame.

“Blondie.” Wallace gave her what he clearly thought was his best sad eyes. “A little help?”

“Fuck that.” She paused by the bed to slowly ease off her own t-shirt and jeans. She stepped over to him with just her bikini briefs on. She trailed her fingers along the contours of his muscled abs. “I could climb you like a fucking tree.”

“I have a much, much _better_ idea.” Hackett reached down into the small wooden chest in the back of the closet and held up a double-ended strap-on. “Want to screw the wall?”

“Fuck yes.” She leaned around Wallace to grin at Hackett. She peered up into Wallace’s deep brown eyes. “He’s really fucking tall.”

“I’ve got a stepping stool that you can use.” Hackett gestured to the very short bench that would give her the leverage that she needed.

“I’m standing _right_ fucking here,” Wallace grumbled.

“I think we should… _get_ him in the mood.” The Admiral bent forward to bit Wallace hard on the shoulder and then lick and suck the spot.

With a quick grin up at the restrained man, Darby let her fingers drift along the lines of his upper body. Her tongue licked a path from one nipple to the other. She closed her teeth around one and laughed when he hissed at the sudden pain.   Hackett had crouched down to pay closer attention to more _sensitive_ areas of their captive’s body.

Ignoring the murmurings of payback from above, Darby used her tongue and fingers to explore first his stomach and then she drifted lower. She took her time to touch and lick every inch of the impressive cock that hung in front of her. She was lost in her own enjoyment that it took a moment to realize that Hackett was tapping her on the shoulder.

“Ready?” He held out the now lubed dildo to her.

Taking her by the hand, Hackett led her around Wallace into the closet. He eased one end of the dildo into her as he secured the straps around her legs and waist. His fingers wrapped around it and he pumped it in and out of her a few times. He chuckled at her when she glared at him for stopping the motion.

“Patience, Darby, patience. I thought you wanted to screw the _Wall_.” Hackett bent down to brush his lips against hers. His tongue darted over her mouth and then he was moving behind her. He lifted her easily onto a study bench that he’d placed behind Wallace.

The added height gave her the perfect angle to push the strap-on up into Wallace. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as she pressed up until her pelvis was pressed against his ass. It took her a moment to adjust to the position. Wallace apparently didn’t need that as he bucked himself back against her with a force that almost caused her to fall from the bench.

She’d wondered where exactly Hackett intended to _fit_ himself into the picture. She’d thought that maybe he’d either give Wallace a blowjob or perhaps take her in the ass as he had the other day. When he started slipping fingers in alongside the dildo in her pussy, she realized what he intended to do.

_Fucking hell._

Hackett waited until he could get four of his fingers into her before he attempted to replace them with his cock. It was a tight squeeze that had her gasping for air with her forehead resting against Wallace’s broad back. They all held completely still as she adjusted to the stretch.

There was a wicked sensation when Hackett started to glide alongside the dildo. He took the first few strokes incredibly slow to make sure that she was ready. He didn’t hold back once he was certain. His pace was hard enough to be just shy of painful. It forced her to drive up into Wallace with the same strength.

With a subtle shift of his hips, Hackett found the angle that would cause the strap-on to hit Wallace in just the right spot. Darby was bounced on the two shafts in her. Her breasts rubbed along the hard muscles in front of her. Her nipples hardened as they rebounded against him. It was like a gentle slap with each thrust from the man behind her.

She came first but Hackett didn’t even slow down. He reached between their bodies to adjust the strap-on again. It wasn’t much long before with a hoarse cry, Wallace came as well. She expected the Admiral to join in a moment later but he didn’t.

Reaching around her, Hackett started to stroke Wallace’s already sensitive cock. He drove both her and Wallace to second orgasms before finally joining them. He kept his arm firmly around Darby when he pulled first himself and then the toy out of her. She understood why since her legs felt like fucking jelly.

She slid down to sit on the bench while he reached up to release Wallace from the cuffs. “Fuck me.”

“Did that already.” Hackett mussed up her hair.

“Fuckity fucker.”

“Be nice or next time it’ll be you in the cuffs,” he threatened.

“Is that supposed to be a fucking deterrent?” Darby laughed when Wallace lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder. “Fucking idiot.”

He dropped her on the bed and collapsed down beside her. “Next time, Blondie, we’re fucking locking the fucking Admiral up.”

“Agreed.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Darby was gone in the morning before either man had woken up. She’d left a note saying that she was on her way to Rio. Joe would be picking her up at the Sky-Port. Her _little message_ also said ‘thanks for the fun.’

“Thanks for the fucking fun?” Wallace crumpled the note to toss it into the trash. Hackett caught it and smoothed it out. He used a magnet to pin it to the fridge. “Fucking Blondie.”

“She really believes that all we want is a short fling.” Hackett grabbed the pot of coffee to pour a mug for both of them. “We’ll just have to _change_ her mind. When do you leave for Madrid?”

“An hour ago?”

“Hmm.” Hackett grinned at Wallace over the rim of his coffee cup. “Ten minute quickie in the shower?”

“Fuck yes.”

There was a line of clothes that went from the kitchen all the way to the shower. Wallace figured that Hackett would berate him for it later. He was too busy with his fingers around each of their cocks.

Grabbing the Admiral by the arms, Wallace shoved him into the shower stall. He flipped on the warm water and pressed him underneath it. Time really wasn’t on his side so he took Hackett up against the wall. Short, hard and messy. They rinsed each other off and then hurriedly dressed to get to the docks before Wallace missed his transport.

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Your Fucking Note._

_We’re going to have a long fucking talk about that note, Blondie._

_You are not just a fun little fling for us. We want to try an actual relationship. I know it’s a foreign fucking concept for you and me. _

_Do you want to try?_

_Wallace_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Fun._

_Do you know what I’ve enjoyed about having you in my home…in my life as more than just a random marine?_

_You make me laugh._

_I like waking up with my face against your hair. It’s much better than the face full of Stuart’s snoring that I usually have._

_We like having you with us._

_It’s fun, sure, but it’s not only about that. We care about you too._

_I am not about making Stuart beg you. We’d like to try to make a real relationship work…and we want you in it._

_Say yes._

_Steven_

* * *

 

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett; Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: Fucking whiny fuckers._

_Fine. Yes._

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Darby._

_She said yes._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_She’s right._

_You are an idiot._

_Steven_

* * *

 

The ride to Rio hadn’t taken all that long. Joe had spent most of it rambling on about Sergeant Bayer. It was adorable and fucking annoying. She was going to have to sit down with Bayer at some point. If he was just stringing Joe along, she was going to string the fucker up.

Deciding that staying on the base was a terrible idea, Darby rented out a room at the extended stay hotel that Joe was at. She tossed her kit bag inside and grabbed her other bag that had the gear that she’d need during training. It was time to _face_ the fucking music.

“Back for more, Shepard?” Trevors sneered at her when she stepped into the main office at the Villa. He stood up from behind his desk and walked around it towards her. He got close enough that she could smell the coffee on his breath. “Stupid cunt. I’ll ruin you for this.”

“Lieutenant Shepard, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard great things about you.” Anderson moved smoothly between them. He gestured for Darby to follow him out of the building. He waited until they were out of hearing as they walked towards one of the shooting ranges. “It’s best if we play this as if we’ve never met before now. Whatever Trevors says, do _not_ let him goad you into striking him or responding in any way. If he lays a finger on you, let me know immediately. I’ll have all that I need to throw him out on his ear. It’s _imperative_ that you keep your cool.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Bayer will keep an eye on things as well. He’s trying to avoid being seen by Trevors.” Anderson glanced over her shoulder. “Stuart assures me that you have learned to control not only your temper but your biotics. I hope he’s right. I don’t want a man like Trevors to get away with what he’s doing.”

Darby forced herself to relax her clenched jaw and fists. “Neither do I, _Sir._ I’m invested in making sure the fucker gets what’s coming to him.”

“Are you planning something that I’m not aware of?” Anderson raised an eyebrow at her.

“No, Sir.”

“Would you tell me?” He was watching her _carefully_.

“No, _Sir._ ”

Anderson crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her for a long time. “I never understood why Stuart and Steven didn’t insist on taking you to Child Services. It bothered me. We argued about it for months. I think I understand them now. You’re formidable, you were then and you’re more so now. I wouldn’t want to make an enemy out of you. Do me a favor though?”

“Sir?”

“I don’t care what you’ve got planned for that bastard, I want to get enough documented evidence to get him court-martialed.” He frowned when she grinned at him. “Shepard.”

“You’ll have your fucking evidence, Sir.” Darby started to walk away and then glanced down as a hand clamped on her shoulder. “Captain?”

“He won’t go down without a fight and he’ll be looking to take you with him,” Anderson cautioned.

“ _Good._ ”

* * *

 

_From: Joe Vaughn_

_To: Evert Bayer_

_Subj: re: Jared Saunders._

_I’ve tracked the bastard down._

_He’s smart. He’s not in London anymore, not even on Earth actually._

_He’s hiding out on Omega. Think Wallace knows anyone who can get in and out of there without attracting attention?_

_Joe_

_P.S. I’ll be back in Rio at the end of the week. Can I buy you a beer?_

* * *

 

_From: Evert Bayer_

_To: Joe Vaughn_

_Subj: re: Jared Saunders._

_Wallace said that he’ll have Zaeed Massani meet you here in Rio._

_He apparently owes Wallace a favor, not sure I want the details on that._

_Just a beer? Finally got the damn balls to ask me, eh?_

_Evert_

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Fuck._

_I have a date._

_What the hell do I wear?_

_Joe_

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: clothing._

_Go naked._

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Zaeed Massani_

_Subj: re: Jared Saunders._

_I said that we’d be fucking even and we will if you managed to get the fucker and the copies of that damned fake vid._

_Steven said to tell you that he’s still waiting for that bottle of scotch._

_Don’t harass Joseph, he’s a good kid._

_Wallace_


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Keeping her cool turned out to be a lot fucking harder than Darby thought it would be. She spent her time on the base being driven relentlessly by Trevors. He tripped her up and insulted her at every turn. She’d initially worried that it would make the others in her group think it was _open season_ on her.

The rest of the marines in her N1 class seemed to find Trevors behaviour either confusing or disgusting. They’d started trying to intervene whenever possible. It did make catching the fucker at it a little complicated though.

When Darby was on down time, she lived in a gym that was a block from her hotel. She beat on a punching bag for hours and hours. Joe or Bayer usually had to force her to get some rest and food. She was exhausted and enraged.

_All the fucking time._

Her biotics flared a few times but she was able to keep it under her control for the most part. It was all she could do to not just say fuck it and quit the program again. The only thing keeping her there was that she didn’t want a bastard like Trevors to get the best of her.

Major Trevors hadn’t laid a finger on her. He was a fucking bastard but he’d managed to toe the line of inappropriate behaviour. He’d made her life a living hell but nearing the final week of her course and he hadn’t done anything to get himself in _serious_ trouble.

“Watch yourself today.” Anderson pulled her aside the minute that Darby stepped onto the base the following morning. “Samuel Edwards was found dead in his room at the retreat that he’s been living in for the last few years. If I know then I can guarantee that Trevors knows. He will _push_ today.”

“Yes, Sir.”

_Poor fucking Sam._

Darby wanted to send a quick message to Angela. She was the only one that Sam’s family had let visit him ever. They should send flowers or something to the funeral as a group. He’d been part of their recruit class after all. It wasn’t his fault that the pressure had been too much to handle.

There wasn’t time for Anderson to say anything else to her. Darby slipped into the group of marines that were assembled in the yard. Trevors stormed out of his office to stand in front of them. Anderson walked over to join him.

 _It was going to be a long day_.

The harsh glare that the Major was giving her told Darby that he wasn’t taking the death of his nephew well. It was harder and more…menacing than it had been the previous weeks. She reminded herself that the course was almost over. She was a biotic with weapons training who was skilled at hand-to-hand combat.

_She could fucking take care of herself._

The group was paired off and told to traverse a course through the nearby jungle. It covered at least five miles that would require them to forge river and rappel down an eighty foot cliff. The path that they chose was up to them. The first group to make it back to base would automatically pass the course.

With an engineer from Munich as her partner, Darby managed to make it to the top of the rappel spot in record time. She had good instincts when it came to plotting a course and he was skilled at map reading. They made a good team.

She had him go down the cliff first since they’d only been given one rope. Once he was down, he yelled up at her to let her know that it was her turn. She took a few minutes to double check the knots and then started towards the edge.

She had just gone over it when a familiar face suddenly peeked over the edge to look down at her. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“Finishing what my nephew started. You stupid fucking cunt. Did you really think that you’d get away with ruining his career? He could’ve gone far; he could’ve been a fucking Admiral at some point. He would’ve been. It’s your fault, and Wallace.” Trevors held a combat knife in his hand. “I’ll get that tall bastard next, don’t you worry. I’ve got plans for him.”

Scrambling for something to hold on to, Darby watched as he cut her rope to let her plummet. She knew that her tentative grasp on the cliff face wouldn’t last. It was too sheer and there wasn’t enough for her to get a true hold on. Not to mention that she couldn’t go up if the fucker was still there.

 _Fuck_.

She yelled into her comm since it was still connected to both Anderson and Bayer. They’d tweaked it at the start of the N1 course for security reasons. She was somewhat comforted by the fact that Trevors wouldn’t get away with this. Someone _had_ to have heard what he’d said and done.

Her partner was screaming up at her to hold on. _Idiot._ She ignored him and focused on figure out what the hell she was going to do. She remembered how she’d stopped Joe’s descent with her biotics.

Since that night at bootcamp, Darby hadn’t really had a reason to use that particular skill again. She felt her fingers starting to slip. Her arms were burning from the strain. She could feel blood on her face from where she’d smacked into the cliff when the rope had been cut.

When her fingers finally gave, Darby used all of her biotic strength to create a barrier to stop herself from plunging to her death. It was a terrifying descent. She ended up banging against the cliff a few times as she went. It jarred her and her concentration slipped a few times.

Her biotics failed a few feet from the ground but she still managed to end up mostly on her feet.   She looked up to find a shuttle landing nearby. Anderson raced out of it the moment that the door opened.

“I’m…” Darby ripped her helmet off and one of her gauntlets so she could run her fingers under her nose. She lifted it up to find her fingers covered in blood. “I might’ve overdone it with my biotics. Fuck.”

“In the shuttle, _now._ ” Anderson ignored her protests. He motioned for the other marine to help him carry her into the shuttle. He yelled at the pilot once inside to get them back to the base.

“Bayer.” Darby sank down into one of the seats and noticed the Sergeant sitting across from her. “Can we fucking pretend that I saluted you both?”

* * *

 

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: Special Delivery._

_I got the bastard and the vids. Saunders might’ve had a tragic little permanent accident._

_Sorry about that._

_Tell Hackett that his scotch is on the way._

_Massani_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: Darby._

_She’s in the hospital for a few days because she wore out her biotics. Anderson says the doctor wants her to rest for a week once they’ve fitted her with the new amp._

_I’ll have Joe bring her to Arcturus._

_Major Trevors is currently in the brig. He’ll be tried for attempted murder though given his connections. I have a feeling that he’ll likely be court-martialed. He might get a few years in minimum security._

_It’s taking a lot of willpower to not shoot him myself._

_Granted, you already know all of that because you decided to head to Rio yourself. Don’t think I don’t know that your little buddy at the brig in Rio snuck you into Trevors’ cell. I hope you hit him once for me._

_Steven_

* * *

 

_From: Joe Vaughn_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: re: Contacts._

_You’re welcome._

_It’s not like I could beat the bastard up myself._

_Joe_

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Angela; Charlie; Davis_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_She claims to still want to meet in Madrid for beers at the end of the week._

_I’m trying to convince her that we can have our damn beers on Arcturus this time. Have you ever tried arguing with her?_

_And Angela, do not lecture me. I did my best to change her mind._

_Joe_


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Rio_

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_DS: Can I break out of the hospital?_

_SH: No_

_DS: Why the fuck not?_

_SH: No_

_DS: That is not an explanation, fucker. I am so bored._

_SH: You’ll survive._

_DS: I knew I should’ve contacted Wallace._

_SH: He’ll say no._

_DS: Fuckers. I’m making Joe break me out._

_SH: You are not in prison. You’re in the hospital because you just had your amp replace._

_DS: And?_

_SH: Darby._

_DS: I hate fucking hospitals._

_SH: I’ll make it worth your while if you stay._

_DS: Oh?_

_SH: Do I have your complete cooperation?_

_DS: Yea, yea.  How the fuck are you going to make it up to me?_

_SH: You’ll see._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Miracles do happen._

_How the hell did they convince you not to break out of the hospital?_

_How?_

_Joe_

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: you are an idiot._

_None of your fucking business._

_Emphasis on the fucking._

_I’m heading to Arcturus now, anyway, yet another two weeks of shore-leave._

_Darby_

* * *

 

Three days into her stay at Hackett’s apartment, Wallace finally arrived from Madrid. She was stretched out on the couch with a book in hand. Hackett was in an armchair across from her. They’d been reading and throwing pieces of candy back and forth at each other.

“The _Wall_ has arrived.” Darby looked over the top of her book at him as he walked into the apartment. “Hey fucker.”

“Blondie.”

Hackett smiled slowly and slightly deviously in a way that worried Darby. “I think it’s time to head to the bedroom.”

“Why?”

“I thought you might like your reward for staying in the damn hospital.” Hackett took her book from her and pulled her off of the couch.

“ _Wallace._ ” Darby swatted him on the back when he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. “Fucker. I really wish you’d stop fucking carrying me around.”

“ _Nope.”_

He didn’t set her down until they were in the bedroom. They took their time undressing each other. Hackett exchanged a grin with Darby as he nodded his head at Wallace.

“ _Don’t_ move.” Darby poked Wallace in the side before gently dropping to her knees in front of him. She took Hackett by the wrist to pull him down with her.

The two of them began trading licks along Wallace’s already hard cock. She canted her head to the side to take his balls into her mouth while Hackett licked the tip of his shaft. He winked at Darby as she watched him slowly take Wallace in. It was a practiced move, most definitely. Darby still hadn’t been able to completely take the impressive cock into her mouth.

They traded positions a few times before Hackett decided it was time for something else. He told Darby to get comfortable on the edge of the bed. She watched as the men fell comfortably beside each other on the bed with their heads on opposite ends. She shifted further up so that she could have a better view of them.

She was fascinated by their differing techniques. Hackett preferred a slow, almost teasing pace. Wallace went hard and fast. They fucked that way too. It was even matched in the way that they kissed.

Wallace had apparently had enough of Darby simply watching. He pushed Hackett off of him. He grabbed Darby by the arm to yank her over until she was beside them.   He didn’t give her a moment to adjust before he had her underneath him as he drove his cock into her.

With Wallace _suitably_ occupied, Hackett knelt beside their heads to ease his cock between their heads. He slid himself back and forth between their mouths. Darby twisted to the side a little so he could thrust between her lips.

He reached out to grip Wallace by the hair to turn his head. He seemed to find great enjoyment in fucking both of their mouths. He reached back to swat Wallace on the ass when he wasn’t _moving_ fast enough.

“Pushy fucker,” Darby teased with a wicked grin. She laughed harder when Hackett smacked his cock lightly against her lips. “That is _not_ a fucking deterrent.”

“Stuart.” Hackett tugged on the man’s hair again. “You’re clearly not doing an adequate job. She’s still being a sarcastic little thing.”

“Fuck you both.”

“We’re trying,” she retorted.

She didn’t get to make a further response as Wallace slammed into her pussy hard enough that the sound reverberated around the room.  Satisfied with the new pace, Hackett went back to pumping alternately into their mouths. Eventually, he pulled out and stroked himself to completion. He covered her chest with his cum.

Wallace lowered his head to lick it off of her breasts as he started moving even faster. He bit down on her nipple and Darby was off like a fucking rocket. He waited until she’d collapsed back on the bed to ease out of her.

He grabbed Hackett by the back of the neck to drag him over. “Swallow, you pushy fucking bastard.”

Hackett gave him a slow teasing lick and then started to suck on him hard. Darby ran her nails along Wallace’s back and over his ass. She felt his body tighten up. She reached between his legs to tug a few times on his balls and then it was _all_ over.

She dropped back against the pillow with a tired groan. “You _definitely_ made it up to me, fucker.”

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Joe Vaughn_

_To: Evert Bayer_

_Subj: re: Trevors._

_How the hell did that bastard get out of the damn brig so soon?_

_I know he’s related to a few politicians and a lot of money but fuck, I thought he’d do more than a year. I heard that he’s already got a cushy job on a colony somewhere._

_It’s not right._

_Joe_

* * *

 

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Dinner._

_I am not taking my tired ass to Arcturus, I don’t care how fucking amazing your cooking is or how big your dick is._

_I just fucking finished on Luna with my N3 course. I’m tired. You two fuckers can come to me if you want to see me that badly._

_Seriously._

_I’m on my way to the Villa in a couple of weeks to start the N-4 course. They won’t tell us where the actual training happens, but we have to start in Rio. I’ve decided to spend my well earned two weeks of vacation in London._

_So if you’re that hot and bothered to see me. You know where to fucking find me._

_Darby_

* * *

 

When Darby had originally planned her London trip, she hadn’t really thought about the not so great memories from the city where she’d grown up. She visited Deloris grave first and then went to the library. It hadn’t done much to improve her mood at all.

Sitting on the bed in her hotel room, Darby wasn’t sure that she could handle staying in the city for a couple of weeks. She rubbed the back of her neck absently as she considered her options. She finally decide to toss everything back in her bags and find a better place to spend her shore-leave.

After checking out of her hotel, Darby made her way to the sky-port. It wasn’t all that long of a flight to Madrid. She could be there in time for dinner and beer if she caught the next transport in time. It wasn’t like she didn’t have the fucking code for his apartment.

It was dark and empty when Darby arrived a few hours later. She tossed her begs on the floor by the couch after digging out one of her books. She’d been reading the Count of Monte Cristo for the first time.   She threw herself down on the couch and started to read.

“Blondie?”

Darby woke to someone shaking her shoulder lightly. “Quit fucking shaking me, you’re making me fucking sea-sick.”

“We’re not on the sea, Blondie.” Wallace helped her up into a seated position. “And unless I’ve lost my mind, this is not fucking London.”

“No fucking shit.” Darby rubbed her eyes sleepily. “London wasn’t as fun as I thought it would be.”

“You ok?”

“Fucking tired.”

Wallace took her by the shoulder and pressed her down on the couch again. He retrieved a blanket from the guest room to cover her. “Take a fucking nap. I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Darby._

_She’s asleep on my fucking couch. Well, she was asleep on my fucking couch. I couldn’t get her to wake up for dinner so now she’s asleep on my bed._

_We’re going to have to convince her to stop taking the N-courses back to back. She’s wearing herself out._

_I think her memories of London are still a little too fresh or something. She left after a day and decided to invade my place for shore-leave instead. I assume that you’ll be changing your travel plans._  
  


_Come to Madrid. I’ll take a few days off. If we can ever get Darby to wake up, I’ll take you two around the city._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

Darby woke up to find that at some point she’d been undressed and moved into the bedroom. She glanced over at the large picture window to find that it was definitely morning. She was wearing one of Wallace’s t-shirts. He must’ve changed her clothes for her when he put her to bed.

Rolling out from under the covers, Darby wandered down the hall to find Wallace in the kitchen having breakfast. She slid into the seat next to his and yawned…twice. She laughed when he shoved a mug of coffee into her hand.

She leaned her head against the table with the cup still grasped in her hand. “Maybe I should take a longer break between N-courses. Fuck me.”

“Are you done playing sleeping fucking beauty? Is an omelet fine or are you going to insist on a cheddar and bacon sandwich?” Wallace waited for her to glare up at him. “Sandwich it is.”

She flipped him off for the sleeping beauty comment and twisted her head so she could tilt the coffee cup enough to get a sip. She heard him mutter about lazy marines. “Fuck you.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Idiot.”

“Punk.”

Darby grinned at him as she sat up to stretch. She cleared the sleep from her eyes and went back to clinging to the fucking coffee. “So did you gossip with Hackett about my arrival?”

“I do not gossip.”

“So that’s a yes.” Darby reached over to steal a bite of his omelet. She immediately spit it back out and wiped her tongue with her hand. “How can you eat that shit?”

Wallace swatted her on the head with a kitchen towel. “Have you no fucking manners?”

“None.”

He threw the towel at her and told her to clean up her damn mess. “Steven will be here later this evening.”

“Oh good. I can finish my book.” Darby took another sip of coffee. “Is Bayer at the base? I need to ask him something about Joe.”

“I have to go in today, come with me.” Wallace handed her a plate with a sandwich that she knew would be perfect.

“Fine but I’m not wearing my fucking uniform. I’m on shore-leave.” Darby hated being in uniform, damned fucking uncomfortable things.

Going to the base turned out to be _not_ such a great idea, Darby had only been there a few minutes when she’d found at from Commander Bryant that Trevors was no longer in the brig. Before Wallace could catch up to her, she’d taken off at a run. She was _furious_ that no one had bothered to tell her about it.

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Trevors._

_Did you know he was out?_

_Why the fuck didn’t someone tell me?_

_Darby_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“You go find her.”

Hackett rubbed the back of his neck with an annoyed sigh. He’d been standing in Wallace’s office arguing with him for the last ten minutes about going to look for Darby. The Wall was convinced that he’d just end up ‘arguing with the little biotic punk.’ He thought Hackett would have an easier time calming her down.

“You’re a damn coward.” Hackett shook his head and finally decided to stop wasting time. “Where do you think she went?”

“The cliff.”

It took Hackett an hour and a half to hike up to the top of the cliff. Darby was sitting on the edge of it. Her legs dangled over and she appeared to be deep in thought. The closer that he got, he could hear the muttered curses from her.

Sitting beside her, Hackett decided to stay silent and let her get the anger out in creative uses of the word fuck. Darby was a lot like Wallace. The best way to deal with either of them when they were angry was to simply wait them out.

_Rushing her would just anger her further._

When Darby finally spoke, it was to mention that Wallace had been wise to send Hackett. He was surprised when she actually listened while he explained their reasons behind not telling her. She’d been in her N course, and they were worried that she’d drop everything to find Trevors. He was even more astonished when Darby agreed with him. She laughed at the look on his face.

“There’s something about this fucking spot that helps me think.” Darby gestured to the long drop in front of them. “There are better ways to get back at Trevors that don’t involve me sacrificing my career.”

Hackett raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. “Oh?”

She grinned at him then. “Look, I may not give a fuck about the regs most of the time. But…whether I like it or not, my reputation is now linked to Wallace’s and yours, even if people don’t know that we’re…screwing around. People know that we’re friends. I’m not going to fuck you two over in an effort to get revenge on Trevors.”

He had no response to that so he used a little strategic quietness to see if it drew other confessions out of her. He watched the corners of her mouth twitch as she tried not to laugh. She pulled out a small credit chit to flip it between her fingers slowly. He was about to suggest that they head back to the base when she spoke again.

“This is so fucking weird.” Darby tossed the chit up into the air a few times. She finally shoved it back into her pocket. “You two fuckers really do _care_ about me. Wallace would’ve stormed up here to yell at me if I was just some…he held back for me. You weren’t trying to _stop_ me from going after Trevors…you were trying to delay it. Fuck. Thinking about emotions makes my head hurt. I need a beer and chips.”

“It’s like I’m looking at Wallace in a much more attractive package.” Hackett laughed when she nudged him with her elbow. “Let’s head back to the base. We can get Wallace and then go find you that beer.”

Darby let him lift her up to her feet. She kept sneaking glances at him as they started towards the trail that led down through the forest back to the main part of the camp. There was a glint in her eyes that should’ve worried him if he’d been thinking.

She slowed her pace a little and drifted behind him. Taking him by the back of the shirt, Darby swung both of them between a few trees until they were in the relative privacy of the shadows cast by the thick forest.   She shoved him back until he bumped into a tree.

Falling to her knees, Darby gave him a wicked grin before reaching up to unzip his fatigues. She shoved them down far enough that she could ease his cock easily out of his boxers. His legs were essentially trapped by his own clothing.

As Darby began what she probably considered to be slow torture with her tongue, Hackett reached down to toss aside the black knit hat that she was wearing. Her hair underneath was pulled back into a ponytail. He wrapped his fingers around it and tugged her head back just as she was about to take him into her mouth.

“Fucker,” she complained.

“True.” Hackett pulled her up off of the ground. He twisted them around so she was the one pressed against the tree. His fingers still held firmly to her ponytail. “Do you have a naughty little fantasy about fucking in the forest at bootcamp?”

“You are a twisted fucker.” Darby bit his bottom lip when he moved close enough to kiss her. “Of course I fucking did.”

“With _The Wall_?”

“Of course.” Her head fell against the trunk of the tree with a groan when he managed to work his hand inside of her jeans and underwear. He found her already wet so he sunk two fingers into her and chuckled when she moved her hips to follow his hand. “We’ll have to tell him about this in great detail.”

“We won’t need to.” He moved his hand to her throat to tilt her head back. His teeth found the soft skin at the base of her throat and bit down hard. He licked the dark mark that immediately came up on her. He shoved her jeans down and slid his cock between her thighs. “I can muss your hair up. Leave a few marks on your exquisite skin; I steal your underwear to give to him. He’ll get the message.”

“He’ll also fucking kill both of us.” Darby groaned when he drove his cock up into her. “Or fuck us both; I like your fucking plan.”

“Good.”

He decided it was time to shut her up more effectively. His lips crashed down on hers as he moved his hand up underneath her shirt. He tweaked her nipple in time with his thrusts into her pussy. They couldn’t afford to take long given the location and the number of marines on the base at any given time.

Enjoying the taste of her mouth fully, Hackett pounded her against the tree. He pinched and twisted her nipples and swallowed her moans with his mouth. Darby tended to be loud when she came and that might draw attention.

With his lips pressed to hers, Hackett drove both of them over the edge with long, deep movements. He used her black lace briefs to clean her up when he’d finished. They made themselves as presentable as possible. He wouldn’t let her straighten her hair up much and had to laugh when she called him a fucker.

The trip back to Wallace’s office took longer than the hike up to the cliff had. It was prolonged by Darby who kept trying to drag him into the trees for another round. He finally managed to get them both back to the base.   He had the satisfaction of seeing Wallace’s face as he caught sight of the mark on Darby’s neck.

“You fucking bastard.” Wallace crossed his arms and glared at Hackett after he’d pulled a twig out of Darby’s hair. He went from glaring to something else entirely when Hackett dropped a pair of messy lace briefs into his hand. He shoved them into his pocket and grabbed both of them by the arms. “We’re leaving.”

“I thought you…”

“We’re fucking leaving or I’m ruining all of our careers when I fuck the two of you over my fucking desk.” Wallace propelled them across the base towards his skycar.

“Did you grow two cocks when I wasn’t looking?” Darby asked with a sly grin. “I’m not sure how you can fuck as both at the same time.”

“I’ll figure it the fuck out on the way home.” He shoved her into the back of the skycar… _gently_ and was a little less gentle when he pushed Hackett into the passenger’s seat. “But I’m definitely screwing both of you.”

An hour later, Wallace had both of them tied securely but comfortable across the back of the couch. He’d spent his time teasing them with his fingers. He disappeared in the bedroom and came back out a moment later with something that Hackett couldn’t see in his hand.

He felt a sudden pressure before what was definitely a dildo was slowly pushed into his ass. The stretch of it was familiar though. He dropped his head down and chuckled as he realized what Wallace was planning.

The two men had once, for a joke, gotten dildos modeled after their own cocks. It had been a silly thing that they had done but never really used on each other.   It now provided Wallace the ability to literally fuck both of them.

Twisting his head around, Hackett watched the expressions on Darby’s face as Wallace thrust his _real_ cock into her pussy. They were close enough that he leaned forward to graze his lips against hers. They explored each other’s mouths with growing desperation as Wallace made real on his promise.

Hackett’s body rubbed against the couch with the force of the dildo being driven into him. He had a briefly considered that they were going to have to clean the couch when they were finished. Wallace picked up the pace. He teased them with slow thrusts, pulling all the way out to relish the feeling of driving all the way back in.

He watched Darby as she came twice. He followed her when she had her third orgasm. He heard Wallace groan loudly a moment later and then the dildo was gently eased out of him.

“You’re competitive fuckers.” Darby groaned. “And you still owe me fucking chips and beer.”

“Priorities, Blondie.” Wallace untied her first and helped her into a seated position on the couch. He moved over to release Hackett next.

“What? Those are my priorities. Fucking two hot men, food and then beer. Have a problem with that?” Darby winced as she shifted back a little. “I take it back. I need aspirin, food and then beer.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_Two years later._

The night before the N6 course test, Darby had received a weirdly cryptic message from an anonymous source. It threatened to divulge her relation to the Reds, something that she found amusing since she’d never been _in_ the gang. She had a feeling that it was from Trevors.

_Who the fuck else would it be?_

The N6 test ended up involving clearing out a slaver camp. Darby was more than thrilled to have someone to take her fucking anger out on. The group was assigned quadrants of the base to handle on their own.

Darby dealt with her section of the batarians didn’t seem to want to die. _Fuckers._ She managed to clear her area before anyone else in the class did. Her only injuries were a few scratches on the left side of her face where she got a little too close to one of the bastards.

She found another message in her folder from the anonymous sender. Wallace and Hackett seemed to think it was nothing worth worrying about. They didn’t want her chasing after Trevors over messages. She felt like they were dismissing her concerns. It didn’t help that Wallace also suggested that she ‘focus on her fucking N7 test since she was fucking insisting on doing her courses back to fucking back.’

_Fuck it._

_Fuck them._

_Fuck Trevors._

Her intentions to head straight from the N6 to N7 faded. She postponed her course until the next run in a month. There were definite things that she could find to occupy her time with a month of shore-leave.

* * *

 

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Joe Vaughn_

_Subj: Beer._

_Let’s get really fucking drunk._

_Come pick me up on Arcturus._

_How much beer do you think we can drink in a fucking week?_

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Evert Bayer_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: A word of caution._

_Your girlfriend and my boyfriend have been drunk for three damn days._

_What the hell did you do to piss her off and did she have to drag Joe along for the ride?_

_Oh, and Joe’s buddy Oscar has been hanging around. He’s a handsome bastard._

_Bayer_

* * *

 

Darby stared blurrily at Joe who sat on her right side. It had taken a lot of beer to get her pleasantly drunk and keep her there. They’d gone to their favorite pub in Dublin. She hadn’t wanted to risk running into Hackett and Wallace.

 _Fuckers_.

“Wasa…whatsa the fuckin’ point of a rela…a relashion…thing if they don’t fucking listen?” Darby slammed her fist against the bar. Joe kept her beer from falling over. “Isn’t that the…fuck…gimme more beer, Ian.”

“No can do, love.” Ian, the bartender, shook his head at her. “You three are cut off. I’m not gonna be responsible for you drowning yourself in the damn toilet.”

“Fucker.” Darby flipped him off and he blew her a kiss. “Later, Ian.”

“Get her home safely, gentlemen or I’ll cut your knobs off with a rusty blade.” Ian glared at Joe and then Oscar.

“Are you talking about Darby?” Joe laughed before finishing his beer. “She can take care of her fucking self.”

“Oh?” Ian glanced down at Darby who was blowing bubbles in her beer.

She flipped him off again and then stumbled off of the barstool. She headed out of the pub with one arm around Joe and the other around Oscar. They walked straight into Wallace. He gripped her by the shoulder while shoving Oscar away from her.

“Oi.” Darby was drunk enough that her mood swung right over into pissed the fuck off.” Whasa problem?”

“Why are you drinking with that fucker?” Wallace glared down at her.

She was really wasted so she might’ve been wrong about the glare. Oscar had in the meantime gotten slowly back up to his feet. He seemed very confused. Joe decided it would be best to get _him_ as far away from _The Wall_ as possible. He left her to deal with the angry man.

“Stop dragging me like a fucking doll.” She used her biotics for once to push him away from her. “We were just drinking. What the fuck? You…”

“Why the fuck were you hanging out with Oscar?” Wallace asked angrily.

“I’m not on fucking…I…a…” Darby rubbed her eyes with her fingers for a minute. She wished that she hadn’t used her biotics. It had a magical fucking way of removing her buzz. “I can drink with who the fuck I want. We were just drinking. What the fuck is your problem?”

“Blondie.”

“No. Look…this was fun, but I’m not going to fuck around with two assholes who can’t be bothered to listen to me. Not only that, but you fucking fly from Madrid to Dublin because you thought I _might_ fucking do something with Oscar. What the fuck is that about?” Darby shoved him away from her and smacked him on the chest with her hand. She shook it out a moment later with a muttered curse. “Fucking wall. I’m leaving, don’t fucking follow me.”

“ _Darby._ ”

“Fuck you. If you don’t trust me to have drinks, what the fuck am I doing with you two? Huh? You wanted a relationship. I was fine with a fling. You wanted something real. I said fine, and then within a year, you’re fucking stalking me to a pub.” Darby thought perhaps the alcohol hadn’t faded enough to help her calm down. “Fuck off, Wallace.”

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Fuck._

_I might’ve just seriously fucking screwed things up with Blondie._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Stuart Hackett_

_Subj: re: Fuck._

_Define screwed up?_

_Steven_

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Joe Vaughn_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Where are you?_

_You didn’t show up at the hotel or at my ship._

_Where the hell are you?_

_What happened after I left?_

_Joe_

* * *

 

_From: Angela_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Darby_

_I haven’t heard from her. I asked Charlie and Davis as well._

_Not a thing._

_What happened in Dublin?_

_Angela_

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Dublin._

_I fucking lost my temper at Wallace.   It wasn’t entirely my fault, but I think I shoved him. And I’m pretty sure that I ended whatever tentative fucking relationship that I had been….whatever._

_They keep messaging me but I’ve been ignoring them. Do you know how fucking hard it is to ignore an Admiral and a Major?_

_Fuck me._

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: Darby._

_She’s wrapping up her N7 course in a month or so._

_Maybe we should pay her a visit when she completes it? You can apologize for being a damn idiotic bastard._

_I am still a little stunned at how you could have been so…idiotic._

_Steven_

* * *

 

Six months after the epic disaster in Dublin, Darby was successfully completing her N7 course. She’d been fucking driven to get through the damn thing. The finally test was an infiltration mission. She thought perhaps that she preferred killing batarians more.

_She passed the fucking thing anyway._

Angela wanted her to attend the small ceremony. ‘It will be good for you to attend one damn ceremony in your life.’ Joe told her to meet him at the bar across the street instead. Darby decided that Joe’s advice was better.

“You brought the kids.” She laughed when he walked into the place with the rest of their recruit class in tow, including Angela. She pointed her beer bottle at her in warning. “No fucking lectures from you.”

“Fine, fine.” Angela held her hands up in surrender. “Why do I constantly feel like I’m babysitting a group of rampaging krogan?”

“We are more civilized than that.” Charlie waved the bartender over to order a few pitchers of beer for them. “And we’re normally too drunk to rampage successfully.”

“Remind me why you brought the fucking kids?” Darby leaned over to whisper to Joe.

“They promised to pay for drinks.” Joe eased himself into the chair beside her. He rested his cane against his leg as he watched her flip a credit chit in her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Not a fucking thing.” She shoved the little disc in her pocket and reached for her pint glass.

“Darby.”

The others were suddenly paying close attention so Joe let it slide for the moment. Darby shifted the conversation to the new color stripe that the Alliance was now adding to every fucking part of her gear. She was glad that she at least liked the colors.

Anything to avoid talking about Wallace or Hackett, Darby had been dodging them and questions about them for months. It was a small fucking problem that she had let fester into something that now felt insurmountable. She wished that she’d simply had it out with Wallace at the time and been done with it.

“Darby?” Joe nudged her elbow and pointed towards the door.

“Oh. Fuck.” She immediately spotted the two men that she’d been desperately trying not to think about.

In their dress blues, they looked fucking hot. Darby didn’t want to consider how much she’d missed the fuckers. Before the two men could join them all at the table, she stood up to walk towards the door.

Their conversation didn’t need a bar full of nosy fuckers as an audience. Darby wasn’t surprised when they spun on their heels to follow her. She led them out of the pub and around the corner to a secluded alley nearby. The awkward silence that followed made her wish that she’d bummed a cigarette off of someone.

“Blondie.” Wallace had dark circles around his eyes. His beard was fuller then it’s normally close-cut shave. “How the fuck have you been?”

“You look like shit,” she blurted out. She couldn’t help but grin at him. “I’ve been fucking busy.”

“Thanks, punk.” He answered her smile with one of his own for a brief moment then it faded.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Darby hopped up to sit on a nearby crate.

“We wanted to see you finish your N7 course.” Hackett held up a black leather jacket with a red and white stripe on the arm. “We came bearing gifts.”

“And apologies,” Wallace added. “I’m fucking sorry for being such an asshole in Dublin.”

Her initial response was to flip him off but Darby wasn’t certain that would help the situation at all. She hadn’t ever really _been_ or stayed in a relationship… _ever._ She glanced over at Hackett with a frustrated sigh. She motioned him closer with an impatient wave.

Once Hackett was close enough to grab, Darby dragged him over so she could whisper in his ear. To her immense relief, the fucker didn’t laugh when she asked in a quiet voice ‘how the fuck did she accept the apology while still saying that she was angry about what Wallace had done without screwing up their little _thing_ further.’ She’d missed them and she’d liked the unfamiliar feeling of belonging.

_She’d really fucking liked the sex._

Hackett smiled at her and hesitantly rested his hand over hers. “If I might?”

“Yea, yea,” she shrugged.

“You were a fucking idiot and you fucked up. She’d still like to fuck both of us though, but you’re definitely on the bottom and in need of a good spanking.” Hackett lectured Wallace and then winked at Darby when she choked back of a laugh. He bent down towards her. “I might’ve taken a bit of creative license there.”

“Idiot.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

The alcohol had mostly worn off by the time that Darby led them to her temporary apartment that she’d been using during the six months of her N7 course. She was still buzzed enough to have less of a filter than normal. She decided that keeping her mouth shut until coffee had been acquired would be a very good idea.

She shoved the two men towards the couch and made her way into the kitchen, cursing under her breath as her hands shook while she tried to pull down some coffee mugs. It took all of her self-control not to shatter one of them against the counter.

Her nerves were shattered for some fucking reason that Darby couldn’t understand. She went through the motions of getting the coffee started to stall for time. If this was how relationships made people feel, she wasn’t sure that she understood the attraction to them.

A pair of large, warm hands covered hers and gently eased the jar of coffee out from between her fingers. Darby glared up at Wallace who, as per usual, completely ignored her anger. He leaned against the counter and shifted her around until she was standing in front of him. His hand moved from hers up to rest along the side of her neck so his thumb could casually caress one side of her jaw.

“Feelings are a fucking pain in the ass, aren’t they?” The fucker was way to fucking smug but he wasn’t wrong either. “I am sorry, Blondie.”

“Yes, you fucking are,” she muttered angrily. “I’m trying to make coffee.”

“I think you’re trying to fucking pretend that you aren’t _involved_ in an actual relationship.” Wallace used his thumb to tip her head up until they made eye contact. He laughed when she grumbled about the fact that thinking wasn’t usually his strong suit. “Look, Blondie, this is new for us too. We haven’t made a habit of screwing the same woman, together, ever. Stop fucking freaking out and just enjoy it.”

“Fuck you.” Darby took the opportunity to bite his thumb when he made the foolish mistake of dragging it along her bottom lip.

“Are you two emotionally repressed idiots done being pains in my ass?” Hackett wandered past them into the kitchen to pour three mugs of coffee for them. He snagged a bottle of liquor to add a dash of it. He sipped the drink for a moment and then turned to Darby. “Evert mentioned that you had been talking with Joe about their dating.”

Darby groaned inwardly and became very _interested_ in her coffee. She had asked Joe about whether he and his _man_ actually went out together or if they just… _fucked_. After the fucker finished laughing at her, Joe had admitted that they initially screwed around and then went their separate ways but lately they’d been going out on _actual_ dates.

“Darby?” Hackett gently eased the warm cup out of her hands and set it on the counter. “This isn’t just sex. I thought we cleared that up?”

“If it’s not just fucking around, then why the fuck didn’t you listen to me? And why the hell haven’t you even taken me out for dinner something?” Darby pushed him out of her way to storm towards the bedroom.

She needed to pack her gear up anyway. Her next assignment was with one of the special operations teams for additional training. While gathering up her shit, she tried to eavesdrop on the whispering idiots in the kitchen. They appeared to be debating intensely about ‘how the hell’ it could be possibly that they hadn’t actually _ever_ asked her out on a date.

_Fucking idiots._

“Eating fucking chips while watching a football game at your apartment doesn’t count as a date, Wallace.” Darby poked her head out of the bedroom to yell at him.

“She has a point.” Hackett punched him in the arm.

“What was that for? You haven’t asked her either.” Wallace punched him back.

Darby froze them both in stasis before they could continue with their little _spat_. “I’m going back to the pub because Joe’s giving me a ride out of town. You two fucking idiots can resolve this on your own and get back to me.”

 _Men_.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Spinning around quickly, Darby landed a volley of punches and kicks into a heavy bag that hung from the ceiling of the gym. She had borrowed Charlie’s pass to the gym near his apartment in Paris. He had recently been reassigned to the Alliance office there. She had decided to visit him before heading to Arcturus to meet up with her new squad.

She adjusted the tape around her knuckles, dragged her fingers through her damp hair and then wiped the sweat from her brow with a towel. She ended up having to redo her loose ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Her workout had gone on longer than normal. It was helping her clear her mind though.

In the past three days, Darby hadn’t heard from either Hackett or Wallace. It had occurred to her that maybe they _didn’t_ want to date her. It was why she was currently slamming her fists and knees into a heavy bag with enough force to jolt the chain hard.

“You should pick on someone your own size.” Wallace’s voice boomed through the empty gym.

Darby grabbed the bag to stop it from hitting her. She glanced back to find him watching her. He raised an eyebrow at her sweaty appearance and bare feet. “Put your fucking money where your mouth is.”

“Are you challenging me, Blondie?” Walalce stepped towards her. “Me? The Wall?”

“Worried?”

“Not a fucking chance.” Wallace ripped his shirt off and tossed it on a nearby bench. He toed off his boots after loosening the laces and shoved his socks into them. It left him in jeans that were flexible enough to fight in. “Rules?”

“No biotics, no hitting the face or ‘below the belt,’ first one to knock the other off of their feet wins.” Darby adjusted her black sports bra and retied the drawstring on her dark grey sweat pants. “Loser has to send Hackett an anonymous gift.”

“Of what?”

“Lace undergarments.”

“Done,” he grinned. “Might fucking do it even if I win.”

They were _not_ an evenly matched pair when it came to sparring. Wallace had her beat on size, mass and sheer strength. Darby had learned how to felt smart and dirty. It balanced the scales a little as did her speed and agility. They went round after round without a clear winner.

She’d get a kick to his ass or he’d tug on her ponytail. Mostly though, they circled each other on the mat without _really_ trying. Eventually, it ended when Darby tripped him up. Wallace went down like a damn tree and took her with him.

They rolled over on their backs to catch their breath and laugh. She turned on her side to face him and reached out to lightly poke him on the neck a few times. He swatted her hand away but she continued to flick him.

“Blondie?”

“Idiot?”

“Let’s both send the bastard a pair of lace panties.” Wallace captured her fingers to stop her from aggravating him further.

“Excellent fucking plan.”

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Stuart Wallace; Darby Shepard_

_Subj: ‘Gifts.’_

_I expect you two to be on Arcturus in a few days. You should both model the lovely garments that you sent to me._

_Might be a bit of a stretch for Stuart though._

_By the way, Darby, we’d like to take you out on a real date. _

_Friday? At seven?_

_Steven_

_P.S. I think Stuart will look exceptionally good in that pink thong._

* * *

 

Since Hackett had sent a follow up message asking her to ‘dress up’ for the date, Darby had opted to go with black tuxedo pants, a white long-sleeved shirt with a slim black tie and suspenders. She slicked her blonde hair back. Her black boots weren’t the perfect match but she shined them up and it seemed to work for her.

She met the two men at Hackett’s office. They wore almost identical black suits. Wallace’s had grey pinstripes while Hackett’s had dark blue. They looked so good that she wanted to rip the damn things off of them.   From the glint in their eyes, the two men seemed to feel the same away about her outfits.

“So why the fuck am I all… _dolled_ up?” Darby asked curiously once they were situated in Hackett’s skycar.

He pulled out three tickets from his pocket to show her. Darby frowned down at them, ‘an evening with Austen.’ _What the fuck?_ He explained to her that a number of films based on Jane Austen’s novels had been remade and were being show at one of the theaters on the fancier station. There would be food and wine served while three of the movies were shown back to back.

“You two are going to be so fucking bored.” Darby grinned at him as she handed the tickets to him. “Fucking brilliant though.”

The night flew by for Darby. She didn’t even know if either man had enjoyed it. She was too lost in the movie to pay attention to them. Words that had been her fucking world were brilliant acted on the vid-screen for the first time for her. It was _fucking_ magical.

She planned on a ‘thank you’ to the two men that would involve a lot of naked bodies but Hackett received an emergency message from Anderson as they were leaving the theatre. He left her with Wallace and rushed away.   He mentioned something about a stolen ship but didn’t have time to explain further.

Heading back to Hackett’s apartment with Wallace, they had a few beers and chatted for a bit. She grew tired of waiting for Hackett though. Tossing the bottles in the trash, Darby shimmied out of her trousers after kicking her boots off. His eyes darkened when he realized that she was bare underneath.

He grabbed her tie to drag her over to him. They kissed for a few minutes and then Wallace shoved her down on the couch. He did a slow strip-tease for her that initially had her laughing her ass off. It faded though as he coolly revealed his body an article of clothing at time.   Her smile was practically predatory when he finally stood bare in front of her.

Getting down on his hands and knees, Wallace shuffled forward until he was close to her. He teased the inside of her knees with a gentle kiss while his fingers stroked the sensitive skin along her ankles. He didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry to do anything which infuriated her.

With her legs spread, Darby grabbed Wallace by the top of the head to tug him forward. He smirked at her before burying his face against her. She couldn’t stop her immediate reaction when his tongue flicked over her clit. She lifted up her hips as she pressed him closer. Her eyes flicked to the door when movement caught her eye.

Hackett stepped into the room and froze as the scene before him caught his eye. He held his finger up to his lips to stop her from saying anything. He quietly stripped down to nothing. Darby wasn’t sure she could’ve gotten any coherent words out in any case. Wallace had a talented fucking tongue.

Wallace wasn’t aware of their audience of one until Hackett had swatted him hard on the ass. Darby kept him from lifting his head. She didn’t want that damn mouth anywhere but on her pussy.   She felt him chuckle against her skin. The laughter was erased by another smack from Hackett before he started to slide lubed up fingers into him.

His ministrations devolved into a frenzied pace when Hackett switched his fingers out for his cock. Darby’s head fell back on against the couch cushion as Wallace thrust a couple of his fingers into her. He matched the speed with the pace that Hackett was setting. The long, thick fingers dove into her with abandon. His tongue shifted up to pay careful attention to her clit.

“Make her cum, Stuart.” Hackett paused for a moment to watch before continuing.

Darby cracked an eye open to watch him reach underneath to start stroking Wallace’s cock. She felt the orgasm slowly start to build.   It hit her a moment after Wallace spurted over Hackett’s fingers. She sank drowsily into the cushions to watch as he continued pumping into him until he was finished.

“I think I’m going to fucking like dating,” Darby remarked casually.

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Normandy._

_Guess who the new fucking XO of the ship is?_

_Darby_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darby's outfit(thought her tie was a little different): http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/79016467911/fuckyeahshorthairedwomen-i-dont-think-i-could


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“He hates me.” Darby banged her forehead against the poker table. She was hanging out on Joe’s ship in an effort to hide from all of the other men in her life.

“Captain Anderson does not _hate_ you.” Joe repeated for the hundredth time. He refilled her shot glass. “Drink more, whine less.”

“Fuck you.”

“No.” Joe made a face at her. “I am quite satisfied with Evert, thank you very much.”

“You never did take a vid of his dick for me. It’s only fair; you saw that one vid I took of Wallace in the shower at bootcamp.” Darby slammed back her shot and held the glass out for more. “Anderson looks at me with that vague superior glare like I’m a blemish on the Alliance.”

“You read too much, and you read too much into that look.” Joe poured more vodka for her. “Hackett and Wallace _both_ agree that Anderson wouldn’t have picked you for XO if he didn’t think you were a good enough officer.”

“He hates me.”

“Stop it.”

“Fuck you.”

“You said that already.” Joe held his cane up to block her arm when she flung it out towards him. “What’s the real problem?”

She stared into the clear liquid in the glass in her hand. She dipped her finger in it to flick the moisture at Joe. Her _problem_ actually had nothing to do with Anderson.  It was the bizarre fucking domestic situation that she found herself in.

“Darby?”

“Fuck off.” She shoved her glass off of the table with an annoyed grunt. She used her biotics to stop it from smashing against the floor. “Anderson might not hate me but he doesn’t like me.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have asked for the autograph of the pilot who stole the damn ship.” Joe brought his cane up again in defense. “More booze?”

“Is Bayer your boyfriend?” Darby grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it since her glass was on the floor.

“Yes.” He watched her spin the now empty bottle on the table. “Are Hackett and Wallace _your_ boyfriends?”

She shrugged indifferently in response and told him to fuck off. Her words lacked any bite though. Joe nudged her with his cane. She grabbed the deck of cards on the table to absently shuffle them. She had to do something to occupy her fidgeting fingers.

With another sigh, Darby told him to drop her off on Arcturus. He had _illegal_ things to get back to and she needed to get her gear organized. The _Normandy_ wouldn’t be put off forever. He limped out of the room to set the new course and give her time to think.

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Angela_

_Subj: re: Charlie & Davis._

_The fuckers eloped._

_Seriously?_

_I didn’t know that they had it in them. I’ll forward credits to your account so you can get a gift from the three of us, Joe can pay me back later. Actually, I think I owe the fucker for the last poker game that we played._

_Darby_

* * *

 

“Open up, Blondie.”

Darby jolted awake and fell off of the couch in her temporary quarters. She landed on the stack of clothes that she’d been separating in order to pack. She stared blearily in confusion around the dark room when the banging on the door echoed in the room again.

 _Wallace_.

She made her way over to the door, turning the lights on as she went, to let him _and_ Hackett in. “What the _fuck_ do you want?”

“Are you drunk?” Wallace snapped his fingers in front of her face when dropped down on the couch.

“Nope.” Darby leaned forward to pick up her new dark green kit bag that she’d gotten to celebrate the new commission. It was already half filled with her fatigues. She set it on the couch and began putting the rest of her clothes into it. “You could’ve at least brought fucking food.”

Hackett brought a bag from behind his back. “Burgers and chips.”

“You can stay.” Darby held her hand out expectantly. Wallace poked her in the side. “Fine, you can fucking stay too.”

“I paid for the fucking chips.” Wallace grumbled at her while she grinned back at him. “Fucking punk.”

“Idiot.”

“Children.” Hackett waved the bag of food in front of them both. “ _Focus._ ”

“I’ll pin him to the floor and you get the fucking food.” Wallace elbowed Darby in the side. She rubbed her ribs and punched him in the arm. “What?”

“Fucking idiot. I am not made up of a mountain of muscle.” She pulled her shirt up to see if she had a bruise and then swatted his hand when Wallace’s fingers started to wander. “Chips are _more_ important than your cock.”

“Can I put that on a t-shirt?”

Darby chose to ignore Wallace and followed Hackett into the kitchen.   She pulled down three plates and took the larger share of the chips. She dared the fuckers to argue with her about it. They wisely focused on their own burgers. She sat cross-legged on the couch and flipped channels until she found a repeat of a recent football game from London.

She found herself squashed between the two men on the couch. It was bizarrely fucking domestic. She dipped her chips in Wallace’s hot sauce because she’d forgotten to put some on her plate. Hackett shared his beer with her. She even let him filch one of her fries though she poked Wallace’s finger with her fork when he tried it.

“How come he fucking gets one?” Wallace waved his finger in front of her mouth for her to _kiss_ the sore spot. She bit it instead. “Fucking punk.”

“He’s got _pretty_ eyes.” Darby feigned an _overly_ dreamy look as she stared up into Hackett’s face. He rolled his eyes at both of them. She turned her attention to the game for a few minutes and they ate in silence. “Are you…is this…fuck.”

Hackett leaned forward to set both the beer and his plate on the coffee table. He twisted around so he was facing her. “Are we what?”

“Fuck,” she muttered.

With a smile, Hackett took her plate and put it next to his so he could ease her closer. He spoke into her ear low enough that Wallace couldn’t hear and asked if she was wondering if they were _her ‘boyfriends.’_ He admitted that he didn’t like the term ‘boyfriend.’ Neither of them were _boys_ , they were _men._ The answer was definitely _yes_ though.

And it was _certainly_ a real relationship, a real, committed relationship. He intended to share his beers with her and steal her chips when she wasn’t looking. Wallace would snore loudly and steal the blanket in the middle of the night. At some point, they would all awkwardly admit that love had snuck up on them but _not_ yet.

_He seemed very sure about all of it._

_He said love._

_No one said love to her._

“Will you two stop gossiping like a pair of fucking recruits? I’m trying to watch the game.” Wallace tossed a piece of potato at Darby. It bounced off of her into Hackett’s mouth. “Fuck, think I could do that again?”

“No.” Hackett leaned around her to glare at Wallace.

She used the distraction to grab his beer and chug it down to clear the lump in her throat. Her fingers trembled slightly when she set the bottle back down.   She didn’t say anything when Hackett took her hand in his.   He twisted her around so she was sprawled across his lap to watch the match.

“Oi, Wallace.”

“Blondie?”

She toed her sneakers off so she could rest her feet against his leg. “I’m glad you fuckers came over, and not just for the food.”

“Aw, she’s growing up.”

She kicked him in the side. “Idiot.”

  

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Blondie.” Wallace found her in the bathroom with his razor in hand in the process of adding one of the attachments to it. He’d woken up to find her missing. She stood there in a tank-top and boxers. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Haircut.” She started running the trimmer through her long blonde hair.

He leaned against the second sink to watch her work. She started with the sides of her head to trim down until both the sides and back of her hair were fairly short. She left it longer on top. It was enough that she could spike it up in the front a little. She grinned down at the mess of hair that now covered the counter.

“Nice.” He reached over to muss up her hair. “Very fucking sexy.”

She flipped him off and then started to sweep the strands of hair into the trash. _Fucking punk_. Wallace wouldn’t admit to either of his _partners_ how much he loved her ‘don’t give a fuck’ attitude. He loved that she had never been intimated by him. He stopped his line of thinking there before it went into depths that he wasn’t ready to consider. He’d let Hackett go there first.

“Wallace?”

“Thinking,” he said dismissively.

“Oi, Hackett.” Darby yelled loud enough to carry through the apartment. She waited for him to crowd into the room with them and laughed when the admiral tilted his head as he took in her changed appearance. “Wallace had a thought.”

Hackett grabbed his chest and fell back against the door. “My heart.”

“Fucking bastard.” Wallace punched him in the arm. “She shaved her fucking head.”

Darby ran her fingers through her shortened locks. “There’s still hair.”

Elbowing Wallace in the side, Hackett walked over to Darby. He lifted his hand to straighten the spiked tufts of hair that Wallace had messed up. He played with them until they looked _just right._  He tilted her head from side to side and finally said that it fit her perfectly and he loved it.

“Smooth fucker.” Wallace grabbed the razor and switched attachments on it. “Need a trim anywhere else, Blondie?”

“ _Wallace._ ”

“A _close_ shave.” Hackett’s hand drifted down the front of her shirt to the top of her jeans. “Are you sure?”

Grabbing Hackett by the arm to shove him out of the way, Wallace took Darby by the hips to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms dangled over his shoulders. She looked at him with amused eyes.

 _“Stuart.”_ Darby hardly ever used his first name so he raised an eyebrow at her. “Six months is a long tour.”

“Well, let’s make this fucking memorable to tide you over.” Wallace carried her into the bedroom with Hackett close behind.

He tore her shirt off and tossed her onto the bed. Darby shimmed out of her boxers and flung them into his face. Dodging them, he glanced back to find Hackett already undressed.

“Wallace.” Darby trailed her fingers along the inside of her legs. “How fucking memorable can you be?”

He paused with his own boxers dangling from one foot to kick them at her. “You know every fucking line of Jane Eyre, don’t you?”

“Yea.”

“That fucking memorable,” Wallace promised with a fierce grin.

“I’m waiting.” Darby sounded _extremely_ bored.

_Fucking blonde punk._

Sliding his fingers along the underside of her foot, Wallace grasped her by the ankle to yank her towards him. Hackett climbed up on the bed next to her. He tweaked one of her nipples as he took her by the hair to guide her lips toward his cock. It momentarily distracted her and allowed Wallace the _element_ of surprise when he pressed the tip of his cock into her.

He grinned at her sharp intake of breath as he continued to push himself in an inch at a time. Darby pulled her lips off of Hackett to tell him to stop _fucking_ teasing her.  He nodded to the other man who tugged her back onto his cock. Her eyes narrowed on him and promised revenge at some point.

The two men swapped places several times before Wallace decided it was _time_ to get a little more serious. Wrapping an arm around Darby’s waist, he easily lifted her off of the bed while motioning for Hackett to stretch out on the bed.   Once she was riding him, Wallace moved to the toy chest to grab one of the smaller dildos. He lubed it up carefully and then began easing into her pussy alongside Hackett’s cock.

“Fuck.” Darby groaned and dropped her head down on Hackett’s chest.

“That’s right, Blondie, get that body fucking nice and stretched. Think you could take both of us?” Wallace leaned over to murmur in her ear.   He kissed his way back to her shoulders as he continued moving until the dildo was all the way in her.

He gave her a moment to adjust and started to fuck her with the toy. Hackett started moving in sync with him. Wallace waited until she was completely relaxed to pull it out of her. He lubed his cock up and moved up on the bed behind her.

Placing the palm of his hand on her back, Wallace adjusted her position to give him a better angle. He gently started to drive his cock in alongside Hackett’s. He went as slowly as he could manage. This was about pleasure, not pain. Darby trembled slightly under him and let out a muttered stream of ‘fucking hells.’ He smirked against her back and licked a drop of sweat from her skin.

“Ready, Blondie?” Wallace tilted his head to catch Hackett’s eyes. Once he nodded that they were both ready, Wallace started to pull out of her only to slam back into her.

The two men found the right rhythm that slid their cocks into her at the perfect pace. Darby’s nails dug into Hackett’s shoulders as they moved in tandem. Wallace had a feeling that she had temporarily lost the ability to speak coherently. The tight fit applied pressures to all three of them in interesting ways. He knew that none of them would last long.

Reaching his arm between their bodies, Wallace found her clit with his thumb and started to flick it with his nail. Darby arched as far as she could managed since she was squashed between them at the touch. He felt her orgasm start a moment later. Her breath caught in her throat and her pussy clenched tightly around both of them. It was too much for him and for Hackett apparently who joined him in climax.

They waited for the tremors to stop before _carefully_ easing out of her. Wallace grabbed her by the waist again and swung her around so her pussy was covering Hackett’s face. He held her up in his arms while the other man _licked_ her clean and brought her to a second orgasm.   She all but collapsed against him when Hackett was finished.

“Memorable?”

“Mmm. Fuck off.” Darby mumbled against his chest.

“We already did.” Hackett reached up to take her from Wallace as he lowered her down on the bed.

“Fucker.”

“Yea, yea, Blondie. We’re going to miss you too.” Wallace dodged the pillow that she flung at him. He tossed her omni-tool to her when it beeped.

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Normandy._

_When the hell do you abandon all of us for your new commission?_

_Joe_

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Subj: re: Normandy._

_I have just discovered why being in a fucking relationship with two men is so attractive._

_Fuck off and talk to me when I’m coherent._

_Oi, wait a second; you were supposed to bring me that set of books that Charlie found for me in Paris. Where are my books?_

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Needy bitch._

_I…have many thoughts and visuals that I can’t share with you ever. You lucky bitch._

_I have your damn books; I am also not your personal mail service._

_When you’ve recovered functional thought, I’ll meet you at the Timberline Pub on Arcturus._

_Say, this evening at five? I know the Normandy is leaving in the morning._

_Joe_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darby's new haircut: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/79561636779/pistachioinfernal-obeyqueenafrica


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Commander?”

Darby looked over the edge of her book to find Alenko holding a small box. “Are you ever going to fucking call me Shepard?”

“Yes, Commander.” He set the container on the table in front of her. “This arrived with the last supply shipment and has your name on it.”

Pulling the lid off, Darby found a copy of a newly released novel that she’d wanted to read. There was a six-pack of beer that she set aside. She pulled out a package of cookies and found a note underneath from Wallace. He complained about being bored and Hackett refusing to reassign her to Earth for his _entertainment._

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Hackett._

_Whining is not an attractive trait._

_It’s a six month tour, who knows where I’ll go after that._

_Thanks for the book and beer._

_The Captain wasn’t all that thrilled with it. I think he’s pissed that I didn’t give him one. Is he always this fucking uptight? _

_We’re heading to Eden Prime in a week._

_Did you ever find out why the fuck the Spectre keeps following me around? It’s fucking annoying.   Anderson reprimanded me for hiding from the fucker._

_No sense of humor._

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: re: Spectre._

_I cannot officially say anything._

_Unofficially , you should be very surprised when Anderson tells you that you are being considered for the position of first human spectre. So stop trying to lock Nihlus in the head when he visits. I’m tired of listening to Anderson complain. And I’d love to know how the hell you manage to avoid the security cameras on the ship._

_The Normandy will head to the Citadel after Eden Prime so Nihlus can turn in his report. We’ll see you there if I can convince Stuart that he can leave Earth twice in a year and not spontaneously turn to stone._

_Miss you._

_Steven_

* * *

 

_From: Angela_

_To: Joe; Charlie; Davis_

_Subj: Darby’s birthday._

_We’ve been trying to plan this for a month, we’ve got less than two weeks left._

_And so far, we have no plan, no place and no present._

_I’m disappointed in all of us._

_And no, Joe, beer and a naked ‘Wall’ are not a plan._

_No matter how much Darby would enjoy it._

_Angela_

* * *

 

_From: David Anderson_

_To: Steven Hackett; Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: re: Eden Prime._

_I am attaching the full report from the ground team, the ones who are awake. The Commander is still unconscious in the Med Bay. She appears to have gotten a little scrambled by a prothean beacon when she pulled Alenko to safety._

_We’re already on our way to the Citadel._

_Stop harassing me about her condition, message Karin if you want an answer. She’s got more patience with idiots like you two than I do._

_You will be pleased to know that Shepard exceeded both mine and Nihlus’ expectations. With the exception of her behaviour on the ship that I can’t prove, she proved herself to be an exceptional marine.   I’m still not entirely convinced that she can handle the pressure of being the face of humanity as far as the Council and the Spectres are concerned._

_David_

* * *

 

Her first meetings with the council were a complete haze. Darby still felt like her head had been screwed on wrong by the fucking beacon. Her _normal_ nightmares about Akuze had morphed into bizarre ones that made no sense at all. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with politicians or anyone for that matter.

Her temper hadn’t improved when Darby stepped out of Chora’s Den after questioning Harkin and ran straight into Jared’s second in command who apparently handled business with the Reds on the Citadel.   He had a message for her from the Reds and the former Major Trevors. The _message_ came at the end of a gun that she fed back to him.

She decided not to mention to anyone what he’d said to her. C-Sec was happy to believe that it was simply a fanatic from Earth who didn’t like her biotic abilities.  She put it out of her mind and focused on trying to find first Garrus Vakarian and then the quarian that Doctor Michel mentioned.

By the end of the week, Darby had a new title to add to Commander. She was officially the first human spectre. She decided that the only upside was that shooting the fucker from the Reds with the new _title_ meant that no one could question her about it. It was definitely a plus.

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Birthday._

_Tell you co-conspirators that I don’t want a surprise party, and yes I know you were planning one. I am currently at Flux getting mildly drunk. You fucking idiots can meet me here for drinks._

_I will accept gifts in the form of drinks._

_Darby_

* * *

 

She had already drunk most of her crew under the table when her friends showed up. Joe nudged her with his cane to shift over so he could sit between her and Alenko who he flirted relentlessly with. The poor LT blushed at the attention. Darby shook her head and focused on an argument with Wrex and Garrus over the strongest liquor in the galaxy.

In the short time that Darby had known them, she decided that they were going to become good friends. Wrex was like the older, crazier brother that she never knew she wanted. He went shot for shot with her. He even convinced her to take a few shots of ryncol.

_Big fucking mistake._

The whole room spun for a moment and Darby slammed the empty glass on the table to demand a refill. Her biotics generally burned off most of the effects of booze unless she drank a fucking ton of it. Ryncol appeared to be an exception to that rule. Joe used his cane to keep her from falling out of her chair after the third shot.

“You have visitors.” Angela gestured behind them to the entrance where Wallace and Hackett had just entered.

“The fuckity fuckers.” Darby’s voice was most definitely slurred at this point. She glared down at the empty shot glass and waved it at Wrex. “Gimme another.”

“Are you trying to preserve yourself from the inside out, Darby?” Charlie tried to unsuccessfully to stop her. “Fine, fine. Far be it from me to ruin your birthday party with a little bit of sense.”

“Oi, fuckity.” Darby ignored him and turned to Hackett. “I got fucking demands.”

“Oh?” He raised an amused eyebrow.

“’S a secret. Big one.” She glanced between him and Wallace. Her gaze turned pointedly towards their groins. “Very fucking big.”

“ _Darby,”_ Angela admonished.

The _Normandy_ crew looked a little confused while Darby’s friends all but fell out of their chairs laughing.  Wallace sighed deeply and then reached down to lift her up out of the chair to _help_ her out of the bar. He ignored her protests about it being her fucking birthday and that she still had half a bottle of ryncol to drink. She glanced over his shoulder to find Hackett following them with a grin.

She was still muttering curses at the two of them when Wallace set her down in an apartment in the Alliance officers section of the Citadel.   She stumbled towards the kitchen and found it devoid of all things alcoholic. _Fuckers._ She spun around and grabbed a counter when the move made her dizzy.

“Fucking krograns.”

“Enjoy your birthday a little too much, Blondie?” Wallace asked with a grin.

“Fucker.” She glared at him and then remembered something that she’d dreamed about the other night. “I got demands.”

“Do tell.” Hackett eased out of the jacket that went with his dress blues. He’d worn it at her spectre ceremony earlier.

She frowned at him in confusion for a second. “Wha? Oh yea. Demands. Fucking…naked. That’s it. You need to be naked.”

“Is that it?”

“No.” She glared at him again. “Pashience. Fuck…I forgot. Oh wait…no…you should fuck. I wanna watch.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait until you’re actually going to remember?” Wallace surged forward to keep her from falling flat on her face. “I’m thinking you should fucking wait.”

“’s my fucking birthday,” she grumbled.

“Tomorrow is your fucking birthday, Blondie.” Wallace corrected as he swung her up into his arms to carry her into the bedroom. He slid her under the blankets after pulling off her boots and jeans. He sat on the edge of the bed and ruffled her short hair. “Happy Birthday.”

“Fucker.” She dragged the pillow down as she curled up on her side to look at the two men. “I’m getting a new fucking tattoo.”

“I’d recommend waiting for sobriety for that too.” Hackett dodged to the left when she threw her shoe at him. “Remarkably good aim for a drunk.”

“Whassa point of being in a fucking relationship if you don’t fuck on demand?” Darby thought it was a perfectly reasonable request. She was currently seeing four men instead of two so maybe waiting was a good idea. “Fucking ryncol.”

“Tomorrow, Darby. We’ll ‘fuck on demand’ tomorrow.” Wallace promised as she started to doze off. She felt his lips brush against the top of her head and she swatted his face away. “Fucking punk.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Darby woke up in a ‘world of hurt.’ She rolled on her back and sprawled across Hackett. His arms went around her to lift her up. Her head bumped against his chest. She groaned when the jolt triggered another flash of hangover pain.

His hand came up to massage her scalp lightly until she batted his hands away in annoyance. “Happy Birthday.”

“Fuck the entire world, except you. I like you. Fuck everyone else,” she groaned. “What the fuck did I drink?”

“Ryncol?” Wallace stomped into the room a lot more loudly than he needed to in Darby’s opinion. She raised her hand weakly to flip him off. “Happy Birthday, Blondie.”

“Loud.” Darby cracked her eyes open to glare at him. “Be less fucking loud.”

She tried to slide off of Hackett, but he held her still for a moment. His beard rubbed against the short sides of her hair. Sitting up, he took her with him so she ended up in his lap.

Wallace held out a bottle of juice and a pain pill. Darby eyed the cheddar and bacon toasted sandwich in his other hand. She stretched her fingers out towards the plate. He teased her by pulling it away and demanded ‘magic words.’

“Please fucking give me my birthday breakfast before I impale your head with shards of a broken plate and pieces of bacon.” Darby wobbled around as Hackett shook with laughter. He still wouldn’t let her out of his lap, the bastard.

“Fucking punk.” Wallace handed her the plate _after_ taking a large bite from it. “Consider that a ‘Darby’s a rude fucking punk’ tax.”

“Fucker.”

She clutched the plate jealously to her and glared at Wallace. He slowly chewed the bite that he’d taken with a smug grin on his face. It reminded her that she promised revenge on him the other night and never followed through. She took a couple of her own bites and drank the rest of her juice.

With her headache fading, Darby set the plate and juice to the side. She froze Wallace in place with her biotics. She’d been working with Wrex and Alenko to strengthen them. It was a fair punishment for Wallace to have to _watch_ her with Hackett.

Swinging her body, Darby faced Hackett with her legs going around his waist. He _immediately_ rose to the occasion. His hands came up to rest on her hips. He slid them back to grip her firmly by the ass and lift her up.

Hackett glanced over her shoulder to smile broadly at Wallace who made his opinions on the entire thing _loudly_ and _clearly_ known. They decided to ignore him completely. They fucked slowly to draw it out for them and _the frozen man_.

The position wasn’t perfect for her legs or for Wallace’s viewing pleasure. Darby untangled herself from Hackett and shifted around until she was on her hands and knees. He climbed up behind her and wasted no time in resuming his movements. His cock slammed into her with an easy glide.

His fingers drifted up her back to tug on her short blonde hair. “Wishing you could join us, Stuart? She’s beautiful wet and tight around me.”

Wallace muttered something that sounded vaguely threatening. His words were lost on Darby as Hackett increased the power of his thrusts. He reached an arm around her so his hand could play with her breasts as they swung with her. He pinched and tugged on her nipples.

“Let him _hear_ you,” Hackett encouraged.

Making sure her moans were _extra_ loud, Darby arched her body. Hackett kept up his taunting of Wallace. He twisted them around on the bed so Darby faced Wallace.   His fingers in her hair kept her head up. His rough movements sent her into climax and he followed shortly after.

The stasis around Wallace failed as Darby screamed through her orgasm. She took pity on him and grabbed Hackett by the head to guide his lips to the dripping cock that poked out of Wallace’s boxers.   She reclined lazily on the bed to watch the show. It wasn’t _exactly_ what she’d drunkenly demanded from them the previous night. She wouldn’t complain though as he roughly fucked the Admiral’s mouth.

When the _show_ was over, Darby started to slip off of the bed towards the shower. Wallace pinned her to the mattress with one hand. He grabbed Hackett by the neck and shoved the man’s face into her pussy.   Wallace winked at her as she started to writhe under the tongue that made short work of cleaning her up and sending her crashing into a second climax.

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Happy Birthday._

_I can’t believe you abandoned me at a pub._

_Ok fine, I wasn’t alone but still._

_I think I scarred Alenko for life. Evert has decided that I should make a visit to Madrid. Maybe I shouldn’t have sent the picture of us all drinking at the table?_

_Joe_

* * *

 

Her birthday was spent recovering from her hangover on the couch with her nose buried in a book.   Hackett had brought her a few novels for her birthday. She immediately gravitated to one set during the First Contact war. She was four chapters in when a hand waved in front of her face.

“What?” She asked grumpily when the book was pulled out of her hands. She batted his fingers away from her feet when he sat down on the other side of the sofa. “Fucker.”

“When do you have to head out?” Hackett sat in an armchair across from them.

“Tomorrow.” Darby dragged her fingers through her hair. “Maybe this afternoon? Admiral Kahoku asked me to look into a unit that’s missing. I know one of the marines. She was in my N3 course. I thought I’d see what the fuck happened to them and then deal with the council’s shit.”

_“Darby.”_

* * *

 

_From: Commander Shepard_

_To: Admiral Kahoku_

_Subj: Your Marines._

_We found what was left of them. I’m sorry to inform you that they were deliberately led into a trap.   A beacon sent them straight into a thresher maw test. I can tell you from personal experience that they didn’t stand a chance._

_I’m attaching the information that I found._

_Shepard_

* * *

 

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Knossos System_

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_DS: Fucking hate fucking thresher maws._

_SH: Doctor Chakwas sent me a message earlier that you’d suffered a slight acid burn on your arm from dealing with a maw. How are you feeling?_

_DS: I’m fine. I don’t know why I messaged you. Fucking stupid._

_SH: Stuart hopped on a transport for Madrid an hour ago. I’m staying on the Citadel for a few more days._

_DS: And?_

_SH: I have hot chocolate, alcohol to spike it with and a book to finish reading to you._

_DS: I don’t have fucking time for a bedtime story._

_SH: Pick up the Asari doctor and then head back. I want to spend time with you before I return to Arcturus._

_DS: Demanding fucker._

_SH: You like my boozed up hot chocolate and my voice when I read to you._

_DS: Maybe._

_SH: You messaged me because any meeting with a thresher maw will bring up memories of Akuze. Most people turn to someone who cares for them when they need comfort._

_DS: No idea what you’re fucking talk about._

_SH: Right. See you in a few hours?_

_DS: Yea._

_SH: We all have ghosts that haunt us. Stuart and I have very broad shoulders to help with yours._

_DS: Fucker._

_SH: Yes, I know I’m right. Good luck on Therum. I’ll see you in a few hours._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

 

Hackett was sitting in the armchair in the living room going through reports when Darby trudged into his borrowed apartment.   She’d changed out of her armor into jeans that looked like they needed to be replaced and a baggy t-shirt. He stared closely at the shirt and realized that at some point it had been hanging in _his_ closet.

She spun around and fell dramatically on her back on the couch with a sigh. “The council is _annoyed_ that the ancient ruins tried to kill me. _Fuckers._ You’re going to have an incident report in a few hours.”

“Am I?”

“I punched a reporter.” Darby closed her eyes with another tired sigh. “I might’ve refused to let some fucking admiral inspect the _Normandy_. Rude bastard.”

“ _Darby._ ”

“You fucking promised things. Chocolate, booze, reading. You can be fucking _Admiral Hackett_ in the morning and reprimand me for ‘ _not living to the expectations that are set for you.’”_ Darby sounded like she was quoting someone, probably Anderson or the council. “Fuckity fucker.”

“Which fuckity fucker are you cursing now?” Hackett asked. He stood up to head into the kitchenette to heat up his special hot chocolate. He made it with milk, cream, brandy and a dash of Frangelico.

Darby wrapped both of her hands around the mug when he handed it to her. “Trevors.”

“Why?”

“He’s managed to worm himself into good favor with the Reds and he’s using them to annoy me. I had another run in with the Reds at Chora’s Den.” She took a tentative sip of the drink and then blew on it. “Tired of fucking….just tired.”

Retrieving his copy of _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner,_ Hackett sat on the couch next to her. Darby shifted around so she was leaning against him. His arm went around her. She grumbled a little, like always, and eventually settled down to listen while drinking the hot chocolate.

He had learned over the past few years with Darby that the trick was not to worry about her response. She would never make any sort of emotional gesture. It wasn’t who she was, wasn’t who Stuart was. Hackett did what came naturally to him and it seemed to work for the three of them.

The only real comfort that anyone could offer Darby was to be there for her. Hackett moved his fingers up to stroke through her hair as he continued to read to her. He grabbed the mug from her when she started to doze off on him.

“Steven?”

“Hmm?” He glanced down at her in surprise. Darby generally used their last names or fucker when she was talking to them.

“Thanks. I like it when you read. I think I needed it.” Darby tilted her head back and frowned at him. “Don’t fucking tell Wallace I said that.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“She needs to learn control.” Anderson’s voice boomed through the closed door and caused Darby to freeze beside it. “You’re the idiot that’s risking his career to screw her.”

She had gotten into a brawl with a contingent of the Reds who were annoyed that she was with a krogan and turian. C-sec couldn’t do anything to her, but Udina had given Anderson an earful. The Captain had asked her to meet him at his new office.

He had clearly decided to turn to Hackett for help. Darby stayed by the sealed door to eavesdrop.   Anderson said something that she couldn’t hear. His words were followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a chair following over.

Curiosity got the better of her. Darby entered in time to find Hackett helping Anderson off of the floor. She stood just inside the door and applauded when she spotted what was definitely turning into a black eye.

“Commander,” Anderson greeted tersely.

“Captain, Admiral.” Darby grinned at the two men. “Am I interrupting something important?”

“David has learned an important lesson.” Hackett’s eyes narrowed on Anderson. “He learned not to dismiss my feelings. He also now knows that there is a limit to what I will take.”

“Is it my birthday again? I love presents.” Darby ignored the warning look that Anderson sent her.” The Reds attacked me first. I fucking defended myself.”

“I know.” Anderson crossed his arms and frowned at her. “The eyes of the galaxy are on you right now. You could at least attempt to avoid negative press.”

“I did _attempt_ to avoid it.” Darby dragged her fingers through her spiked hair. “They should’ve attempted to avoid my fucking pistol.”

“Try harder,” he sighed.

“Yes, Sir.” Darby spun on her heel to storm out of the office. Hackett caught her by the arm to stop her. “Admiral?”

His attention was however focused solely on Anderson. Darby glanced between the two men expectantly. She refused to say anything else. She certainly didn’t plan on saluting either fucker at the moment.

"David." Hackett's tone was serious _and_ angry. "Commander Shepard has done her uniform proud. You know it, as well as I do."

"Steven."

Hackett cut him off with a sharp gesture. "I'm in a relationship with that magnificent woman.  And yes, Stuart is part of it.  I don't give a damn if you understand or approve."

"Uhm." Darby tried to ease Hackett out of the office.

"She's..."

"Mine." Hackett apparently didn't care for the look on Anderson's face. "And Stuart's.  I care about her...them.  I don't recall saying a damn thing when you let your marriage fall to pieces.  I've been alone for a long time, just screwing around with Stuart once in a while.  We have something good...something real.  Do _not_ question me or it ever again. We're old friends, but this is my line in the sand."

"Fine." Anderson raised his hands in defeat. "Don't tell Stuart."

"Oh I'm vid'ing this shit to send to the fucker." Darby closed her omni-tool.

“She won’t have to send it to him. I’ll happily tell him all about what you said about _our_ little relationship.” Hackett’s eyes glinted dangerously. “What was it that he promised to do the next time that you insulted something that mattered to him? Hmm?”

_“Steven.”_

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: David Anderson_

_How’s that black eye?_

_What the fuck did I tell you about messing around with what happens in my bedroom?_

_Stuart_

* * *

 

Hackett took Darby out for spicy noodles with the hope that it might lift the dark mood that she seemed to be in. He expected her to say _something_ about the conversation with Anderson. She avoided the subject altogether and barely spoke to him at all.

They were standing in an elevator on the way up to temporary housing when Darby started to fidget next to him. Hackett was about to say something when she suddenly spun around to pin him against the wall. Her hands pressed firmly against his chest to keep him there.

“Darby?”

She leaned forward and her nose brushed against his chin. “I don’t…”

The elevator doors opened before she could complete the sentence. Darby slammed the palm of her hand against the wall and stormed past the woman trying to get into the lift. Hackett rushed to keep up with her.

He found her standing by the door to his quarters. Darby muttered curses under her breathe as she paced in the confined space of the hallway. He had a feeling that whatever she was struggling with had to do with his conversation with Anderson.

As he waited for her to work it out, Hackett briefly considered making his way back to the Embassy to give Anderson a matching set of bruises. The three of them had a good thing going. The last thing that Hackett or Wallace wanted was Darby panicking and ending it when she realized that deeper feelings were involved.

_Much deeper._

“Let me see your hand.” Hackett lifted it up and turned it over to make sure that she hadn’t hurt herself. “Talk to me.”

“I fucking can’t.” Darby struggled to get her hand away from him.

“Darby?” He followed her into the living room.

“Vid-chat. Now.” She impatiently led him over to the comm terminal set up in the corner. She tapped her fingers against her leg as she waited for an answer to her hail. “Wallace.”

“Blondie?” Wallace looked sleepy and confused when he finally appeared.

“I…” She shoved Hackett when he tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I fucking…love you…two. Not fucking saying it again, but…fuck.”

Hackett dodged out of her way as she blindly swung her elbow at him before heading out of the room. He glanced over at Wallace who said to message him later. Darby was flat on the bed with her face in a pillow when he found her.

“Stop trying to smother yourself.” He reached down to turn her over.

She lifted her arm to flip him off. “Fucker.”

“Saying ‘I love you’ isn’t the end of the world.” Hackett sat on the edge of the bed and stopped her from hiding under the blanket.   “We love you too, by the way.”

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Fuck Me._

_I can’t believe that you actually said it._

_Holy fucking shit._

_Did either of them faint? I bet they had heart palpitations._

_Yea, yea, I’m done now._

_So Evert sent me a message this morning to let me know that The Wall basically spent the entire day yesterday in good mood, which was terrifying for everyone. Thought you might like to know that little tidbit of gossip from Madrid._

_Why exactly did you run to the Normandy the morning after your epic confession before even seeing Hackett?_

_Joe_

_P.S. Angela said that you’re heading to Feros. I’ve got a Salarian contact there that I haven’t heard from in a while. See if you can find him, please?_

* * *

 

“Did you have to shoot _all_ of the colonists’ in the leg?” Anderson met Darby by the Alliance docks on the Citadel.

“Would you prefer that I shoot them in the fucking head?” Darby told the crew to head to Flux without her. She waited until they were all in the elevator to turn back to the Captain. “I wanted them down, not dead. What the fuck should I have done?”

“I understand that one of the ExoGeni employees offered a solution.” Anderson followed her over to the elevator. "Why..."

Darby turned on him with her biotics flaring as her temper boiled over. “You know what, _Captain_ , I did my fucking job.   I saved them _all_ and I destroyed the giant mind controlling plant. If it weren’t for Hackett and Wallace being in my life, I would likely have killed every single colonist that pointed a weapon at me without a fucking second thought. They make me a better fucking marine. So with no fucking respect due, you can kiss my fucking ass. I did what the council asked me to do. And I saved the human colony while I was at it. What the fuck did you do today?”

_“Shepard.”_

“ _Sir?”_ Darby told herself to calm the fuck down before she did something even more idiotic.

“I apologize.” Anderson smiled when she glared at him with suspicion. “My opinion on your attitude aside, Steven is right about you being a good marine.   I think you could be a better one if you tried.”

“I’m the marine that I fucking want to be, _Sir._ ” Darby shot back at him. “Apology accepted. Can I go now?”

She darted into the elevator and hit the down button for the doors to close _before_ he could join her. She wasn’t sure if Anderson meant his apology. It didn’t really fucking matter that much to her one way or the other.   How he managed to be such close friends with someone like Wallace still baffled her completely.

Wrex and Garrus dragged her over to Chora’s Den for drinks. The Krogan had apparently gotten them all thrown out of Flux for picking up Dolan. He refused to explain _why_ he felt the need to lift the volus. Darby didn’t argue when he shoved a glass of something bright orange into her hand.

Four glasses of orange shit later, Darby was _very drunk_ and regretting not asking what the fuck the brightly colored booze was.   She stumbled out of the strip club to head over to the skycab terminal. She _intended_ to head to C-Sec Headquarters and the _Normandy._ The vehicle had a mind of its own and ended up in the Alliance officers’ quarters on the Citadel.

Darby banged on four doors until she found the right one. She grinned drunkenly up at Hackett. “Can I vomit in your toilet?”

“Ryncol?”

“No fucking idea.” Darby slumped against him as she tried to step into the apartment. She patted the right side of his jaw with her fingers. “Your mouth looks weird, why’s it over there?”

“Perhaps you should sleep it off?” Hackett looped his arm around her waist to guide her towards the bedroom.

* * *

 

_From: Evert Bayer_

_To: Joe Vaughn_

_Subj: re: Friday Night._

_You have your own damn ship. What the hell do you mean you can’t make it for dinner?_

_How many times do I need to tell you that I don’t give a damn about how your career choices affect my career?_

_Meet me at that Italian place near the base at 1800._

_I miss you, so stop channeling Darby and get your ass out here._

_Evert_

* * *

 

The next morning, Darby found herself in bed with Hackett. Her hangover was miraculously mild. She mostly wanted food and buckets of water.

Sitting up, Darby frowned at the dark green duffle bag in the corner of the room. It wasn’t Hackett’s and all of her things were on the _Normandy_ or in storage at the Admiral’s place on Arcturus. She eased out from under his arms and wandered quietly into the living room.

“Wallace?” She stared stupidly down at the man sitting on the couch in confusion. “Aren’t you supposed to be running fucking maggots into the ground?”

His hand shot out to grab her wrist and drag her down on the couch. Instead of pulling her into his lap, Wallace twisted them around so she was stretched out on top of him. She rested her chin on her hands that were folded on his chest. They shared familiar, wicked grins with each other.

He kept one arm wrapped around her while he brought up his other hand to muss up her hair. “So, Blondie, got any other fucking earth-shattering confessions that you plan on sharing?”

“Fucker.” Darby tried to squirm out off of him.

“Listen, Blondie.” Wallace tugged her hair to pull her head up. “Hackett’s better with this shit.   I love you and Steve. You know that right?”

“You came all the fucking way to the Citadel for that?” Darby laughed when he glared at her. “ _Stuart._ ”

“Punk?”

“I _know_.” She dug her fingers into his side when he tapped the back of her head.

They rolled off of the couch onto the floor with a loud thud. Wallace flipped them so she was underneath him. He rested his hands on either side of her. Her frown turned into a crooked smile when he started doing push-ups over her. He paused to kiss her before pushing himself up.

“Stop working out over Darby.”

Darby leaned her head around the mountain of muscle to see Hackett watching them with an amused smile. “What do you bet he’s going to give Anderson another fucking black eye?”

“I’d wager he went to see the Captain before he came here.” Hackett reached down to grab her by the arm and slid her out from under Wallace. “Morning.”

“Hello.”

“Coffee? Waffles?” He paused when she shook her head. “Bacon and cheddar toast?”

“Yep.”

“We _really_ need to expand your breakfast choices.” Hackett shook his head at her.

“Fucker.” Darby followed him into the kitchen. She snagged a beer from the fridge. Hackett grabbed it from her and replaced it with a bottle of juice. “ _Oi!_ Just because I said I fucking love you doesn’t meant that you suddenly get to fucking tell me what to drink in the morning.”

“You drank ridiculous amounts of an unknown substance. You’re also a biotic. Perhaps, it might be wise to drink your damn juice and eat your sandwich before you start ingesting more alcohol. Hmm?” Hackett set the beer back in the fridge. He stepped over to cup her face in his hands. He leaned in to brush his lips against hers. “I _love_ you too.”

“Fucker.”

“For a woman who reads almost constantly, you have a very limited vocabulary this morning.” Hackett winked at her before starting to work on breakfast.

“Wallace.”

He lifted Darby up and swung her around so she was clinging to his back with her arms draped over his shoulders and her legs around his waist. “You called?”

“What _exactly_ did you do to Anderson?” She decided not to antagonize Hackett since he was making her sandwich with the _really_ good bacon.   Wallace’s sandwiches were delicious and greasy. Hackett turned his into almost an art form of meat, delicate cheese and fluffy bread. She liked both equally.

“Not a fucking thing.” Wallace walked backwards until he was _almost_ crushing her into a wall. He eased up when she bit him on the back of the neck. “Fucking punk.”

_“Idiot.”_

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Citadel._

_Meet me at the docks in ten minutes._

_I need advice, damn it. Your libido and stomach can wait an hour. I can’t._

_Joe_

* * *

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Joe raised both eyebrows as he took in her ripped jeans, over-sized Alliance t-shirt and scruffy boots.

“Look, fucker. I left two mostly naked men and a sandwich for you. Don’t fucking complain about my wardrobe choices. I just grabbed what was close by.” She stared down at her shirt for a second. “I think this is Wallace’s.”

“How adorable,” he teased. He deflected her punch with his cane. “Evert wants to have dinner.”

“The fuck? You called me away from bacon to tell me that the man that you’ve been seeing, your boyfriend, wants to take you out on a date. Give me that cane so I can bludgeon you to death with it.” Darby advanced on him. She stopped at the look in his eyes. “Seriously? What’s wrong? I thought you guys were all…perfect together and shit.”

“I…”

“Joe.” Darby cut him off. “Turn your ship the fuck around, head back to fucking Earth and screw the bastard into the mattress. Wait, sorry, I forgot that you’re the fucking bottom. Let him screw you into the mattress, then.”

“That’s your advice?”

“Yep.” She dodged his cane and headed down the bridge towards the airlock. “Later, Joe.”

“Bitch.”

“Crippled bastard.”

“Darby?” Joe limped over to her.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.” He used his cane to shove her into the airlock. “Go have breakfast in bed, preferably off of Wallace.”

“Kinky fucker.”

Darby hopped into a skycab to head _back_ to the Alliance housing. She paused by the front door when she heard raised voices. _Not again._ It was Wallace and Anderson that were going at each other this time. She stepped into the room to find the two men nose to nose. Hackett sat casually in the armchair with a bemused look on his face.

He waved her over and dragged her down into his lap. He pointed to the plate no the nearby side table that held her sandwich. “Think of it as breakfast with a side of entertaining idiots.”

“I already apologized, Stuart. What the hell do you want from me?” Anderson’s voice broke into her whispered conversation with Hackett.

Wallace punched the Captain lightly in the shoulder. “Where the fuck do you get off sticking your nose into my relationships? You did it when Hackett and I started seeing each other way back. You fucking did it when we started sleeping with Darby. When the fuck are you going to learn to mind your own business?”

“I’m a concerned friend.”

“You’re a stuck-up, fucking bastard who should look into his own fucking personal life.” Wallace shouted back at him. He relented after a moment with a shrug. “I appreciate your concern, even if it’s misplaced and pointless. I’m capable of making my own damn decisions about who I want in my life and bed. And if I’m not mistaken, this has lasted longer than your fucking marriage. Maybe you should look in the mirror and fix your own fucking problems?”

“Have you been teaching him big words again?” Hackett whispered into her ear.

“I heard that.” Wallace glared over at them.

“Don’t mind us. We’re just here for the entertainment.” Darby took a bite of her sandwich.

“Fucking punk.”

“Was that necessary?” Darby flipped him off. “One of these days I’m going to take Joe up on his offer to become a smuggler.”

“Why?”

“He has more fun.” She also thought that maybe the regs would be less of a problem if she were a pirate and not a marine. She frowned over at Anderson and Wallace. “They aren’t nearly as entertaining when they go all quiet and shit.”

“I’ve been saying that for years,” Hackett agreed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo92

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: re: Darius._

_How the hell am I supposed to explain to Darby that the Alliance is tricking her into an assassination?_

_I can’t let her go in blind. Even if she didn’t mind, I would. It’s not right. I realize that Darius needs taking care of but the brass is going about this all wrong._

_And don’t tell me it’s my own damn fault for having to be an admiral with command of a fleet. I’ll take you over my knee and spank you. I don’t give a damn if you’re a wall._

_Stop staring lustfully at your terminal. It’s creepy._

_Steven_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Darius._

_The mission that I’m sending you on is a little more complicated than I could tell you over the comm._

_The Alliance is looking to conveniently get rid of Darius. He’s a deranged and uncontrollable. They made a mistake putting him in the position that he’s in. They need someone to clean up the mess and your reputation precedes you._

_It wasn’t my choice or my decision._

_I’m not supposed to tell you the truth about it, just let your temper do what it does._

_For this relationship between the three of us to work, you have to be able to trust me. Lying to you, even by omission, isn’t a good way to build trust._

_I leave the negotiation up to you. If you can talk him into what we want, I’ll stand by you. If it requires a bullet, the Alliance thanks you for your service and does not condone assassination attempts._

_Steven_

* * *

 

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Darius._

_Oh I’ve got a bullet for someone._

_Darius was a fucking lunatic who pulled a gun on me. Have I ever mentioned how much I fucking hate having someone pull a gun on me? I fucking hate it._

_He’s dead._

_The Alliance can suck your dick for all I care about their ‘thanks.’_

_Actually, I’d rather watch Wallace suck your dick._

_When is the bastard leaving Earth again? Probably never. Want to meet me in Madrid? It’s not all that far of a jump from Arcturus._

_I deserve a reward for allowing my temper to get the better of me._

_Darby_

* * *

 

Darby fell back on Joe’s bed in his quarters on his ship with a groan. “You need a more comfortable bed.”

“Why the hell am I giving you a ride to Madrid when you have command of the best damn ship in the Alliance?” Joe tapped her boot with his cane. “Darby? Get the hell out of my bed. I don’t want it to smell like you. I like…”

“You like what?” Darby teased. “That it smells like Bayer?”

“Shut up.”

“Aww.” She dodged his cane and rolled off of his bed. “Fucker.”

“You do realize that technically speaking tomorrow could be considered your anniversary?” Joe grinned evilly at the faint look of panic on her face.

“Shit.” Darby didn’t do anniversaries or birthdays or anything that involved remembering a date. She only remembered things when Angela sent her a pointed reminder. She barely recalled her own damn birthday, and she was fairly confident that she’d made it up to get her identification. “How….what…Fuck.”

Joe laughed all the way out of his quarters to the bridge. He skillfully avoided Darby’s attempts to trip him up. She finally managed to steal his cane. She paced the bridge, twirling it in her hand while trying to figure out what the fuck to do about an anniversary.

_How the fuck did she even have an anniversary when they’d only just figured out it was a relationship?_

_Fuck it._

She handed Joe his cane to keep him from falling over. “Screw it. I think you’re making the anniversary thing up.”

“Nope.” Joe swatted her on the ass with his cane. “You told me in boot camp about the day that you met Wallace and Hackett on the streets in London. He bought you that damn book that goes with you everywhere. Wasn’t that today?”

_That anniversary._

“Darby?”

She glanced over at him to find that he was holding out to digital photo frames towards her. “The fuck is that?”

“Your anniversary present.”

Darby took them from him. She stared in confusion at the frames that held images of her from back in their boot camp days. It was a night that the recruits had snuck out to a club. Angela had talked her into wearing a short leather mini-dress. She looked fucking amazing and uncomfortable.

“Where the fuck did you find this?” Darby dragged him into a hug to avoid actually having to say thanks.

“Charlie.”

She rolled her eyes at that. Charlie loved to get photos or vid of them on the sly. _Fucker._ She placed the _gifts_ into her backpack for safe keeping. The rest of the journey to Madrid was spent harassing Joe into letting her fly his ship. It helped cover the fact that her mind kept going back to the years _before_ Wallace walked into her life.

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Joseph Vaughn._

_Subj: Blondie._

_What the fuck did you do to my little punk?_

_She stormed into my flat, threw a photo at my head and then locked herself in the bathroom with my best bottle of scotch._

_What the fuck happened between the Citadel and Earth?_

_Stuart_

* * *

 

“Your little punk?” Hackett read over his shoulder.

“ _Ours.”_ Wallace corrected with a grin. The smile was more habitual than anything. He’d caught sight of Darby’s pale, strained face before she disappeared. He was worried about her. “I could break the fucking door down. We have to try something.”

The two men crowded in the hallway in front of the bathroom. Wallace banged on the door a few times. He contemplated breaking it down when Darby slid the damn thing open.

Wallace frowned down at her when she resumed her seated position on the floor with her back to the tub. He was surprised to find that the bottle of liquor was as yet unopened. She ignored Hackett when he asked what was wrong.

With no answer or response, Wallace exchanged another worried look with Hackett. They sat on either side of her in uncomfortable silence. She didn’t struggle when they both reached out to take a hold of one of her hands.

They tried several different ways to get her to talk. Wallace opened the scotch to offer her a sip. She chugged down a massive gulp before slamming the bottle back into his hand. He didn’t like seeing her so closed off….so devoid of any emotion.

“Joseph mentioned…” Wallace stopped when she reached for the bottle again. “Blondie?”

Hackett shifted up on his knees so he was facing her. “How can we help?”

“Fuck. You. Both,” Darby swore harshly. She shot to her feet and Wallace yanked her back down into his lap. “ _Wallace.”_

“Whether we want to fucking admit it or not, we’re a fucking family. You and that ugly bastard are all I have.” Wallace pinned her arms to her side and used one of his legs to keep her from kicking back at him. “We want to share whatever pain is fucking with your head.”

“ _Stuart._ ” She tensed in his arms.

He knew he had her when she used his first name. “I’ll make you a bacon and cheddar toastie with the good bacon.”

“Fucker.”

Hackett moved so he was sitting on the floor across from them. His legs rested on either side of Wallace. His hands gripped Darby’s legs firmly. He patiently asked her to _trust_ them.

“When I was ten years old…” Darby swallowed hard and Wallace felt a violent tremor go through her body.   The two men held her even when her biotics flared. “I…”

“Whatever is weighing you down; we won’t judge you for it. We will still love you and screw you into the mattress.” Hackett squeezed her legs. “We won’t _abandon_ you, Darby, _ever._ ”

In angry, broken sentences, Darby told them about what happened after she turned ten at the orphanage. A tall, blonde man had come to pick her up. He claimed to be her father. DNA tests proved it to be true so the director handed her over to him without even doing a background check. She was one less mouth to feed, and one troublemaker off of his back.

‘Daddy’ turned out to be a red sands dealer who wanted her to run drugs for him. He’d been using too long to make it through the streets safely. She did it for a month; there wasn’t much of a choice for her.   It was better than the streets, or so she’d thought in her ten year old wisdom.

It went wrong when a group of the Tenth Street Reds robbed her. They’d attacked her and taken everything that Darby had on her. When she made it back _home_ , her father had beaten her himself.

The fourth time that he beat her, he went for a knife. Darby fought back this time. In the struggle to get the weapon away from him, she accidentally plunged it into his neck. She had stood covered in his blood for a long time and finally run off into the night.

It was six years to the day that Wallace, Hackett and Anderson met her in the alley in London. Joe’s mentioning their ‘anniversary’ had made it all come rushing back to her. Darby scrubbed her face with her hands. She tilted her head to glance up into Wallace’s face.

_She looked lost._

His hold on her loosened enough that she could bolt from the room. Wallace caught up to her at the front door. His arms went around her to pull her back into the apartment.

“Stop fucking running, Darby. Just stop.” He lifted her off of her feet to carry her down the hall into his bedroom.

Hackett joined them with a book in his hand. The two men gathered her on the bed between them. She cursed at them but finally settled down with her head on Wallace’s chest. Hackett stretched out beside them with an arm draped over her legs.

“I can’t imagine the horror that a ten year old…” Hackett sighed deeply and started again. “You have amazing strength. I _love_ you more for what you have overcome, Darby, not less.”

“What he said.” Wallace grinned at her. He wanted their laughing punk back. “Smooth fucking bastard.”

“Never fucking told anyone.” Darby spat the words out. “I…it was an accident. I didn’t want to fucking die. Didn’t want to die. I came from that fucking man. What if I’m just like him?”

“Bullshit.”

“Wallace.”

“No, Blondie, it’s bullshit. I _know_ you. You’re a mean, angry little punk, but you’re no murderer. Even with Darius, you tried to negotiate with him first. You could’ve gone in shooting and you didn’t. You killed your father in self-defense. He didn’t give you a choice. You aren’t your father.” Wallace held her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. “You’re fucking amazing…for a blonde, biotic punk.”

“Fucker.” Darby cracked half a smile. She shifted around until her face was pressed against his neck. Her hand reached out to drag Hackett up until he was close enough that her hand could disappear inside his shirt. “Steven?”

“Yes?”

“Read?” Darby asked tiredly.

She sounded exhausted. Wallace figured that she had to be if she asked Hackett without any of the usual grumbling and cursing. Hackett twisted around until his head and shoulders were propped up against her legs. He brought up Jane Eyre to start reading aloud. It was a familiar favorite that would likely help her relax.

She eventually dozed off in his arms. Hackett set the novel down. He reached out to grab Wallace’s free hand.

“She was ten.” Hackett turned furious blue eyes towards Wallace. “ _Ten._ She was a baby…a little kid.”

“Our fucking punk. _Ours._ ” Wallace gripped her tightly.

Emotions weren’t his strong suit, that’s what he had Hackett for. Wallace had meant what he said to Darby earlier. He considered the three of them to be family. He loved _his_ family fiercely and protectively.

“Shh.” Darby swatted blindly at him without opening her eyes. “Sleepy fucking time.”

“Demanding little shit.”

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Sam Rollins_

_Subj: Research._

_Need a little quiet investigation done on a drug dealer who died on the Red Mile about nineteen years ago. He died from a single knife wound to the neck. His last name might be Shepard, I’m not certain._

_I want every fucking thing that you can find on him and his family, any women that he was connected with._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

_From: Sam Rollins_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: re: Research._

_There’s only one person that I found that fit the general information that you gave me. His name was Adam Campbell. He came from a wealthy, connected family in New York. His father took over the family business, a manufacturing company. His mother was a veterinarian who ran a non-profit vet office that provided care for free._

_I couldn’t find anything on why he fell from grace though I have a theory. I discovered an engagement announcement in an old newspaper. He was engaged to Deborah Shepard, she appeared to be pregnant at the time. I could find nothing on her family. She appears to have been an orphan._

_Deborah Shepard is an interesting character. She was a professional boxer who served a single tour in the Alliance before being honorably discharged. She was a light-weight champion for a while before she met Campbell. She died in childbirth._

_Adam took his child to London. I lost track of him and the kid, though I think he might’ve dumped her in an orphanage. There’s absolutely no digital footprint on either of them until he showed up dead in the morgue._

_His murder was attributed to gang land violence._

_I’m attaching everything that I found, including a few photos of the mother from her boxing days._

_Sam_

* * *

 

“My…” Darby stared at the image of her mother. She had to force her fingers to relax to keep from crumpling up the page. “She’s…fucking beautiful. I have her eyes. _Look._ I have her fucking eyes.”

“There’s more to your family than a fucked up father.” Wallace had shown her everything that his private investigator friend had found.

“Fucker.”

“Punk.”

“Oh good, we’re back to normal,” Hackett said drily.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo92

Captain Anderson cornered Darby the moment that she returned from Noveria. She was on her way to resolve a conflict for the Consort when he stopped her outside of the embassy. She frowned when he grabbed her by the arm to forcefully lead her into an empty office.

“Sir?”

“Don’t break his heart.”

“The fuck?”

Anderson frowned at her. “I’m not sure if you are aware that Stuart and I grew up together. My parents took him in when his abusive father tossed him out. He’s like a brother to me.”

“Wallace doesn’t have feelings.” Darby refused to get drawn into a conversation about her fucking relationship with Anderson. She could appreciate his motivation, but that didn’t mean she would give him what he wanted. “What fuck do you want me to say?”

“He has feelings.”

“I know that you fucking idiot.” Darby temporarily forgot that she was in front of her commanding officer. She stepped up in front of him. “Fuck you. I don’t owe you a fucking thing.   I like you. I think that you’re a good man, and I appreciate that you care about Wallace like he’s family.”

“But?”

“But you don’t have to fucking like me, or like me with him. He does. So get the fuck out of my way before I use my spectre authority to get away with slamming my fist into your jaw.” Darby gritted her teeth to keep from saying anything else. She couldn’t stop herself though. “I fucking love them. And…I don’t _do_ that. So if anyone’s fucking heart is getting broken, it’s likely to be mine. So piss off and leave me the fuck alone.”

“Commander?” Anderson stepped between her and the door. “Darby.”

“ _Move._ ”

“Hear me out, please?”

“You have one fucking minute.” Darby pulled up a countdown on her omni-tool.

“I want him to be happy. He’s a tough bastard for a reason. You and Hackett seem to get through that and make him happy. That’s all I want.” Anderson said simply.

“Fucking idiot.” Darby rolled her eyes and dodged past him out the door. She called back to him as she went. “ _Will do_ , Sir.”

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Charlie_

_Subj: Rachni._

_Remember the comics that you read in bootcamp?_

_I saw a fucking rachni queen on Noveria. I took vid for you. Seriously creepy fucking things. I might’ve committed genocide. Or…extermination?_

_Anyway, thought you might want to see vid of actual giant spiders._

_How’s your clumsier half?_

_Darby_

* * *

 

 _“Oi.”_ Darby stumbled down the bridge with an empty bottle of vodka in her hand. She’d been drinking with Wrex, Garrus and Ash in the shuttle bay. It had been fine until Wrex brought out the ryncol. Ash was still puking in the head. “ _Joker._ ”

“Shepard?” He craned his neck around to watch as she stumbled into the seat beside him. The bottle in her hand shattered on the floor. “What the _hell_ are you doing up here?”

“I wanna go to Arc…arch…Arscturian.” She frowned at him. “Arcturus.”

“Congratulations, you said it correctly,” Joker said acerbically. “You told me to plot a course for Virmire.”

“I lied.” She reached out to touch the panel in front of him. “My fucking ship.”

“Fine, Arcturus it is. Maybe you should get some coffee before you get there?” Joker suggested.

“Fuck you.” Darby slumped back in the seat. She shot up a second later. “Are we there yet?”

“ _No._ ”

“And you call yourself a fucking pilot.” She struggled for a minute and finally got herself out of the chair. “I’ll be drinking with Wrex. Tell me when we’re at the fucking place.”

“Aye, Aye.”

* * *

 

_From: Jeff Moreau_

_To: Admiral Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Commander Shepard._

_The Normandy will be docked on Arcturus in about twenty minutes._

_The Commander is very, very, very inebriated._

_Could you meet us here at the airlock? I have a feeling that she’ll attempt to make her way to your quarters whether you do or not._

_Joker_

* * *

 

“Where is she?” Hackett didn’t really need an answer from Moreau. He could hear Darby arguing _loudly_ with the krogran in the CIC. He followed their voices and found her leaning heavily on the railing around the galaxy map. “Darby?”

“Oi. _Fuckity!”_ She grinned at him. “Wresh had ryncol again.”

“ _Wonderful_.” He slid a firm arm around her back to guide her towards the airlock. “Let’s get you to my quarters to sleep it off.”

“No. Bad fuckity.” She shoved at him but he kept a hold of her as they stepped off of the ship. “’s not fucking right.”

“What?”

“You.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Hackett tried desperately to lead the wandering and stumbling drunk towards a nearby skycab terminal.

“Fucking Captain. Fucking men. All fuckity fuckers.” Darby muttered to herself.

“You used to be such a happy drunk.” Hackett grinned at the frowning woman while he pushed her down into the passenger. He moved around the skycab to get in only to find that she’d opened the door and snuck out of the vehicle. “Of all that… _Darby._ ”

She ducked down to stick her head back in the vehicle. “Where’d you go?”

“Get in the skycab.”

“No.”

Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please?

She stretched her arm out to tug on his sleeve until he let go of his nose. “Bad fuckity. No self…uhm…fuck…wassa word?”

“Darby.” He prayed for strength to not just haul her around like Wallace did. It wouldn’t exactly look good to anyone that they ran into on the station. “Get. In. The. Damn. Skycar.”

“Why?”

“Because I asked _nicely.”_

“Loud fuckity. ‘s not very nice to be loud.” Darby dropped into the passenger’s seat and banged her head against the roof in the process. She rubbed her head and grumbled at him the whole way to the housing area where his quarters were. “Wassa matter?”

“With me?”

“No, me.”

“Nothing? Why do you think something’s the matter with you?” Hackett looped his arm under hers to help her up. “C’mon, Darby. Let’s get you inside.”

“He thinks I’m not good enough.”

“Who?” Hackett held her with one arm while he opened his front door. “Not good enough for what?”

“Wha?” She dropped down on his couch with a groan. “Tall fuckity bastard. ‘S probably right. Is he right?”

Hackett crouched in front of her. “Is who right about what?”

“Always the same, fuckity bastards.” She tried to push him back. “Go away.”

“No.” He lifted her off of the couch and with his arm around her waist propelled her down the hall into the bedroom. He carried her fully clothed into the shower stall in the bathroom. “You’ll thank me later.”

“Oooooooo.” Darby drew out her breath and grinned sloppily at him. “Horny fuckity?”

“Not quite.” He reached around her to flip on the cold water and shoved her under it.

“ _Fuck._ ” Darby punched him on the chest hard as the water hit her face. “ _STEVEN.”_

“I can’t hear you.” He deflected her next hit easily while keep her positioned under the icy shower.

She spluttered curses at him the entire time. Hackett waited until her words were no longer slurred to turn up the temperature. She shivered under the warming water. He took a step towards her only to get punched in the chest again.

“Darby.”

“I _dislike_ you immensely right now.” Her teeth chattered uncontrollably.

Pushing past him, Darby stormed out of the bathroom with a trail of wet clothes behind her. Hackett found her in his bedroom. She sat on the bed in nothing but one of his dress shirts. Her eyes glittered with anger and something else as she noticed the way his wet clothes clung to his body.

“I have a few questions for you. For ever answer; I’ll take off one item of clothing.” Hackett had learned early on that Darby capitulated to bribery more often than coercion. “And I’ll start with the shirt that you keep staring at.”

“Fucker.”

“I knew you’d say yes.” Hackett started to slowly unbutton his shirt. “Who were you talking about?”

“Before you shoved me into the torture chamber?” She glared at him. “I don’t fucking remember.”

“Fine.” He redid the top buttons. He raised an eyebrow when she growled at him. “Well?”

“Fucking fuckity bastard of a fucking sexy admiral.” She strung together a few more angry sentences and finally gave him an answer. “Anderson.”

He tossed his damp shirt into the laundry basket in the corner. His hands hesitated at the zipper on his trousers. “What the hell did he say that made you think that you weren’t good enough?”

“Nothing.”

“Darby?”

“It wasn’t what he said.” Her angry look faded into a sullen confusion. She seemed to be trying to sort through her thoughts. “He dragged me into an office and started going on and on about Wallace and you and saying that I’m going to break Wallace’s heart and shit. I don’t know. I was fucking drunk. I’m tired of explaining myself to him. Fucking asshole.”

Hackett continued removing his trouser while deciding whether or not to tell Wallace about it. Anderson definitely needed to understand a few things. He would _not_ let the man’s ‘good intentions’ ruin this relationship.

“Steven.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m still fucking cold.” Darby shifted back on the bed with a feral grin.

“Are you?” His eyes narrowed when she slid her fingers along her thigh. “I bet you’re still wet too.”

“Smooth fucker.”

“Take my shirt off.” Hackett hooked his boxers with his thumbs but refused to remove them until she _followed_ orders. He chuckled when Darby asked if they were going to play ‘Admiral and Commander.’ “Very funny.”

“I’ll be the _naughty_ recruit.” Darby threw his shirt at him.

He caught it and set it aside. She watched with interest while he finished undressing. He climbed up on the bed beside her. She laughed and rolled out of his reach. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her underneath him.

His fingers pushed back her wet hair from her forehead. “You deserve more than two old bastards like Wallace and me.”

“Very fucking true. I think I’ll tell Anderson that next time.” Darby wiggled underneath him enticingly. “I’ve been very, fucking bad, Admiral.”

“Have you?”

Hackett’s smile didn’t last long. Darby flipped them around so she was on top. She slid off him after freezing him with a stasis. He found himself on his stomach with a pillow underneath him with his arms tied neatly to the headboard.

“I’m not entirely certain that I’m finished _being_ bad.” Darby’s wicked grin did nothing to assuage his worries though his hardening cock didn’t seem to get the message. She hopped off of the bed and over to the terminal that sat to the side. She sent a quick hail and a moment later Wallace popped up. “Busy?”

“Well, well, well. Caught yourself a naked fucking admiral?” Wallace grinned at Hackett when he twisted his head around. “I miss all the fucking fun.”

“The fucker threw me into a cold shower.” Darby flicked her finger against Hackett’s ass. She slid her fingers along his skin. “Any suggestions?”

“You called the right fucking person.” Wallace appeared to drag a chair over in front of his terminal. He told Darby to head to the toy chest in the walk-in closet. “Get the prostate massager, the cock ring, the flogger and that double-headed strap-on that you like so much.”

He held his breath while Darby stroked him a few times before sliding the ring over his shaft. He heard the snap of the lube. He glanced back to see her lubing up her fingers. She gave him a wicked grin as she circled his hole. The little punk had secured him well and he didn’t have much ability to push back against the teasing digits.

A loud, gravelly groan escaped his clenched teeth when Darby finally sunk a finger into him. At Wallace’s urging, she picked up the flogger to test out a few times. Hackett bounced on the bed lightly and his cock glided along the mattress. He was cursing the binding around him, the flogger and Wallace in his mind. He could plot revenge later.

_Much later._

She discarded the flogger surprisingly quickly. Hackett had always found it interesting that Darby didn’t seem to enjoy giving spankings as much as she did receiving or watching someone else receive one. His mind shifted to solely focus on the vibrating massager that she pushed into him. It didn’t take her long to find his prostate.

“God damn it.” Hackett grunted into the pillow. He tested the strength of the ties and then glared at Wallace when he laughed. “You’ll get…fuck.”

“Focus.” Darby tugged on his cock while twisting the slender massager around. “Want me to take the fucking ring off?”

“Yes.”

“Too fucking bad.” She turned up the level of vibration and continued driving it against the sensitive nerves.  

Wallace kept up a stream of encouragement. Hackett watched him stroke his own cock on the vid-screen. Revenge was _definitely_ going to happen at some point. He refused to beg for it though. It was hard when his body twitched almost out of his control on the bed.

She eventually decided to show mercy on him and pulled the massager out of him. It was replaced moments later with something much large. He shifted his gaze to find that she’d fitted the strap-on and climbed onto the bed behind him. She took her time with the first few thrusts. Her eyes watched him for signs of pain.

“Fuck the bastard, or are you too weak?” Wallace taunted her with a grin and a wink at Hackett.

“My fucking fun, not yours,” she retorted.

It wasn’t long before she had picked up the pace. Hackett thought he might cum with the damn ring on. He groaned in relief when she finally reached underneath him to release the binding. She continued driving the dildo into him. The strap-on vibrated which did wonders for _both_ of them. It didn’t take long for both of them to climax.

Releasing his arms, Darby collapsed on the bed. She flipped Wallace off when he called her easy. Hackett rubbed his wrists and then eased off of the bed. He told Wallace that he needed to have another conversation with Anderson and turned off the terminal.

“What the fuck did you tell him about that for?” Darby complained.

Hackett raised an eyebrow at her. “I will _not_ let anyone question my relationship decisions.”

“Fucker.”

“We love you too.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo92

_From: Alexander Trevors_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Pinnacle Station_

_I hear you have a prime invitation._

_Up for a bet, cunt?_

_You beat every simulation, on your own, with a top score. Do that, and I’ll leave you alone._

_No more messages, no more Reds chasing you down, nothing._

_Trevors_

* * *

 

Darby had pondered over the message for two days. She knew if the _Normandy took_ her, Wrex and Garrus would want to go with her. Neither of them would accept an order to stay on the ship, not with a chance to fight on Pinnacle Station. They wouldn’t be thrilled with the idea of her fighting alone either.

In theory, Darby didn’t believe for a second that Trevors would honor the deal. If the fucker broke it, she wouldn’t feel any qualms about handing out a little street justice. It would be the only excuse that she would need. As a spectre, the Alliance couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

She briefly considered the fact that Wallace and Hackett might disapprove. _Fuck it._ She’d tell them about it afterwards, or never, definitely fucking never. They didn’t need to know.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

 

_From: Joe Vaughn_

_To: Evert Bayer_

_Subj: Pinnacle Station._

_So my lunatic best friend had me drop her off there. The Normandy is apparently docking in a few hours. Do I look like an idiot?_

_Is Wallace meeting her?_

_She’s not…hell…she is stupid enough to try to fight through the simulations on her own._

_Damn it._

_I’ll let you tell Wallace. I’ve already got one busted leg._

_Joe_

* * *

 

“I’ll kill the fucking punk myself.” Wallace paced angrily behind the fidgety salarian, Ochren, who kept glaring at him. “The fuck are you looking at?”

When Joe’s message had come in, Evert had immediately told Wallace. He met Hackett on Arcturus and they headed immediately to Argos Rho. The _Normandy_ docked around the same time that they did.

Ahern had met them at the airlock. Darby was in the middle of a ‘special’ simulation. She was battling, on her own, in a set-up where the safeties were turned off. Wallace’s heart had sunk almost as low as his temper had risen.

Listening to the gunfire and explosions, Wallace wanted to bust through the doors. He glanced over at Hackett to find him in a heated conversation with Ahern. His omni-tool told him that there was still one minute left. He counted down the seconds as the explosions continued.

“Five seconds.” Ahern gestured to the light that had started to flash. It turned green and the double doors swung open.

_No Darby._

Wallace shoved Ahern out of his way and rushed into the simulator. Darby was underneath a destroyed turret. Her rifle clutched to her chest.

“ _Blondie.”_ He leapt over a crate and crouched next to her. She mumbled at him. “What the fuck did you say?”

“I fucking did it.” Darby cried out when he grabbed her arm. “Easy there, fucker.”

He pulled in his temper until Chakwas had patched her up. It simmered in his mind as they headed to the privacy of her _new retirement home_. The first thing that he said to her was what the ‘fucking hell were you thinking?’ He reminded her about the first rule of fighting that he taught her.

_Never go into a fight without back-up._

“Yea, but I have a house.” Darby reclined on _her_ couch on her back. “A fucking house. I’ve never had one. I had that motel room in London after you gave me that credit chit. I’ve had my own bunk since I joined the Alliance, but that was all temporary. I have a fucking house.”

The _awe_ in her voice stopped Wallace mid-rant.He crouched by the couch near her head. His fingers touched a scrape along her cheek. Hackett sat on the arm of the couch and ruffled her hair while asking why she had gone in alone. Ahern’s bet had nothing to do with fighting alone.

“Ahh.”

“Don’t fucking lie.” Wallace stopped her before she could start.

She grinned unrepentantly at him. “Trevors bet me that I couldn’t do it. Said he’d leave me alone if I did.”

“He lied, you know that right?” Hackett asked incredulously.

“Yep.” Darby’s grin turned downright deadly. “And now I have a reason to take care of the fucker once and for all.”

“ _Darby._ ” Hackett frowned down at her. “Let us handle Trevors.”

“Handle him? The Alliance let the fucker out of jail and has done nothing to stop him from harassing me or sending fuckers to do it for him.” Darby sat up and swatted their hands away from her. “I’m fucking tired of it. What the hell does he have to do for someone to stop him? Try to kill me again? Actually fucking kill me?”

“Blondie.”

“Get the fuck out of my house.” She stared angrily at both of them. “I’m serious, get out. It’s my fucking house. Get the fuck out of it. I get enough of that disapproving bullshit from Anderson. I don’t need it from either of you.”

“Darby.” Hackett started towards her but stopped when she dropped into a fighting stance with her fists raised. “What are you doing?”

“I won’t shoot you but I will fight you.”

Wallace stamped down on his own temper. He grabbed Hackett by the arm to drag him out of the room. Darby needed to cool off before they tried again. Hackett broke his hold and stormed across the room towards her.

If it had been him, Wallace had a feeling that Darby would’ve thrown a punch the second that he touched her. Hackett took both of her arms in his hands and held her still. Her entire body tensed but she didn’t strike out at him.

“What do we have to do to prove to you that you _aren’t_ in this alone anymore?” Hackett spoke in the quiet, precise voice that usually meant he was a few seconds away from completely exploding in anger. “How long is it going to take for you to understand that you are _not_ that ten year old kid on the street with no one to turn to for help? We’ve had eyes on Trevors for months. Why the hell do you think you haven’t had any run-ins with the Reds recently?”

“I…”

“You have a competent squad on the _Normandy._ The next time that you want to _play_ war, bring two of them with you. If you want to take care of Trevors, use your brain instead of your anger.   He goaded you into this ‘bet’ because he thought you’d die. Don’t you get it? He wants you _dead_.” Hackett shook her and Wallace reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “He played you and you fell for it. You’re smarter than that. How the hell do...you could’ve _died_ in there.”

“I have a house.” Darby hadn’t tried to shake him off of her yet. Wallace was impressed with her ability to control her temper. She’d normally have flipped him off by now.

“And what good would it do you if you were dead?” Hackett let her go and she slumped against the desk behind her. “The hard part about being in a relationship is that you have to consider the other people in it before you make a decision.”

With a shake of his head, Hackett walked out of the room without another word. Wallace watched him go and then turned his attention to Darby.   She told him to go after Hackett. He hesitated but maybe a little time to think alone was what she needed.

He found Hackett waiting in the shuttle. Wallace sat beside him and nudged him with his elbow. He didn’t even lift his head. With a sigh, Wallace left the man to his thoughts and headed up to pilot the shuttle back to the ship.

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Fuck._

_Sorry, Darby, but I agree with the Admiral._

_And no, I’m not just saying that because you’re too far away to hit me._

_I have no idea how you can fix it. Have relationships ever been my strong suit? I usually ask you for advice, which I’m beginning to question since you managed to fuck this up so royally._

_Sorry._

_Maybe try talking to them? Nakedness seems to help me when Evert’s upset._

_Take pictures on Virmire, I hear it’s beautiful._

_Joe_

* * *

 

Virmire might have been beautiful but Darby wanted to blow the entire fucking planet to tiny pieces. She had lost one of her squad to a nuclear blast. She wanted to do the same to the Citadel when she arrived only to have the _Normandy_ locked out.

_Fucking politicians._

“C’mon, little Krogan, let’s get some ryncol.” Wrex shoved her into the elevator that led to the lower wards. Garrus slid between the closing doors just in time to join them.

She was four shots in when Anderson stepped into Chora’s Den. She banged her head against the bar and then pulled herself up to wander over to him. She let her biotics flare a few times. It worked better than coffee to sober her up.

“Captain?” She met him by the door.

“Admiral Hackett would like a word.” Anderson grabbed her by the arm before she could argue with him. He steered her out of the club towards the nearby skycar terminal.

“I don’t have anything to say to Hackett. What do you want?” She yanked her arm out of his grasp. “If you want to do something useful, maybe you should get Udina to release my fucking ship.”

“I’m working on it.” Anderson frowned at her. “Watch your tone, Shepard.”

“Watch yours.” She shot back at him before trying to dodge past him. His arm came up to block her path. She stared first at his sleeve and then at him. “Anderson?”

“Talk to them, on vid-comm. I’m tired of the whining and moping. It’s annoying.” He smiled so briefly that she wasn’t sure that he had. “Get your crew back to the _Normandy_. I have a plan for handling Udina.”

“Yes, Sir.”

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo92

_From: Joe_

_To: Angela_

_Subj: Uncommunicative Blonde Punks._

_Have you heard from her?_

_Ever since Pinnacle Station, she’s been avoiding me. I know she was on the Citadel for a few days after the battle but she’s…vanished._

_I think you should message Wallace. I would but I think he’s still pissed that I took her to Pinnacle in the first place._

_Darby doesn’t do quiet. I’m worried._

_It’s really damn weird._

_Joe_

* * *

 

After the battle, Darby took an extended shore leave. Wrex went with her while she _attempted_ to find Trevors. They spent more time drowning in ryncol than they did trying to get the fucker.

Wrex eventually abandoned her to head home to Tuchanka. Darby wasn’t ready to _rejoin_ her crew. She went to Dublin to piss her credits away at Ian’s pub. He cut her off when she picked a fight with a couple of the local idiots.

After stealing three bottles of whiskey from him, Darby snuck onto an Alliance transport that was bound for Madrid. The bottles were well on their way to empty when it arrived. Her stealth abilities had greatly lessened with each sip.

Clutching the last bottle, Darby slowly and loudly crashed through one of the obstacles towards the forest that was often used for night maneuvers. She knew that Wallace was running the recruits through the course. She’d overheard one of the MPs at the gate talking about it.

“The fuck did you come from?” Darby yelled at the bush that she’d just run into.

“Is that Commander Shepard?”

Darby spun around dizzily trying to find the voice in the dark. She glared at a nearby tree and told it to shut the fuck up. It snickered in return and called for Bayer.

“Shepard?” The blurry figure that sounded like Bayer came closer. He raised the flashlight on his rifle to provide more light. “Are you drunk?”

“Not the point.” She stopped to frown at the tree behind him. “Where’s Wallish?”

“Shit,” Bayer muttered. He called out to the recruits behind him. “Back to base, maggots. Now. Recruit Jensen, find Major Wallace and tell him that Blondie is three sheets to the wind.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

Darby twisted around at the echoed voices in confusion. She stumbled dizzily against Bayer. “Why’s it so dark?”

“It’s called night, Shepard.” Bayer took her by the arm to keep her on her feet.

“’s not fair.” Darby pushed against his chest. “I have a house.”

“A house?”

“Empty. No fun.” Darby frowned at him when he tried to guide her out of the forest. “Fucking house. Thought it would be worth it.”

“Blondie?”

She glanced over her shoulder to find Wallace striding towards her. Bayer kept a hold of her when she tried to swing at Wallace. She regretted dropping the bottle of whiskey on her way over the fence.

“You said you wouldn’t…” She paused to remember the word. It took a while. “Aban…abad…a fucking something…oh…abandon. You promished.”

“Darby.”

“No. Fuck you.” Her drunken haze blurred into rage. “You left, you both fucking left and…never…and...Ash. Fuck you.”

“We tried.”

“Onsh. Once,” she corrected. “Oi, you, Joe’s man person.”

Bayer raised an amused eyebrow at her. “Yes?”

“Sky-port.”

“I’ll take her.” Wallace took a step towards her and went flying backwards a moment later.

“ _Darby_.” Bayer pinned her arms to her side. He laughed at Wallace when he picked himself out of a large bush. “I think that was a _no._ ”

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Angela_

_Subj: Darby._

_She’s passed out on my bed._

_Evert messaged me to come pick her up. She somehow managed while completely plastered to sneak onto the base, find them in the forest and yell at the Wall._

_The only thing that she said to me before falling asleep was that they promised not to leave and they did._

_So, who do you want to yell at? I’ll take Hackett if you take Wallace. I have to drop Darby off on Arcturus anyway._

_And no, it has nothing to do with my fear of broken bones._

_Joe_

* * *

 

“Vaughn?” Hackett was surprised when the man limped into his office. He frowned when Joe whacked his cane against his desk. “Do we have a problem?”

“You shouldn’t make promises to Darby that you don’t intend to keep.” Joe made himself at home in one of the seats across from Hackett. “I don’t like picking up the pieces. Not that she really shows how much it hurts that you and Wallace sauntered out of her _house_ and didn’t bother to talk to her. You two idiots made one half-ass attempt to talk to her via Anderson, the one person who always disapproves of her. What the hell was that?”

“Get out of my office, Vaughn.”

“No.”

Hackett’s eyes narrowed on the young smuggler who shrugged casually at him in response. He watched as Joe twirled his cane around for a few minutes. He turned cold eyes towards Hackett after a moment.

“You should know better, of all people, you two assholes should know that damn house was her way of saying that you’re a family.” Joe paused mid-swing to set his cane down. “She’s never had a home to go to before that actually belonged to her. She’s _never_ had a family to go to before. I mean, she has us, we’re her friends. We’d go to hell and back for her. But it was different with you and Wallace. And you fucked it up. So fix it. She’s been so quiet for the last few weeks. It’s not normal.”

“Quiet?”

“Get off your ass and stop acting like you’re as emotionally repressed as she is.” Joe stood and started for the door. He glanced back at Hackett. “How long do you think you have before it’s too late?”

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Answer my hail._

_We need to talk._

_Please?_

_I think all three of us need to talk and apologize to each other._

_Give me a chance? Please?_

_C’mon, Darby._

_Steven_

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day. Though I'm not sure anyone will thank me for this one. Sorry. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo92

“ _Wallace._ ”

His head came up from the report that he’d been typing up on the latest class of maggots. “Evert?”

Bayer paused as if trying to figure out how to explain something. He finally grabbed the remote to turn their small vid-screen on. He flipped channels until he found the ANN news. Wallace frowned at him but watched as the reporter started to talk about an attack on an Alliance vessel. He moved around his desk to step closer to the vid.

He muttered it over and over to himself while trying to pretend that it was any other ship. When the woman on the screen finally said the _Normandy_ , he snapped and slammed his fist through it. Bayer wisely stayed out of his way while he destroyed his office.

Bayer braved the angry mountain and placed a hand on Wallace’s shoulder. He guided him to a nearby shuttle and shoved him into a seat. He insisted on flying them to the sky-port where Joe was going to meet them. He planned on joining the search for the _Normandy_.

The look on Joe’s face was almost too much for Wallace to take. They still didn’t have confirmation on the survivors of the _Normandy_. Hackett had messaged to say that he was on a ship that was headed for the area of the distress call.  

“I’ve never seen Joe this quiet.” Bayer stood beside Wallace near the galaxy map. “I’ve never seen you this quiet.”

“I should’ve gone to fucking see her.” Wallace gripped the railing tightly in his hand. “We were so fucking upset at her after Pinnacle Station.”

“I told you to talk…” Bayer raised his hands and backed away when Wallace spun around towards him. “I’m going to check on Joe.”

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Hackett would smooth talk Blondie into coming to Arcturus. Their little family would patch itself up. That’s what was supposed to fucking happen.

_Not this._

_Not fucking this._

* * *

 

_From: Stuart_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: Anything?_

_Have you found the wreckage?_

_Survivors?_

_Any fucking thing?_

_Give me something to hold on to, Steven._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

_From: Angela_

_To: Charlie; Davis_

_Subj: Darby._

_Joe said that they just arrived to join the other ships searching for the Normandy._

_He said that there’s not much left. The escape pods were all retrieved. Darby wasn’t in any of them._

_We should meet in Madrid. She’d never attend a real memorial anyway._

_The pub? Friday at six?_

_Angela_

_P.S. Joe’s trying to get The Wall and Hackett to attend. Not sure if they will._

* * *

 

Hackett and Wallace sat side by side on the couch in the Admiral’s apartment. They’d returned together after the search for Darby proved pointless. They sat in silence and drank straight from a bottle of whiskey.   He held a copy of Jane Eyre in his hand. _Her copy._

“I heard her,” Hackett admitted after the bottle was half empty.

“What?”

“We were talking when the emergency alarms started going off. I was trying to convince her to come to Arcturus. I thought we should all... _talk._ She had me on her comm and forgot to turn it off in the rush.” Hackett clutched the book to his chest. “I heard _every_ single last breath, Stuart. _Everything._ It was agonizing. She fought, and struggled and there wasn’t a damn thing that I could do to make a difference. She said she fucking loved us and that she was sorry. They were her last coherent words.”

_“Fuck.”_

Hackett bent forward this his head in his hands. “I’m going to be haunted by that, Stuart. I listened to her die. I heard _every_ agonizing, painful gasp for air.”

“Steven.”

“We screwed up.” His voice was choked by tears. “We screwed up. How the hell could we have walked out on her like that?”

“Fuck.” Wallace wrapped an arm around him and leaned his head against Hackett’s shoulder. “I should’ve made her stay and talk to me in Madrid.”

“We should’ve talked to her on Intai’sei.” Hackett shook his head. “We wasted our chance.”

* * *

 

_From: Joe Vaughn_

_To: Evert Bayer_

_Subj: re: The Wall._

_What exactly am I supposed to do?_

_The man towers over me and I have already have one gimped leg._

_How do you foresee me being able to get him out of his funk? He lost his Blondie…I can’t exactly create another one._

_Give him some recruits to torture that should at least distract him for a bit._

_Or just give him time, Evert. It’s hard enough knowing that my best friend is gone. I don’t think that I can handle being in the same room as The Wall or Hackett right now._

_Did you see them at the memorial a couple of weeks ago?_

_I don’t think anyone can help them except the one person who isn’t here anymore._

_Joe_


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo92

“What can I pour you?” Ian smiled broadly like he always did.

“Hello, Ian,” Darby greeted.

“Back from the dead, love?” His eyes narrowed suspiciously on her. “What did I say the first time that we kissed?”

“You said it was like kissing your ugly sister.” Darby leaned over the bar to punch him in the arm. “We were both completely pissed. It’s also the only fucking time that we kissed.”

“Damn glad to see you.” He offered her a beer on the house.

She accepted it and then told him that she needed a favor. Ian agreed to send messages to a few people for her. He raised an eyebrow at a couple of the names on the list. The message itself was fairly simple.

_‘Have information on Commander Shepard’s body. Meet at The Red Lion Pub in Dublin, this evening.’_

It wasn’t all that surprising when Wallace and Hackett arrived first and _early._ Ian pointed them towards the table in the darkest corner of the room. Darby had been nursing the same pint of beer for the last two hours while she waited for them.

The first thing that Darby noticed was that Hackett had a restraining hand on Wallace’s arm. Wallace had a savage look in his eyes that was tempered by a quiet word from the man at his side. The second thing that she realized was Hackett looked _worn out_.

“Buy you a beer, marine?” Darby started to raise her glass in salute. Wallace dashed it out of her hand. “Fucker. Waste of a perfectly good brew.”

The hand around her throat stopped her mid-laugh. Wallace lifted her up to slam her down on the table. Her head barely missed the broken glass. His normally warm brown eyes glowered murderously down at her.

“Stuart.” She kept her eyes on him but her arms at her side. “I can prove it’s me.”

“You’ve got one fucking minute to do it.” He loosened his grip on her neck enough to let her speak without strain.

“I…” Her mind went blank. _Fuck._ “I killed my father, only you two know that.”

_His fingers tightened._

“My last words to Hackett were, ‘I fucking love you two fuckers.’ I think I said I was sorry.” Darby cleared her throat and winced as he squeezed her painfully. “And then I said I didn’t want to fucking die alone.”

“It’s her,” Hackett said breathlessly.

The hand around her throat fell away as Wallace lifted her off of the table. He crushed her in his arms. She felt Hackett move up behind her. His beard rubbed against her neck. Darby decided not to mention the wet drops that fell against her skin. She did reach back to cling to his hand.

“Fucking punk.” Wallace grumbled at her.

“Your other visitors are arriving, love,” Ian interrupted.

He drew their attention to the door where Joe, Angela, Charlie and Davis had just walked in. Bayer came in behind them with one hand on Joe’s shoulder. She watched as they spoke to Ian briefly at the beer. He greeted Joe with smile and pointed over to where they stood.

“Darby.” Joe saw her first when she pried herself out from between Wallace and Hackett. Bayer caught him when he stumbled. “Is it…”

“It’s definitely her.” Hackett slid a hand along her back as if testing to see that she was really there.

Joe limped over to her and smacked her hard on the arm with his cane. “Don’t you ever do a shitty thing like that again.”

“I’ll do my fucking best not to die… _twice_.” Darby, for once, didn’t grumble when the hugging started.

She eventually had to shove them all away to order a round of beer. She was too sober for all the fucking emotions. Angela shook her head and remarked that death obviously hadn’t changed her. Charlie and Davis agreed that was probably a good thing.

_Darby flipped them all off._

Wallace dragged her down into the chair that was squashed between his and Hackett’s. Darby waited until the first round of beer was done to start filling them in on how the fuck she was alive. She also told them about the massive fucking strings attached.

Stealing a pack of cigarettes from behind the bar, Darby snuck outside for a smoke. She needed a break while everyone argued about the best way to deal with Cerberus. She leaned against the brick wall by the door and inhaled the sweet smoke from the clove cigarette. Ian always had odd tastes.

“You ok?”

She glanced up to find Joe standing hesitantly by the door. She held out the open pack to him. “Want one?”

“Sure.” Joe leaned heavily on his cane as he watched her light it up for him. “How long have you been alive?”

“A week.” She flicked ashes to the ground. “It wasn’t easy to….how the fuck…fuck.”

He walked over to stand beside her. “Evert asked me to marry him.”

“Fucking hell. Did he really?” Darby almost dropped the cigarette from her mouth. “You said yes, right?”

“No.”

“Fucking idiot.”

“I didn’t have anyone to ask for advice.” He nudged her with his elbow. “Be my best _man?”_

“Can I wear a tux?” Darby grinned at him. She punched him lightly on the arm. “I told you that you’d be fucking useless without me.”

“Bitch.”

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: David Anderson_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_You were right. She’s alive._

_You might want to start softening up the Council for her ‘reappearance.’_

_We’re in London for a few days, but she has to rejoin the new Normandy and Cerberus. She’s not thrilled with Cerberus. She talked about stealing the ship from them. Not fucking sure how this will all play out. We all know Darby isn’t prone to keeping her temper, and she doesn’t like Cerberus, not after Kahoku._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

“My fucking tattoos are gone,” Darby complained. She left out that she’d gotten a new one in London before heading to Dublin. “Wallace?”

She watched as he lifted his shirt. He had a small credit chit on his left ribcage underneath it the date that the original _Normandy_ had been attacked. The placement of it seemed strange until Hackett showed her his own new tattoo. It was a knotted string over the same area.

_For her._

The quote from Jane Eyre came to her about a string under the left ribs that would snap causing Rochester to bleed inwardly. Darby spoke the words out loud as her fingers traced their ink. Wallace pulled a credit chit out of his pocket to slide into hers. He said that he didn’t want her to miss it.

“ _Stuart._ ” She placed her hand over his tattoo. “I was _so_ fucking angry when I died. I remember the rage as I struggled to fix the leak in my suit. I was still pissed when I woke up… _alive.”_

 _“_ You’ve always been an angry little punk,” he shrugged teasingly. He wrapped his arm around her to throw her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom.

“I did get one tattoo in London.” Darby waited until Wallace set her down to lift her shirt to reveal the quote tattooed along the skin on her left side.

_My very soul demands you: it will be satisfied, or it will take deadly vengeance on its frame._

Hackett walked over to join them. He traced the script lightly since the tattoo was still new and tender. She frowned a little at the look in his eyes. Wallace shrugged when she glanced back at him.

“Steven?”

He took her hand in his and pulled it up to press against his chest. “For two years, the only thing that has echoed in my mind is the sound of your voice as you died.”

“Fuck.” She tugged her hand down but kept a hold of him to lead him over to the bed.

She pushed him down on it. Retrieving the copy of Jane Eyre that sat on top of his bag, Wallace had told her that Hackett never left it at home. She settled herself next to him with her head leaning against Hackett’s shoulder. Wallace stretched out on her other side with his arm around her.

“We’re so fucking sorry, Blondie.”

Darby twisted her head to look over at him. “Why the fuck?”

“After Pinnacle…”

Darby smacked him on the head with the book. “Stop.”

“But…”

She smacked him harder. “No, I’m not wasting my second chance with issues from the first time around. Fuck it. I’m alive. It’s not fucking perfect but I’m here. And I sure as hell don’t want to fuck it up again. I don’t need an apology.”

“Why do I always get fucking hit?” He grumbled.

“Steven has pretty eyes.” She grinned at Wallace.

“Shut up and let her read.” Hackett interrupted the two of them. His arm tugged her closer to him. “We love you, and I don’t give a damn if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Fucker.”

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo92

It was three in the morning when Darby woke Hackett and Wallace. She fought out from under the heavy blankets. Her breathing was erratic and her face flushed. She kicked the blanket off of her and stumbled out of bed.

Hackett sent Wallace down to the hotel restaurant kitchen to get or make her a sandwich.   With that taken care of, he followed Darby into the bathroom. She sat in the tub still wearing a t-shirt and shorts with water pouring down her face. She appeared to have slammed her fist into the large mirror over the sinks.

He grabbed medi-gel and reached around her to turn the faucet off. He lifted a struggling Darby out of the tub and set her on the edge of it. She let him towel most of the water off of her, get her in dry clothes and patch her knuckles up. It was a relief that none of the glass had gotten stuck into her skin.

“Nightmare?”

“Fucking…dying,” Darby swore harshly. “I thought I was fucking suffocating again.”

Hackett closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms. He wondered if he could find a lighter blanket for her to take onto the _Normandy,_ something that wouldn’t weigh her down while sleeping. Darby made a half-hearted attempt to push away from him, but let him lead her into the small living room attached to their hotel room.

“Steal the fucking ship,” she muttered to herself. “Steal it and cover that fucking window.”

“Darby? What the hell are you talking about?” Hackett had to repeat the question a few times before she stopped long enough to answer him. She explained that there was a large viewing window over her bed on the new _Normandy._ It’s where the nightmares had started. “Cover it.”

“With what?” She fell backwards on the couch. She kicked at him when he lifted her legs up to sit down. “Fucker.”

“Quit that.” Hackett frowned at her when she tried to push him off of the couch with her bare feet. “Darby.”

“I don’t want to fucking feel like this.” She drove her elbow down into the cushions. “Fuck.”

“Like what?” Hackett prompted after a prolonged silence.

“Like I want you and Wallace to fucking hold me and not let go.” Darby kicked at him one last time, but didn’t fight when he dragged her into his lap. She dropped her head on his shoulder. “Don’t fucking tell Stuart.”

“Of course,” he chuckled. He kept an arm tightly around her though he smile faded when he thought about the past two years. “We _won’t_ walk out on you again, Darby. Wallace and I learned a very painful lesson.”

“Lube isn’t optional when you have a massive cock?”

“ _Darby._ ”

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Supplies._

_Because I love you, and fear Wallace._

_I’ve managed to legally and illegally procure a few things for you._

_I have fatigues, armor and weapons that are Alliance issue and don’t have Cerberus’ grubby hands all over them. A shiny new omni-tool that even the AI on your ship won’t be able to access. Speaking of creepy tech, I found a disruptor that will screw with the monitoring devices in your quarters. Might help you sleep better._

_Wallace added a few things to the list that you gave me._

_You two do realize that I am not a personal shopper, right?_

_Your boyfriend terrifies me._

_Anyway, my ship is at the sky-port whenever you’re ready to head to the Citadel to meet back up with the Normandy._

_Joe_

* * *

 

It wasn’t until Darby was on Joe’s ship and gone that Wallace realized that she hadn’t once been completely unclothed in front of them. _Fucking weird._ She usually preferred to be naked, especially when she slept.

* * *

 

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: London_

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_SW: Since when do you have issues with being fucking naked?_

_DS: What?_

_SW: Don’t play games, Blondie. I’ve known you for a long time. You sleep naked, or damn close to it._

_DS: Paranoid much?_

_SW: Darby._

_DS: I have a lot of scars. Chakwas claims that she can fix it if we get an upgrade to the Med Bay. I’m headed to Omega to pick up the fucker who can do the upgrade for us._

_SW: Scars? My body is a map of scars and you never notice._

_DS: Yes I do, I like licking them._

_SW: That’s a completely different fucking conversation._

_DS: But a much more interesting one._

_SW: Steven and I don’t give a fuck about your scars._

_DS: Yea, yea._

_SW: Darby._

_DS: I have to go fucking shoot things._

_User has disconnected._


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo92

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_Your girl decided to go down to Alchera on her own. Then the bitch comes back and steals the last two bottles of scotch that I have. You owe me, bastard. You never said how difficult the punk was._

_We met up on the Citadel with the Council. I’d have thought after all these goddamn years that Anderson would’ve relaxed a little bit._

_Where’s Hackett? One of you needs to check on her._

_I’m not your goddamn babysitter._

_Zaeed_

* * *

 

_From: Evert_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_I don’t give a dam about how the brass feels about Shepard being at the wedding._

_It’s our wedding._

_I’m just glad that you said yes._

_Stubborn bastard._

_Evert_

* * *

 

“Commander?”

Darby glanced up from the galaxy map to find Miranda had finished her conversation with Chambers. “Ms. Lawson?”

“We should be heading to Purgatory.” Miranda had an amazing habit of getting way to far into her personal space.

“And?”

“EDI informed me that you set a course for the Citadel.” The woman seemed oblivious to the angry in Darby’s eyes and the flaring of her biotics.

“My ship. My fucking orders.” Darby ducked into the elevator _before_ she gave into the urge to deck the woman.

She had set up a workout area in the shuttle bay. The crew already knew to avoid her while she was punching and kicking the heavy bag around. Garrus sometimes came down to talk with her. It made her miss Wrex and the _real Normandy._

The ship without the creepy fucking disembodied voice that watched her every move. It was like she’d woken up in a shell of herself and her life. The feeling was really starting to piss her the fuck off.

Unwrapping the bindings from her hands, Darby went up to the mess to tell Gardiner to add a few new bottles of booze for Massani in his next supply order. He might stop whining like a little fucker if he got his stores filled again. She liked the cranky fucker.

With that handled, Darby headed up to the bridge to sit with Joker on the way to the Citadel. They mulled over ways to fuck with the ‘eyes’ that monitored them. She didn’t mind the AI in theory. It was the surveillance and reporting that aggravated her.

Darby was surprised to find Anderson waiting for her when she finally exited the ship. He led her to his swanky apartment on one of the upper wards. He poured drinks for both of them and then frowned at her.

“They never really recovered after you died,” Anderson spoke casually. He held his hand up to halt her interruption. “I was wrong about you and your relationship with them. I’m sorry.”

“Ok?”

“By way of apology, I brought a gift.” Anderson gestured behind her. “I’ll let you two have my apartment for a couple of hours.”

Darby watched him leave and then glanced over at Hackett. “You’re a long way from home, Admiral.”

“We heard that…”

“Massani is a big fucking, whiny baby with a big fucking mouth. Two bottles of scotch and he’s messaging Wallace, who by the way should never have someone ‘watch out for me.’” Darby finished her drink and Anderson’s. “I’m fine.”

“Did I ask?” He moved up to her. His fingers plucked the glass out of her hand to set it aside. “You have shadows in your eyes, your shoulders are tense and you haven’t relaxed since you saw me. You _always_ relax when I step into the room.”

“Steven.”

“Stuart and I made the mistake of saying nothing once and then we had to mourn you for two damn years. I don’t believe making the same mistakes twice.” Hackett slid his hands along her shoulders and up to rest along the sides of her neck. He didn’t even blink when she tried to make a joke about him still being with Wallace.

“I’m…”

“Are you worried that we’ll abandon you?” Hackett used his thumbs to keep her head titled up. “Trust me when I say that two years of agonizing heartbreak was a lesson that we are _not_ likely to forget and a mistake that we won’t repeat.”

“Steven.” Darby didn’t want to deal with any of this now… _ever._ “Fuck.”

“I know emotions make you run like spooked prey, but I’m not letting you. I’ll tie you to the goddamn bed if I have to.” Hackett held her firmly, yet gently. “I _love_ you, so does Stuart.”

“Am I…” Darby shut her mouth so hard that it hurt. Hackett’s fingers shifted up to massage her jaw. “I can’t fucking…let me go.”

“No.”

“Fuck.”

His hands gripped her shoulders to hold her still. Darby cursed him but didn’t struggle. She might spar willingly with Wallace, but not with Hackett. She couldn’t do it.

“Steven.” She needed him to back up a little.

Her temper had been simmering since arriving on the new _Normandy._ It had only been a matter of time before it would explode. Her biotics flared sporadically, but he still refused to release her.

Guiding her into a nearby bedroom, Hackett eased her in front of a heavy bag that hung from the ceiling. He grabbed two rolls that sat on a nearby table. He unwound the cotton tape to then wrap it around her hands. He sat quietly on the nearby bed to watch her pound away until she exhausted herself. She finally walked with shaky legs over to sit next to him.

“Ready to talk?” He lifted her hand to remove the hand wraps.

“Would you know if I was a fucking clone?” Darby was too worn down to play games with him.

“Yes.” Hackett twisted around so he was facing her. “A clone wouldn’t have known about Ian’s pub or gotten a Jane Eyre quote for a tattoo.”

“Yea.”

Hackett lifted his arm to send a short message to Wallace from his omni-tool. Darby leaned forward to read it before he hit send. It was short and to the point, ‘get your ass to the Citadel.’

“Steven.”

He covered her mouth with his hand. “ _Our_ damn girl needs _us_. Don’t argue with an Admiral.”

“Fucker.”

“Your fucker.”

“Yea.”

* * *

 

_From: Alex Trevors_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Alive?_

_You should’ve stayed dead._

_Meet me on Intai’sei._

_Trevors_


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo92

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Trevors_

_The bastard knows that I’m alive._

_I think it’s time to deal with him. Can you give me a ride to Intai’sei?_

_Do not tell Angela, Charlie, Davis or anyone else, especially not Hackett or Wallace._

_Darby_

* * *

 

“You fucking bastard.” Darby lunged for Joe when she realized that both Bayer and Wallace were standing behind him on the ship. Wallace grabbed her and walked off with her. “Put _me_ down.”

“ _No._ ”

“Stuart.”

“Using my fucking name will not help you.” Wallace carried her into the empty men’s room. He set her feet on the ground. “Steven’s going to wait for us on the Citadel. You are going to fucking explain to me why you decided to meet Trevors on your own.”

“Fuck you.”

“Gladly.” Wallace shoved his knee between her legs. Darby ended up straddling his upper thigh with her legs dangling on either side. “Here’s the fucking deal, we’re a fucking team. You don’t risk yourself without talking to us first. You signed on for a damn relationship, so fucking accept with the fact that you aren’t on your own anymore. You don’t have to _face_ bastards like Trevors on your own.”

“Fuck.”

“ _Exactly._ ” He winked at her. “It’s a fucking pain in the ass but if I can grow the fuck up and deal with it, so can you.”

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Trevors._

_He had the unfortunate luck of falling foul of his own explosives. He rigged Darby’s retirement home to go up in flames. It’s such a shame that he ended up trapped inside._

_Joe’s dropping us off on the Citadel in a few hours._

_Darby is…fucking Darby._

_Meet us at the docks?_

_Stuart_

* * *

 

Hackett had spent several hours working on a few things to help Darby. He’d strong armed Massani and Garrus into getting him onboard the _Normandy_ and helping him. It hadn’t really been all that difficult since they both seemed to like the Commander a great deal.

He’d worry about Massani’s interest later, much later.

An artist friend from London had created a framed image of the city’s skyline to fit over the skylight that set above her bed. Hackett had commissioned it a few days ago and it had conveniently arrived in time. It worked perfectly to cover the few of the stars that gave Darby nightmares.

With that taken care of, Hackett replaced the heavy blanket with a lighter, softer one. He tossed the photo of Alenko and replaced it with one from Dublin. It was of Darby, her recruit class, Hackett and Wallace. It would at least be a bit of the two of them for her to see without being _obvious_ about their relationship.

He was surprised to find Wallace waiting for him alone when he arrived at the airlock in the docking bay. “Where is she?”

“Fuck if I know.” Wallace had his fists clenched and his arms folded across his chest. “Fucking bolted on me the minute that the ship docked.”

“What did you say?” Hackett stared coolly at him.

“Me?”

“Stuart.”

“I don’t think it was me.” He nodded his head towards Joe who was limping out of the airlock with Bayer at his side. “That fucking idiot suggested that they could have their wedding at night since Darby’s lit up like a fucking flashlight.”

“Joseph Vaughn.” Hackett turned towards the man.

“How the hell was I supposed to know it was a sore spot?” Joe responded defensively.

Bayer caught Hackett’s eye and shook his head. “Leave it, Admiral. They’ll sort it out. They always do.”

“And in the meantime?” Hackett had been looking forward to spending some time with _both_ of his partners.

“We wait for the fucking punk to talk to us,” Wallace sighed heavily. He flicked Joe on the neck. “Fucking idiot.”

“ _Stuart._ ” Bayer stepped between the two of them. He placed a warning hand on Wallace’s chest. “I said leave it.”

* * *

 

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Hourglass Nebula_

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_DS: I see fucking London above my bed._

_SH: Oh?_

_DS: Sneaky fucker._

_DS: It helped. The lighter blanket helps too._

_SH: Good._

_DS: Fucker._

_SH: You’re welcome._

_DS: Steven?_

_SH: Yes?_

_DS: Chakwas fixed the scars._

_SH: The ones that made you run like a chicken from the idea of nudity? And that made you get into an argument with Joe?_

_DS: Fuck you._

_SH: That is what I’m referring to._

_DS: I could’ve fucking messaged Wallace if I wanted this kind of grief._

_SH: I have prettier eyes and a sexier voice._

_DS: Fucker. I can’t hear or see you right now so what good does that do me?_

_SH: That is not a ‘no.’ Are you feeling better?_

_DS: Horny._

_SH: Ahh. Stuart and I are still on the Citadel for a few more days._

_DS: Convenient._

_SH: Not for Anderson._

_DS: I am not getting fucking naked in Anderson’s apartment._

_SH: I think he’d appreciate that greatly._

_DS: Steven._

_SH: Yes?_

_DS: Less sarcastic wit, more helpful fucking suggestions._

_SH: Ahh. We have borrowed one of the Alliance officer’s quarters on the Citadel._

_DS: Do you know if Joe’s still on the station?_

_SH: Not getting naked in front of him are you?_

_DS: Again, if I wanted this level of fucking aggravation, I would’ve messaged Wallace._

_SH: I have no idea. I believe that he took Evert back to Madrid._

_DS: I’m picking up a prisoner on Purgatory, after that, I’ll head back to the Citadel._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe._

_Subj: Idiot._

_Are we good?_

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Idiot._

_We’re good._

_Joe_


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

‘ _For the next twenty-four hours we’re going to pretend that you and Stuart actually have some small semblance of emotional maturity.’_

They were famous last words as far as Darby was concerned. Hackett uttered them and not even five minutes later things had devolved into an argument between the two men. Wallace was currently grumbling to himself in the bedroom. Hackett had buried himself in a report while Darby fumed at both of them.

Darby had struggled with her scars and now they were gone. She couldn’t believe that her two idiots had picked now to argue. _Fuckers._ Enough was enough. She wasn’t going to waste her time dealing with them.

Storming into the bedroom, Darby punched Wallace as hard as she could on the arm. She walked back into the living room to pick up Hackett’s glass of scotch to dump over his head. With that handled, she sauntered towards the door. There was still time to meet up with Garrus, Zaeed and Joker at Flux for drinks.

Strong fingers wrapped around her wrist to drag her away from the door. Hackett looked down at her with hunger in his eyes. Darby glared at him but resisted the urge to smack him on the chest.

“I might have deserved that.” Hackett shook his head to spray her with the scotch that still dripped down his face. “I think that maybe Stuart and I have neglected to demonstrate the purpose of this visit.”

“Fuckers.”

“Very true.” Hackett tugged her over until their bodies were flush against each other. “Why will you spar with him and not me? I’ve always wondered. You two jokingly punch and shove like you’re damn teenagers half of the time. Never once with me.”

“Fuck if I know.”

“Darby.” His eyes darkened when she leaned up to lick stray drop of scotch form his neck. “That is _not_ an answer.”

“Yea, yea, well welcome to the feeling of fucking disappointment. You should get used to it. Like I have, considering the fact that I was promised fucking sex and we’re all fucking dressed.” She bit down on the spot that she’d licked.

“Give me a real answer and I’ll make it up to you.” Hackett worked a hand underneath her shirt to caress the tattooed skin on her side. “So?”

“I don’t fucking know.” She continued her taste testing of his skin. “I just…it feels…fucking wrong. It’s different with Wallace. He’s a fucking street rat like me; we know it’s all a fucking front. I don’t want you to think that…I don’t fucking know how to explain it.”

Hackett’s eyes narrowed in confusion at her for a while and then his expression softened. “You love me.”

“Fuck off.”

“See, that’s how to express it to Stuart, and you two pick at each other. But with me…you relax, you might not say the things that I do, but you’re content enough to let me express myself in my own way.” Hackett slid his hands along her side until his arms were around her waist. “I think it’s time to get you in the bedroom.”

Wallace was still sitting on the bed when they arrived. He glowered at Hackett for a moment until he was reminded by the man that this was about _Darby_ and losing their clothing. The glower faded immediately.

“Since you decided to start the fight, you get to play furniture.” Hackett motioned to Wallace to shift back on the bed. He ended up sitting with his back against the headboard and his legs spread wide.

The man did know how to work quickly. Darby found herself naked on her hands and knees on the bed between Wallace’s legs in a matter of minutes. His fingers wrapped around her wrists to keep her stationary. The top of her head bumped against his lower abdomen when Hackett climbed onto the mattress behind her.

“Tilt your head, Blondie.” Wallace lifted his pelvis so that when she tilted her head down his cock rubbed against her lips.

“Furniture doesn’t get to _play_.” Hackett grabbed Darby by the hair and forced her away from the hard shaft in front of her. “You’ll have to wait until I say.”

“Fucking bastard.”

“Next time you won’t pick an argument when we should be focusing our attention on _our_ girl,” Hackett said sternly.

She had to hide her grin at Wallace’s grumbling, served the fucker right. Her grin evaporated into a moan when she felt Hackett’s beard brushing against her inner thigh. He forced her legs further apart to crouch easily between them. The only thing that kept her from grinding against his face was the iron grip that Wallace had on her.

_Fucking teasing fuckers._

It was bad enough that Hackett’s ministrations were light and teasing, but he also forced her head up and away from the tantalizingly hard cock inches from her lips. Darby tried to lick the drop of pre-cum that leaked out but couldn’t reach. Payback was going to be a bitch when she was finally _free_.

The thought was driven from her mind when Hackett stopped licking her pussy long enough to drive three fingers into her.   She groaned _loudly_ at the sudden intrusion and tried to shift down to get them further into her. Wallace muttered ‘not a fucking chance’ and held her stationary. The fingers pulled out until just the tips were inside and the slow tease started all over again.

Hackett dipped them in a few inches only to ease them out again. He repeated the move over and over until Darby briefly considered that she might lose her fucking mind. She warned him about it, but he simply gave a deep laugh before dragging his thumb across her clit.

“Fuck. Steven. _Please._ ”

Not a person generally prone to saying please, Darby had to laugh when both men froze in surprise. The reaction that followed turned the surprise around on her. Her head was pushed forward with enough pressure that she _had_ to open her lips to take Wallace’s cock into her mouth.   She was adjusting to his size when Hackett thrust his cock into her pussy with sufficient force that Wallace went even deeper and she had to control her gag reflex.

Their relationship, before she died, had always involved give and take between the three of them.   They were strong personalities who didn’t enjoy losing control. Darby got the feeling that of her partners, Hackett was the one who suppressed it the most. He was in his element in charge of their bodies. With the fire building in her body, she couldn’t really complain about it.

“He’s very useful furniture.” Hackett was _definitely_ enjoying it.

It was Wallace who came first. His wiped her mouth with his fingers and let Hackett have a taste before going back to holding her arms down.   It only took a few more strokes of his cock while his hand yanking back on her hair for Darby to scream through her orgasm. Hackett followed her into his own.

“Fuck me.” Darby collapsed forward against Wallace. He shifted down on the bed so she was sprawled on top of his body.

“Give me a few minutes and I will.” 

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Shh, Blondie.”

Darby blinked a few times before waking up to find a large finger pressed against her lips. She bit down on it. “Why the fuck are you whispering?”

“Steven’s cooking breakfast.”

“And?” Darby was too under caffeinated to deal with whatever nonsense that was going on.

“Go spend some fucking time with the bastard.” Wallace nudged her hard in the side until she ended up falling out of bed in a tangled mess of blankets.

“Fucker.”

Getting slowly to her feet, Darby dragged Wallace’s t-shirt that was on the floor over her head. She flicked the bottom of his foot as she trudged past him out of the room. She found Hackett standing in front of the stove talking to himself.

She hesitated by entryway to listen to his mutterings. Hackett seemed to be arguing himself out of some darker thoughts about the two years when she was dead. She walked quietly up behind him to wrap her arms around him. She bumped her forehead against his back.

“Morning.” Darby rubbed her face along his skin. “Why are you up so fucking early?”

“You aren’t the only one with nightmares.” He flipped the bacon in the pan and twisted around to face her. “Mine are filled with darkness and hearing your voice begging for help.”

“I don’t remember begging.” She placed a series of biting kisses along the center of his chest up to his collarbone. “I do remember a faint moment of awareness that you were there with me. You never disconnected when things started to get fucked up.”

“ _Never._ ”

“I know, thank you.” Darby reached around him to sneak a piece of bacon from the pan. “Get back to fucking work.”

“She’s a demanding fucking punk.” Wallace walked sleepily into the kitchen to join them. He leaned against the counter and dragged Darby over with his hand gripping her by the ass. “Jump.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fucking jump.”

With an aggravated sigh, Darby bent her knees to spring up. Wallace grabbed her mid-jump to wrap her legs around his waist. She belatedly realized that _he_ wasn’t wearing anything and _she_ hadn’t bothered to pull on shorts before leaving the bedroom. He had not since he guided his cock slowly into her pussy. There was a slight twinge of pain at the slow stretch that faded into pleasure quickly.

“Really?” Hackett glanced back at the two of them.

“Consider it entertainment while you fucking make breakfast.” Wallace kept a firm arm around her as he drove in and out of her. “Need to work up a fucking appetite.”

Wallace used his strength to easily move her along his cock. He came before she did. She started to complain when he lifted her off of him only to moan when he twisted her around and Hackett immediately buried his own shaft in her. She had two orgasms before Hackett found his own release.

She elbowed Wallace in the side with a groan when he started fingering her. “Stuart. Fuck. Give me a second.”

“No.” He turned around to set her down on the counter and bent forward to use his tongue to bring her off again and _clean_ her up. He grinned up at her when she grabbed a kitchen towel and threw it in his face. “Ahh, satisfying.”

“Fucker.” She smacked him on the head and hopped down.

* * *

 

_From: Wrex_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re Okeer._

_Watch him._

_You can’t trust him._

_Wrex_

* * *

 

_From: Angela_

_To: Charlie_

_Subj: re: Darby & Joe._

_I think they resolved whatever issue that they had. How’s Davis doing with his new assignment?_

_Angela_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: Something we said?_

_You had breakfast and bolted while Stuart and I were showering._

_Is everything alright?_

_Steven_

* * *

 

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Something we said?_

_I was planning on joining you two fuckers, and then I realized that I had intended to visit Chakwas before I came to see you. _

_And before you start to panic, don’t worry, everything is clear. Got the ‘fucking’ shot. Though, if you want to fuck with Wallace’s head, feel free to do so._

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Darby Shepard_

_Subj: re: Something we said?_

_No, I think some things shouldn’t be turned into a joke, and we should’ve all been more careful and not assumed._

_I’m on my way back to Arcturus and Wallace already left for Madrid._

_Stay safe. Keep in touch._

_Steven_


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“You have a visitor, sir.” His yeoman leaned forward over his desk to whisper to him. “She won’t leave and won’t stop smoking. Should I call the MPs?”

Hackett’s lips twitched, but he managed to keep his face stern. “I’ll handle it, Corporal. Perhaps you should take an extended coffee break?”

“But…yes, sir.”

Stepping into his office, Hackett breathed a tired, yet amused sigh. Darby was leaning against a cabinet that went along the wall in the far corner of the room. Her head bent back to stare up at the ceiling while a lit cigarette dangled from the fingers of her right hand. She appeared to be using one of his Alliance mugs for an ashtray.

Darby tilted her head to glance over at him. “Horizon was attacked by the collectors.”

“I heard that you saved the colony.” Hackett had intended to mention the Alliance presence on Horizon to her, but hadn’t gotten a chance. “How exactly _did_ you sneak onto Arcturus?”

With a grin, Darby explained how she _borrowed_ Joe’s ship for the trip. The _Normandy_ garnered ‘too much fucking attention’ apparently. She had told Joker to prolong their supply run on the Citadel _indefinitely._

Flicking her cigarette into the mug, Darby pushed away from the cabinet and crossed the room. She stopped a few inches from him. Her fingers played absently with the zipper on her hoodie. Hackett raised an amused eyebrow at her.

“How _long_ will your yeoman take to get coffee?” Darby reached out to flick one of the bars on his uniform. “Five minutes? Ten?”

“Why?”

She raised her leg up between his to rub her knee along his groin. “I demand fucking payment for being misled by the Alliance.”

“Do you?” He closed his leg to trap hers but she continued to shift it backwards and forwards. “And what sort of payment would balance the scale?”

“Fuck if I know.” Darby canted her head to the side. “Nudity might be a good fucking place to start.”

“Mine or yours?”

Darby leaned up to bite his chin. “Do we vid-comm Wallace now or tease him with the details later?”

“Later.” Hackett reached around to grab her firmly by the ass. “I’d be glad to give him a _full_ report on all the pertinent details after the fact.”

“Cruel fucker,” she laughed. “I approve.”

They shared equally wicked smiles at the thought. Darby pulled her leg out from between his. She took a few steps back. He watched in appreciation as she twisted around to shimmy out of her jeans and bikini briefs. Hackett lunged forward to snatch them from her when she started to casually twirl them on her index finger.

“Did you get your shot?” Hackett continued stalking towards her until he had her backed up against his desk.

The moment that she nodded, Hackett balled up her underwear. He pressed the fabric into her mouth with his fingers. He spun her around and bent her over his desk. His hand drifted up along the inside of her thighs.

“I’m going to need you to be very _quiet._ ” Hackett forced her legs apart. His fingers gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. “You should go see Wallace when we’re done.   On second thought, if we just tell him about it. It might convince the bastard to visit Arcturus again.”

His thumb grazed along the crease of her ass before dipping further down. Hackett twisted his finger around inside her pussy and then eased it out. He waited until Darby had glanced back at him to slowly lick his finger clean. His lips quirked up in a slow grin when her pupils dilated and she inhaled sharply.

It was more fun when the three of them were together. Hackett always preferred it that way. He wasn’t opposed though to taking full advantage of having her to himself for once. He used his leg to push her thighs further apart.

With Darby already trying to buck against the single finger that he had inside her, Hackett took his time unzipping his trousers.   He shoved them down along with his boxers. She grunted in frustration around the fabric in her mouth and glared over her shoulder at him. He had no doubts that she’d find a way to _repay_ him for this later.

He glanced over at the clock on the wall. They honestly didn’t have much time. He certainly didn’t want to risk anyone deciding that if they saw Shepard that she needed to be brought in for question. It would be wise to move a little faster to let her leave Arcturus soon.   She’d been wet and ready for him the moment that he bent her over the damn desk.

Keeping his first thrust into her nice and slow, Hackett hadn’t expected Darby to _take_ it lying down. She spat out the underwear and shifted forward on the desk. It gave her enough room to flip around on her back. Her legs went around him and she applied enough pressure to drive him forward into her.

Hackett bent over with his hands resting on either side of her. His mouth covered hers to muffle both of their moans as they fell into a frenzied pace. It was practically a race to orgasm that they achieved with a breathless tie.

“Consider it paid in fucking full.” She dropped her head down against his desk. She rolled her eyes at him as he used her underwear to wipe her clean.

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Gifts._

_You fucking bastard._

_That is just fucking cruel._

_Cruel._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

Hackett stepped into his quarters two days later and immediately felt a sense of apprehension. He barely made it into the living room when a hand covered his mouth and a very large, very familiar arm wrapped around his chest. He was marched into the bedroom and a hard shove sent him down on the bed. He laughed when a pair of underwear were tossed beside his head.

“Stuart.” He rolled over on his back to grin up at the man. “Did you get lost on your way to Madrid?”

Wallace grabbed his hard cock through his jeans and smirked down at him. “Did you really think that I’d let you tease me like that for a second fucking time?”


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Angelia Mori_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: Thresher Maws._

_I don’t know all the details, but Darby messaged me drunk._

_Apparently one of the new members of her squad is a ‘baby krogan,’ her words, not mine. He was sick, so she took him to Tuchanka. Wrex convinced her to go through a ‘puberty ritual’ that ended with them fighting on foot against a thresher maw._

_Wrex gave her a few bottles of ryncol by way of celebrations._

_You know Darby, better than I do probably. I’d be surprised if there was even a drop of the damn liquor left by now._

_I talked to Joe, Charlie and Davis._

_We all agree that you should deal with her. You’re not as breakable as we are._

_Angela_

* * *

 

“Wallish?”

He stood by the table at Massani’s small apartment in one of the lower words. Since Wrex had provided the booze, Massani had convinced Darby, Garrus and Joker to play a few rounds of poker in the privacy of his place. Wallace didn’t recognize the bald, tattooed woman or the slight woman with her face shadowed by a hood.

“Enjoying the ryncol, Blondie?” He glared over at Massani who smirked at him and went back to focusing on his cards.

“Wrex is the best.” She waved a glass at him and seemed oblivious to the liquid that flew out of it. “Killed a fucking thresher maw. Fucking thing. Killed it. Killed the wormie thing.”

“So I heard.” Wallace moved forward to crouch by her chair with his arm sliding around the back of it.

“With a fucking rocket launcher.” Darby sounded very drunkenly proud of that particular fact. Her smile faded quickly though. “Thresher maws. Smell…stinky fucking things. Fuck.”

“Eloquent as well.” Joker ducked when she threw her glass at him.

“Why don’t I…”

“I fucking killed this one.” Darby slammed her fist on the table for emphasis. She finally glanced up at Wallace. Beneath the glazed sheen from the booze, her eyes were haunted. “Brog…bro…brought everyone fucking back with me too.”

Zaeed leaned towards Wallace with his cards up as a shield. “Get her the bloody hell out of her, Wallace. I don’t know what goddamn issue your girl has with maws, but…I’ve never seen anyone who wasn’t a Krogan go into such a bloody rage in a firefight. It was all I could do to get a rocket launcher in her hands. She would’ve gone after the thing with a pistol.”

“Oi.” Darby shot up to her feet and stumbled towards Wallace. “Stop fucking eves…dropping, stopping talking ‘bout me.”

With an arm firmly wrapped around her waist, Wallace captured her flailing arm in his hand and dragged her very unwillingly out of the apartment. He managed to get her into the passenger’s seat of a skycar. He used one arm to pin her to the seat while piloting the vehicle with his other.

She grumbled at him under her breath when he dragged him into Anderson’s apartment. The minute that she realized where they were. She struggled violently in his grasp. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her at his side so her legs swung in the air _away_ from him.

“Quit fucking struggling.” Wallace caught arm when it flew out towards him.

“Not here. Not with the fuckity…hates me. Fucking…nose…air. Fuck.” She yelled the last word when he swung her in front of him and gripped her arms tightly. “Wassa prob…wassa matter?”

“The fuckity is in a meeting so stop swinging round like a wild beast.” He laughed when she punched his chest at the last word. “How about you sleep off the ryncol and then we talk about the fucking thresher maw?”

“Killed it.”

“Yes, yes you did.”

“Fucking killed it.” Darby lifted her eyes to meet his. “Why couldn’t I fucking do that on Aku…Ak…the other fucking one?”

“It was the middle of the night, and you didn’t have a rocket launcher.” Wallace kept a firm hold on her. Anderson wouldn’t be all that pleased if he let Darby trash his apartment. He frowned when he realized that she was angrily dashing away tears. “Blondie?”

“Fuck.” She used her biotics to shove him away from her.

Wallace caught up to her before she could smash her way through a glass wall. He dragged her over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. “I will hold you until you stop fucking trying to fuck things up.”

“Fuck you.”

“Only when you’re sober.” He grunted when she drove her elbow into his side. “I don’t want to tie you up.”

“Liar.”

“I don’t want to tie you up when you’re too fucking drunk to have fun with it.” Wallace decided to _correct_ his statement. “Fuck, Blondie. Stop trying to damage the cock, you’ll be sad when you’re sober.”

She paused in the midst of struggling to grin sloppily up at him. Her smile faded once again. “Why couldn’t I fucking save them?”

Wallace tried to explain to her that it was a different set of circumstances. There wasn’t a fucking thing that she could’ve done on Akuze. He was relieved at least to find that the tears were gone. He could handle an angry Blondie, the tears were… _not_ fucking normal, not on her.

“Stuart?”

“Yes?” He tilted his head to the side as she finally settled in his arms. She looked a little less…plastered.

“Will it ever stop fucking feeling like this?” Her voice was barely audible but he caught her words.

“Fuck if I know.” Wallace tightened his arms around her and her head fell back against his shoulder. He wished that Hackett had been able to join him on the Citadel. He was better at questions like that. “Maybe.”

“Lie.”

“Yes, it does.”

“Fucker,” she laughed hollowly. “Make it fucking better, Stuart. It hurts. Fix it.”

“Let’s see, what fixed it last time…beer, toasties and football?” He shook his head with a laugh when she grinned at him. He really hoped Anderson was held up at the embassy for a while. “If I go make you bacon and cheddar toasties, do you promise not to fucking wreck David’s apartment?”

“No.”

“Do you promise to fucking _try_ not to wreck the apartment?” He countered.

“Yes.”

With Darby suitably distracted trying to find a football match from with one of their teams, Wallace made his way quickly into the kitchen to prep the sandwiches. He was walking back into the living room with two bottles of beer and a plate piled high with food just in time to see Darby trying to lift the piano with her biotics.

“Put the fucking piano down carefully or I’ll drink your beer.” Wallace winced when she dropped it. “ _Blondie.”_

“It’s not fucking broken.” She looked more sober than she had been a few minutes ago. She snagged a beer and sandwich from him then hopped over the back of the couch to take her seat. “Look, I found a good match.”

They were six beers and an empty fridge into their second football game when Anderson arrived home. He took slow, measured steps until he reached the couch where Darby had already passed out. Wallace glanced over his shoulder to smirk at the man.

“David.”

“The last time I checked, we were both beyond our thirties. What the hell are you doing?” Anderson gestured towards the empty bottles and numerous plates that littered the coffee table and floor. “Have you lost your mind?”

“No.” Wallace ran his fingers through Darby’s short blonde hair before continuing. “I was keeping her from losing hers. I’ll clean the mess up later. This was more fucking important that your obsession with cleanliness and order.”

“You really are in love with her.” Anderson rubbed a hand across his eyes tiredly. He moved around to start picking up the bottles. “Take her up to the spare room. I’ll clean this up.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re paying for the groceries.”

“Fuck,” Wallace groaned. He grinned after a sudden thought occurred to him. “Send the bill to Steven.”

“ _Stuart._ ”

“What? He makes more than I do.” Wallace laughed.

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

The sound of pages being turned woke Hackett out of a really _amazing_ dream. He’d been dreaming about Wallace and Darby. A very cold, empty bottle of beer had been involved. He opened his eyes to find Darby sitting cross-legged beside him with a book in hand.

“Joseph needs to revoke your access to his ship.” Hackett shifted on his side to face her.

“He fucking owes me.”

“What did he do this time?” Hackett decided that if she was going to wake him up early. He was going to _enjoy_ it.

“I informed him of an upcoming C-Sec raid on his warehouse on the Citadel.” Darby nudged his wandering fingers away with her book.

He didn’t bother to suggest neither of them should know about it. Darby always put her _family_ before anything else. He loved that about her.

The more important thing to focus on was where the hell she got the information in the first place. Darby just grinned at him when he asked. She told him that it came from the same source she received a copy of his email to Major Antella.

“Why the fuck did Wallace turn down a position in London? The fucker angled for it for years.” Darby removed his hand from her thigh with an exasperated sigh. “Fucking focus.”

Hackett had hoped Darby never found out about it. “He felt closer to you in Madrid.”

“The fuck?”

“We grieved for a _very_ long time,” Hackett shrugged.

“Make him take it,” Darby ordered stubbornly.

“How?”

“I dunno.”

“Helpful.”

Darby hopped off the bed. She dropped her book into her backpack and started out of the room. She ignored Hackett’s loud complaint about leaving without a kiss.

“I’m _up_ for it.” He ran his fingers along his cock.

“You have a fucking hand. Use it.” Darby winked at him and darted out of the room. She was gone before he even made it into the living room.

“Punk.”

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_You ooze sympathy._

_It was one pair of slightly used underwear that I bet you kept._

_And don’t even try to tell me that the bottle idea isn’t intriguing._

_Karin told me that the Normandy is checking out a disabled collector vessel. She’ll probably head to the Citadel next or maybe Illium.   Maybe not Illium. She said it reminded her too much of Noveria._

_Are you honestly trying to tell me that you’re turning my idea down?_

_Steven_

* * *

 

The two men were waiting for Darby when she stormed off of the _Normandy_ three days later. Wallace only needed one look at her angry face and flaring biotics to know something had happened. He quickly stepped between her and Hackett which caused her to frown at him in confusion.

“You’re flaring, Blondie, wildly.” Wallace ignored the tingling sensation that prickled along his skin when he grabbed her by the arms. “What the fuck happened?”

“Not fucking here.” She nodded her head towards two of the Cerberus operatives that were exiting the airlock. “A biotic fucking bomb would be bad.”

“Understatement of the century.” Hackett followed as Wallace started to guide Darby towards the nearest skycab terminal.

“Breathe, punk, in and out,” Wallace muttered.

“Fucking Illusive Man.” Darby had clouds of blue rolling along her arms. “Fuck. _Stuart.”_

Wallace wrapped his arms around her. He carried her through the C-sec checkpoint, ignoring the turian who was waved away by Bailey. The man took one look at them and led them to a large interrogation room. He turned off of the cameras and recording devices then exited the room to give them complete privacy.

Telling Hackett to stay in the fucking corner, Wallace set Darby on her feet in the center of the room. She dropped to her knees with her palms pressed against the cold metal floor. He watched the way her biotics started to flare stronger than he could recall seeing.

_Fucking hell._

He swung around and raced over to press his body against Hackett’s. His armor bore the brunt of the biotic blast a second later. It lasted for less than a minute.  He’d have a sore back but that was about it.

The chair in the interrogation room had been damaged. The rest of the room appeared to be completely untouched. Darby was still on her hands and knees, her head down as if it were too heavy to lift.

The two men rushed over to check on her. Wallace grew immediately concerned when he noticed drops of blood on the ground underneath her. He lifted her into his arms and twisted her around so Hackett could apply medi-gel, for all the good it would do if she’d down internal damage to herself.

“We’re taking you to David’s; don’t even think about fucking arguing with me.” Wallace shifted her to make it easier to carry her out of the room. Her head fell against his chest. “Steven, tell Karin to meet us there.”

“’m fine,” she mumbled indignantly.

“Really? Is that so?” Hackett placed his hand on her check. “Can you lift your arm above your head? Or even lift your damn head right now?”

“Don’t fucking feel like it.” She finally answered after trying to lift her middle finger in his direction. “Fuck.”

“That’s what I thought.” Hackett closed his omni-tool after messaging Chakwas.

He slid into the back seat of a skycar that Bailey had waiting for them. Wallace thanked the man then got Darby situated in the passenger’s seat. He got into the driver’s side and took the quickest route to Anderson’s apartment.

The fact that Darby’s arguing was minimal told Wallace that she’d completely exhausted herself. Chakwas wanted to take her to the Med Bay, but Darby immediately struggled to her feet. The doctor shook her head at the stubborn biotic. She told Wallace and Hackett to make sure that the _Commander_ rested for the next few days.

_‘No sexual gymnastics, gentlemen, or I’ll have your heads.’_

She hadn’t specified which head which was the reason that Anderson arrived to his apartment to find the three of them on the couch. Darby stretched out between Hackett and Wallace with her head on a pillow. She had fallen asleep fairly quickly.

“If you’re going to be here this frequently, I’m going to start charging rent.” Anderson headed up stairs and returned a few minutes later dressed more casually in jeans and a t-shirt. He frowned at Wallace. “Why is Shepard passed out on my couch?”

“It’s complicated,” Hackett answered when Wallace stumbled for an explanation.

Darby opened her eyes and titled her head to look at the Councilor. “I vented my frustrations over the Illusive Man using my squad as bait with a rather impressive fucking biotic blast. I _might_ have fucking over used the powers. Cerberus upgraded my implant and amp when they brought me back to life. I’m not used to it. I’ll be out of your fucking apartment as soon as the room stops spinning.”

“Shepard.” Anderson massaged his forehead for a moment and then held a hand up to stop Wallace when he started in on him. “Darby. It was a joke, one at Stuart’s expense. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to. Why was your squad used as bait?”

“The same reason that he used me to bait the fucking Collectors to Horizon. The Illusive Man wants results no matter who pays the price for his tactics.” Darby sat up slowly. Wallace watched in concern as she rubbed her neck tentatively.   He wondered if her amp hurt her. “The fucker will pay for tricking me into walking into another one of his fucking traps.”

“Another one?” Anderson stepped over to the fridge to grab several bottles of beer. He offered one to each of them.

“Akuze.” Her fingers tightened around the bottle in her hand. “It was his scientists behind the thresher maw attack.”

“Ahh yes.”

Darby set the bottle down on the coffee table. Her smile sent a cold chill down Wallace’s spin. He knew she had a darkness in her. Anyone who lived on the Mile like they’d done as children, had a dark side to them. It was evident in her eyes.

“I’m going to steal the _Normandy_ and the entire fucking crew right out from under his fucking nose.” Darby folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the cushions. “Joe and I have a plan for the rest of it.”

“The rest of it?” Hackett looked as concerned as Wallace felt.

“Yep.”

“Plan on telling us about it?”

“Nope.” Darby twisted her head to the side to grin at Hackett. “Plausible fucking deniability. If you don’t know what I’m doing, you can’t stop me or be blamed for it.”

“ _Darby._ ”

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Cerberus._

_I am so far ahead of you that it’s not even funny._

_I’ve been working with your ‘Shadow Broker’ friend for the past week or so on gathering as much dirt on the Illusive Man as possible. We’ve got enough to bury the bastard in political bullshit alone, not to mention crimes that he and his ‘organization’ have committed._

_When do you want to do this?_

_If you need to replace anyone on your crew, I have several very trust worth people that you can ‘borrow.’_

_Take it easy for a few days though. Don’t go into this when you’re all pissed the hell off._

_Remember Rule #2 of boot camp? Never make a decision when you are drunk, angry, sad or otherwise emotionally compromised._

_Or was that Rule #3?_

_Joe_

_P.S. Evert has decided that we’re eloping, you get to be one of the witnesses._

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I haven't forgotten my other stories. Darby is just very demanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Evert Bayer_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Darby._

_Joe’s got her convinced that he has enough blackmail material to hold the Illusive Man at bay. He doesn’t. I’ve seen it all, it’s not enough to keep a man like that in check._

_Talk her into waiting to steal the ship if you can._

_It would break Joe’s heart if she got hurt or worse because of his damn idea and encouragement._

_Evert_

* * *

 

Hackett set a cup of coffee on the table by the bed then sat on the edge of the mattress. His fingers played with the short hair on Darby’s head. She woke after a few minutes to grin up at him.

_His grin._

It differed from the wicked one she usually shared with Wallace. The smile she gave him was softer, more mischievous, like she was about to tell him a secret. He wanted all of the secrets she wanted to give him.

“Why so fucking serious?” Darby touched her fingers to his furrowed brow.

“Don’t steal the _Normandy_ …yet.” He pressed his finger to her lips to halt the argument he knew was coming. “Please hear me out first?”

She nodded _after_ biting his finger. “Only ‘cause you asked fucking nicely and brought coffee.”

He laid out his argument concisely. If Darby waited until after she finished with the Collectors, she would have a more powerful position with the Cerberus crew on the ship. It would also give Hackett time to smooth her re-entry to the Alliance, if she wanted.

“I could be a fucking pirate,” Darby remarked casually.

“Really?”

“No,” she grinned. “Well, maybe.”

“Do you trust me enough to take my advice on this?” Hackett wasn’t afraid to use his blue eyes to his advantage.   He preferred a more finessed approach to changing her mind. It was likely why Bayer had messaged him and not Wallace. “The Illusive Man is not going to be as easy to pin down as Joe thinks. Please trust me.”

“Fucker.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Sometimes, I forget I’m in a fucking relationship.” Darby sat up to sip the coffee.

She glared at him while she obviously thought things over. Hackett wanted to know what she meant, but she waved off his question.  He decided to let her take her time.

“My friends care about me. It’s not the same as…being a _family._ Fucking emotions.” Darby glared at him again. “I was doing fucking fine without developing all this fucking emotional shit.”

“Really?”

“No,” she admitted reluctantly. “Fucker. Fine. I’ll wait.”

“Thank you.”

“Does the ‘thank you’ come at the end of your dick? It really fucking should.” She gulped down the rest of her now cooled coffee and shoved the blanket off of her. She frowned at him when he covered her up again. “Steven?”

“Karin threatened our heads if we didn’t wait a few more days,” Hackett said regretfully.

“I’m rethinking the whole fucking pirate thing.” She glanced around the room. “Where’s Wallace?”

“Having a chat with David. He’ll be back later.” Hackett didn’t mention that he’d asked Anderson to get Wallace out of the apartment so he could have the little chat with Darby. She eyed him suspiciously. “Would you like a sandwich?”

“Yes, but first I want to know why you fucking got Wallace out of the apartment.” Darby sat up fully and folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes narrowed when he didn’t answer. “Steven? Does Wallace know about the _Normandy_ thing?”

“Not…” His next words were drowned out by the sound of yelling from somewhere near the front door. “We’re about to find out.”

Darby yanked the blanket around her naked body when she heard Anderson’s voice mingled in with what sounded like an outraged Wallace. The two men entered a few seconds later. Anderson was trying to restrain the larger man, and failing miserably. Hackett should’ve known better than to think that the Councilor would be able to keep his damn mouth shut.

“What the fuck is going on?” Wallace asked sharply.

“Could Anderson leave? I’m fucking naked here.” Darby clutched the covers around her. Wallace’s angry gazed snapped over to her immediately. “What? You fucking barged in here with the man. Don’t look at me like that. What the fuck is your problem?”

“How did your fucking alone time go?” Wallace all but snarled at her.

Hackett drew in a sharp breath then stepped between his two partners. He placed a firm hand on Wallace’s chest. He turned his attention to Anderson.

“What the hell did you say to him?” Hackett waited impatiently for a response. He finally barked out an order for the man to respond. “ _Now_ , Councilor. What did you say to Stuart that has him so damn pissed off?”

“The truth. You and Darby needed alone time,” Anderson shrugged.

Hackett realized his mistake a second after the other two men when Darby froze the three of them in stasis. She stormed off of the bed with the covers draped around her body. She stomped out of the room pausing only to grab her jeans and a t-shirt. She was back after she changed.

“You are a _fucking_ asshole.” Darby reared back and slammed a biotically charged punch straight into Anderson’s jaw. It sent the man flying across the room. She waved her hand and the field around Hackett and Wallace disappeared. “Stuart. You let him fucking wind you up, you fucking idiot. Hackett didn’t need that kind of alone time. He wanted to give me some advice about dealing with Cerberus.”

“Oh. Fuck.” Wallace gave Hackett an apologetic smile. The smile faded as he glanced over at Anderson who was getting to his feet. “I thought we fucking resolved this?”

“I was trying to explain to you that you’d misunderstood what I meant.” Anderson rubbed his jaw gingerly. “You pack a punch Shepard.”

“I’ve been wanting to fucking do that for…a long fucking time.” Darby clenched her fist like she itched to do it again. Hackett stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “I won’t do it again.”

“I might.” He bent down to whisper in her ear.

“I will pay you all of the credits and give you all of the fucking blowjobs to see you punch the fucking bastard,” she whispered in response.

“Punk.” Wallace stepped over to wrap his arms around both of them. “Sorry.”

“Fucking idiot.”

“I know.” Darby wilted between them a little. “Fuck. I wasn’t supposed to use my fucking biotics.”

“Couch.” Hackett held her up until Wallace lifted her carefully into his arms. He let the man carry her out into the living room then turned his ire on Anderson. “You did that on purpose.”

“Steven.”

“I let it slide years ago because Stuart said that he’d dealt with it. This doesn’t sound dealt with.” Hackett moved up until they were toe to toe. “Whether accidental or not, attempt to ruin my little family again and I will ensure that you regret it.”

“It was a simple misunderstanding.” Anderson held his hands up in surrender. “I wasn’t attempting to upset or hurt him. He didn’t even let me finish my sentence before he stormed out to come confront you.”

“Right.”

Anderson gave him a tired look. “I’m heading to Grissom Academy to see Kahlee for a few days. Try to keep them from trashing my apartment again.”

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Evert_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_You are a rat fink and I am not talking to you._

_I’m still marrying you._

_But I’m not talking to you._

_Joe_

* * *

 

Darby flipped channels until she found a Blasto movie. She ignored Wallace’s groan of complaint. It was better than watching ANN or one of the _horror_ movies that he preferred. Coming back from the dead had tinged her enjoyment of watching people getting massacred for entertainment.

She twisted around in his lap since Wallace had refused to let her go. She snagged a cushion to drag it over to rest her head on. His arm held her close. She slid her hand under his shirt to trace his abs and then the tattoo on his side.

“Stuart?”

“Punk?”

“I was going to steal the _Normandy_. Joe thought maybe we could blackmail the Illusive Man if we had enough dirt on me. Steven wanted a chance to talk me out of it before you found out. Since generally speaking, our fucking attempts at those types of conversation end in volatile arguments.” She really didn’t want him to think there was any sort of rift developing in their relationship. “It’s fucking important that you understand I might love you idiots differently, but I fucking love you equally.”

Wallace cleared his throat and his arms tightened around her. “Fucking punk.”

“What the fuck did I do now?” She elbowed him in the side. “Fucker.”

“Oh look, they’re whispering sweet nothings to each other.” Hackett took a seat beside them on the couch. “We are not watching Blasto the Barbarian.”

“Yes. Yes, we fucking are.”

“Isn’t your brain damaged enough?” Wallace teased.

Darby elbowed him twice, once for what he said and once for Hackett since she wouldn’t elbow him. “We are. And then you are fucking taking me out for dinner. _My fucking family._ ”

 

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

"Why are we fucking here?" Darby glanced around the shop at all the _delicate_ blossoms. “The fuck am I going to do with a fucking flower?”

"Eat it?" Wallace waved a rose in her face.  He bopped her on the nose with it causing her to sneeze.

"Fucker."

“ _Children._ " Hackett snapped at them from where he was talking with the florist. "We are here because _we_ were asked to bring flowers for _your_ best friend’s wedding.”

"They’re fucking eloping, there’s like six people going. Why do they need flowers? They both have cocks." Darby grinned even wider when the florist turned an impressive shade of red. "If the bouquet is for Joe, I suggest beer bottles instead."

“ _Darby_.”

“ _Steven._ " She matched Hackett’s tone perfectly. She glanced over at a particularly wild looking flower. "Let’s get this one, it’s fucking ugly and stinks."

 _“_ Darby.” Hackett sounded beyond exhausted.

"This was your fucking idea." Wallace reminded him.

"I will leave you both here alone and go have a very large glass of whiskey if you can’t at least _pretend_ that you are not only adults but Alliance officers.” Hackett’s stern argument was dampened by the fact that he was pointing a floppy daisy at them.

Darby collapsed into helpless laughter against Wallace. “Fucking ridiculous.”

"Get a fucking vid of that shit." Wallace managed to get out eventually as he got his own mirth under control.

"Why me?" Hackett stared up at the ceiling with an annoyed sigh.

"You were _very_ fucking bad in a past life.” Darby tried desperately for a straight face but failed miserably.  “Can we make him a fucking daisy chain necklace? Put that on a fucking recruitment poster.”

"You are an evil fucking genius."

“ _No._ " Hackett gave them a look that promised revenge would be swift and painful.

"Fucker." Darb pointed to a large bouquet of yellow gazania flowers. “Here. Get these. They had bunches of these near the base in Madrid. They always looked happy.”

“Happy?”

Darby grabbed a flower to wave at Hackett. “Fucking happy.”

“We’ll get the ‘happy’ flowers.” Hackett went back to discussing the order with the florist. He paused to tell Wallace to stop carrying Darby around under his arm.” _Stuart.”_

“Shh. I’m the fucking ‘Darby whisperer’.” Wallace swung her around so she was hanging on his back. She felt like a fucking backpack. “I’m trying to decide what fucking flowers _speaks_ to her.”

“What the fuck would I do with a fucking flower? Give me a bouquet of books and beer.” Darby looped her arms around his neck. “Go outside. I’m tired of sneezing.”

Joe’s elopement was in a few hours. She was already wearing her _best man_ attire, a tuxedo. Though she’d immediately nixed not only the jacket but the bowtie as well. She rested her chin on Wallace’s shoulder with a tired sigh.

The past three days, Darby had bounced from system to system. She picked up Tali, handled Jacob’s missing father and Zaeed’s thirst for revenge. She would be heading to Aite the moment the party was over.

The whole _wedding_ shit made Darby fucking itch. She didn’t want her two idiots getting any ideas. Marriage was _not_ on her agenda ever.

“You ok, Blondie?” Wallace glanced back at her in concern. “Want me to put you down?”

Darby tightened her arms and legs around him. “Not yet.”

* * *

 

_From: Angela_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Hurry up._

_Joe is starting to panic._

_I need you to calm him down since Charlie, Davis and I seem to just make it worse._

_Angela_

* * *

 

The very small ceremony was happening in the crew mess on Joe’s ship. It ensured privacy and no risk of unwanted vids. Darby found Joe still in jeans and a t-shirt in his quarters.

“Why am I doing this?” Joe paced frantically in front of her.

Darby walked over to stand next to Angela. “Fuck if I know.”

“ _Darby,”_ Angela snapped in exasperation.

“What? I don’t. I don’t fucking understand why people marry.” Darby wouldn’t lie to her best friend. “Evert loves you. You love him. Is that fucking enough?”

“That is _not_ helpful.” Angela grabbed her by the ear and dragged her out of the room.

Rubbing her sore ear, Darby trudged to the elevator to head down to the crew mess on deck four. She leaned her head against the wall behind her with a groan. If Joe hadn’t meant so much to her, she’d have bailed on the damn thing in a second.

“Blondie?”

“Fuck.” Darby tilted her head to watch as he reached into the open elevator to drag her out. “Don’t fucking leave.”

With a slightly worried frown on his face, Wallace took Darby by the arms and gently led her around the corner into an empty crew room. He lifted her up to set her on the top bunk of one of the beds. He moved forward so he was between her legs with his arms around her waist. His head rested against her stomach.

“Why are you fucking worried about that again?” Wallace asked.

“Weddings.”

“Fucking weddings.”

“I don’t want one.” Darby gripped the front of his jacket tightly. “Not fucking interested in rings, dresses and shit. But…”

“Steve and I aren’t interested in a wedding either, Blondie. We don’t need that shit to be a family.” Wallace tilted his head back to look at her. He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her to make eye contact. “Listen, Blondie, we fucking love you. _Love_ you. You are our fucking punk and that’s never going to fucking change.”

“Fucker.”

“Yea, yea. C’mon. You can’t miss Joe panicking the entire way down the aisle.” Wallace dragged her off of the bed.

“Shit.” Darby dodged away from him and raced back to the elevator. She slammed the button and kept tapping it anxiously until she arrived on the right floor. She headed into Joe’s quarters and pushed Angela out of them with a grin. “We need a moment.”

She turned around to find Joe still pacing the room. He was muttering to himself. Angela did appear to have gotten him into his suit at least. He stopped and sat down heavily on the bed. She had a feeling that he’d paced so much that his leg was hurting.

“Joe?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you love Evert?” She dodged his cane when he swung it at her. “Do you?”

“Of course.”

“Then stop fucking acting like a little bitch. He loves you. He wants to marry you. That’s his thing. I might not fucking understand everything that makes a relationship work, but I do know that it involves give and take.” Darby draped her arm across his shoulders. They leaned their heads together. “Look. Marriage isn’t for me. But…I’m as fucking committed to those two idiots as I could be even without a paper. Evert wants the paper. The only thing that can possible hurt you is losing him because you’re too scared to walk the fuck down the metaphorical aisle.”

“Does this much emotional insight hurt?” Joe grinned at her.

“Fucker.” She elbowed him in the side. “Yea, it does.”

“Good.”

“Fucker.”

“Bitch.”

“So we all fucking good again?” Darby nudged him in the shoulder.

“I’m getting married.” Joe grabbed his cane and eased up to his feet.

“You know, I think you were asking the wrong fucking question.” Darby waited until he’d glanced at her to finish her thought. “Why the fuck would a man like Evert want to marry you? He’s hot, and you’re…Joe.”

“Thanks _so_ much.” Joe smacked her in the shin with his cane.

By the time that they got up to where the wedding was happening, their suits were disheveled and Darby was limping almost as badly as Joe. They gave innocent shrugs when all eyes turned towards them. Darby smirked when Evert paused to help Joe straighten his tie.

“Aww.”

“Shut the hell up,” Joe muttered at her.

“Like fucking teenagers.” Wallace grabbed Darby by the waist and pulled her over in front of him.

He kept his hands on her shoulders. Hackett reached down to rest his own hand on her arm. Darby fidgeted through the overly long speech from the Alliance chaplain. She grumbled under her breath that _elopements_ were supposed to equal _short_. Wallace chuckled while Hackett told them both to ‘shut the hell up.’

“So what _did_ you say to Joe?” Angela cornered Darby when she was getting another beer. They’d booked out a private room at one of the clubs on the Citadel for the party. “Spill it, Darby.”

“Sorry. No can fucking do.” Darby saluted her with her beer. “There’s a very, very sexy redhead over there that keeps looking at you.”

“That’s because she’s my girlfriend.” Angela rolled her eyes.

“So go dance with the woman and leave me the fuck alone.” Darby laughed when Angela swatted her on the arm.

She wandered around the room until she spotted her two men sitting together on a couch. They were in deep conversations with Charlie and Davis. She stepped over Davis and Wallace grabbed one of her suspenders to pull her down in his lap.

“Darby?” Charlie reached over to tap her finger against her knee. “How did you convince Joe to stop freaking out?”

“Magic.”

It wasn’t until Davis had dragged his husband onto the dance floor that Hackett asked her about it. She gave another shrug and focused on finishing her fourth beer of the night. She dug her elbow into Wallace’s side when he tried to steal the bottle from her.

“Violent fucking punk.” He bit her on the back.

“Darby?”

She glanced over at Hackett. “Yea?”

“We love you.” He reached up to touch her cheek and laughed when she bit his finger. She grabbed his wrist to hold his hand still while she kissed the spot that she’d bitten. “Insane, you are both insane.”

“Why the fuck does he get kissed better?” Wallace grumbled.

“He’s prettier.”

 

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: The Illusive Man_

_To: Commander Shepard_

_Subj: Caution._

_You should be more aware of your surroundings when you are with your two men, Commander._

_You wouldn’t want to ruin their stellar careers._

_Think carefully._

_Enjoy the Vid._

* * *

 

The message’s effect was dimmed slightly by the fact Darby received it after rescuing David Archer from a torture chamber. She asked Angela to meet her on the Citadel to escort David to Grissom Academy. The Fifth Fleet was sending a ship to rendezvous there since the _Normandy_ wouldn’t exactly be a welcome sight.

With David safely in Alliance hands, Darby told Joker to set a course for Pragia. It turned out to be another example of why she fucking hated Cerebrus. As the _Normandy_ made its way back to the Citadel, she sat with Mordin, Jack and Tali to parse through encrypted files she found at the facility.

It was Tali who found something that shocked Darby to her core. In the middle of one of the smallest data packets, Darby read something that sent her temper flaring further. It was proof, irrefutable proof that Cerberus had a hand in the Eezo exposures on the Red Mile in London. It had been Cerberus scientists snatching up children from the streets.

_Orphans that no one would miss._

_Orphans like her._

She asked EDI to tell Joker to turn the ship back towards the Citadel. She was surprised when Joe responded to her message with a promise to meet her in a few hours. His ship was waiting at the Citadel when she arrived. He stood with Bayer on the bridge when she walked up.

“You ok?” Joe looked very concerned.

“I need you to get me to Madrid. Don’t fucking ask why.” Darby grabbed his hand. “Please, Joe.”

“Sure.” He exchanged a worried glance with his husband. “Want a beer?”

“No.” Darby leaned against the wall near the galaxy map and slid to the floor with her legs pulled up. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. “As you fucking were.”

“See there’s a problem with that.” Joe nudged her foot with his cane. “Now I’ve got a shit load of beer. We’ve got adult supervision with Bayer, so get your ass up.”

“Joe.”

“Not taking ‘no’ for an answer.” Joe tapped the cane on the floor. “Evert?”

Darby opened her eyes as strong hands grabbed her shoulders to yank her up off the floor. “If you weren’t newlyweds, and I wasn’t crashing your honeymoon, I’d fucking kick your ass right now.”

“Get over it, Shepard.” Bayer _helped_ her walk down to Joe’s quarters. “I’ll let you two talk.”

“I’ve got two hundred credits that says he’s fucking messaging Wallace, right now.” Darby took the beer that Joe handed to her.

“No need. I already did.”

“Fucker.”

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Darby._

_Joe sent me a message about three minutes after Massani sent me one._

_You already knew about David Archer because of Angela._

_Darby apparently blew up a fucking Cerberus facility that housed biotic kids. She found something, Massani doesn’t know what._

_It was enough that she actually asked Joe to bring her here._

_I’m fucking worried._

_Joe said that he’s taking the long way to Madrid. Think you can get a transport here?_

_Stuart_

* * *

 

“Blondie.” Wallace watched her walk out of the airlock towards him. “What…”

She jumped up into his arms. “I…fuck…Stuart.”

Wallace kept her pressed to him with one arm around her back as he walked away from the port. He stepped into a waiting shuttle. Darby frowned at him in surprise.

“ _We_ decided you might need us both.” Hackett spoke from the front of the Kodiak.

“Hang on tight. He pulled rank to fucking fly the thing.” Wallace moved up to sit next to Hackett with Darby still in his arms. “So we decided to check out the view from Cerro del Tio Pio. And you can tell us what fucking has you spooked.”

A quiet Darby was not fucking normal, Wallace tried to engage in her conversation but she shrugged him off. They found one of the hills in the park unoccupied so landed the shuttle there. Darby sat on the grass between the two men drinking beer. They went through a few bottles before she finally spoke.

“Remember the day we met” Darby rested her head on his arm. “Those fuckers that were offering food to kids on the street, the ones exposed to Eezo.   You warned me away from them.”

“I remember.”

“It was fucking Cerberus.” Darby reached back into her bag to pull out a datapad to hand to him. “They exposed the mile to Eezo then fucking rounded up the kids so no one would miss us.”

“Fuck.” Wallace skimmed the report and tossed it to Hackett.

“The things…they fucking tortured and murdered kids, all to make biotic soldiers.” Darby gulped down beer. Wallace wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “I would’ve been…fuck…fucking Cerberus. I fucking hate that fucking threatening bastard.”

Wallace raised his head and turned to meet Hackett’s gaze. The word ‘threatening’ caught both of their attention. Darby didn’t use words like that lightly. Her mood wasn’t just about the kids.

“What has the head of Cerberus told you?” Hackett shifted so he was facing her. He took one of her hands in his.

She brought up her omni-tool and showed them a message and vid. Wallace had to grin at the vid that showed Wallace and Hackett as they traded kisses with her outside of a restaurant. He remembered the day well.

"Steven? If this vid appeared on ANN, would you give a fuck?" Wallace covered Darby's mouth to keep her from arguing.

"Not one little bit."

"Hear that, Blondie? The admiral doesn't give a shit if the vid is released."  Wallace ignored the tongue licking the palm of his hand. "And I don't give a fuck either. You know why?  We love you.  We've been in the Alliance for a long goddamn time.  A vid of us kissing _our_ girl isn't going to do a fucking thing to our careers.  Tell the _Illusive_ man to kiss your fucking ass."

“ _Stuart.”_ Darby dragged his hand away from her mouth.

“Leave the bastard to me. I have a fucking plan.” He winked at her and laughed when she punched him in the arm.

“Stuart has a plan.” Hackett wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her away from Wallace. “Duck and cover.”

“Bastard.”


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“I want them off my fucking ship.” Darby paced in the conference room.

Joker had flown the badly damaged _Normandy_ through the Omega-4 Relay and managed to get them to dry-dock on Omega. Darby had locked the ship down until they figured out what everyone was doing. She gathered Chakwas, Joker, Garrus, Tali and Massani to talk it over.

Jack, Samara and Thane had left the ship the moment that they reached Omega before the airlock had been _sealed_ for the moment. EDI had brought to their attention that before being snatched by the collectors. Kelly had sent a packet of detailed information to the Illusive Man regarding the crew and Darby in particular.

She had always believed that the yeoman sent reports to the head of Cerberus about all of them. This particular report had included details about her analysis on whether the crew would remain loyal to Cerberus on their return from the relay. The only reason she hadn’t tossed the woman off of the ship already was Chakwas insisted on making sure _everyone_ was medically cleared after what they endured while held captive.

There were a few things left that Darby needed to do before she _returned_ to the Alliance fold. She didn’t want to risk anyone sending information to the Illusive Man about it. Aria finally provided a workable solution. She could provide a non-Alliance, non-Cerberus transport that could take the crew from Omega to the Citadel. Mordin could ride along with them to provide any medical attention that might be needed.

_Fucking perfect._

The begrudging respect that Darby had developed towards Lawson and Taylor didn’t meant that she wanted them around much longer. She needed a break from anything that reminded her of Cerberus. With all of that handled, she let Chakwas and Mordin head out to see to getting everyone who transferred over to the other ship.

She headed off of the ship to have a drink with Zaeed and Garrus when two familiar figures caught her attention. They were waiting by the door that led into Omega from the docking bay. Wallace grabbed her by the back of the hoodie that she wore and dragged her towards an airlock on the opposite side of the passageway.

“What the fuck are you two idiots doing here?” Darby elbowed him in the ribs and ended up stumbling to the ground when he shoved her. “Fucker.”

They took Darby up to the Captain’s quarters. Hackett excused himself for a moment to confirm that they were heading for Earth. Wallace told Darby that Joker was already aware of the trip. The _Normandy_ would stay in dry-dock until it was repaired and then head to the Citadel to wait for her.

“What are you doing?” Hackett came back into the room five minutes later to find Wallace on the floor naked doing push-ups. Darby was stretched out on his back trying to tickle him on the side, still clothed in a t-shirt.

“I bet him a hundred credits that I can make him lose count before he gets to a fucking hundred push-ups.” Darby explained before biting Wallace hard on the shoulder. “So far, no fucking luck.”

“Try grabbing his dick.” Hackett crouched down in front of Wallace and smiled at Darby.

“You are fucking brilliant.” Darby shifted down a little on Wallace’s back to reach underneath him until she could reach his cock. He grabbed her arm and dragged her over until she was sprawled below him. “Cheating fucker.”

He grabbed her waist and froze when she cried out. “Blondie?”

“I hit the _Normandy_ a little hard and got a little fucking bruised.” Darby found herself lifted off of the floor and placed on the bed. She swatted at Wallace’s hand when he raised the hem of her t-shirt to look at the impressive bruises.

“Did you say when you _hit_ the _Normandy?”_ Hackett asked after telling Wallace to ‘at least put his damn boxers on’.

“I…” Darby hadn’t intended to tell them how close she came to not making it… _again_. “Fuck.”

“Darby.” He touched a finger gently to one of the scrapes on her neck. “What happened?”

She fell back on the bed with a groan. With her arms behind her head, she told them about crash landing on the collector base, rescuing her crew and then the finally push through to destroying the human reaper. She hesitated when it came to telling them about the last run towards the ship when the base was collapsing around them.

“Finish the fucking story, punk.” Wallace stretched out on his side next to her on the bed. “How did you get hurt?”

With an annoyed sigh, Darby explained how the Illusive man wanted the base saved but the collectors destroyed. It was too much for her to take. She’d destroyed the entire thing, but it had started to disintegrate on them before they could escape. She’d hit the ship while trying to leap from a platform into the airlock. Massani had dragged her inside to keep her from falling to her death.

“I need to buy that bastard a bottle of whiskey,” Wallace muttered.

“If we’re not fucking, I want to go to Dublin. Ian owes me a fucking drink.” Darby flicked Wallace on the nose.

“Doctor Chakwas scares me more than you do.” Wallace rolled out of the way of her arm. “Stop that you fucking punk.”

“Steven.”

“Yes, oh blonde one?” He sat on the edge of the bed.

“Dublin?”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Dublin._

_Fancy a pint?_

_I’ll be in Dublin for a few days with my fuckity fuckers._

_Oh and I’m done with Cerberus._

_Darby_

* * *

 

Darby stepped outside the bar for a cigarette with Joe. He told her all about his honeymoon. They were laughing as they went back into the pub. Her laugh faded into a snarl very quickly.

She dodged Joe’s restraining hand as she headed across the room. An obviously drunk woman had her arms around Hackett who was attempting to _dislodge_ her without hurting her. Darby felt no such need for restraint.

“ _Wait.”_ Bayer grabbed her arm.

Ignoring him, Darby watched the bitch move from Hackett to Wallace. Her hand on his chest started to lower and Darby immediately saw red. Blue might have been more accurate since her biotics flared along with her temper.

Bayer released her and shook his hand from the short pulse that had gone through him. Darby ducked past him toward her fucking men. Wallace was holding the bitch away from him with one arm. He muttered a curse when he saw her approaching.

“Come here, blasted bint.” Ian corralled the drunken woman towards the back door. “You’re lucky if she doesn’t kill you.”

“I’ll fucking…” Darby was cut off by Wallace lifting her up to carry her out of the _front_ of the pub. “Lemme go, my fist needs to become intimately acquainted with the bitch’s fucking face.”

“No, Blondie, no it doesn’t.” Wallace held her despite her struggling. Hackett joined them as they walked down the street towards their hotel. “She was fucking drunk.”

“ _Mine,”_ Darby growled. “My fucking men.”

“Duly noted.” Hackett ran his hand along her back under her t-shirt. “All _yours._ ”

“I’m beginning to see the fucking attraction to rings. No wonder Joe likes having one on Evert’s finger.” Darby situated herself more comfortably on Wallace’s back. Her legs held up by his arms while her own arms went around his neck for the walk to their hotel. She had a sudden idea and lifted her arm to pull up her omni-tool. “Stop fucking bouncing me around.”

“Pushy backpack.” Wallace reached back to pinch her ass. She bit his shoulder in retaliation.

 _“Children._ ”

Darby smiled broadly at Hackett. She crooked her finger and waved him over. Her hand snagged his shirt when it was within reach to pull him closer. She stretched over for a kiss.

“Why the fuck do I get bites and he gets kisses?” Wallace dropped her to her feet.

“Cause you’re fucking cute when you pout.” Darby poked the corner of his mouth. She froze him in stasis when he lunged for her and turned her attention to Hackett. “So, _Steven_ , how far do you think I can run before the stasis fails?”

Hackett caught her wrist in his hand and dragged her into his arms. “Let him go.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Please?” His blue eyes darkened with what usually meant really fucking hot sex was about to happen. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Releasing Wallace, Darby almost immediately found herself crushed between the two men. They stumbled into the shadows of the nearby alley that ran between the right side of their hotel and the neighboring restaurant. She used her hands on Wallace’s shoulder to pull herself up enough that their lips met.

His tongue thrust into her mouth. His hands took her by the waist to lift her up. Hackett reached around her to unbuckle her belt, unbutton her jeans and lower them to ground. He made short work of shoving down his own and then Wallace’s. His fingers snuck under her shirt to drag her bra down so he had access to her breasts. His fingers pinched and tugged on her nipples.

Twisting her body slightly, Darby canted her head further to the right to find Hackett’s mouth. He pressed his lips to hers to swallow her groan as Wallace steadily drove his cock into her.   She held her breath for a second while he rocked a few inches in and out of her before finally bringing his hips up so he filled her completely.

“Kinky fuckers.” She muttered when Hackett retrieved a small tube of lube from Wallace’s jeans.

He prepped her carefully, but quickly. Darby hissed when he replaced his fingers in her ass for his cock. She bit down on Wallace’s arm to keep from being as loud as she normally was. They did _not_ need to be caught fucking in a public alley in Dublin.

 _Her men_ waited until Darby was trying to fuck herself between them to really start moving. Wallace grabbed her by the waist. He shoved her onto Hackett’s cock and then yanked her forward on his own. It was hot, messy and fast.

_And hard._

They came almost at the same time. Darby smirked as the two men quickly refastened their jeans and then dragged hers back up her legs. They had just finished _adjusting_ their clothing when a sharp whistle came from the end of the alley. She turned to see Joe saluting her with a bottle of beer and then he continued limping past with Bayer at his side.

“Fucker.”

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Ian_

_Subj: Favor._

_That buddy of yours with the old forge, does he still make custom jewelry?_

_I might have a rush project for him._

_I’ll pay him triple the fucking price if he can have it down today by noon. And yes I know what fucking time it is._

_Darby_

* * *

 

“We appear to have lost someone.” Hackett reached over to flip the lamp on. He frowned at the clock. “It’s six in the morning. Where the hell is Darby?”

“Where the fuck are my dogtags?” Wallace rarely took his off.

Hackett glanced down to where he’d left his own. “Mine are gone.”

“So…the fucking punk stole our tags? And disappeared before the sun came up?” Wallace sat up slowly and dragged his hand across his face. “Why?”

“I have _no_ idea.” Hackett bent down to grab his omni-tool from where Darby had tossed it several hours earlier to send her a chat request.

* * *

 

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Dublin_

_From: Steven_

_To: Darby_

_S: Where are you?_

_D: Busy._

_S: That is not a location._

_D: I’m busy. I’ll be back for lunch. You can always occupy yourself by fucking Wallace._

_S: Busy doing what?_

_D: Not fucking Wallace. I’ll tell you when I get there for lunch._

_S: Darby._

_S: Where are you?_

_D: Dublin._

_S: You are an exasperating punk._

_D: Yea, yea._

_S: Is everything all right?_

_D: Yep._

_S: Do you have my dogtags?_

_D: At this exact moment? Nope._

_S: Darby._

_D: It’s a fucking surprise; don’t make me ruin it, please?_

_S: Do I need to order new tags?_

_D: Uhm. Yes._

_S: Fine. Are you safe?_

_D: I’m a fucking marine and biotic._

_S: Darby._

_D: Yes, I am perfectly fucking safe. Idiot._

_S: See you at lunch._

_D: Thanks._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

 

Darby arrived at the hotel at two in the afternoon with a six-pack of beer in one hand and a large pizza in the other. Hackett ignored both and focused on where she’d been. Wallace grabbed the beer.

She ended up sitting squashed between the two of them on the couch, slice of pizza in one hand and her beer safely balanced between her legs. They argued over what to watch, Hackett won the coin toss. He, of course, picked an ANN report on something that Darby wasn’t listening to.

Wiping her hands on Wallace’s jeans, Darby pulled her _surprise_ out of her pocket. She slid a small ring on her left ring finger, then two larger ones that went on Wallace and Hackett’s fingers. The rings were simple gold with a silver squiggly line that went through the center of the band.

“Darby?”

“Now you look fucking taken.” She crossed her arms and stared blankly at the vid. “I don’t want to fucking discuss it further.”

“This is a heartbeat, your heartbeat?” Hackett pointed to the silver line. He touched the tip of his finger to the gold on either side of it. “I’d wager that the gold represents Wallace and me. The silver is from the tags that you stole from us.”

“Not fucking talking about it.”

“Good. Because we fucking are.” Wallace set his bottle of beer on the coffee table. “Do you want to get married?”

“Fuck no.”

“But the rings?”

“Don’t have to get fucking married to have jewelry.” Darby _really,_ really didn’t want to talk about it. “Say one more fucking thing and I’m going back to my ship.”

“You can’t, it’s on the Citadel.” Wallace reminded her. He grunted when she smacked him on the chest with her arm. “Punk.”

“Can we just fucking pretend that we already had the fucking conversation?” Darby crossed her arms and glared at Wallace when he dragged her into his lap.

“No.”

“What the fuck do you want me to say? I got…pissed the fuck off at a drunken bitch. It made me realize that while _we_ fucking know how we feel, no one else does. Marriage doesn’t fucking do it for me, and I’m not taking some bizarre derivative of all three of our fucking names. This was what my brain came up with at three in the morning.” Darby struggled out of Wallace’s arms and started towards the bedroom. “If you don’t like them, don’t fucking wear them.”

“Oi, Blondie.” Wallace tried to grab her wrist but she evaded him easily.

They followed her into the bedroom, blocking the door while they watched her toss her clothes into her bag. She frowned when they refused to move. Hackett left Wallace to _guard_ the exit while he moved in front of her. His hands came up to rest on either side of her face.

“Steven.”

“Listen, Darby, we love the rings.” He pressed her lips closed with his thumb to silence her. “We love the rings, we love you. Deal with it.”

“Fucker.”


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hackett woke up to the sound of voices.   He wandered into the small living room attached to their hotel suite to find Wallace and Darby in serious conversation. She wore one of _his_ t-shirts; Wallace just had his boxers on. They were sharing a cup of coffee while going over Darby’s plans for infiltrating the Batarian prison camp.

It looked like they had gone through the report Hackett received and drawn out a basic blueprint of the area and prison on the glass coffee table. He bit back a laugh at the two of them muttering and arguing with each other over the best place for her to not only _get in_ but get out. Darby glanced up at him with a tired grin and then pointed something out to Wallace who shook his head in response.

“When was the last time you two woke up before me?” Hackett grabbed the communal coffee cup and took a sip. “I see Darby made the coffee.”

“Don’t like it, give it fucking back.” Darby held her hand out. She tended to drink her coffee with way more sugar than actual coffee. “Joker says the _Normandy_ is back to fucking pristine condition, without the Illusive Man’s creepy fucking monitoring devices. The ship will be in Dublin in a few hours.”

“You should’ve woken me.” Hackett squeezed onto the couch next to Darby.

“I was _going_ to bring you coffee. But the blonde punk decided to argue with me about the best way to get inside the fucking place.” Wallace gestured to their detailed map. “We got a little fucking distracted.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hackett had been having second thoughts about asking Darby to go in alone to rescue Doctor Kenson. “I can have a unit from the 103rd Marine Division go in after her.”

“You’ll cause a firestorm if you do that. One marine can get in and fucking out without being seen, but you send in the 103rd, they’re going to fucking make some noise and you know it.” Darby snatched the mug from his hand and down the rest of the cold coffee. “You _trust_ me to fucking do this. Let me do it.”

Hackett caught the emphasis she added to the word trust. “I trust you to get this done. I understand that you’re the most skilled infiltration specialist in your recruit class.”

“That’s not fucking saying much. Davis got stuck on a fucking fence.” Darby’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Poor Davis. Fucking klutz, how the hell did he pass bootcamp?”

“You helped him.” Wallace elbowed her lightly in the side. “You and Angela got the idiot to graduation. Charlie was too damn busy trying to kiss him.”

“Oi.” Darby rubbed her side. “Fucker. Don’t pick on the lovebirds. They’re the best example of a functional relationship that I fucking have.”

“We are so fucked then.” Wallace shot off of the couch to avoid Darby’s fist. “Punk.”

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_I’m telling Joker to pick me up._

_I’m not waiting twenty-four hours to see if she might get back in contact. We need to do something now. It’s not like Blondie to not check in._

_Coming with?_

_Stuart_

* * *

 

One look at Darby’s face as she stumbled through the airlock told Wallace to give her some space. She was pissed off, but in control. She screamed at Joker to get the hell out of the system and made her way over to the galaxy map. She gripped the railing tightly while she waited for them to clear the relay.

He stood beside Hackett as they all three watched the dot on the map flicker and disappear. _Fuck._ Darby turned around and walked between the two men into the elevator. He met Hackett’s eyes before they both stepped in with her.

“Blondie?”

“Shut up.”

“Darby.”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Darby rubbed her head gingerly. “I have spent the last two days under a sedative, before that I was sent flying through a wall by an exploding mech after fighting through nine waves of indoctrinated soldiers. The only fucking thing I want to hear is the sound of aspirin being dropped into my hand and the distinct sound of a bottle cap being pulled off of a beer.”

“The doctor….”

She swung around towards Hackett. “I’m really close to breaking one of the only fucking rules that I have for myself. I’ll regret it when my head isn’t pounding, so please fucking stop. I’m pissed off at Kenson and myself, not you.”

Wallace reached out to pull Hackett back. “Leave her.”

Darby walked out of the elevator toward her quarters. She made it to the steps that led into the main area when her legs gave out. Wallace lunged forward to get his arm around her waist before she hit the floor headfirst. He lifted her up and retraced his steps.

“What rule was she talking about?” Hackett asked while they anxiously watched Chakwas scan Darby for injuries.

“Fuck if I know.” Wallace had a good guess, but he kept it to himself.

He had grown up in the same streets that Darby did. They were fighters, both of them. If they were honest with themselves, it was something that they relished. It fed the darker parts of their nature. Even pissed off and out of control, she’d never want to unleash that on Hackett.

“I should’ve sent in the 103rd.” Hackett twisted the ring on his finger around a few times.

“No.” Wallace shook his head. “She needs to know that we fucking trust her to be the marine that she is. We can’t start to fucking second guess her abilities. She did her job, now we have to do ours and make sure the damn batarians don’t kill her and the defense committee doesn’t crucify her.”

“Agreed.”

“They’re not fucking touching her or one fucking system will be the least of the batarians concerns.” Wallace grabbed Hackett’s shoulder. “I need to message Joe. Keep an eye on her.”

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Joseph Vaughn_

_Subj: The Illusive Man._

_Still want to pay the bastard back for what he tried to do to Darby?_

_I have ideas. See if the Shadow Broker is still interested as well._

_Stuart_


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

It took Wallace a week to set his plans in motion. He had been working on it since Darby showed them the vid and threat from the Cerberus head, but only put it into action after Aratoht. Joe provided transportation while Liara was able to provide access to one of the most exclusive pleasure resorts in Asari space. It was so exclusive that it was rumored to be a myth.

Wallace waited in a dimly lit private VIP room. The Shadow Broker had an operative on the inside of the resort. A few thousand credits had gotten him inside the room with the security cameras conveniently turned off.

He also _borrowed_ experimental tech that allowed him to ensure his _guest_ couldn’t signal for help. The device disabled all comms within a short radius. Now all he had to do was wait.

“I believe the lights are usually on when I arrive.” A well-cultured voice filtered into the silent room.

Slipping quietly around in the shadows, Wallace had the man against the wall with his hand on his throat before he knew what was happening. He held him with one arm while easily keeping his arms pinned with the other.

“Tell me, _Jack_ _Harper_ , how much do you want to fucking live?” Wallace’s fingers tightened on his neck.

“Unhand me.”

“Fuck you.” Wallace slammed his fist into the man’s stomach. He lifted him up by the neck again. “This is your _only_ fucking warning. Fuck with Shepard again, and I will leave you for dead on Tuchanka. They just _love_ Cerberus there.”

“Idle threats.”

“Ever wondered what sound a jaw makes when broken?” Wallace paused for a second then drove his elbow straight into the Illusive Man’s jaw. “Now you know. I have another rhetorical question for you. Is a jaw break more painful than a rib? Let me fucking educate you.”

Ten minutes later, Wallace was sipping a beer until Joe got them out of the system and headed for the safety of Sol. He reclined in the crew mess with an ice pack on his knuckles.   Joe wanted the entire story in every juicy, wonderful fucking detail.

“What the fuck did you do?” Darby lifted his bruised hand when he walked into her room in Vancouver. “Stuart?”

“I broke the Illusive Man’s fucking jaw,” he shrugged casually.

“You…what…fucking hell.” Darby shook her head with a laugh. “Why?”

“He made you unhappy.”

“He made me unhappy.” Darby sat cross-legged on the single bed in her quarters and stared at him for several long minutes. “He fucking made me unhappy so you kicked his ass.”

“Yes.”

“Fucking idiot.” Darby tossed a pillow at him. “I fucking love you.”

Hackett joined them in the middle of a pillow fight. “Admiral Wallace.”

“Yes?” Wallace stood up only to get smacked in the face by Darby with one last pillow. “Blondie.”

She glanced over at Hackett who looked… _pissed._ “Fuck. He did it.”

“Punk.” He kicked back at her leg and then turned his attention to Hackett. “Something wrong Admiral?”

“Did you assault someone at a pleasure resort?” Hackett’s lips twitched at the corners as he glared at Wallace.

“Uhm.” He glanced back at Darby. “Did I fucking do that?”

“Yep.”

“Punk.”

“We’ve received an _official_ complaint from the hotel that an Alliance officer assaulted one of their most honored guests. They have no proof, but…you fit the description.” Hackett gave up trying to hide his grin. “You could’ve told me.”

“And miss that fucking reaction?” Wallace dropped back on the bed beside Darby. He dragged her into his lap and caught her elbow. “Fucking punk. Be nice, I beat someone up for you.”

“Idiot.”

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Your Eyes Only._

_You are the best fucking friend I’ve ever had._

_I’m buying you all the fucking beer in Vancouver._

_It’s worth it to watch Wallace punch the shit out of that bastard, though if he knows you took a vid of it, he might do the same to you, and you’re already broken._

_Darby_

* * *

 

“Darby Shepard.” Captain Edwina Cooper rapped her knuckles against the table in front of her to draw Darby’s attention once more. “I will ask you once again, why did you feel it necessary to destroy the bahak system.”

“Would you prefer to face the full reaper fleet now?” Darby stood at attention. She’d been standing for four hours and had miraculously managed not to lose her temper. “I didn’t have a choice, Ma’am. I was sedated for two days. I had to stop the reaper threat, or at least delay it. I attempted to send a warning to the batarians but failed.”

“You claim that this was _not_ a direct order from Alliance command. Are you trying to convince this court that you weren’t swayed by the man that you sleep with?” Cooper sneered at her.

Darby kept her expression _blank_ as she responded. “Which one?”

“ _Shepard_.”

“Ma’am?”

“I demand an answer to my question.” The woman’s voice was shrill enough that Darby felt like covering her ears.

“I was not influenced by anyone in my decision to rescue Doctor Kenson. I was provided a report that indicated the batarians had captured her. It was imperative to determine exactly what the doctor had discovered about the reapers.” Darby was tired of repeating the same thing over and over. She was also tired of restraining herself.

“And neither Admiral Hacket nor Admiral Wallace ordered you to go.” Major Jones asked.

“No, Sir.”

“What do you expect to happen at the end of this trial, Shepard?” Cooper picked up the questioning again.

“I’m not sure I understand the question, Ma’am.” Darby refused to be baited into giving anything to the bitch.

“I am aware that you spread your legs to get where you are, _Commander._ The Alliance isn’t in need of whores. You should keep that in mind when you start planning your future career.” Cooper shot back in her chair when Darby’s biotics flared briefly. “You will learn control.”

Darby’s rage simmered beneath the surface. She tried to remember what Wallace had taught her. Her breathing refused to regulate. She shoved her hand into her pocket to wrap her fingers around the credit chit there. It helped her calm down enough to look relatively blandly at the bitch. She noticed the other members on the committee seemed angered by the line of questions.

“I don’t believe that’s appropriate for these chambers, Captain.” Admiral Anderson stepped into the conversation. “This committee gathered to discuss the reaper threat and Command Shepard’s actions in batarian space. Her personal life holds no bearing on the matter. I would suggest that we get back to the actual topic.”

The questions went on for another two hours. Darby was dripping with sweat and frayed to the very edge of her nerves when it was finished. She stood stoically as the committee filed out of the room. She didn’t offer a salute or acknowledge their presence.

“Commander?” Vega touched her arm lightly to get her attention. “Can I…this is bullshit, I hope you know that the grunts on the ground understand that you saved millions of lives.”

“Thanks.” She gave him a tired smile. “I need a fucking cigarette and a fucking beer.”

Vega escorted her outside into a small cordoned off garden. He offered her the pack of cigarettes and lighter that she’d handed to him earlier in the day. She’d barely gotten one puff in when she spotted Cooper _storming_ towards her.

“Vega.” She grabbed his arm. “Find Wallace, Hackett or Anderson. _Now._ Preferably all three.”

“Commander Shepard.”

Darby focused her attention on her cigarette and ignored the woman. The Alliance had stripped her rank so she refused to acknowledge the woman’s presence if she was going to use an empty rank to address her. She really wished for the fucking beer.

“What the hell does he see in trash like you?” Cooper sneered at her again.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Darby kept an eye on the direction Vega had raced off in.

“Why would Stuart stoop to your level?”

“Stoop? Did you read the fucking dictionary this morning?” She glanced coldly up and down at the woman. “He clearly found someone who _stoops_ better than you did.”

Cooper slapped Darby across the face. “You’re nothing but a whore who…”

“Captain Cooper.” Hackett’s raised voice echoed in the courtyard.

Darby felt her biotics flare and a second later strong arms wound around her. Wallace dragged her away from the bitch and back into the building. She glanced over his shoulder to find Cooper surrounded by members of the Committee who looked _very_ angry.

He crowded her into one of the empty interrogation cells. Vega turned off of the surveillance and recording equipment. He saluted both of them when Wallace dismissed him and left the room. Hackett joined them a few minutes later.

“Blondie.”

“Fuck.” Darby paced agitatedly around the perimeter of the small room. Her biotics flared intermittently while she muttered angrily under her breath. “ _Fucking bitch ass…fucking.”_

“For the fucking record, I never slept with the woman, despite her numerous attempts to convince me to. She’s not my fucking type.” Wallace kept his tone calm and casual. It wasn’t helping Darby… _much_. “Breathe, Blondie. You’ve kept control all fucking day, you can do this.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later.”

“ _Wallace._ ” Darby slammed her fist into the wall. She pulled back to throw a second punch but Wallace caught her arm. With a strong biotic blast, she sent him flying across the room. “No. Fuck it. I’ve fucking kept all this fucking in for days. I’ve listened to those fucking bastards…I gave my fucking life for the fucking Alliance. I stopped the reapers twice now, and all I get is fucking called a fucking whore. Fuck you. Fuck the Alliance. I’ll tear the fucking room apart if I want to.”

He started toward her again, but Hackett placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. Darby ranted _loudly_ and started to pace again. She deserved a fucking medal for exploding on the committee.

“Don’t.” Hackett stepped in front of her. He wrapped his fingers loosely around her wrists. “You’ll just hurt yourself.”

“ _Back. Off._ ” Darby could’ve easily broken his hold. He hadn’t tried to pin her down. She refused to unleash her rage on him. “ _Steven._ ”

He didn’t release her, or move, or say anything. Darby clenched and unclenched her fists. She took a few of the deep breathes that Wallace kept telling her to take.

She raised her arm with his fingers still around her wrist. His blue eyes never left hers. He could take a hit, as well as Wallace. It was written all over him, the way his body was relaxed. She realized he was _ready_ for the punch.

“I can’t…fucking…I can’t breathe.” Darby’s head fell forward so she didn’t have to see the look on Hackett’s face. She could hear Wallace behind her. His voice low as he continued to tell her to breath, in and out. Slowly. He was counting off the breaths. It reminded her of boot camp. “Let me fucking go.”

It was a fucking idiotic request since Hackett hadn’t really tried to restrain her. His hold was loose enough that Darby could have simply lowered her arms and his hands would’ve fallen away. Her body shook with the effort to calm herself down.

“Steven. Fucking back off.”

“No.” Hackett gently guided her forward until the toe of her boots touched his shoes. “I am _proud_ of the way you handled yourself today. You could’ve blown up at the committee, and honestly, no one would’ve blamed you. Cooper was way out of line and everyone knows it. The questions were pointed and unnecessarily disregarded the fact they already know that I asked you to go to Aratoht. She had a vendetta against you. It’s been dealt with. She’s already on her way to Arcturus with a reprimand and a lovely black spot on her file.”

“ _Steven_.” Her anger started to slip away from her, though she tried to cling to it. “The bitch fucking slapped me. I should’ve…”

Hackett bent forward to speak with his lips next to her ear. “Done exactly what you did, send Vega for us.”

“I want a fucking beer.” She started to lean away from him but Wallace was behind her suddenly and pushing her forward. She stepped on his foot to express her annoyance. “Fuckers.”

“Fucking punk.”

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“What the _hell_ is going on in here?” Hackett walked into Darby’s quarters in the detention center to find several chairs knocked over. “What are you two doing?”

“Fuck,” Darby muttered. She rubbed her forehead tentatively.

“Why is your…” He stared perplexed at Darby and Wallace whose foreheads were tinged slightly red.

“She wants to play fucking Krogan.” Wallace tried to explain then Darby suddenly slammed her head against his.

_Head-butting._

_Head-butting?_

His aggravation at the two of them faded into concern when Darby groaned then slumped to the ground. Wallace was beside her in an instant. Hackett stepped out of the room to order Vega to get a medic _immediately._

_‘The Commander suffered a concussion.’_

An hour later, Darby reclined on her bed with strict orders from the doctor to take it easy and avoid running her head into hard surfaces. The punk had the audacity to laugh the entire way back to the detention center until she almost lost her voice. Hackett sent Wallace to deal with the defense committee as punishment.

“Steven?”

Hackett lowered the report in his hand to raise an eyebrow at the plaintive summons. “Yes?”

“Fucking head hurts.”

“Perhaps a sign that you aren’t a quarter Krogan, no matter what Wrex tells you?” Hackett went back to reading the report on readings from one of their colonies.

“ _Steven._ ”

“ _Darby._ ”

“Kiss it fucking better.” She pointed to the slight lump that had developed on her head. “Kiss it.”

He gestured to the cool pack he’d gotten for her. “Kiss it with that.”

“Fucker.” She pressed the pack to her head. “I kiss yours better.”

“No.”

“Cruel fucking fuckity.” She tossed it aside with an aggravated sigh. “Steven.”

He set his report down and moved from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed. “Where does it hurt?”

“Here.” She grinned then pointed to her forehead.

Hackett brushed his lips _very_ lightly against her sore spot. He wasn’t at all surprised when Darby then pointed to her lips. She muttered curses at him when he pressed her back down on the bed. He placed the cold compress over the bump again.

“Fucker.”

He touched his mouth to the slightly downturned edges of her lips. “You have a concussion. You _will_ rest, and then I will kiss _everything_ better.”

“Fucker.” Her fingers latched around his wrist when he stood up. She pulled him back down. “Tired, fucking tired. Fucking hurts.”

“You have a concussion.” He let Darby easy him on the bed. He stretched out on his back beside her and she immediately shifted on her side to rest her head on his chest. “I have to wake you in every couple of hours, so nap while you can.”

“Fucking hard-headed fucker,” Darby whined. “Not my best fucking decision.”

“No.”

“Kiss it fucking better again.” Darby tilted her head up.

“Admiral? Oh shit. Sorry, Sir.” Vega hesitated by the door.

Hackett glanced over at the Lieutenant as if it were completely normal for an Admiral to be in bed with a Commander in the detention center. “Is there a problem?”

“Admiral Anderson needs you.” Vega kept his eyes studiously focused on the window across the room.

“Tell Admiral Anderson that I will _not_ leave Commander Shepard alone while she is recovering from a concussion. If he wants to speak with me, he can get his ass down here.” Hackett couldn’t be bothered to worry about the committee. They’d wasted enough of his time. “And Lieutenant? Tell the Admiral that I’m _busy._ ”

“Yes, Sir.”

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Wallace and Hackett._

_I finally convinced the fucker to get their asses back to Arcturus. How the fuck did they intend to plan a war strategy stuck here in Vancouver? Fucking idiots._

_Come fucking see me._

_I sent my entertainment away and now I’m bored._

_Bring fucking beer._

_Darby_

* * *

 

Three days later, Darby was fleeing the reaper invasion on the _Normandy_. She hovered by a comm station that had been set up in the shuttle bay with Alenko and Vega. They were listening to reports filtering from various Alliance posts. The reports were barely understandable with the comm buoys going down.

The ship was heading for Mars. Anderson had told her that Hackett wanted her to meet Liara there. He’d sent a message a few hours before the attack.

“Commander?”

She glanced up at Vega as the words over the comm registered. ‘ _Arcturus destroyed…no survivors...’_ The connection dropped completely. Darby exchanged a horrified glance with the two men.

_No survivors?_

_Wallace? Hackett? Angela?_

They were all on Arcturus. Darby had all but sent the two men there. _Fuck_. She clenched her fists and turned to stare blindly at her armor. The reapers were going to fucking pay for this.

Of the many things Darby expected to find on Mars, Cerberus and Alenko’s constant questioning were not on the list. The Cerberus troops were easy to deal with, a fucking bullet in the head solved that problem. No matter what she said, Alenko never seemed to truly believe her.

She had to send Vega back to the shuttle under the guise of keeping an eye on the exits to keep the Lieutenant from attacking the Major. It took longer than she wanted to catch up to Cerberus. The Illusive Man was _not_ a welcome distraction.

“How’s the jaw?” She smirked at the fucker who didn’t seem to find the question amusing. “How much did it fucking hurt when he broke it?”

“Stay out of my way, Commander.”

“Or what?” Darby ignored him to focus on the immediate threat Alenko had found.

_Seriously?_

_Fucking seriously?_

It was bad enough that Vega crashed the shuttle _into_ them, but then Alenko had to go and get himself body slammed by the fucking robot. Darby shook her head and hefted the Major over her shoulder. They rushed onto the _Normandy_ and headed straight for the Citadel.

Darby tried to sleep but couldn’t. She paced angrily in the CIC as Traynor tried but failed to reach anyone in Alliance command. The comm channels still appeared to be down.

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Where are you?_

_Fucking answer me._

_I can’t get anyone to fucking answer me._

_Darby_

* * *

 

Darby sat in her quarters with her head in her hands. She’d dealt with the council and made sure Alenko got to Huerta. She’d managed to pick up Chakwas and her two way-ward engineers in the process. She brought her hands down to stare at her ring.

She was contemplating a shower when EDI interrupted to let her know that she had a visitor. Her initial reaction was to tell whoever it was to fuck off. She finally told EDI to open the door for them.

“Blondie?”

Her head shot up to find Hackett and Wallace making their way into her quarters. Darby launched herself off of the bed and across the room to slam her fist straight into Wallace’s side. She threw herself into his arms and grabbed Hackett by the arm to drag him over.

“Fucking fuckers.” Darby hid her face against Wallace’s neck. “Fucking thought…Arcturus…don’t ever fucking do that to me again you fucking fuckity assholes.”

Before either of them could respond, Darby’s terminal started to beep with an incoming hail. She dropped down from Wallace to step over to answer it. She breathed a massive sigh of relief when Joe’s image popped up.

“Oi, fucker.” She grinned at him. Her smile faded at the look on his face. “Joe? What…Evert?”

“No, he’s fine. I picked him up from Madrid along with a few of the author instructors who survived the initial reaper attack.” Joe sounded stilted. Darby watched him glance back, probably at Bayer, and then turn toward her again. “It’s Angela.”

“Fuck.”

“She was on Arcturus. I was on my way to pick her up. She didn’t evacuate when she was supposed to because she wouldn’t leave her patients at the clinic.” Joe dragged his fingers through his hair and took a ragged breath. “It’s gone. Everyone…she never made it off. She was with her girl though, at least she wasn’t alone. Darby?”

“I…fuck…I can’t…” Darby disconnected the comm and slammed both of her fists into her desk with such force it knocked over several of her ship models. She stared down at them then with a scream swept them off of her desk to the floor. “Fuck.”

She spun around to head into the bathroom to avoid the two men in the room. Hackett moved to block her path. Her hands shimmered in a blue haze as she brought them up to grip his uniform to push him out of the way.

“Steven.”

“Sorry, Darby.” He raised his own arms and his hands covered hers. “Not going to let you hide in the bathroom and vent your angry grief no your own. We have rings on our fingers for a reason.”

“So you can fucking…” Her fingers turned white as she clenched them around the fabric of his dress shirt. “No. Fuck.”

“There’s nothing wrong with tears.” Hackett wrapped an arm around her. She felt Wallace press up behind her. His hands rested on her shoulders.

“Fuck tears.” She snapped at him. “Fuck tears. I don’t want tears. I want fucking reaper corpses at my feet to stomp so they know to _never_ fucking touch…fuck.”

“Excellent fucking plan.” Wallace massaged her shoulders.

“ _Fucker._ ” She dropped her head against Hackett’s chest with a groan. “I’m really fucking glad that you two weren’t on Arcturus. Is it wrong to feel so fucking relieved when so many are dead?”

“Human. I think it’s human,” Hackett answered.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Loud, boisterous laughter caught Hackett’s attention the moment the _Normandy_ elevator opened on the third deck. He followed the sound to the lounge. Darby, Vega, Wrex and Garrus were at the poker table. They appeared to be in the middle of a game of Skyllian Five.

From the bottle scattered on the floor, Hackett was impressed any of them were actually able to sit relatively straight in their seats. Darby looked over the cards in her hand at him. Tossing her cards aside, she stepped around Wrex to follow Hackett out of the room.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to Sur’Kesh?” Hackett steadied Darby on her feet when she wavered.

“Wassa matter?” She pushed impatiently at the hair in her eyes. She’d started to grow it out again. “Oh…fuck…you…Wallish…fuck.”

“Yes.” Hackett corralled her into the elevator. “I thought you weren’t drinking with the politicians on board?”

“Wresh had ryn…rice…rink…fucking bright shit.” Darby reached for the button for the first deck but her fingers missed and hit the second instead. He grabbed her shirt to stop her from exiting when the door opened to reveal Wallace waiting on the CIC. “Wallish.”

“You fucking stood us up to get drunk?” Wallace crowded into the lift with them. His back to the door, he slammed his fist to the right to hit the button for the first floor. “Fucking punk.”

Darby reached out to squeeze Wallace’s upper arm. “Angry fuckity.”

“Fucking punk,” he reiterated.

“Did you get all...fucking…did…indoc..ind…reaper brained.” Darby stretched up on her tiptoes to poke Wallace on the temple a few times. She lowered her voice to a drunken whisper. “Brains. Think they eat them? Fucking weird.”

 _“Blondie._ ”

“Who that?” She spun around and looked intently at both men. She grabbed a strand of her own hair and pulled it down to stare at it. “Oooooh. ‘s me?”

“Yes, fucking punk.” Wallace backed out of the elevator and turned toward her quarters.

Hackett gently guided Darby into her cabin. Darby struggled out of his arms to weave her way over to her aquarium. She tapped the glass at one of the prettier fish. Her drunken happiness faded when she mentioned it had been a gift from Angela.

Letting her grumble at her fish, Hackett joined Wallace who was staring down at a collection of photos that were strewn across Darby’s bed. They were all from her boot camp days. He lifted one up that showed the class slogging through the mud. She was flicking some of it at Joe.

“Oi.” Darby stumbled over her own feet, but finally made to to them. She snatched the photo from his hand and gathered the rest of them up. She clutched them to her chest and glared at the two men. “Mine. No fuckity, bad, bad fuckity.”

“Darby.” Hackett tried to ease her into a hug.

She dropped the photos at her feet. Her response to them falling to the ground was instantaneous rage. She only seemed to register what was happening when her fist was less than an inch from Hackett’s jaw. Her entire body froze.

“It’s okay, Darby.” Hackett pressed his lips to the fist that hovered in front of him.

“No.” She scrambled backwards only to trip over the table and fall awkwardly on it. She ended up on her back between the table and the couch. “Fuck.”

Hackett sat on the couch and offered his hand to help her up. “I can take a damn punch.”

“’s not the…” Darby scooted away from his hand and bumped into Wallace’s legs. She peered up at him. “Wallish.”

“Blondie?”

She gestured him closer to _loudly_ whisper not to let her hit the blue-eyed fuckity. “Prom. Promish?”

“Why?” Wallace squatted down to lift her up on the couch. He sat on her other side to keep her there.

“’s not broken.” She mumbled as she sprawled on the couch between them. She poked Wallace in the side. “We got broken by the mile. I…’s only one thing ‘s not…I gotta be better…good…don’t break him. ‘s the blue eyed fuckity.”

“Break me?” Hackett wasn’t sure what the hell the drunken explanation meant. “You are far from broken.”

She twisted around to rest her head on his leg. “’s not important.”

“Blondie?” Wallace shook her leg and she swatted his hand. “Wake up.”

“Shhh.”

“No.” Hackett soothed the lines of her furrowed brow with his thumb. “You are _not_ broken.”

“Fuck.” Darby sat up suddenly and he watched her use her biotics to lift various pieces of furniture in the room. She kept going until sweat covered her brow. Hackett realized she was trying to sober herself up. “Fuck.”

“Sober?”

“Fuck.” She collapsed down on the couch again with a groan. “Yes.”

“What did you mean about being broken?” Hackett wanted a real explanation, not drunken rambling.

“No idea.” Darby closed his eyes and feigned a yawn.

“Not fucking good enough.” Wallace flicked her though. “We’re not broken, Darby. We fucking created something for ourselves out of nothing, cause the mile gave us nothing.”

“Stuart.” Her voice held a level of pain that Hackett hadn’t heard since the night she admitted to killing her father. “I’m sorry I missed dinner.”

“Fuck dinner. We don’t give a fuck about it. Explain yourself.” Wallace tapped his finger against her nose until she opened her eyes. “I will make you a bacon and cheddar toastie with fries if you do.”

“I cannot be bought.”

“And Steven will make his special hot chocolate to go with it.” Wallace laughed when she sat up to demand a promise. “We promise to feed you and make you hot chocolate. I thought you couldn’t be bought.”

“Fuck you. I want fucking chips, bacon and his hot chocolate,” she insisted.

“Of course, fucking demanding punk.” He easily blocked her punch.

“Ever seen a lighthouse?” Darby asked. She pulled one up on her omni-tool. “Let’s be fucking honest, eh? I’m not a fucking poster-girl for the Alliance. I’m an angry fucking punk. I’ve made questionable choices. But…see I’ve got this fucking lighthouse, and it keeps me from getting so lost in the dark that I forget I’m also a good marine who has saved lives, as many as I was able to, more than most would. I can’t break the lighthouse. I might fucking lose myself for good. There’s bad blood in me, I know who my father was. I don’t want to fucking become what he did.”

“What’s the lighthouse?” Hackett watched in concern when Darby shot to her feet and moved to stand in front of the aquarium with her back to them.

“I…” She placed the palms of her hands on the glass. Her head tilted forward. “You.”

“Me?” Hackett exchanged yet another confused glance with Wallace. They knew she was trying to explain something important to them. “Darby?”

“C’mere, Blondie.”

Darby stayed where she was though she did eventually answer. “Steven is the light house because he’s a constant fucking safe direction. Stuart, you’re…you fucking buffer me from the wind, the storms. I fucking need you both, but I’m terrified that I’ll ruin it. I can’t fucking lose anyone else, can’t fucking break the light.”

“Darby…” Hackett moved quickly towards her when he noticed her tensing up. It was usually a sign she was about to move.

He caught her before Darby could bolt. She struggled against him, likely desperate to escape her emotional admission. He kept his arms tightly around her.

“Let me fucking go.”

“No.”

The more Darby wrested with him to escape, the harder Hackett held her. He wanted her to understand that he might never enjoy sparring like Wallace, but he was strong enough to be there for her. She slipped in his hold and her elbow caught him in the chin. She froze immediately which allowed him to carry her over to the bed.

Wallace held Darby while Hackett stripped down to his boxers. She didn’t even attempt to dart away from them as they eased off her fatigues. Once they were all down to their underwear, the two men stretched out on the bed on their sides with Darby between them. She closed her eyes to avoid both of them.

“Darby?” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m not broken, not any part of me. I’m stronger than you appear to believe. Strong enough to be your compass when you need one. Strong enough to take a punch and still _hold_ you close. That’s the thing about being in love, it means that I’m here for you as is Wallace, for whatever you need us to be.”

“Fucker.”

“S’ok to need us, Blondie.” Wallace grunted when Darby drove her elbow into his gut. “Can’t I be the fucking lighthouse?”

_“No.”_

 

 


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter since it is basically smut, with no plot at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Once Darby had finished on Sur’Kesh and getting rid of the Cereberus forces on Tuchanka, she told Joker to head to the Citadel. They had already rescued the students at Grissom Academy so the crew needed a break. She strong-armed Cortez into leaving the damn shuttle and told Vega to buy the man a few beers.

She made her way to Anderson’s apartment in Tiberius Towers. Wallace had demanded her presence. She walked into the living room and followed bizarrely romantic music coming from the upstairs bedroom. She frowned at the rose petals and little candles that were everywhere.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Darby was too damn tired to deal with the fact that Wallace had clearly decided to turn into Hackett for the night. He gestured to the hot tub where more rose petals were floating in the water. “Did you body swap with Hackett?”

“Punk.”

Deciding not to argue with the fucker, Darby let him slowly strip her down and _help_ her into the water. He was massaging her foot when she decided enough was enough. She sent a small spray of water his direction.

“ _Blondie._ ” He glared warningly at her. “I’m trying to be romantic.”

“Why?” She flicked more water at him. “We’re beer, football and boxing kind of people.”

“Steven…”

Darby caught him off by using her biotics to splash his entire face with water. It devolved into a huge water fight. Hackett stepped into the room ten minutes later to find them trying to shove each other all the way under water.

“Hey.” Darby let go of Wallace to reach out to take Hackett’s hand. She yanked him down into the hot tub, uniform and all. Hackett shot up to his feet and grabbed both of them by the back of the neck. “Fuck.”

“Out of the tub, out of the wet clothes and bend over that bed, _now_.” Hackett shook his head and sent water flying. “ _Both_ of you.”

“Kinky fucker.” Darby grinned at Wallace who winked at her.

She moved through the water over to the edge of the hot tube to pull herself up out of it. She turned around to watch her two men get out. Hackett pushed Wallace to the side with a glare and then peeled his drenched dress uniform off of his body.

Darby made faces at Wallace while Hackett _arranged_ them where he wanted them. He had the two of them bent across the bed on opposite sides so they were facing each other.   He reached out to grip Wallace by the hair to tilt his head up.

“ _Watch_.”

Stepping behind Darby, Hackett slid his fingers along the back of her thigh before bringing his hand down hard on her ass. He went until her ass was warm and throbbing. She looked up to find Wallace watching her with dark lust in his eyes as Hackett dipped his fingers between her legs.

Hackett bent over her to whisper in her ear that it was _her_ turn to watch. He paused to slide a vibrating dildo into her with _instructions_ to her to keep it in her. He swatted her tender behind one more time then walked around the bed to Wallace.

Her eyes drifted to the leather crop in his hand. Darby’s grin widened as Wallace’s eyes narrowed. She noticed that even with the foreboding look on his face, he was grinding his cock against the mattress after each strike.  

“Ah, ah, ah.” Hackett swatted him one last time and then stepped back. “You don’t _get_ to enjoy this yet.”

“Fucking bastard.” Wallace watched with hungry eyes as Hackett moved over to Darby again. “This was _my_ romantic date.”

“It was a water fight which has left water all over the floor to stain the wood.” Hackett retorted with a smile. “And my uniform is ruined.”

Darby rolled over on her back on the bed to glance up at him. “Are you jealous the rose petals were for me?”

Hackett reached down to pinch one of her nipples. “Get up on the bed, Stuart. Time to play furniture again.”

“Next time, Darby, remind me to fucking tie him up _before_ we get into the tub.” Wallace paused to lick the nipple Hackett had pinched then shifted up to sit at the head of the bed with his back against the wall. “Why do I have to be the furniture?”

“You’ve got the build for it.” Hackett laughed at the grumbling Wallace. “Would you like her to wrap her lips around your cock?”

“Stop fucking talking, and do something, fucking verbose fucker.” Darby snaked her hand down her body to start playing with herself before pulling the vibrator out.

Hackett grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hand away. She twisted her arm around to pull him down on the bed then used her biotics to freeze him on his back. Wallace immediately moved forward.

“Change of plans?” He asked while reaching down to toy with one of Hackett’s nipples.

“Change of fucking plans.” Darby gave Hackett a wicked smile then released him from stasis once she straddled his body with her pussy hovering over his cock.

He flipped them around so he was pressing her down into the mattress. “You always have to twist things just a little bit.”

Darby couldn’t tell if Hackett was upset…or teasing her. She frowned at him. “Steven?”

His arm went around her waist to lift her off of the bed. He motioned for Wallace to lay flat and he guided the tip of his cock into her. Hackett used his hold on her to press her down hard onto Wallace. The breath went out of her at the sudden stretch; it always took a moment to get used to him.

“Steven?” Darby repeated and smacked Wallace’s hand when he tried to turn her back towards him.

“Yes?” He crawled up on the bed until he was between Wallace’s legs with his chest against Darby’s back. He bit down on the top of her shoulder. “Is there a problem?”

“You…is it a fucking good thing that I twisted things up on you?” Darby usually didn’t give much thought to their constant _power_ struggles in bed. It was the game, she thought. The flash in his eyes early had her wondering though.

His hand came down her on her ass causing her to shift up on Wallace’s cock. “It’s a wonderful thing. It keeps me and the _furniture_ on our toes. Now shut the hell up and bend over so I can join in the fun.”

“He’s a pushy fucker.” Wallace grabbed her hair to drag her down. “Fucking punk.”

She was about to argue with him when she decided she wanted something different from her men. “Steven.”

“Yes?”

“Play with Stuart.” She eased herself up off of Wallace and retrieved the vibrator. She dragged an armchair over to recline at the foot of the bed with her legs wide as she moved the toy in and out of her pussy. “I know you wanted to teach _us_ a lesson, start with the fucker underneath you.”

From the way his cock started to fill out even more, Hackett seemed to approve of the plan. He motioned to Wallace to roll up on his knees.   He retrieved the crop that he had tossed aside. Darby enjoyed the view she had of the men in action together.

She didn’t enjoy using the crop herself, but she loved watching Hackett wield it. He treated it like an art form. The lines that he created were his brush strokes.  

Hackett told her to turn the vibrator to the highest level as he lined his lubed cock up to Wallace’s ass. He drove hard into him after the first slow thrust. Darby used the toy at the same pace that Hackett moved.

“ _Come._ ”

She titled her gaze from their bodies up to meet Hackett’s eyes as he glanced back at her. She was still trembling from her orgasm when she cracked her eyes open to watch Wallace make a mess of the covers while Hackett pulled out to climax all over Wallace’s back.

“So…hot tub anyone?” Wallace collapsed forward onto the mattress with a groan.

“Idiot.”

 


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“You could’ve screwed move over, and gotten salarian support.” Wrex joined Darby on top of a mountain of rubble. She was looking over at the wreckage of the shroud.

“The salarians have poetry, you have fucking ryncol. I went with what I know best.” Darby wiped at the grime on her forehead with a grimace. “You better fucking remember Mordin. The chatty fucker died so you can spawn.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wrex smacked her on the shoulder.

“Fuck.” Darby jolted forward. “I need that fucking shoulder.”

“I still think you’re at least a quarter Krogan.” Wrex followed her over to the shuttle that Cortez had just landed. “The stubborn, hard-headed quarter.”

“Sure. Get your fucking heavy ass to Palaven.” She shook his hand, took the bottle of ryncol he offered and jogged over to the shuttle. She collapsed into one of the seats between Vega and Garrus. “Let’s go, flyboy.”

Once _all_ of the politicians were off the damn _Normandy_ , Darby headed up to her quarters for a nap. She told Joker to detour to the Citadel before they headed to Eden Prime. She needed to figure out what the fuck the salarian councilor wanted with her.

Her _nap_ was cut short but a nightmare. Darby dragged herself into the bathroom. She flipped on the cold water and stood under it still dressed in shorts and a tanktop. The freezing spray cleared the lingering images of her dream.

She’d been walking in London, the decimated version, as she imagined it looked now after the initial reaper invasion. A pair of husks attacked her from behind, and she’d shot both of them, only to find they had the faces of her two men.

Shivering under the water, Darby turned it off and moved over to stand in front of the mirror.   She reached out to grab her razor to trim her hair back again. She ended up with a short Mohawk of sorts. She spiked it up then moved into her living quarters to pull on jeans and a t-shirt.

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Citadel._

_I’m trying to dock and no one is answering._

_You heard anything about this?_

_Something is going on._

_Joe_

* * *

 

With Vega and Garrus joining her in the shuttle, Darby had Cortez fly them over to as close to C-Sec headquarters as he could get them. They found Bailey with a bullet in the side trying to hold off Cerberus.

_Of course._

_Fucking Cerberus._

She was beginning to wish that Wallace had host the fucking Illusive Man, not just broken his jaw and a few ribs. They fought their way through C-secs offices and the Citadel. It reminded her of fighting the geth before she died, the first time.

The geth were certainly less _jumpy_ than the _modified_ Cerberus troops were. Her frustration at both Cerberus and the Council boiled over as she watched Thane bleeding on the ground. If the fuckers had just listened to her from the start, some of this could’ve been prevented.

She left Bailey to get someone to take care of her friend, and hopped into a skycar with her squad. The fucking jumpy fucker from Cebrerus was not getting away with this. Then the fucker stabbed her vehicle with a sword.

And then she shot Alenko.

In the head.

A perfect fucking head-shot, Darby felt less turmoil about the fact that she’d shot Udina a second later. Alenko refused to step aside when she found him guarding the councilors. She left Bailey to deal with everything, after pausing to tell the turian councilor to shove his thanks up his fucking ass, she went straight to the _Normandy_ and her bottle of ryncol.

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Casino._

_Aren’t you supposed to be meeting Hackett and Wallace in an hour?_

_Maybe less ryncol, more coffee and a cold shower?_

_And don’t bother, you can’t break my other leg when we’re on different ships in different systems._

_Put the bottle of ryncol down, stop drowning your sorrows. Alenko refused to trust and listen to you. You had two choices, let Udina succeed in his coup attempt, or shoot Alenko in order to stop Udina and Cerberus. You made the right call._

_Alenko made the wrong one._

_Sorry, Darby, but that’s the truth. So suck it up, marine, and get your ass off the floor.  Go take a cold shower, have some of that crap Vega calls coffee and get your ass over to your date with your two men.  
_

_Joe_


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Honey, I’m home.”

Hackett raised an eyebrow at Wallace. They were sitting at one of the bars in Anderson’s apartment waiting for Darby. He couldn’t recall ever hearing Darby greet them in quite that manner. It sounded like her though, and certainly _looked_ like their girl when she stepped behind the bar.

His frown deepened when Darby grabbed a bottle of bottle of Baileys to pour shots for the three of them. Darby didn’t do _sweet_ liquor. _Ever._ She either drank beer or something that would get her drunk off her ass.

“Since when do you drink soft fucking shit like that?” Wallace teased her. His tone light though Hackett could see the tightening in his shoulders.

“Fucker.” Darby’s voice held an edge that Hackett had never heard in it, not when she was talking to the two of them.

_‘What the hell was going on?’_

It was the question that Hackett could see plainly in Wallace’s eyes. Something was definitely going on here. He tried to shift the conversation to what had delayed her, she shrugged it off. He offered to make her a bacon and cheddar sandwich and she sneered at him.

Hackett raised an eyebrow at her. “You don’t _want_ me to make a bacon toastie?”

“I can think of better things to eat.” She tried to teasingly entice them upstairs.

It didn’t feel right. Hackett invited her to spar in the workout space in the downstairs bedroom. He reminded her that it was what she’d said she wanted to do earlier.   She shrugged and said ‘fine.’

Wallace grabbed him by the arm and leaned down to whisper. “What the fuck? We planned to go to the fucking casino.”

“Just play along,” Hackett muttered.

Sauntering in front of them, Darby stripped down to shorts and t-shirt. She wrapped her hands in boxing tape and then faced the two men. Her smile was cocky and forced.

“Who do you want to spar with?” Hackett placed a hand on Wallace’s shoulder to stop him from immediately moving forward.

“What’s the fucking matter, Admiral? Too scared to get a little dirty?” Darby taunted him.

“You want to fight with me?” He slowly removed his t-shirt and tossed it onto the bed. He wanted to push this as far as she would go. He kicked his shoes and socks off. He could easily go through the motions in jeans. “Let’s do it.”

“Steven,” Wallace cautioned.

Hackett didn’t get a chance to respond. Darby threw a fast punch that he just barely managed to dodge. She attacked in a frenzied manner that was difficult to read. It wasn’t how _Darby_ usually fought. She might be angry and unpredictable, but she fought with purpose. No move was ever wasted by her.

He was so busy thinking about it that he missed a move and took a hard right hook to the jaw. His eyes immediately went to Darby in time to catch the glimmer of satisfaction on her face. He turned to Wallace and nodded once, time for answers.

In seconds, Wallace had the woman pinned to the floor with her hands behind her back. He had one arm pushed up painfully high. She struggled underneath him to no avail.

“Who the fuck are you?” Wallace snarled at her.

“Darby Shepard, get the fuck off of me.” She continued to try to wriggle out of his hold.

“Darby fucking Shepard has never voluntarily punched Steven, _ever_. And she’d never fucking turn down bacon, _ever._ ” Wallace pushed her arm up even higher. “Who the _fuck_ are you?”

“A clone.”

Hackett glanced over his shoulder to find a _second_ Darby entering the room. She had a bruise on her right cheek and looked like she’d taken a bullet to the side if the wrapped bandages were any sign. She held a pistol in her right hand.

“A clone?”

“First, I’m going to prove that I’m the real fucking punk.” She stepped over to him and held up her left hand to show the ring on her finger. “The silver is a melted blend of our dog tags; you both wear almost identical rings. You sent me to boot camp in Madrid as a prank against Wallace.”

“I…”

Darby reached up to touch the bruise developing on his jaw. “And I would _never_ , ever fucking spar with you. _Ever._ I would never punch you like this, though I’ll kiss it fucking better if you like.”

“I believe you.” Hackett turned towards the two on the floor.

“Good.”

“So what the fuck happened?” Wallace stood up with the clone still struggling against his iron grasp.

“Cerberus had a contingency plan that escaped. Someone tried to kill me earlier while I was on my way here. I managed to stop them and get the perpetrators handed over to C-sec. It wasn’t until we got them there that I found out about the fucking clone.” Darby focused her attention on the woman in Wallace’s arms. “Let her go.”

“Excuse me?” Hackett raised an eyebrow at her.

“Do it, Stuart. Please.” Darby ignored Hackett and waited for Wallace to release the woman he held. The clone immediately ran for the door. Darby lifted her pistol and shot her clone in the back of the head. She stomped over to where the body fell to finish off the clip. “Fucking bitch, fucking think you can take over my fucking life and touch my fucking men. Punch _my_ fucking Admiral. I don’t fucking think so.”

Hackett told Wallace to send a message to Bailey to get someone out to the apartment to take care of the body. He walked over to take the pistol from Darby. “Your fucking Admiral?”

“Shut up.” She lifted her shirt to show her tattoo and then crouched down to show the clone was missing it. “In case you had any doubts.”

“None.” He led her away from the body. It wouldn’t be wise for Darby to think too long about the clone, or having shot her. “We knew something was wrong. The sparring was the concrete evidence that it wasn’t you.”

Darby leaned up to lightly kiss the bruise on his jaw. “Fucking bitch. Can I shoot her again?”

“ _No.”_

“I think you did the fucking job already, Blondie.” Wallace joined them in the downstairs office. “C-sec will be here shortly.”

Hackett reached down to keep her shirt up as he got a better look at the bandage haphazardly wrapped around her waist. “Did you actually see the doc or did Wrex do this for you?”

“Wrex had ryncol,” Darby grinned. “It just grazed me, sort of.”

“How do you get ‘sort of’ fucking grazed?” Wallace asked.

“We’re going to Huerta.” Hackett wanted to make sure the medi-gel had done its job.

Darby rolled her eyes at him. She reached down to slowly unwind the medical wrap. The only sign left on her side that she’d been hit was an angry scar. It went across the side of her ribs, a few inches to one side and it might’ve been a different story.

“It ruined my favorite fucking hoodie.” Darby glanced down when his fingers grazed along her side underneath the scar. “I’m fine, Steven.”

“Fucking Cerberus.” Wallace shook his head. “Glad you shot the bitch.”

“Me fucking too.” She grinned at him then laughed when Hackett kissed her new scar. “See, all fucking better.”

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Clone._

_Should’ve kept it and made it fight against Cerberus._

_Just saying._

_You ok?_

_Joe_

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Clone._

_I’ve killed a squad mate and myself in the last twenty-four hours, plus lost two friends._

_There is not enough fucking ryncol in the world for me to be ok._

_Darby_

* * *

 

“Stuart?” Hackett shook Wallace’s shoulder but the he didn’t even pause in his snoring.

Getting out of bed, Hackett dragged a t-shirt over his head and wandered out to the second floor balcony to see where Darby had gone. The apartment was dark, but he heard the sounds of someone punching the sandbag downstairs. He headed down the stairs.

He stepped _over_ the empty bottles on the floor. Darby had apparently drunk her way through a bottle of scotch, four beers and a few miniature bottles of vodka. After picking them off of the floor and tossing them into the trashcan in the corner, he turned towards her.

Dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Darby was pounding away at the heavy bag that dangled from the ceiling.  She had been going at it for a while because the shirt was plastered to her back with sweat.  He leaned against the wall near the door to the closet.

“Go back to fucking bed.” She dragged her forearm across her brow and then went back to her fighter’s stance. “I don’t want to fucking talk about it.”

“Who’s talking?” Hackett could wait her out.

She grabbed the swinging bag and glared over at him. “How’s your jaw?”

“I’m fine.”

Darby walked over while unwrapping her boxing tap from her hands. She leaned up to kiss the bruise on his jaw. “I’m going to shower.”

Hackett caught her wrist in his hand. “You were quiet all evening, through dinner and a truly awful movie.”

“And?”

“Do you want to talk about the clone?” Hackett asked. “Or maybe about Major Alenko?”

She reached down to take his hand away from her wrist. “I’ll be in the fucking shower.”

“Darby.”

“It’s fucking war. People die. What the fuck do you want me to do? Cry?” She stormed past him into the bathroom. He followed and ducked when she tossed her shirt at him.

“Would it help?” Hackett stripped out of his own clothes to join her in the shower.

“No.” Darby ducked under the water to avoid him.

With his hands on her shoulders, Hackett twisted her around and eased her out from under the spray. Darby clenched her fists by her side for a few minutes. He lifted his hand up to gesture her to come closer.

“ _Steven._ ”

“Stuart _never_ needs to know that you had a momentary lapse in your _marine_ façade.” Hackett had a feeling that if she didn’t get some of the emotion out, she was going to eventually crack under the pressure. “I’m just holding you.”

“In the fucking shower?”

“Yes, if you need it.” He didn’t move towards her. She needed to make the decision herself.

She slammed her fist against the shower wall and then threw her arms around him. Her head dropped against his chest. Hackett wound one arm around her, his other hand reached up to massage the back of her neck.

“I’m fucking tired of being the person who fucking shoots people because no one else has the fucking guts to do it.” She tilted her head up and kissed the bruise on his jaw again. “Fucking bitch. Should’ve shot her twice.”

_“Darby.”_

“I don’t want to fucking cry on your fucking shoulder.” She leaned her head against his chest. “I want to find the Illusive Man and his jumpy fucking pet and kill both of them. I want to eviscerate the fucking reapers, then I want to fucking open a fucking pub in London.”

“So that’s a no to crying?”

“Fucker.” She sputtered as he pushed her back under the shower. She bent forward with her hands on her knees as she started to laugh. “Fucking Admirals.”

“Your fucking admiral, apparently.” He ruffled her hair when she stood back up. “We _love_ you.”

“Yea, yea, fucker.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Charlie_

_To: Darby; Joe_

_Subj: Davis._

_He made it to London._

_I’m staying in Paris. Admiral Anderson asked me to lead the small group of Alliance marines here. We’re trying to keep the city from being completely destroyed._

_He’ll be ok, right?_

_Charlie_

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe; Charlie_

_Subj: re: Davis._

_As long as he stays away from tall fences, he’ll be fine._

_It’s a fucking war, Charlie._

_I’m hoping that we’re all fucking okay when the dust settles._

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Seriously?_

_Comfort. Darby, COMFORT._

_We offer friends COMFORT when they are scared for their husbands._

_Why exactly is Hackett trusting you to deal with the politicians?_

_Joe_

* * *

 

When the quarian admirals boarded the ship and explained what they were doing, Darby briefly thought about joining forces with the geth. _Fucking quarians._ She stood on the _Normandy_ airlock staring out at the damaged docking tube while she seriously reconsidered her life choices. She’d only agreed to it because they needed the damn fleet and she liked Tali.

“EDI?”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Get me a fucking private comm channel to Admiral Hackett,” Darby ordered. She turned to Tali and Garrus and told them to wait for her to slowly walk over to the geth dreadnought.

“Commander Shepard?”

“ _Admiral Hackett._ ”

“What exactly are you doing? EDI just informed me that you insisted on a private comm channel,” Hackett asked.

“I’m walking across a severely damaged docking tube with mag boots in the middle of a fucking battle between the geth and quarian fleets.” Darby carefully skirted around the first of a series of large fucking holes. “Entertain me.”

“Entertain you?” Hackett repeated. “Entertain you. I’m the Admiral in charge of every fleet we have, and you want me to entertain you.”

“I’m literally less than an inch on either fucking side of my feet from getting spaced into a massive fire fight between two fleets. Fucking distract me.” Darby glanced through one of the openings to stare down at the view of Rannoch. She forced herself to continue moving. “Listen, you blue –eyed fuckity, talk to me for fuck’s sake.”

His low laugh settled her nerves she wouldn’t admit to having in the first place. Hackett started telling her about his first command. He was just getting to the good part when the tube fell out from under her boots.

 _“Fuck.”_ Her quiet curse seemed to echo in her helmet.

“Darby?”

“Yeah.”

“You all right?”

“Tube fucking dropped.” Darby switched comm channels momentarily to tell Joker to move the _Normandy_ to a different tube then went back to Hackett. “Time to shoot the fucking geth.”

“I’ll talk to you…”

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Darby decided if he was going to send her into fucking shit like this, he could come along for the ride. “Listen in, you might learn something.”

 _“Darby._ ”

“Hush, I’m going to have EDI join you onto the other comm channel so shut the fuck up.” Darby thought it would prove entertaining if nothing else.

Hackett stayed on the comm while they fought through the ship. She found it highly fucking amusing when he muttered a curse at the quarian admirals who started to fire on the dreadnought while she was still inside. He was _less_ amused when he heard her punch Admiral Gerrel.

“Was that necessary?”

“Yes, fuck off.” She told EDI to close the connection. Hackett didn’t need to hear her choice words for Gerrel when she kicked him off of her ship.

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Quarians._

_We’re lucky all she did was punch the fucker._

_She could’ve cracked the bastard’s suit open._

_I’m more concerned about her uploading herself into a fucking virtual world with the geth. What the fuck was she thinking?_

_I still don’t understand why you think it would be a bad idea for me to join the Normandy. What could possible go fucking wrong?_

_Plus, she keeps taking Vega in her squad. I don’t fucking like it._

_Shut up, you don’t like it either._

_Stuart_

* * *

 

_From: Steven Hackett_

_To: Stuart Wallace_

_Subj: re: Darby._

_Fine, fine._

_Join the Normandy for a few missions._

_I tell you what, if it goes fine, I’ll admit to being wrong. If it ends badly with you two arguing violently with each other, you have to get your ass to the Crucible and help me organize the spec ops units._

_Deal?_

_Steven_

* * *

 

_From: Darby Shepard_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: re: Orders._

_Have you lost your fucking mind? Cause you need to fucking find it again._

_I fucking love both of you, but Wallace…on my ship…in my squad?_

_I’m fucking in charge, you tell him that. I’m not going to have him…this is going to end very fucking badly. You owe me…beer and hot chocolate and books and fucking stuff._

_If this is a sick payback for punching Gerrel, you are a mean fucking fuckity._

_Darby_

_P.S. We are not your twisted scientific experiment._

* * *

 

Darby stood in the shuttle bay with Vega and Cortez. They’d been looking over the shuttle after rescuing one of the quarian admirals. Cortez had already fixed up the slight damage from a rocket. She teased him about being in love with the fucking thing.

“Cruel, Lola, cruel. Don’t tease a man when he’s down.” Vega ducked when Cortez tossed a greasy rag at him. “Come on, Esteban.”

“I’ll buy you both fucking beer if you shut the hell up and get this thing ready. We’re heading down to Rannoch.” Darby shoved Vega towards his work-bench and headed over to order a new upgrade for her weapons. She’d been holding out for an upgrade on her N7 rifle.

The addition of Wallace to the _Normandy_ crew had gone so far without incident. He’d glanced around the open areas on the ship and promptly tossed his bag into _her_ quarters. _Big fucking surprise._ It had been nice having him around.

_And then they went to Rannoch._

“You’re not fucking hopping out of the damn ship to face a reaper on foot.” Wallace grabbed Darby’s arm to stop her. “That’s a fucking order.”

Darby glared at him. She used her biotics to shove him back into the seat. “Do you have a fucking better plan to stop this? Cause I got nothing, and you sure as hell can’t run fucking fast enough to do it.”

“ _Blondie._ ”

“No, my fucking ship, my fucking orders. Sit your ass down, _Admiral_.” She grabbed the laser rifle and squeezed around him to get to the door.  She paused to glance up to meet his eyes. “It’ll be fucking fine. How complicated could it fucking be?”

“Just bring your fucking ass back safely.” Wallace looked like he wanted to order her to stay again so she hopped out with a wink at him. “Fucking punk.”

She didn’t see Wallace again until she’d basically yelled the fucking warring factions into behaving like grown-ups not children. It had surprisingly worked. Leaving Tali to spend a little time on her planet for the first time, Darby made her way to the waiting shuttle to find Wallace sitting with a frown on his face.

 _Fuck_.

“Stuart.” Darby sat next to him as they waited for Tali. “You can’t fucking order me not to be the fucking marine you trained me to be.”

“I know.”

“And?”

“I don’t have to fucking like it.” He bumped his arm against hers. “You did good.”

“Of course.”

“Punk.”

 


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Kick. It.”

Darby stared suspiciously at the swirling blue orb then back at Wallace. “You fucking kick it.”

“I outrank you.”

“Age before beauty and fucking intelligence.” She bowed low with a wicked grin.

“I am beginning to understand Admiral Hackett’s hesitation at letting you two work together on the same ship.” Vega took several steps back when they turned to glare at him. “I’ll just…go over there…and poke a different orb.”

“C’mon Blondie, kick the fucking thing.” Wallace bumped her shoulder with the edge of his rifle.

“You fucking first.” Darby glanced over her shoulder when Cortez let them know the shuttle was working. She pulled out her own rifle and shot the orb. “Problem solved.”

“Punk.”

“You two might want to focus on the incoming pendejos.” Vega drew their attention to what looked like meteors flying out of the sky.

Wallace frowned as it turned into reaper forces. “Fuck. Remember how to fucking shoot, Blondie?”

“Fuck you.”

His attention stayed on the husks until Wallace noticed Cortez stepping over to Darby as she slid out of the diving mech. _Fuck._ He stormed over to catch the tail end of their conversation about the sea-worthiness of the Triton ADS. Cortez appeared to believe the mech could handle a deep sea dive.

_‘Maybe.’_

“You are _not_ fucking…” Wallace caught the fire in Darby’s eyes and decided to change tactics immediately. “Let me do it.”

“You?” Darby snorted… _loudly_. “You wouldn’t fucking fit.”

“ _Blondie._ ”

“My ship. My fucking decision.” Darby dodged his hand when he tried to pull her back. She clambered up into the mech and sealed it with Cortez’s help. “I’ll be fucking fine.”

“Don’t…”

“I’ll be right fucking back.” She winked at him.

He watched the fucking thing trudge towards the end of the platform and launch into the ocean. He walked over to grab Cortez by the back of his uniform. “She better be fucking back or you’re going in after her.”

She wasn’t _right fucking back_. It took almost an hour or more for the damn mech to launch itself up out of the ocean. Wallace rammed his way through two brutes to get to Darby when she tumbled out of the Triton. He lifted her up and raced to the shuttle.

“Blondie?” He knelt beside her on the floor of the shuttle. He pulled off her gauntlets to find her hands were like ice cubes. “Fucking hell.”

“Get us to the _Normandy_ , Esteban.” Vega shared a concerned look with Wallace. “Let’s go.”

“C’mon, Blondie, fucking wake up.” Wallace rested his hands on either side of her face trying to help warm her up. “Fucking punk.”

She sat up suddenly, coughing violently. Wallace let her scoot backwards away from him. He frowned when he spotted the blood on her nose. She eased up into one of the seats with a groan.

“Do _not_ fucking do that ever again. Do you fucking hear me?” Wallace bent down in front of her. He shook her shoulder lightly. “I don’t give a fucking shit if it is your _ship_.”

“Fuck off, it worked.” Darby pushed his hand off of her. “Did you want to fucking die down there?”

* * *

 

_From: Jeff Moreau_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Shepard and Wallace._

_They’ve been brawling in the Shuttle Bay for an hour. We can’t get them to stop. Vega’s got a busted nose for his efforts._

_I’m flying the Normandy to your location._

_We’ll be there in an hour or so. I’m assuming that you’d prefer both Admiral Wallace and Commander Shepard to not tear each other to pieces in the middle of a war._

_Joker_

* * *

 

Hackett heard the yelling as the elevator reached the last deck on the _Normandy_. He stepped out once the door opened to find Darby and Wallace going at each other. They appeared to be _sparring_ and _arguing._ It was a dangerous combination.

He watched for a few minutes while the two circled around each other. Their armor was piled up on the floor near the shuttle. They’d stripped down to their fatigue cargo pants and t-shirts.

“What the _hell_ are you two doing?” Hackett decided to intervene before someone got hurt.

Darby twisted her head toward Hackett just as Wallace charged her. The two of them went flying in Hackett’s direction. Darby used her biotics at the last mine to avoid hitting him. Instead, Wallace drove her straight into a work bench.

“Fuck me. Get the fuck off of me.” Darby rolled out from under Wallace. She staggered to her feet with one arm gingerly holding her side. “Fucking _Wall_.”

Hackett controlled his anger until they had Darby in the Med Bay. Once Doctor Chakwas had Darby’s bruised ribs taped up, he dismissed the doctor. He _finally_ unleashed his irritation at their carelessness and lack of control.

Darby immediately pointed at Wallace. “He fucking started it, and for the fucking record, I said this was a stupid ass idea.”

“ _Commander Shepard_.” Hackett snapped at her. “I would _expect_ an Alliance officer to be able to control their temper even with provocation.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she shrugged. “What the fuck do you want from me? I got the fucking mind controlling giant squid to help in the war effort; I’ve gotten you three fucking fleets and the krogans. I’ve fucking created miracles, do you need rainbows shooting out of my ass to appreciate it?”

 _“Darby.”_ Hackett stepped over to her. He threaded his fingers through the short tuft of hair on her head. “You’ve done _amazingly_ well with almost _zero_ help. I’m not questioning that. And I agree that Wallace on your ship was a _terrible_ idea.”

“I can still fucking hear you.” Wallace threw a packet of medi-gel at him. “Sorry, Blondie.”

“Fucker.” She grinned at Hackett after flipping Wallace off. “So, does this mean the lumbering fuckity has to go baby-sit you for a while?”

Hackett hadn’t thought that far ahead. “ _Shit._ ”

“I am not feeling the fucking love.” Wallace threw another medi-gel at Hackett. “You’re hurting my feeling.”

“How?” Darby poked him in the stomach. “It’s impossible to get through all this muscle.”

“Move your hand a little fucking lower.” He winked at her.

“Idiot.”


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Evert Bayer_

_Subj: Darby._

_Is she talking to Joe?_

_We haven’t really heard a fucking thing from the punk since she left Thessia._

_She argued with Steven about going to Horizon to investigate Sanctuary. She won’t fucking respond to our hails now._

_And yes, I understand my relationship isn’t your fucking problem._

_Joker responded to our repeated hails finally to say that ‘The Commander is currently on Horizon dealing with the mess the Alliance didn’t want to clear up.’ I’m hazarding a guess that the fucking blonde punk told him to say that._

_Stuart_

Even with everything Darby had seen since the war started, her dreams were haunted by one thing, Hackett and Wallace dying. It was always the same fucking nightmare, the two men being killed in front of her. Her solution was to avoid them.

_If Darby didn’t see them, they wouldn’t die on her._

It wasn’t until Darby was watching the vids on her _resurrection_ on Cronos that she regretted the decision to ignore them. She hadn’t even said she fucking loved them. _Fuck._ Garrus glanced at her in concern but she waved him off to bring up the next vid.

They were heading deeper into the station when it dawned on Darby that she should’ve been hearing more from the battle, _feeling_ more from it. The Alliance fleet was engaging Cerberus. She switched channels on her comm to a secure one and sent a hail to Hackett.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing out there?” She didn’t bother with hellos.

“I want _everyone_ to come out of this _alive_ , Commander,” Hackett responded sharply.

“Steven.” She tried again. “We’re deep in the fucking station at this point. We’re fine. Get the fuckers, let me worry about what’s happening inside.”

“Keep your damn…stay alive, that’s an order. I…” He paused for a few minutes and Darby waited _impatiently._ “Stay alive.”

“Yeah.”

The amount of satisfaction that Darby felt at Kai Leng’s death was probably worrisome. With the Cronos station cleared completely, she was only disappointed by the fact the Illusive Man wasn’t there. _Fucking coward._ They made their way back to the shuttle where Cortez had managed to get the thing working again.

_Fucking miracle worker._

If anyone dared to give her a fucking medal for the war, Darby was going to give the stupid thing to Cortez. She was in her quarters cleaning her weapons in preparation for heading for Earth when Joker told her Admiral Hackett requested permission to board the _Normandy_.

_Request?_

_Fucking request._

She set her weapons down and headed to the second deck to great the Admiral. She wasn’t surprised when Wallace exited the airlock behind Hackett. They weren’t going to let her join the front lines without speaking to her.

Hackett finished addressing the fleets then followed Darby into the War Room to discuss the upcoming jump to Sol with Anderson. She attempted to guide the two men back to the airlock and their ship when Wallace tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the elevator. She glared at her crew as the door closed.

“Put me fucking down you overgrown child.” Darby kneed Wallace in the chest.

“Is there any particular fucking reason you’ve been avoiding us?” Wallace set her on her feet just inside her quarters. He pointed to the flashing light on her terminal. “That means you should fucking answer it.”

“Huh.” Darby leaned around his arm to glance at it. “I thought it meant it was fucking broken.”

“Punk.”

“The Reapers…”

Wallace placed his hand over her mouth. “Steven has something to say.”

“ _Thanks._ ” Hackett shook his head at Wallace. He rested a hand on Darby’s shoulder. “We _love_ you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fucking idiots.” Darby pushed out from between them. “Save it for after the fucking war.”

“ _Darby._ ”

“Not now. I can’t fucking do my job if we do this now.” She started for the elevator only to have Wallace step in front of it. Hackett came up behind her. “Not fucking now, damn it.”

“We know you don’t like ‘goodbyes’.” Hackett pushed her forward until she bumped into Wallace. “But we wanted to remind you that…”

“You have two men waiting for you to fucking come back to them.” Wallace grabbed her by the chin to tilt her head up. “You fucking come back this time.”

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Citadel._

_I’m attached to all of my limbs._

_Joe_

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Citadel._

_Please?_

_Darby_

* * *

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Citadel._

_Only if you promise to tell them._

_I’ll be there in thirty._

_Joe_

* * *

 

Darby shut the omni-tool she’d pilfered from the Illusive Man and stared over at Anderson’s lifeless body. She’d done her fucking job, now she wanted to a fucking nap. She’d hounded Joe into heading to the Citadel to give her a lift to Dublin. She planned to sleep for a week in the loft above Ian’s pub.

_If it was still there._

“Admiral? Is the fucking comm still working?” Darby got to her feet to start toward the keeper tunnels. She wasn’t sure of the comms had been destroyed when the Crucible had been fired. “Steven? Anyone?”

“Darrrrby? I’m…we’re…back into Sol. Are you…” Hackett’s voice came through in unintelligible pieces. “Are you…”

“It fucking worked.”

“Are you all right?” Hackett appeared to have found a better channel, or a clearer one at least. “Darby?”

“I’m…yeah.”

“We’ll be there…”

“But I won’t.” Darby held her breath as she raced through the tunnel filled with decaying bodies. She made it through the other side, through another tunnel and down into one of the upper wards. “Steven?”

“What do you mean ‘you won’t’?”

“I’m going to get some fucking rest.” Darby pressed her hand against the wound on her side as she slowly made her way through the debris towards what was left of the docking bay.

“Don’t you leave us, damn it.” Hackett muttered something under his breath to someone then spoke to her again, “stay on the line, Darby.”

“Steven.” She hesitated as she finally found what she was looking for just as a shuttle from Joe’s ship came into view. “I’ll be back, I fucking promise.”

 


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

 Ian’s pub was _open_ for business when they arrived in Dublin. Ian took one look at Darby and handed her a bottle of whiskey. He turned her towards the stairs that led up to the loft over the bar. She trudged up the steps while sipping straight from the bottle.

_She slept for three days._

_Ate everything Ian set in front of her._

_Then slept for three more fucking days._

She woke up on the seventh day to discover she was _not alone_ in bed. Her eyes opened to find her two idiots stretched out on either side of her. It was miracle the fucking bed hadn’t collapsed. They both had arms draped across her.

_Probably to prevent her from leaving._

_Fucking idiots._

“Before I let Wallace yell at you, I’d like an explanation as to why you selfishly bailed on us.” Hackett rolled over on his side to stare down at her. “I’m waiting.”

“Fuck you.” Darby eased her arm out from between their bodies to flip him off. “I fucking risked everything to save all of your ungrateful asses. I deserved to be a little fucking selfish.”

“And you couldn’t fucking tell us?”

Darby twisted around to face Wallace. She reached up to pinch his lips together. “First, I did fucking tell you, well Steven. And second, I have no doubts that Joe told you exactly where I was within a fucking hour.”

“Punk.”

She grinned at him then winced when he grabbed her waist. “Fuck.”

“Blondie?” Wallace lifted up the hem of her t-shirt to see the still healing bullet wound. “You were fucking shot? Did you see a doctor?”

“Uh. No?” Darby had checked to makes sure there was nothing in the wound and used medi-gel to heal it. “Stop poking the fucking thing.”

Wallace hopped up out of the bed and started throwing his clothes back on. He bent down to lift Darby out of the bed and refused to put her down while Hackett ‘helped’ her dress. He carried her down the stairs and out of the bar. She waved her middle finger at Ian, the traitorous fucker, who just laughed at her.

She was a little surprised when the ship waiting for the three of them turned out to be the _Normandy_. Doctor Chakwas read her the riot act as she checked the _healing_ wound out. It seemed a little unnecessary since it turned out it was _fine_ and nothing needed to be done.

_Fucking idiots._

Instead of allowing them to guide her up to her quarters, Darby headed to the crew mess to catch up with the others. Traynor told her that Garrus and Tali had already found transport off of Earth. They were heading to Palaven to search for his family. Liara had left, probably to rebuild her Shadow Broker network.

The skeleton crew left on the _Normandy_ was in the midst of repairs. It had suffered a lot of damage while fleeing the relay. Darby was surprised that the ship had made it back to Sol as quickly as it did. She was _less_ surprised at the fact that Hackett was using it as his temporary command post.

_Rebuilding was going to take a lot of time, effort and credits._

“I should’ve fucking hibernated longer.” Darby dropped into one of the seats in the mess and laid her head on her arms on the table. “I could fucking sleep for a century.”

“You slept for six fucking days.” Wallace stepped over to pour a cup of coffee for her.

Hackett sat across from her. “The Alliance…”

“No.”

“But…”

“I said fucking _no_.” Darby clutched at the mug that Wallace gave her. “I’m not fucking doing a thing for the Alliance. I’ve got plans.”

“Oh? And do we feature in those fucking plans? Or are you done with us too?” Wallace leaned forward with his fists pressed against the top of the table while he glared at her. “Is that fucking it?”

“Don’t be a fucking idiot.” She left her coffee on the table and stood up to walk to the elevator.

This was a conversation that shouldn’t be handled in front of _everyone_. Darby avoided the angry looks from the two idiots who joined her in the elevator. She sank down onto her couch and stared up at them.

“Ian sold me the pub that he owns in London.” Darby slouched down so her head rested against the cushion. She scratched her head before continuing. “Look, I’m built for fucking war not peace. I’m not interested in being the fucking poster girl for _hope_. Fuck that shit; I don’t want medals or a fucking desk job.”

“And?”

“I’m going to rebuild the bar, I’m sure it’s destroyed. I’ll fucking turn it into one of those places that you can drink and read a book. Like a lending library but with fucking beer instead of coffee.” Darby had been thinking about it for months since Ian mentioned he was tired of running two bars in different cities. “I’ll need help with renovation.”

“Oh?” Wallace’s frowned turned slowly into a grin. “Will you? Lots of heavy fucking lifting?”

“I pay in blow jobs and beer.” She returned his smile then glanced over at Hackett. “It’ll keep us in London. London’s a good place for the _new_ Alliance headquarters.”

“It is.” Hackett rubbed his chin thoughtfully while he considered it. “You are a conniving punk.”

“Me?” She shrugged innocently. “I told you that I’d be fucking back.”

“ _Punk._ ”

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: the Lovebirds._

_They’re safe and sound in Paris. Davis broke his leg, Charlie escaped relatively uninjured. Charlie said they plan to stay in Paris. Their apartment was undamaged, and the Alliance can use all the help it can get in the city._

_Bayer wanted to head back to Madrid but the base there is completely destroyed._

_My smuggling routes are all screwed up so I’m doing more humanitarian type deliveries for the moment._

_I’ll be in London in a few days. Why exactly have you been so damn busy anyway?_

_I’ll bring you the cases of beer that you wanted if you promise to convince Wallace to badger Bayer into staying in London. I make more trips to London than I do Madrid._

_Joe_


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. *sad face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you've all enjoyed this iteration of Darby's story.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_One Year Later…_

Standing outside with a cigarette dangling from her lips, Darby stared up at the finished sign on the pub. _Deloris’ Books and Pints._ She’d thought about naming it something else, but since the pub was only a few blocks from the old library where she’d met Deloris. It seemed a fitting memorial.

Wallace stole the cigarette from her. “It’s good.”

“Good? It’s fucking brilliant.” Darby grabbed a fresh cigarette for herself.

The original pub had been practically a landmark in the neighborhood. It had been almost completely destroyed in the inside, though the building itself was relatively sound. It had taken Darby and Wallace a year of hard work to get it rebuilt, refurbished and looking like a fucking pub.

Ian had recommended a friend who created beautiful hand-carved wooden sign that looked like it had belonged to the original pub. The inside of the pub had been turned into a mixture of modern technology and old style comfort, dark, wooden beams overhead combined with wooden floors, leather benches and sleek burgundy tables. There were a number of public terminals. Darby’s favorite part had to be the floor to ceiling bookshelves lined with books.

She spent most of her time behind the bar. Ian had taught her the tricks of the trade over the years. Within days of opening, the pub was already making a profit. It helped that not many pubs had reopened in that part of the city.

“So when’s the fucking party?” Wallace drew her attention back to him.

“Seven.” Darby had shut the pub for a private part for her old crew, recruit class and old friends from the war. “Did you bring in the dextro shit for Garrus and Tali?”

“It arrived with Wrex’s ryncol.” Wallace’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t even fucking think about touching the ryncol. You are not getting drunk before everyone arrives.”

“Fucker.”

He shoved her and laughed when Darby stumbled over a nearby bench. She started to chase him down the sidewalk when Hackett came into view. Using her biotics to cause Wallace to tip over, she walked back up to the front door of the pub as Hackett stepped out of his shuttle.

“Can’t I leave you two alone for a second?” Hackett ran his fingers along the spiky, short blonde Mohawk that Darby currently sported. “Did you let Stuart put the gel in your hair this morning?”

“Fuck you.” She glared at him then pointed up at the sign. “We finally got the real fucking sign.”

“Looks good.”

“That’s all I fucking get? I custom order a hand-crafted sign and your level of enthusiasm rates somewhere around the level that it usually is when I volunteer to cook breakfast.” Darby gave an exaggerated sigh.

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Charlie & Davis._

_What do you mean they’re bringing the kid?_

_What kid?_

_They have a kid? When the fuck did they get a kid? Who the fuck would trust Davis with a kid? He’d probably drop the fucking brat._

_Seriously?_

_Darby_

* * *

 

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Charlie & Davis._

_Let’s pretend for five seconds that you have a tiny amount of tact and common sense in your brain, somewhere._

_They adopted an orphan that they rescued in Paris a few weeks ago._

_I can’t imagine why the hell they didn’t tell you._

_Try to be nice about it. I know kids aren't your damn thing, just…shove the kid at Hackett if he comes near you._

_Joe_

* * *

 

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Fuck you._

_They do realize I own a fucking pub, right?_

_It’s not… kid friendly._

_Darby_

* * *

 

Charlie and Davis wisely decided _not_ to bring their new son to the pub. It was wise because within an hour of the party starting, Darby and Wrex were already head-butting each other. Wallace wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her to the other side of the bar. She promised Wrex a rematch and went back to start pouring drinks for everyone.

“Oi, Darby, stop sneaking into the back room to make-out with your boyfriends.” Joe threw a bottle cap at her head as Wallace dragged her into the stockroom.

“Fuck you.” Darby barely got the words out before she was pulled further into the room. Wallace turned her around so she was facing Hackett who had joined them. “Steven?”

“So this party…”

Her eyes narrowed immediately at the tone in his voice. “What about this fucking party?”

“We were thinking…”

 _“No._ ”

“We haven’t…”

“I am fucking happy with my little bar, and my fucking books, and you two fucking idiots in my bed.” Darby elbowed Wallace twice, since she wouldn’t elbow Hackett. “Whatever your brilliant fucking plan is, _no._ ”

“So you don’t want to adopt the kitten that we found?” Hackett lifted up a tiny white kitten with black ears and blue eyes. “He’s been hanging around my office all week.”

Darby grabbed the tiny meowing critter and clutched it to her chest. “ _Mine._ And I’m calling him, Wally.”

“You little…” Wallace caved in the face of the furry creature that Darby held up to him. “Fucking punk.”

“Doesn’t he look like a Wally?”

“I’m not saying a damn thing.” Hackett shook his head and laughed as she continued to argue with Wallace. “This is the strangest family in existence.”

“Best fucking family in existence.”


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an Author's Note.

If anyone is interested, I'm writing a multiple chapter alternate for this story (for the part after Aratoht) for Darby here:  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1750967>


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas miracle...or epilogue as it were. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you've all enjoyed this iteration of Darby's story.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Bored._

_Why do I need to provide entertainment? It’s not my fault your men are busy. Mine’s just as busy._

_Never mind._

_You’ll threaten to break my other fucking leg and I’ll agree anyway. Let’s go on a pub crawl. We can start at Ian’s pub in Dublin and wander around the city._

_How about it?_

_And leave a note for your fucking men this time, all right? The Wall is terrifying as hell when he thinks you’re missing._

_Joe_

* * *

 

Darby meant to leave a note.

She really fucking meant to leave a note, a big one near the kittens’ food where Wallace was guaranteed to see it. It wasn’t her fault Wally and Wrex had chosen that moment to get tangled in the closet. She was already late when she got the fury monsters free. She completely forgot about the message.

“Where’s Bayer?” Darby reclined on the couch in Joe’s quarters on his ship while they made the short trip to Dublin.

“Busy.”

“Ahh. Fuckers. Why are the Alliance fuckities always busy?” Darby easily caught the beer he tossed to her. She saluted him before taking a sip. “I mean I haven’t seen either of my fuckers in two days. Don’t they know better than to leave me alone by myself? I get bored.”

“Idiots.”

“ _Exactly._ ”

“What’d you do with the kittens?” Joe flipped his bottle cap in the air a few times then glared when Darby used her biotics to steal it.

“Vega’s babysitting.”

“You got babysitters for your cats?” Joe snorted. He ducked to avoid the bottle cap she launched at him. “Seriously? You have Vega looking after your cats. Wallace is going to kill him, then you.”

“Fair point. I’ll be too drunk to care by the time he finds me,” Darby grinned.

She considered sending at least Hackett a message on her omni-tool, but decided not to. If the fuckers weren’t going to bother to be around for Christmas, she wasn’t going to get all worked up on telling them where she was going. _Fuckers._ Fucking fuckity fuckers who really should’ve fucking known better.

“Stop cursing them out in your head, it’s not normal.” Joe laughed when she glared at him. “Two hundred credits says it takes them a day to realize we’re gone.”

“Four hundred says it takes them two days.”

* * *

 

_From: Stuart Wallace_

_To: Steven Hackett_

_Subj: Darby._

_She went AWOL with Joe._

_She left the cats with Vega who is an incompetent maggot who is trying to hide behind Cortez because he thinks I’m going to kill him for touching the kittens._

_I haven’t decided yet._

_So want to go with me and Bayer to find our wayward Blondie?_

_Stuart_

_P.S. Think Blondie would mind if I dent Vega’s skull a little? Nothing fatal._

* * *

 

Figuring out where Joe’s ship went wasn’t all that complicated.   It wasn’t as easy to find the two friends who’d already left Ian’s pub by the time the three men arrived. Wallace’s temper was starting to rise as they trudged through three different pubs only to find Joe and Darby gone.

_Fucking blonde punk._

“I’ll check to see if Joe’s ship is still docked.” Bayer wandered down the sidewalk to try to get in contact with someone at the skyport.

Wallace glanced over at Hackett who was standing at the edge of the curb with his arms folded across his chest as he looked up at the few stars which were visible. “Think the blonde one was pissed about Christmas?”

Hackett tilted his head toward Wallace. “Of _course_ she was.”

“Fuck.” Wallace threw his arm around Hackett’s shoulder. “She’s going to be as drunk as a biotic can get when we find her if she’s fucking angry with us.”

“I do believe I mentioned we shouldn’t _both_ be absent for an extended period. A bored Darby is a dangerous Darby.” Hackett pushed Wallace’s arm off his shoulder as Bayer approached. “Well?”

“Still here.” Bayer sounded incredibly frustrated. “How damn hard can it be to find a blonde biotic and a smuggler who limps everywhere?”

“Do you remember boot camp with those fucking maggots?” Wallace laughed at the grimace on Bayer’s face. “There are only two more pubs on Ian’s list of possibilities. Let’s see if we can find them.”

It figured they found them at the last bar on the list. The two miscreants had taken a corner booth to themselves and it was covered in empty shot glasses and rows of beer bottles. Darby appeared to be trying to build a replica of the _Normandy_ out of the glasses.

“Shit.” Joe spotted the three men looming over their table first. “Darby.”

“Wha…oh.” Darby lifted her head up from the table to glare at Wallace. He laughed when he realized she was having trouble deciphering which blurry figure was him. “Fuckity. Stop moving around.”

“You left the kittens with Vega.” Wallace reached out to pluck the beer out of her hand. “I think you two maggots have had enough.”

Darby turned to Joe though she gestured wildly at Wallace. “Why’s Wallish so grumpy?”

“You _left_ the kittens with Vega.”

Darby started looking into the glasses on the table for one with alcohol in it. “Vega likes the kitties. Was your fucking problem?”

“You _left._ ” Hackett placed a restraining hand on Wallace.

“I fucking left?” Darby seemed suddenly _very_ sober to Wallace’s eyes. She twisted in the both so she was facing the men. “I left? You were fucking doing Alliance shit all fucking week. I don’t need your permission to hang out with Joe. _Fuckers.”_

 _“_ We were coming home for Christmas, Blondie.” Wallace reached down to grab Joe by the back of his t-shirt to drag him out of the booth. He shoved him in the direction of his husband. “Get the maggot out of my sight before I break something.”

“Fuck you.” Darby grumbled when Wallace tried to grab her. She used her biotics to shove him away then stole her beer back. “I want a fucking tree with lights and dangling shit and ugly sweaters for the kittens and Steven has to make Christmas dinner and shit.”

“And shit?”

“Christmas shit.” Darby’s eyes narrowed when the two men exchanged a look. “I was bored.”

“Stop looking so sullen Blondie.” Wallace caught the beer bottle she flung at him. “Come home, punk, we’ll give you all the Christmas shit you could ever fucking want.”

“Fuck you.” Darby went back to her shot glass _Normandy_.

Wallace started to reach for her again, but stopped when Hackett shook his head. “You deal with her.”

Hackett laughed at the disgruntled glare Darby was giving them. He eased into the booth beside her, careful not to knock over the _art_. “We’re very sorry we left you to your own devices.”

“Fucker.”

“Indeed.” He rested his hand on the table a few inches from Darby’s arm. “Wallace is very sorry for being a ‘fucking fuckity.’”

“It’s fucking Christmas.” Darby flicked the hand that brushed her arm. She caught Hackett’s hand a second later to kiss the spot she’d hit. “Fuckers.”

“So we’ve fucking established.” Wallace had no intentions of spending Christmas Eve in a grungy bar in Dublin. He had a comfortable grungy pub in London with a comfortable apartment. “Can we go home now?”

“No.”

“ _Blondie.”_

Hackett waved impatiently at Wallace to shut him up. He tentatively took Darby’s hand into his. “It’s Christmas Eve, Darby. Come back to London with us.   We’ll get the fireplace going. I’ll make hot chocolate, the good kind and Wallace will put the ugly sweaters he has hidden in the closet on the cats. We can decorate the tree tomorrow.”

“What fucking tree?” She asked suspiciously.

“The one I bought today after I wrapped up the last meeting I have until sometime in January.” He tugged her down the bench until she was pressed against him. “Wallace promises to entertain you in a variety of creative ways tomorrow while I’m making a feast for the three of us.”

“And you’ll be fucking naked for most of those _creative_ ways.” Wallace grinned at her.

She topped her shot glass creation. “I’m still fucking mad at you.”

Wallace leaned across Hackett to capture Darby by the back of the neck to drag her into a hard kiss that left her breathless. “You’ll get over it. Merry fucking Christmas, Darby.”

“He means, we love you and we’re sorry,” Hackett corrected with a grin.

“I love you fucking idiots, though I’m not always certain why.” Darby’s laugh was muffled by Hackett pulling her into a kiss of his own. “Fine, fine. Home it is. Better make sure Vega hasn’t injured the furry monsters.”

_Merry Fucking Christmas._

It didn’t take long to get back to London. Wallace took great pleasure in tossing Vega and his buddy out of the pub. They locked up and headed up to their quarters. He dragged Darby down into his lap when he sat on the couch and left Hackett to get the fire going and worry about hot chocolate.

Bastard did a better job with it anyway. Darby usually sniffed suspiciously at mug when Wallace attempted to make her hot chocolate. _Fucking punk_. She reached over to grab the worn copy of _A Christmas Carol_ to flip through the pages.

“Are we forgiven?” Hackett asked once he’d returned with mugs for the three of them. He sat next to Wallace and Darby immediately draped her legs across his. “Darby?”

She threw the book at him. “ _Read._ ”

“She has the manners of an angry Krogan.” Wallace grunted when Darby punched him in the side. “Easy, I need those ribs.”

“ _Read._ ” Darby nudged the book with her toe.

Hackett lifted the book and rested his free hand on Darby’s leg. _“Marley was dead: to begin with.”_

“Morbid fucking story.” Wallace caught her arm before she could elbow him.

“It’s fucking Christmas. You will sit. You will hold me. And you will not interrupt the fucking story.” Darby poked him in the side with each word. “Got it?”

“Yes, oh Blonde punk.” He winked at her. “Merry Christmas, Blondie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Face/Body Reference for Stuart Wallace: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/75556621498
> 
> Face/Body Reference for Darby: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/63936535813/jwanderprivate-mathilda-bernmark

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [High Explosives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835773) by [Pixelatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix)




End file.
